unpredictable wheel
by sugantea
Summary: ketika masa depanmu adalah seseorang dari masa lalu yang hilang. vkook - kookv ; yoonmin
1. Chapter 1

_Salah jika orang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan melupakan cinta pertamamu. Ketika kau merasakan sakitnya perasaan tak bertuan, kemudian sang tuan mendapat karma maka kau akan otomatis melupakan cinta pertama._

.

.

 _represent_ Jeon Jeongguk and Kim Taehyung

upredictable wheel

.

.

chapter 1 : first sight

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda terketuk pelan dua kali. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, seorang pria –yang mengetuk – menekan kenop pintu dan membuka. Ia memunculkan kepala mungilnya sebatas leher dan menoleh kesana kemari; sedetik kemudian ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan membawa dirinya serta trolley masuk.

"permisi, saya butuh– "

"tutup pintunya"

Pria mungil itu tersentak untuk sepersekian sekon, namun akhirnya menutup pintu yang menganga lebar lalu membungkuk kecil seraya bergumam maaf yang dibalas dehaman kasar. Membuat si pria mungil berpikiran sempit bahwa pria di hadapannya ini galak. Judes. Menyeramkan.

"saya butuh set pemeriksaan glukosa urine, protein urine, serta Hb Sahli"

Si pria mungil meletakkan ponselnya yang baru saja mendapat pesan bahwa dosen akan datang terlambat lima belas menit karena _traffic jam_ kedalam saku jas lab putih yang dikenakan. Ia melirik pria di hadapannya yang entah sedang apa menunduk begitu; memeriksa ketersediaan bahan lab, mungkin? Melihat ia menenteng papan kayu dan kertas yang terselip diantara penjepit papan itu dan ia terlihat menggumam entah apa sembari menunjuk obat-obat dalam etalase tiga tingkat.

Si mungil berdeham, berusaha menegaskan permintaannya. Barangkali si pria penjaga lab tidak mendengarnya karena suaranya terlalu kecil, "saya butuh set pemeriksaan urine dan Hb"

Si mungil mengerutkan alis sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Dia itu mendengarkan atau tidak sih? Toh di dalam sini hanya mereka berdua, hanya lima belas persen kemungkinan dia tidak mendengar –oh, mungkin karena ia sedang sibuk mengecek bahan? "permisi, saya– "

"ck! Kau mahasiswa semester berapa? Ambil sendiri set lab yang kau butuhkan. Ada di rak kedua dari selatan, kalau sudah lengkap baru kembali kesini minta kertas peminjaman" ucap si penjaga lab yang sekali hentak berbalik dan memasang raut wajah masam. Membuat si mungil bergidik sesaat dan merapalkan beberapa doa agar jantungnya tidak copot serta tidak ada kejadian yang tidak-tidak.

"a –itu, ini jadwal praktikum kami yang pertama"

Pria yang mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan dilipat sampai ke siku dalam jas lab itu menautkan alisnya heran. "oh, kau semester satu ternyata" suara itu terdengar sangat tulus dan menyesal, hingga si mungil menghembuskan napasnya lega. Setidaknya ia akan keluar dari laboratorium dengan selamat secara fisik dan emosional.

"maaf"

Si pria mungil meneguk ludahnya pelan walau terasa berat. Namun ia tetap menatap si pria penjaga lab dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat, menggeleng kecil seraya bergumam tak apa. "mari, ikuti aku" , kata si pria penjaga lab yang langsung meletakkan papannya dan berjalan kearah selatan. Si mungil terlonjak dan segera membawa trolley bersamanya mengikuti pria yang sepertinya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Si mungil tanpa sadar menganga kecil menatap seluruh alat laboratorium yang ada. _Doppler_ ; korentang; handscoon; _metline_ ; tensimeter; beberapa obat yang entah apa; jangkar panggul; tabung reaksi beserta rak dan penjepitnya; spiritus; _benedict_ ; _asam asetat_ ; alkohol; dan masih banyak lagi alat kesehatan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat –secara langsung.

"kau bisa mengambil tabung reaksi, rak, penjepit, dan spiritus di rak ini. Nomor 6.1 tingkat dua, larutan benedict dan asam asetat di tingkat tiga" ujar si penjaga menggeser pintu rak ke kanan, mengambil beberapa tabung dan raknya, serta spiritus dan memberikannya pada si mungil – yang disambut girang olehnya, walau ia agak _parno_ karena takut menghancurkan benda rapuh itu. Ini hari pertamanya dan ia tidak mau uang sakunya habis untuk mengganti alat lab, _bung_.

"butuh asam asetat berapa persen?"

Butuh tiga detik bagi si mungil membuka buku panduan praktikumnya dan dua detik untuk menjawab si pria di sampingnya, "enam persen". Si pria penjaga lab mengangguk kecil dan mengambil asam asetat yang berada di ujung kanan, karena yang dihadapannya hanya tiga sampai lima persen.

Selesai dengan set pemeriksaan urine, si mungil diajak ke rak yang ada di balik etalase tabung reaksi tadi. Disini si mungil bergumam _'wow'_ karena melihat sesuatu yang entah apa ia juga tidak tahu namanya tapi terlihat keren. Mungkin ia akan menggunakannya di semester tiga atau empat. _Ugh_ , membuat tidak sabaran saja.

"kau benar-benar baru melihat ini semua?" si mungil terhenyak sesaat, lalu mengangguk cepat. "tentu, saya kan baru pertama masuk laboratorium. Kami tidak punya yang begini di rumah". Entah karena ucapannya atau apa, si pria penjaga tertawa kecil, mengundang tatapan bingung dari lawan bicaranya. "yah, ngapain juga orang rumahan membeli alat laborat sebegini lengkap. Kau ini ada-ada saja"

Si mungil memamerkan gigi bersihnya dan tertawa canggung, menyadari ucapannya yang ternyata aneh didengar. "bicara informal saja padaku, aku bukan bapak-bapak tua yang botak didaerah khusus karena radiasi di lab. Aku masih semester empat, dan aku seniormu" ucapnya menggeser etalase tingkat dua dan mengambil satu set Hb sahli, membukanya dan mengecek alat di dalamnya.

"sial, kemana pengaduknya? Dasar, siapa yang ngambil?!"

Si mungil masih menatap pria penjaga lab yang ternyata seniornya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa pria tinggi dihadapannya ini begitu manis saat menggerutu –tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"aku Kim Taehyung" ucapnya setelah yakin set Hb sahli yang ia pilih adalah yang terbaik, kemudian memberikannya pada junior yang masih menatapnya –entah apa arti tatapannya itu, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia bukan peramal atau psikolog yang bisa membaca wajah atau tatapan. Kalau baca diagnosa sih, dia bisa. "kau?"

"Jeongguk" ucap si mungil menerima set Hb sahli pemberian Taehyung yang sempat mengacaukan pikirannya untuk sepersekian menit yang ia lalui. "Jeongguk?"

"Jeon Jeongguk, analis semeter satu"

.

.

"tanganmu bergetar, Jeon"

Jeongguk menoleh menautkan alis, "kau tremor? ini bahkan bukan responsi" ulang si pria gembul berambut oranye. Jeongguk menatap tangannya yang sedang menggenggam penjepit tabung lengkap dengan tabung berisi reagen _benedict_ yang ditambah delapan tetes urine sebelumnya. Benar juga, kenapa pula tangannya bergetar?

"kau oke?" tanya si pria rambut oranye terang. Jeongguk berpikir ia harus menyiapkan _sunglasses_ untuk bicara padanya karena sungguh, rambutnya seratus persen mencolok dan kulitnya yang coklat benar-benar kontras. "aku oke" Jeongguk menggumam sembari meletakkan tabung reaksi di rak. Sekali lagi, ia _parno_ jika tangannya bergetar lebih dari ini, ia akan benar menghancurkan satu alat lab.

"terus kenapa?"

Jeongguk mengipas wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh dingin. Kenapa kipas angin tidak dinyalakan, sih? Ia masih muda dan belum mau mati konyol disini. "tidak tahu, mungkin karena _first time_ " ucap Jeongguk sekenanya setelah melepas masker hijau yang menutupi setengah muka manisnya.

"ini _first time_ bagiku tapi aku tidak norak sepertimu" cibir si rambut oranye, membuat Jeongguk mendengus kesal walau mungkin lawan bicaranya itu tak mendengarnya dengan jelas. "aku tidak _norak_ , Park Jimin" balas Jeongguk membuat Jimin terkekeh seraya melepas maskernya. Jimin –si rambut oranye –menutup buku panduan praktikum dan duduk disebelah Jeongguk. Dua detik kemudian pria paruh baya berambut perak muncul sembari melepas maskernya –mungkin mereka semua kepanasan.

"mantapkan pemahaman kalian tentang uji lab hari ini. Minggu depan kita akan responsi. Satu jam, cukup?" tanya pria itu menoleh ke Jeongguk, yang dibalas tatapan terkejut dan bingung. "eung, mungkin? Kelompok kami ada sepuluh orang. Kalau sekali masuk dua orang mungkin cukup, _seonsaengnim_ " jelasnya sembari menenangkan detak jantungnya yang begitu keras dan cepat.

Pria berambut perak itu menggumam entah apa tapi yang jelas ia mengangguk paham. "terima kasih untuk hari ini, silahkan istirahat –atau masih ada kelas setelah ini?". Jeongguk menutup buku panduan praktikumnya dan turun dari bangku untuk menggiring trolley mendekat. "setelah ini ada mata kuliah pathofisiology tapi dokter Han tidak bisa hadir" jawab pria berambut jingga lembut –hampir mirip Jimin, tapi milik pria mungil ini lebih lembut.

"ah, dokter Han? Yang saya tahu dia cuti melahirkan" jelas dosen berambut perak itu yang dibalas anggukan beberapa mahasiswa di hadapannya. "saya duluan, permisi" ujar dosen berambut perak menenteng tas selempang hitam legamnya dan beranjak pergi. "terima kasih, seonsaengnim"

Jeongguk menenteng dua tabung reaksi berisi reagen _benedict_ dan urine menuju wastafel. Tabung berisi _benedict_ ia pindahkan ke tangan kanannya, hingga ia membuka keran dan membasuh tabung-tabung itu.

"ah, kau mau makan apa, Jihoon?" tanya si pria paling tinggi diantara anggota yang ada pada pria paling mungil diantara yang lain, "susu dan roti, mungkin? Malas makan nasi". Jeongguk sempat berpikiran bahwa kawan-kawannya ini tega sekali meninggalkan dirinya dengan seperangkat alat laborat yang berpotensial untuk pecah berkeping-keping. Bahkan Jeongguk mencuci tabung dan membereskan alat sendirian. Sial, mereka lihat tidak sih kalau Jeongguk menggerutu?

"mau makan apa Jeon?" mendengarnya, Jeongguk gembira bukan kepalang. Rupanya ada juga yang menyadari keberadaannya. Meski tidak membantu secara langsung, setidaknya depresi emosionalnya berkurang. "kurasa aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk makan, Park". Jeongguk mengibaskan tabung-tabung yang sudah bersih, lalu meletakannya di rak tabung dengan posisi terbalik. Kemudian ia meletakkan spiritus; _benedict_ ; dan asam asetat ke dalam box –yang sungguh tak diduga Park Jimin membantunya meletakkan rak tabung reaksi dan beberapa kotak korek api kayu. Jeongguk merasa bersyukur setidaknya ada satu orang yang tanpa paksaan membantunya, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa motivasi Jimin melakukannya. Kasihan, atau memang peduli?

"kau harus makan, tubuhmu lumayan kurus" Jeongguk menyeret trolley keluar lab yang dibantu Jimin membuka pintu kayu untuknya –sekali lagi, Jeongguk bersyukur. "setidaknya, aku lebih tinggi" balas Jeongguk sembari mengerlingkan matanya pada Jimin yang dibalas tatapan tajam. "bercanda, iya ayo makan. Tapi setelah kembalikan ini," Jimin menekan tombol lift untuk naik ke lantai tiga, kini mereka berdua menunggu lift terbuka "memang kau mau makan apa?"

"aku bawa bekal" balas Jimin. Jeongguk menoleh, sedikit menyeringai meremehkan "anak mami". Mendegarnya Jimin memukul kepala Jeongguk yang dihadiahi teriakan _'aduh'_ oleh si pemilik kepala. "anak mami, kepalamu. Aku sedang masa penghematan. Sepupuku yang mengirimiku beginian, selama gratis aku sih oke"

Sementara Jeongguk mencibir sembari mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang terasa nyeri. Pukulan Jimin lumayan juga, padahal badannya kecil begitu. Sempat Jeongguk berpikir, apa Jimin ternyata memiliki tubuh berotot?

Empat detik setelahnya pintu lift terbuka, diawali Jimin masuk dan menyeret trolley yang didorong Jeongguk hingga akhirnya lift penuh berisikan Jimin dan Jeongguk dengan trolley diantara mereka. Jimin menekan tombol tiga dan menutup lift, hingga akhirnya lift membawa mereka naik dua lantai.

"omong-omong, kau tinggal dengan sepupumu?" tanya Jeongguk mencairkan suasana hening. Jimin mengangguk lamat-lamat, "ya, kami tinggal berdua. Di belakang minimarket terdekat dari sini kalau dari utara; sekitar tiga blok, mungkin?" Jeongguk mengangguk lamat-lamat tanda paham. "awalnya itu rumah miliknya sendiri, ia sudah bekerja sebagai translator buku di penerbit Mansae Group. Mendengar aku diterima disini, ia langsung menawariku tinggal bersama. Aku sih oke, toh gratis. haha"

Pintu lift terbuka, diawali Jeongguk yang melesat keluar dan menyeret trolley dibantu Jimin yang mendorong trolley keluar. Mereka berjalan ke arah timur menuju lab. Untuk alasan yang tak pasti, Jeongguk merasa jantungnya mau copot. Napasnya agak tersengal dan buku-buku jarinya mendingin. Tanpa ia sadari terlintas dalam benaknya, _apa Taehyung sunbae masih disana?_

"kami mau mengembalikan alat" suara cempreng Jimin menusuk telinganya hingga ia ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan angan dimana ia berharap bisa bertemu Taehyung dan berbincang barang tiga puluh detik atau lebih. Seorang wanita membalas senyum, "atas nama siapa?"

"Jeon Jeongguk?"

Baik Jeongguk maupun Jimin tersentak; demi apapun bukan mereka berdua yang memiliki suara seberat dan seserak itu. Datang seorang pria berkemeja coklat dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku menghampiri mereka berdua. "a –ah, kami mau mengembalikan alat, _sunbaenim_ " ucap Jeongguk yang hampir terdengar terbata. Jimin menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan heran, meski tidak terlalu kentara.

Pria itu mengambil kertas peminjaman atas nama Jeon Jeongguk dan menulis sesuatu disana. Ia membaca deretan alat yang dipinjam makhluk mungil manis itu. Sesaat ia bertemu tatap dengan Jimin, mengundang tanya dari si pria.

"dan ini temanmu?" Jeongguk terkesiap namun mengangguk cepat. Sial, jantungnya benar-benar mau copot! "namanya Park Jimin" jelas Jeongguk.

Pria itu hanya bergumam _'oh'_ dan mengecek alat yang dikembalikan. Apakah utuh atau justru ada yang hilang? "spuitnya kau buang di safety box, oke?" kata pria itu yang dibalas Jeongguk dengan "ya,". Pria itu membuka box dan memastikan spriritus dan larutan tidak ada yang hilang.

Entah sudah berapa detik yang Jeongguk habiskan untuk leluasa menatap pria tinggi itu. Garis wajahnya benar-benar sempurna dan rambutnya –oh, God! Sepertinya halus, dan lebat sekali! Benar-benar, sepertinya ia melakukan _treatment_ spesial untuk rambutnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat beberapa helai poninya berwarna hijau lumut. Aneh, tapi menggemaskan. Entah apa rencana Tuhan hari ini, tapi Jeongguk sungguh bersyukur mendapat hadiah yang begini indah. Padahal ini masih jam sepuluh, masih ada sekitar empat belas jam lagi untuk dihabiskan.

"ya, semua lengkap. Kalian boleh kembali. Oh, ini kartu mahasiswa milikmu" ujar si pria mengulurkan kartu pengenal Jeongguk yang baru didapatkan seminggu lalu. "terima kasih, Taehyung sunbaenim" ujar Jeongguk yang buru-buru melesat kabur menyeret Jimin keluar lab.

"kenapa dia lari begitu?"

.

.

.

"kau suka padanya"

Jimin sudah meprediksikan hal yang akan terjadi, maka ia meraih leaflet yang ia dapat dari seorang _sunbae_ saat dijalan menuju cafetaria tadi untuk menutupi wajahnya –melindunginya dari semburan jus tomat yang bahkan belum selesai diminum Jeongguk. Masalahnya, beberapa orang sudah menatap mereka jijik. Duh, habis sudah _image_ nya. Diturunkannya leaflet tadi, ia menatap kasihan pada kertas itu. Kasihan yang sudah membuat, tapi daripada wajahnya kena jus tomat –yang parahnya bercampur dengan liur Jeongguk, lebih baik kertas tak bernyawa ini yang dikorbankan.

Jeongguk mengelap bibirnya kasar, "a –apa yang kau bicarakan, Park?" dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan tissue dari ransel coklatnya dan mengelap meja yang mereka berdua singgahi. Melihatnya Jeongguk jijik sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia menyemburkan jus tomat, ditempat ramai begini, dan bisa saja Jimin jadi ogah berteman dengannya karena Jeongguk si manis ternyata jorok. _Sial._

"penjaga laborat tadi" Jeongguk menautkan alis, "huh?"

"Taehun atau apalah itu. Yang punya helaian hijau lumut diponinya" Jeongguk tertawa hambar, "suka apaan. Dia kan laki-laki" Jimin menyumpit daging ayam berlumur saus tomat dalam kotak bekalnya. Omomg-omong tomat, Jimin jadi ingat jus tomat –ah, lupakan. Mengingatnya sungguh membuat jijik. Ingatkan Jimin untuk jangan membeli jus tomat. "terlihat jelas, Jeon. Reaksimu mirip orang hipoksia. Dasar norak, ketemu begitu saja sudah kayak mau mati"

Jeongguk tersedak gumpalan nasi dari onigiri yang ia kunyah. Parahnya, Jimin melihat ada setidaknya tiga atau empat butir nasi yang keluar dari mulut Jeongguk – _ugh_ , menjijikkan. Lain kali Jimin akan makan sendiri saja, atau tidak usah bikin Jeongguk kaget saat makan bersama. Makan dengan Jeongguk sudah mirip makan dengan unggas –berantakan. "aku tidak suka pada Taehyung sunbaenim, Park."

"oh, dia senior? Semester berapa? Jurusan apa?" tanya Jimin yang meneguk air mineral untuk menetralkan mualnya karena melihat tingkah jorok Jeongguk saat makan. "semester empat, perawat"

" _good_ , ia bisa memberikanmu pertolongan gawat darurat kalau kau benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran karena melihatnya" mendengarnya, Jeongguk menggeram marah. "sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya! Secara perasaan,"

"mungkin belum"

.

.

Sebuah pintu kaca terbuka diiringi seorang pria yang memikul ransel coklat. Ia mengusak rambut hitam legamnya yang baru di cuci kemarin –itu juga karena diingatkan oleh ibunya, kalau tidak mana mau ia mencuci rambutnya karena _seriously_ , dia itu manis dan tampan tapi jorok.

"selamat datang, selamat belanja" ucap seorang dari balik meja kasir yang sayangnya tidak mendapat tanggapan berarti kecuali gumamam _'ya'_ yang terdengar malas karena si pengunjung langsung melesat ke arah selatan; tempat dimana minuman berjejer rapi dari susu, soda, air mineral, isotonik, bahkan _beer_. Disebelahnya ada rak roti tawar, roti sobek, dan beberapa kue kering yang kelihatan menggoda tapi sialnya, mahal.

Pria itu menguap lebar kemudian membuka kulkas yang kira-kira lima puluh senti lebih tinggi darinya dan mengambil satu susu kaleng rasa vanilla kemudian berbalik dan mengambil satu bungkus keripik tortilla –yang rasanya luar biasa lezat baginya. Setelahnya ia langsung ke kasir karena sebenarnya ia sudah tak tahan dengan kantuknya dan ingin segera tidur di ranjang tanpa kaki itu meski hanya untuk dua puluh menit.

"hari yang berat, Jeon?"

Pria itu langsung membuka matanya dan terhenyak –tunggu, orang ini barusan memanggilnya, kan? Betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok tinggi ini, lagi. "a –ah, selamat sore, sunbaenim"

Pria yang dipanggil sunbaenim itu tersenyum manis yang dibalas desiran hebat dari si lawan bicara meski pria itu tak tahu. Ia mengambil keripik tortilla dan susu kaleng yang dibeli pria mungil itu dan mengarahkan sensor pada labelnya hingga memunculkan harga pada monitor dihadapannya.

"semuanya sepuluh ribu" ujarnya sembari memasukkan tortilla dan susu kaleng kedalam kantung plastik berwarna putih. Disusul si mungil yang memberikan lembaran uang dua puluh ribu, sengaja.

"sunbae bekerja disini?" tanya si mungil yang terkesan terburu-buru, mengingat napasnya agak tersengal setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Disusul si pria berambut coklat berlumur hijau yang tertawa ringan, membuat si mungil sangat tenang entah mengapa.

"ya. Sekitar tiga bulan, mungkin? Baru pulang... Jeongguk, benar? Aku hanya ingat nama belakangmu sebenarnya" mendengarnya Jeongguk mengangguk kecil. Wah, dia ingat namanya. Sempat tersirat bangga dan senang mengetahuinya. Ia menerima lembaran sepuluh ribu dari sunbaenya sebagai kembalian, "terima kasih"

Pria itu tertawa, "tidak, tidak. Terima kasih". Jeongguk ikut tertawa karenanya, separuh karena senang dan sisanya hanya tertawa canggung. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir karena tidak setiap hari ia akan ke laboratorium dan mengingat pria ini masih mahasiswa kemungkinan kejadian tadi pagi hanya kebetulan karena sebetulnya dia bukan pria penjaga lab, oh God.

"T –Taehyung sunbae," panggil Jeongguk yang dihadiahi wajah penasaran si kasir yang dengan santai menopang dagunya dan mendekat, membuat pasokan oksigen disekitar menipis –setidaknya bagi Jeongguk sendiri. "apa?"

Butuh empat detik bagi Jeongguk untuk menetralkan gugupnya karena _seriously_ , wajah Taehyung benar-benar dekat dan itu membuatnya hampir limbung. Sial, kemana perginya kantuk yang menyerangnya tadi? Kenapa dengan mudah ia menguap? "hanya, kenapa sunbae bekerja... disini?". Detik berikutnya Taehyung tertawa lagi. Benar-benar, kenapa dia selalu tertawa?

"hanya sambilan. Disini cukup dekat dengan kampus dan tempat tinggalku jadi, yah. Lagipula aku butuh uang tambahan, untuk makan dan hal tak terduga" jelas Taehyung meniup poninya. Taehyung rasa ia butuh ke salon karena rambutnya sudah cukup panjang dan menyakiti matanya. Potong sedikit tidak mahal, kan?

"misalnya?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, "seperti… makan di waktu tak terduga? Maksudku, seperti di tengah malam. Aku bukan tipikal yang makan makanan instan. Walaupun hemat, aku anti Msg". Jeongguk termangu mendengarnya karena _damn_ , Jeongguk masih suka makanan instan karena demi apapun koloni mereka bena-benar lezat! Dan andalannya saat lapar di tengah malam ya hanya ramen, instan. Padahal dia ini masuk jurusan kesehatan –yah, walau cuma analis; tapi ia belum seratus persen mengatur pola makannya dengan baik macam Taehyung ini.

"aku suka ramen, _hyung_ –a, maaf"

Jeongguk merutuki dirinya yang keceplosan mengucapkan panggilan _'sok akrab'_ pada sunbae yang bahkan baru ia kenal tadi pagi dan kebetulan ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bertemu lagi. _Hyung_? Yang benar saja, memang dia mau jadi kakakmu? Persepsi pola makan saja sudah beda, dasar pemimpi.

"untuk?" Jeongguk meremas pegangan tali plastik putihnya, "memanggilmu _hyung_? a –itu, karena kurasa kita belum cukup dekat untuk panggilan itu jadi, yah…"

Taehyung tertawa sebentar dan membuka bungkus permen mint karena sejujurnya ia mengantuk, ia menatap Jeongguk yang ia rasa terlalu lugu untuk bicara dengan siapapun. Benar-benar, memang selama ini dia tinggal dimana? _Seriously_ , dia laki-laki dan cara bicaranya saja lemah begitu. Untung ia memiliki wajah manis, jadi yah mungkin Taehyung bisa sedikit memaafkannya. "tidak perlu, kau bebas panggil aku apa saja. Asal jangan panggil sayang, _love_ , atau _chagi_. hahaha"

Yang benar saja, mana mau Jeongguk memanggil Taehyung semcam itu? Ia masih punya harga diri dan masih normal untuk mengucapkan hal laknat begitu. Memanggil hyung saja ia merasa bersalah. Duh, kemana sisi jantanmu, Jeon? Sepertinya Jimin benar kalau dia norak saat dengan Taehyung. Sial.

"jadi…. _Hyung_?" tanya Jeongguk ragu, meski ia berharap kalau Taehyung senang hati dipanggil begitu. Sebenarnya Jimin lebih tua darinya setahun dan ia malas memanggilnya _hyung_ ; menurutnya _hyung_ setidaknya harus lebih tinggi –dan ini membuat Jimin mengejar Jeongguk sambil menenteng sepatu _nike_ barunya untuk siap dilempar mengenai wajah Jeongguk.

"ya, tatae _hyung_ atau taehyungie _hyung_ boleh. Aku agak risih kalau taehyung _hyung_ , aneh" balasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipisnya. Jeongguk mengangguk kecil dan bergumam _'ya'_ kemudian ia buru-buru melepas kontak mata mereka dan mengatakan kalau ia harus pulang dan mengerjakan beberapa makalah. Dan disini Taehyung kembali dibuat bingung karena untuk kedua kalinya si Jeon itu berlari selesai bicara dengannya.

Dan jeongguk merutuki kebodohan serta kegugupan yang melanda beberapa menit lalu karena sial, kenapa ia tak basa-basi bertanya dimana Taehyung tinggal? Katanya ia tinggal sekitar sini, dan _holy crap_ ia juga tinggal sekitar sini!

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 2: one day shot

Jungkook menguap karena semalam nyatanya ia tidak jadi bergelung dalam selimut dan masuk kedalam mimpi. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Taehyung membuatnya terjaga semalaman, sial. Memang Taehyung itu siapa berani-beraninya mengacau kehidupan orang tak berdosa macam Jungkook? Seingatnya Jungkook selalu berdoa atas segala kegiatannya setiap hari, tapi kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat? _Heol_ , dia tidak mau kejadian lalu terulang karena _holy crap_ , ia tidak mau masuk ke liang kubur yang sama.

Pagi ini Jimin belum datang, entah kenapa. Jungkook juga tidak mau tahu, karena sebenarnya Jungkook datang terlalu pagi –setidaknya terlalu awal tiga puluh menit. Lumayan menikmati _wifi_. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk men _download_ beberapa _journal_ dan video tentang tugasnya, ia berharap tugasnya selesai dalam waktu seminggu. Sial, ia baru masuk sekitar dua bulan dan harus dibebani tugas yang menggunung.

Hidungnya mencium sesuatu beraroma segar, terlintas di benaknya apakah ini _citrus_ ; lemon; atau pinus? Atau justru perpaduan dari ketiganya? Yang jelas, menciumnya membuat Jungkook segar kembali –setidaknya untuk empat puluh persen.

"pagi yang berat, Jeon?"

Kepala mungilnya menoleh saat mendengar suara berat itu. Benar-benar ajaib, sebenarnya kebaikan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ia bisa begini beruntung mendapat kebahagiaan tak terhingga macam ini. Jungkook mengerjap pelan dan pria yang menyapanya mengulas senyum kecil dan duduk disampingnya dan menyuguhkan gelas putih.

"untukmu, biar tidak ngantuk saat kelas dimulai"

Jungkook termangu menatap gelas itu, "kopi? Untukku?" . sebenarnya jungkook ragu menerimanya, apa ia tidak salah dengar kalau pria di hadapannya ini memberikannya kopi hangat di pagi hari? Terlebih alasan klise yang ia buat –oh, _man_! Agar tidak mengantuk? Apa pria ini peduli padanya?

Jungkook tidak mengerti, bagaimana pria dihadapannya ini bisa datang begitu tiba-tiba membawa dua gelas kopi hangat untuknya. Apa dia salah pesan hingga bibi di kedai kopi memberinya dua pesanan; atau ia memang beriat membelikan Jungkook kopi? Tapi opini yang terakhir sungguh mustahil, toh mereka baru mengenal kemarin –dan selalu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang berlari kabur. Mengingatnya ia jadi malu sendiri.

"ya, ayo cepat diterima. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir. tanganku pegal, tahu!"

"e –eh?! Maaf, hyung! Iya aku terima," dan Jungkook harus tercekat untuk kesekian kalinya melihat pria dihadapannya ini tertawa ringan. Baginya pria ini benar-benar manis dan tampan; sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna. Dari caranya menyesap kopi pun Jungkook suka, begitu tenang namun antusias. Sepertinya ia menyukai kopi lebih dari orang ketergantungan kopi. Pria itu menyukai kopi atas dasar gairah rasa dan filosofi; semacam orang yang paham jenis-jenis kopi dan sangat menghargai kopi –seperti barista.

"terima kasih, Taehyungie _hyung_ "

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sekilas dan tersenyum seraya menggumamkan _'ya'_. Jungkook menahan senyumnya –karena _hell_ , ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya geli sampai ingin tertawa. Ia juga merasa tidak ada yang lucu disini, yang jelas ia senang sampai ingin tertawa terbahak. "kau datang pagi sekali, _hyung_ "

"ya, ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok"

Jungkook lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sekarang masih jam tujuh, dan belum banyak mahasiswa yang datang. Lagipula, kenapa Taehyung masih bersantai disini kalau ia ingin kerja kelompok? "lalu yang lain –temanmu, maksudku.. kemana?"

"tidak datang,"

"...kok?" Jungkook benar-benar bingung, maksud dan arah pembicaraan ini kemana sih? Kedatangan Taehyung dengan kopi untuknya sudah membuatnya bertanya, dan sekarang pernyataan Taehyung yang... _ngelantur_? "sebenarnya mereka lupa kalau hari ini kami berkumpul, dan mereka semua sudah membuat jadwal masing-masing, begitulah"

"lalu kau membiarkan mereka?"

"ya,"

"dan masih disini?"

"ya,"

Jungkook heran. Walau ia cukup lemah dan tidak suka menentang atau protes secara gamblang, tapi ia tentu akan bertindak kalau orang yang dipercayainya ingkar janji. _Seriously_ , ia paling benci orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji. Setidaknya ia akan memarahi orang itu habis-habisan, bahkan kalau pulsanya habis sekalipun ia tidak menyesal. Dan bagaimana Taehyung bisa setenang itu? Apa Taehyung tidak kesal dipermainkan begitu?

"wajahmu merah, Jeon" mendengarnya, Jungkook menangkup pipinya sendiri. _Ha_? Yang benar saja, wajahnya merah? Apa karena ia kesal akan sikap teman Taehyung yang kurang ajar? Lagipula siapa Jungkook? Ia tidak lebih dari sekadar anak ingusan yang bahkan belum bisa mengontrol kerja jantungnya saat bertemu Taehyung –tunggu, luruskan dulu pikiranmu, Jeon Jungkook!

"kenapa _hyung_ tidak menelpon mereka? Dan protes, barangkali. Setidaknya ungkapkan rasa kesalmu"

Taehyung meniup poni lebatnya. Semalam ia lupa ke salon untuk memangkas rambutnya. Satu jam setelah Jungkook pergi, banyak pelanggan _seliweran_ keluar masuk minimarket dan parahnya hanya ada Taehyung dan Junhong yang berjaga malam itu jadi mereka cukup lelah walau mereka senang-senang saja dapat pelanggan. Toh, mereka bisa dapat uang lembur. "kurasa tidak ada gunanya, Jeon"

"apa?"

Taehyung memainkan gelas kopinya dengan antusias, sudah lama ia tidak minum americano. Ia melirik Jungkook –ia senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang polos tapi sedang kesal itu. Bahkan ruam merah di wajahnya belum hilang, apa benar Jungkook marah? "marah hanya membuatku kesal dan kehabisan tenaga. Lagipula itu kekanakan,"

Benar juga, marah-marah karena seseorang ingkar janji hanya buang waktu dan tenaga. Tapi ya Tuhan, bagaimanapun juga ingkar janji adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menyebalkan –bahkan kekanakan. Untuk apa mengiyakan janji namun mengiyakan juga pada orang lain? Itu munafik, sungguh kekanakan. "tapi hyung, kau ditinggal sendiri disini dan astaga, mereka semua membuat janji lain? Disaat mereka ada janji dengamu? Mereka yang kekanakan, hyung"

"lalu menurutmu aku harus marah pada mereka?"

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Wajahnya merengut serius, ia sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Beraninya mereka meninggalkan Taehyung disini! Daripada mondar-mandir tidak jelas di kampus, lebih baik Taehyung di rumah mengerjakan sesuatu –atau mungkin tugas kuliah kalau ada, ia bisa tidur sampai siang, makan dengan tenang, menonton tv, dan banyak hal menyenangkan dan berguna lainnya. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook sampai tak habis pikir kenapa jalan pikirnya begitu jauh jika berurusan dengan Taehyung?

" _it doesnt make any sense, kid_ " ujar Taehyung mencubit pipi kiri Jungkook karena ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk membiarkan pipi gembul itu tak tersentuh. _Heol_ , Jungkook benar-benar memikat.

" _hyung_ , –"

"oke, aku akan marah. Lalu setelah marah, mereka akan kembali kesini?"

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung yang menurutnya adalah pertanyaan menjebak. Ia sudah tahu, Jungkook dan Taehyung memang selalu berselisih paham. Jika dipikir, apa yang diutarakan Taehyung benar. Marah pun percuma, belum tentu orang itu lari terbirit-birit menuju kampus dan meminta maaf pada Taehyung lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas – _hell, yang benar saja_.

"bagaimana, Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung menatap Taehyung takut, ia mengulum bibirnya kuat dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Dapat Jungkook lihat _sunbae_ nya ini mengulas senyum manis –dan tampan. Oh, _God_! Taehyung ini tercipta dari apa, sih. Jangan-jangan orangtuanya seniman ternama makanya mereka melahirkan Taehyung sebagai _the perfect living art_.

"ti –tidak, _hyung_. Mereka tidak akan kembali... meski _hyung_ marah"

Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya lagi dan menyeruput kopinya yang agak mendingin. Sejenak ia berpikiran untuk membeli jus wortel –atau tomat? Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia mengonsumsi sayur dan buah maka ia rasa harus membeli jus setelah ini –tidak secara harfiah setelah kopinya habis, mungkin saat jam makan siang?

"maaf hyung, aku kekanakan" Jungkook memainkan jarinya yang tengah menggenggam gelas kopinya –ah, sudah tidak hangat lagi. Jungkook jadi tidak begitu semangat meminum kopinya, _untung Taehyung yang membelikannya._ "tidak ada yang salah denganmu, kau kan memang masih kecil. Masih bocah"

"ish! _Hyung_!"

Dan Taehyung tertawa keras melihat reaksi Jungkook yang kesal dikatai bocah. Karena memang Jungkook lebih muda darinya, kan. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun Jungkook memang kekanakan, tipikal bocah. Lihat saja caranya merengut kesal begitu. Toh Taehyung mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya belakangan ini ia penasaran dengan adik kelasnya ini, ia begitu memikat –meski banyak pria dan wanita yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata; tapi Jungkook ini benar-benar lugu dan menarik. Entah darimana menariknya, karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak begitu mengenal banyak mahasiswa.

"kau lucu merengut begitu,"

Dan Jungkook berhenti merengut usai mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, _lucu?_ Apa yang ia maksud itu menggemaskan? Karena kalau iya Jungkook bisa mati ditempat. Sial, jantungnya benar-benar gila. Perutnya terasa geli dan ujung kaki dan tangannya berubah jadi dingin. _Damn_ , apa wajahnya memerah? Pastikan tidak karena ia tidak mau mendengar Taehyung –

"wajahmu memerah, _aw_. Kau tersipu?"

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._ Sadarlah, Jeon Jungkook! Cepat mengelak dan katakan kalau kau tidak tersipu. Pikirmu aku gadis kasmaran?

Jungkook sempat bingung bagaimana bisa otaknya mati saat bersama Taehyung. Ia selalu meneriakkan suara hatinya tapi hanya tertahan disana, tidak bisa secara spontan terucap. Dan ini membuatnya gila, menahan teriakan batin bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah –apalagi penyebabnya adalah Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Pria dengan segudang kesempurnaan yang bisa memporak porandakan pikiran lurus Jungkook. _Gila._

Taehyung melihat jam tangan _swiss army_ miliknya yang genap berusia tiga tahun –sebenarnya ia sangat sayang dengan semua barangnya jadi apapun yang ia miliki selalu awet dan ini membuat teman-temannya iri. "kurasa kau harus masuk kelas, _kiddo_ "

Jungkook mengerjap selama dua detik dan melirik waktu di laptopnya – _oh, sial_. Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, mungkin Jimin sudah datang? Atau dosennya yang sudah datang? Ah, sial. Kenapa waktu cepat terkuras jika Jungkook menghabiskannya dengan Taehyung? _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Jungkook hanya mengaktifkan mode _sleep_ untuk laptopnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas, ia menghela napas sesaat karena waktu berbincangnya sudah habis, "ya, omong-omong terima kasih _hyung_ "

Taehyung membuang gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong dengan sekali lempar menuju tempat sampah kering yang kurang lebih dua puluh meter diseberangnya, sekali lagi Jungkook kagum. Benar-benar orang ini, apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan? "untuk?"

"menemani pagiku? Dan mengajakku berbincang –oh, kopinya juga"

Taehyung turut bangkit melihat Jungkook bersiap pergi, "sebenarnya aku mau ke perpustakaan. Ayo, pergi bersama"

"e –eh?!"

Jungkook termangu menatap punggung tegap nan lebar milik Taehyung. Benar-benar, dari belakang saja sudah terasa sempurna. Aura ceria namun kalem terus terpancar dari tubuhnya. Perpaduan antara _citrus; lemon; dan pinus_ dengan sikap Taehyung yang hangat namun kalem sungguh melunturkan pertahanan Jungkook. Otaknya terpaksa mati sesaat mengetahui betapa sempurnanya Taehyung. Dan ia tersentak saat Taehyung berbalik dan menatapnya heran –serius, mata elangnya benar-benar menggoda dan tautan alis tebalnya sungguh _sexy_. Ia menggumam sesuatu entah apa tapi Jungkook melihat bagaimana bibir tebal itu bergerak, _sial_. Hormonnya benar-benar tak terbendung lagi. "mau ikut tidak?"

"a –iya! _Hyung_ , tunggu!"

Dan ini pertama kalinya Jungkook tidak berlari menghindari Taehyung setelah berbincang. Jungkook berharap suasana kampus akan sedikit lebih berisik karena ia tidak mau Taehyung mendengar degupan jantungnya yang menggila. _Oh, God!_ Aroma _citrus_ nya sangat segar dan membuat Jungkook mabuk, sial. Sebenarnya berapa liter ia menghabiskan sabun untuk mandi? Aromanya benar-bernar menyeruak melewati _faring; laring; trakea; brokus;_ lalu masuk paru-paru. Taehyung benar-benar wangi dan mempesona –oh, _sexy_.

.

.

Jungkook menatap dosen muda berambut perak yang tengah berkoar itu dengan serius. Baginya, dosennya itu sungguh menarik. Ia tidak tahu pasti berapa umur pak muda itu, ia sempat mendengar kalau usianya masih dua puluh lima – _gila_ , yang benar saja. Kalau Jungkook jadi dia mana bisa ia mengecat rambutnya nyentrik begitu; yang ada dia keburu botak karena banyak berpikir. Jujur saja belajar di jurusan analis bukan hal mudah, Jungkook saja hampir gila.

"jadi, Mr. Jeon. Bisa kau beritahu rumus kimia asam salisilat?"

Demi apapun, Jungkook memerhatikan dosen itu –sungguh, dia memangku wajahnya bukan karena bosan tapi karena serius mendengar. Ya, saking seriusnya ia tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Jungkook cukup payah dalam mengingat dan semasa SMA dia tidak begitu ingat kalau asam salisilat disebut-sebut –terlebih rumus kimianya. Yang benar saja, "maaf, saya tidak tahu"

Dan Jungkook memilih jujur. Daripada bohong dan sok tahu, ia lebih benci itu. Bagus kalau terkaannya benar dan tepat; kalau salah? Matilah sudah Jungkook. Reputasinya buruk dan dicap sebagai mahasiswa baru ingusan yang sok tahu. Ia bergidik dalam angannya, " _saya cukup kecewa atas jawabanmu_ "

"e –eh?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Tapi Jungkook tidak punya gangguan mata dan ia dapat melihat jelas kalau dosennya itu menyiratkan kekecawaan yang sungguh-sungguh. Meski tidak begitu besar, tapi bisa Jungkook pastikan kalau sebenarnya dosennya berharap pada dirinya. Tapi ayolah, kenapa harus dirinya? Selama dua bulan dia mengikuti pelajaran ini, dia tidak begitu menonjol dalam akademik –walau bukan berarti dia bodoh atau tidak peduli; tapi untuk saat ini Jungkook bersikap pasif.

 _ **Kim Namjoon.**_ Nama dosen itu beberapa kali terngiang dalam benak Jungkook. Ia terus merapalkan namanya karena ia dibuat penasaran akan pria muda tapi bergelimpahan intelengesi dan perspektif yang luas dan memesona. Seakan tidak ada yang ia tidak tahu; ia bahkan mendengar kalau julukan padanya itu perpustakaan berjalan –atau _google berjalan_.

"jangan melamun. Kau nampak jelek, tahu"

Ketika suara berat itu mengusik pemikiran beratnya akan Kim Namjoon, Jungkook berkedip dan mendongak; mendapati Taehyung tersenyum dihadapannya membawa satu kantung plastic ukuran sedang –tunggu, sejak kapan ia berakhir di cafeteria? Oh, berpikir membuatnya kehilangan arah. Untung masih di area kampus; lain kali ia tidak akan berpikir sekeras itu. Selanjutnya Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Jungkook dan bisa Jungkook denga ria tertawa lucu –astaga, suara tertawanya seperti anak bocah. "jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan sebungkus onigiri rasa tuna –oh, Taehyung benar-benar suka onigiri tuna. Ia membuka plastik onigirinya dan mengigit nasi bungkus nori itu besar-besar. Matanya tak beralih dari wajah Jungkook yang lumayan aneh dipandang. Dari sekali lihat, tentu bocah itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu –memangnya apa, sih. Sepertinya masalah yang berat.

"bukan apa-apa, hyung. kau tidak pulang, hyung?"

Jungkook segera menyegarkan pikirannya. Disini ada Taehyung; lagipula pria tinggi tampan itu selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan dirinya secara fisik dan emosional. Jadi tanpa berusaha keras pun, ia akan melupakan masalah yang sedang ia pikirkan; satu-satunya masalah adalah jantungnya yang berderap kencang saat bersama Taehyung –bahkan di awal ia mendengar suara berat pria itu. Oh, Jungkook memang sudah tidak waras. "jadi kau mengusirku pulang, begitu?"

"e –eh?! Bukan! Maksudku –euh, gimana ya… bukan begitu, hyung; hanya saja –"

Taehyung tertawa melihat Jungkook yang selalu terbata dan salah tingkah saat bicara dengannya. Ini yang membuatnya tertarik pada bocah ingusan ini; menurutnya Jungkook itu terlalu lugu dan masih suci untuk sekadar memberikan perspektifnya. "bercanda. Santai saja kalau bicara denganku, kau ini"

Jungkook tertawa hambar; sialan. Kalau begini kan kesannya Jungkook benar-benar polos atau bodoh. Ya, menurutnya polos dan bodoh itu sebelas duabelas. Kurang lebih sama. Ia menatap Taehyung yang asyik memakan onigirinya –oh, Jungkook berdebar lagi. Ternyata mereka memiliki kesukaan yang sama! Demi apapun, onigiri adalah cemilan favoritenya –atau alternative makan siang yang cepat dan praktis. Taehyung mengeluarkan sebungkus onigiri lagi dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook,

"kalau mau, bilang dong. Kau pikir tatapanmu tidak menyakiti mataku?"

Jungkook mengerjap, oh ayolah kapan ia bisa beradaptasi untuk mengaktifkan sistem kerja otaknya yang begitu lamban? Ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa otaknya selalu mati dan berhenti bekerja saat ada Taehyung dalam lingkarannya; betapa sesak dadanya bahkan paru-parunya terlalu sakit dan kerongkongannya begitu mencekik; betapa lidahnya terbujur kelu tak dapat menguntai kata barang mengucap _a, b, c, d, e_ dengan benar; betapa memabukkan aroma _citrus_ dan _mint_ yang terkuar dari tubuh tegap itu –membuat Jungkook hampir limbung dan lemah tanpa jiwa.

Jungkook hanya menggiring tangannya menerima onigiri atas tawaran cuma-cuma dari Taehyung; toh sebenarnya ia juga sedang lapar –kebetulan sekali. Biasanya ia mengonsumsi onigiri ayam tapi karena Taehyung memberinya tuna; jadi ia akan senang hati memakannya dengan lahap. " _thanks, hyung_ "

Taehyung mengangguk sekilas, meneguk air mineralnya dalam tiga tegukan. "jadi, ada masalah? Apa itu berhubungan dengan teman? Park Jimin?" Jungkook mendongak setengah terkejut; pria ini masih memerhatikan raut wajah galau Jungkook rupanya. "cerita padaku tak masalah, berhubung aku seniormu; siapa tahu aku bisa memberikan solusi –memang hanya 0,0001% solusiku berguna _but, I think you'll feel free. No stress. No melamun. No jelek._ "

Jungkook hampir terbahak mendengarnya; sungguh ia senang sekali mendengar untaian kata bak puisi yang dilontarkan Taehyung. Apa itu sebuah rajukan? Permohonan untuk mendegar keluh kesah sahabatnya –tunggu, mereka bukan sahabat. "apa hyung tahu dosen kimia teori; Kim Namjoon?"

Taehyung membuka bungkus onigiri kedua, "oh, dosen rupanya. Aku kenal beliau dengan baik –atau lebih pantas kusebut _'dia'_? aku terbiasa memanggilnya _hyung_ ; kalau mau tahu" dan Jungkook terbengong sesaat, "kalian saling mengenal? Dan memanggil _'hyung'_? –tunggu, nama depan kalian sama; jangan bilang –"

"ya, dia kakakku. _Kandung_. Biologis dari ayah dan ibu yang sama; _five years apart_ "

.

.

"jadi, apa maksud hyung kalau Namjoon _seonsaengnim_ menyukaiku?"

Jungkook mengucapkan hal memalukan itu dalam bisik; berusaha membuat suaranya hanya sampai dan terdengar oleh Taehyung seorang; tidak pada siapapun; bahkan untuk semut yang berbaris rapi di pinggiran meja. Mereka tengah duduk berdampingan di perpustakaan kampus. Taehyung yang mengajak Jungkook, mencari materi, katanya. Dan Jungkook terus mengoceh bagai bayi baru lahir yang bernapas spontan kemudian menangis tiada henti; membuat Taehyung pusing karena _God_ , Jungkook mengoceh dalam nada bisik. Siapa yang tidak terganggu dengan suara tertahan yang hampir mirip… _mendesah?_

"Kook, _seriously._ Ocehanmu membuatku gila, berhenti bertanya untuk lima –ah, dua menit saja. Hanya tersisa setengah halaman dari buku ini dan aku tengah menyalinnya. Kau tidak lihat aku menyalinnya dengan manual, ha? Artinya aku menulis dengan tangan; dasar _pabo!_ Sebaiknya kau –ah sudahlah waktuku terbuang, diam dan tunggu sebentar, _dasar bayi._ Setelah ini kita bicara"

Bibir tipis Jungkook mengatup rapat; tak berani membuka barang satu millimeter; ia berani bersumpah Taehyung lumayan ganas kalau marah. Tapi bukan itu yang ia rekam dalam memorinya, melainkan bagaimana alis tebal itu menukik tajam; gurat halus urat di dahi dan pelipis yang sialnya banjir keringat; matanya merah menyala siap mengobarkan api; dan bibir merah muda yang tebal itu berayun, menari bagai ballerina di atas _skate_ ; gila. Bahkan Taehyung saat marah itu keren, tampan, maskulin, sexy.

Dua menit bukan waktu yang lama, hanya seratus dua puluh detik dan ini memasuki detik ketiga puluh. Waktu memang bergulir begitu cepat hingga tahu-tahu Jungkook melihat si kepala oranye sedang berdiri didepan penjaga perpustakaan. Itu Jimin, dan tengah berbincang santai? Entah kenapa raut wajah si penjaga perpustakaan nampak jengah –tinggi mereka kurang lebih sama; bedanya jika Jimin berkulit tan berambut oranye terang, pria itu berkulit putih susu berambut hijau keperakkan; mereka hanya dihalangi meja kaju besar yang tingginya sebatas dada orang dewasa. Jungkook hendak menyapa Jimin ketika Taehyung mengajaknya keluar karena dua menit sudah habis.

 _Oh, ia lupa tentang Taehyung._

"jadi, hyung?"

"aku menyesal membuatmu penasaran" dan Jungkook terkikik geli medengar jawaban Taehyung, ia memekik senang dalam hati melihat pria maskulin itu tampak begitu menggemaskan saat marah. "makanya, beritahu aku! Jangan bicara setengah-setengah,"

"iya, dasar bawel. Berapa usiamu, ha?" Jeongguk menjawab dengan cepat dan tepat dimanik Taehyung, "delapan belas! Tahun ini akan Sembilan belas,"

Taehyung menatap muka Jungkook dengan kesal, "delapan belas; dengan angka delapan yang menggelinding"

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir sejenak atas hinaan penuh canda dari Taehyung; oh ia tahu. Cukup tahu kalau ejekan Taehyung tidak benar-benar berarti, entah kenapa ia merasa yakin kalau Taehyung adalah pria yang hangat, manis, luar biasa mengayomi, dan selembut kapas. "maksudmu satu tahun, hyung!?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan terbahak, diiringi dengusan kasar dari Jungkook yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat. Ia senang-senang saja Taehyung mengatainya apa; ia begitu karena ingin bicara lebih panjang dengan hyungnya ini – _bonusnya,_ ia melihat Taehyung terpingkal. _Modus._ "oke, aku lelah tertawa"

Jungkook menatap hyungnya dengan harap, sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan maksud dari ucapannya dua jam lalu; _ **Kim Namjoon menyukainya.**_ Gila. Yang benar saja, memang sih pria tinggi menawan itu masih muda, tapi kan dia hanya mahasiswa baru yang ingusan; jika dibandingkan dengan Namjoon, Jungkook tak lebih dari _nasi basi; lembek, bau, tak sedap, menjijikkan, pantas dibuang dan direndahkan._

"Namjoon _hyung_ menyukaimu atas rasa penasarannya; bukan secara emosional"

"apa?"

Taehyung memasukkan permen mint kedalam mulutnya, ia melangkah pelan keluar kampus "bukan seperti perasaan suka, atau cinta –apapun itu, bukan. _I swear to God,_ bisa kupastikan dan kubuktikan kalau mau; dia tertarik padamu secara fisik, anatomi, dan intelegensimu"

"intelegensi? Anatomi?"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya heran, apa bahasanya begitu sukar dimengerti? Ia akui kalau dirinya memang sulit mengungkapkan kata yang sederhana, selama tiga tahun berturut-turut ia memenangkan kejuaraan menulis baik itu cerita fiksi, non fiksi, karya ilmiah, apapun itu. Jadi terkadang pembicaraannya sukar dimengerti saat percakapan langsung. "dia merasa kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat, menjadi _golden_ , menjadi bintang, menjadi tak terkalahkan –"

Taehyung menghela napas, ia sudah menyerah melanjutkan kalimatnya usai melihat Jungkook dalam mode blank; seolah tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan, " –intinya, Namjoon _hyung_ penasaran dengamu. Sepertinya kau murid yang pintar"

"yang benar saja, mana mungkin"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "entahlah, Namjoon _hyung_ yang bilang sendiri". Taehyung mengeluarkan loliipop rasa cola yang ia simpan di saku mantelnya –sebenarnya ini hasil curian dari persediaan Namjoon; mereka sama-sama suka permen, omong-omong. Taehyung membuka bungkus itu dengan mudah lalu mengulum permen itu.

Dan sialnya nampak seksi di mata Jeon Jungkook yang entah karena kesetanan atau apa tengah menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip; _benar-benar seksi._

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Jungkook terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya –dan segala fantasi liarnya akan sosok Kim Taehyung yang luar biasa menggoda, mengerjap pelan dan memberikan cengiran canggung pada pria tinggi dihadapannya. Memalukan; dia tertangkap basah, lagi. "tidak ada –"

" – _by the way_ , apa kalian; – _hyung_ dengan Namjoon _hyung_ sering membicarakanku?"

Taehyung mengernyit halus, mengeluarkan lollipopnya dengan gerakan lambat –sial! Tolong kondisikan setiap tindakanmu karena hell, Jungkook melihatnya dengan mata telanjang dan itu sungguh seksi. _Terkutuk Kim Taehyung. Terkutuk lollipop. Terkutuk inner sexy milik Taehyung. Terkutuk hormone_ _gila Jungkook. Terkutuk Jungkook._ "ya, semenjak kau masuk kelasnya dan boom! Namjoon hyung terus membicarakanmu sampai seminggu berturut-turut sampai aku bosan –"

" –aku penasaran, seperti apa Jeon Jungkook itu sampai kakak yang paling kubanggakan terpesona –"

Jungkook menelan salivanya berat; Taehyung mengulum lollipopnya lagi. Lain kali ingatkan Jungkook untuk membuang lollipop jauh-jauh dari Kim Taehyung.

" –dan saat kita bertemu, "

Entah atas dasar apa Jungkook mendongak menatap mata Taehyung yang besar dan tajam; Taehyung juga balas menatapnya. Kalimat Taehyung sungguh menggantung, lagipula Jungkook ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Apa pria tinggi itu akan mengungkapkan _first impressionnya_ saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di laboratorium? "ya?"

"ternyata Jeon Jungkook yang dikagumi kakak adalah seorang yang lugu, polos, manis, dan selalu salah tingkah; _**lucu dan menggemaskan**_ "

Jantung Jungkook berdegup dengan gila; seakan degupan normal itu merupakan yang terlambat –seolah degupan kencang yang tak waras ini adalah normal karena setiap bersama Taehyung ia selalu merasakannya. Rentetan kata yang teruntai indah dan manis begitu menyayat hatinya, benar-benar membuatnya limbung; sial. Pria ini sedang menggoda atau bagaimana?

Taehyung tersenyum manis; membuat napas Jungkook tertahan beberapa detik. Seolah Tuhan tak mengijinkan Jungkook untuk menghirup oksigen barang sedetik; lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ia hirup kalau aroma manis dan segar semacam soda menghampiri radius penciumannya. Detik berikutnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lengket; basah; dan manis di bibirnya yang dingin karena terpaan angin sore – _bonus_ , Taehyung yang menatapnya teduh, kalem, dan memabukkan; anehnya ia merasa sangat merindukan senyum dan tatapan itu. Seolah ia sudah lama tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman, tenang, dan menggila secara bersamaan.

"maaf membuatmu salah tingkah begitu, _tapi kau benar-benar menggemaskan_ "

Taehyung menaikkan pandangannya; rupanya ia sedikit menunduk saat menatap Jungkook barusan. Ia mengusak rambut tebalnya dan menghela napas pelan; sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup dengan sama gilanya macam Jungkook. "kalau begitu, masuklah. Aku pulang, _bye_ "

Dan kalimat itu membangunkan Jungkook. Ia mengerjap cepat dan tangannya meraih tangkai lollipop yang entah sejak kapan ada dalam mulutnya, " _hyung_ , a – "

Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk sesuatu, seolah menyuruh Jungkook melihatnya; kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pelan dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Jungkook heran; _lagi_. Untuk apa Taehyung berlari kembali kearah sebaliknya –

"ha? Se –sejak kapan aku sudah sampai dirumah?"

–jadi si Kim Taehyung yang memiliki keseksian tingkat dewa itu mengantarnya sampai rumah? Tunggu, ada dua pertanyaan yang menggerayangi benaknya; _pertama,_ kenapa ia bisa tidak sadar kalau ternyata mereka jalan begitu jauh sampai sini? Itu berarti supermarket tempat Taehyung bekerja sudah lewat. _Kedua,_ darimana pria itu tau tempat tinggalnya?

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi menguap pelan, ia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Dan ia benar-benar haus, akhirnya ia memilih beranjak ke dapu untuk menemukan sesuatu; susu, soda, atau air mineral pun boleh yang penting dahaga sialan ini hilang –

"apa ini?"

–pria itu mengernyit heran melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon dalam kulkas. Memangnya semalam ia belanja apa; ia tidak ingat membeli yang seperti itu. Persetan dengan barang milik siapa, ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah sticky note berwarna kuning pastel;

 _Jangan sentuh barang ini, atau aku akan merajuk_

 _Jungkook_

Dan pria itu makin bingung karena didalam kotak itu ada sebuah permen yang telah terpisah dari bungkusnya; terlihat habis dikulum dan ia melihat ada jejak saliva disana – _menjijikkan._ Ia pikir Jungkook belum bisa menghilangkan sifat joroknya; dan sifat anehnya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan; _menyimpan permen habis makan didalam kotak? Menggelikan._

.

.

 _Gila. Gila. Gila._

Kim Taehyung membuat kesadaran Jungkook menipis; ia tidak bisa bertahan dalam status composmentis jika bersama pria berambut tebal yang seksi itu. Benar-benar, apa yang direncanakan pemuda itu? Jungkook sungguh tak mengerti; sudah dua puluh menit ia meloncat tak jelas di atas kasur dan menggumam, _Kim Taehyung sialan. Kim Taehyung gila._

Jungkook menghempaskan badannya; ia lelah meloncat terus. Wajahnya masam; tatapan matanya kosong; sekosong pikirannya; jantungnya masih berdegup kencang –gila!

 _Permen itu –_

– _bekas Kim Taehyung –_

– _ **dan masuk mulutku!**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 3: hidden love

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, meski tetap menampikkan udara dingin dari akhir musim dingin. Inilah cuaca yang disukai Jungkook; cerah dan sejuk. Perpaduan yang sempurna; begitu asri dan merenyuhkan jiwa lemah macam miliknya ini – _hell_ , semakin dibicarakan ia terlihat seperti wanita kasmaran.

Omong-omong soal kasmaran, Jungkook jadi teringat Kim Taehyung; _lagi dan lagi._ Kenapa kapasitas memori miliknya selalu menyebut Taehyung bagai candu, menampilkan visual pria tegap itu, indra penciumannya mengingat jelas aroma segar dan kalem yang menguar dari tubuhnya, bagaimana senyum lebar itu nampak mengesankan, manis, hangat, merindukan. Jungkook akhirnya terkapar dalam mimpi setelah dengan gila berguling diatas kasur empuk dan lantai dingin kamarnya; yang berujung pada pukul dua pagi.

Matanya yang sembab terbuka kembali melihat pria lucu dengan rambut oranye menyala datang; ia berjalan seolah ia primadona kampus. _Pft,_ Jungkook jadi geli sendiri. Ia hendak menghampiri sahabatnya itu, kalau saja pria rambut terang tidak merangkul pria mungil yang asyik membaca buku –kemudian si rambut oranye mendapat bogeman di perutnya; rasanya pasti sakit, mengingat hentakan pria mungil yang tak main-main. Jungkook tertawa geli dalam benaknya, kasihan sekali. Pasti si Jimin itu memang iseng; _atau modus?_

"jangan ganggu anak orang, Park"

Dan Jimin mendengus kesal begitu mendapatkan Jungkook terkikik geli; demi Tuhan, perutnya begitu nyeri sampai rasanya lambungnya mengalami kebocoran atau mungkin tulangnya sudah remuk –benar-benar pria itu, mungil tapi garang; _dan menarik._ "diamlah kau, bocah. Lebih baik kau papah aku menuju unit kesehatan"

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, "salah sendiri modus ke sembarang orang, dapat hantam baru tahu rasa" ia merasa aneh dengan nada bicara dan kalimatnya sendiri –ah, sudah lama ia tidak bicara dalam informal dan santai begini; menghina tapi penuh canda, menyudutkan tapi peduli, serius tapi lembut, membunuh tapi mengobati.

Dan Jungkook hanya berjongkok di hadapan Jimin yang masih kesakitan disana; jemarinya terkepal kuat di perut, giginya bergemeletuk, mata yang tak sempurna terbuka, desisan perih mengiringi. "apa ini? Kau berniat menggendongku? Serius, beratku enam puluhan. Aku cuma bercanda soal –"

"anggap saja begitu; karena aku memang mau menggendongmu –aku memang terlihat kurus; tapi aku luar biasa kuat. Ayo, naik"

Pria itu mengendurkan genggaman erat di perutnya, matanya melembut menatap seorang Jeon Jungkook yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan sebuah senyuman setenang air namun menghanyutkan, ia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya; kalau-kalau Jimin menghambur ke punggung tegap itu –punggung yang dulu amat kecil dan rapuh. Ia malu, dulu Jimin yang melindungi Jungkook si cengeng dan sekarang, apa ini? Hanya karena bogeman di perut ia sampai harus digendong?

"cepat, kakiku sudah pegal"

Dan Jimin tersadar dari lamunan anehnya yang jauh melirik ke belakang. Ia pikir semua orang pasti berubah; termasuk Jungkook. Sekarang pria itu memang masih gugup dan kalap jika bersitatap dengan orang asing, tapi ia jauh lebih kuat dan tegap sekarang; menambah kesan _manly_ dalam dirinya yang tersirat, tertutupi oleh senyum manis dan sikap lugunya, "jangan salahkan aku kalau kakimu patah"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis saat Jimin naik di punggungnya, ia bangkit dan menyamankan posisi Jimin digendongannya; jangan sampai pria ini jatuh. Jungkook mengekang tubuh Jimin dengan erat, Jimin cukup aktif dalam bergerak dan ia takut gendongannya terlepas dan boom! Anehnya Jimin hanya diam, menikmati suasana barangkali –atau terlalu malu dan canggung?

"sama seperti di Busan dulu, ya… Jimin _hyung_ ,"

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang, sahabatnya ini –Jungkook, dia membuat Jimin teringat masa lalu; saat mereka kecil di Busan. Dulu Jimin yang dengan sigap menggendong Jungkook pulang, memastikan tidak ada secuil pun yang bisa menyakiti adik kecilnya. Semenjak mereka dua belas tahun, Jungkook menghilangkan panggilan _hyung_ –anehnya Jimin terima saja, meski rasanya harga diri sebagai yang lebih tua hilang. Jadi wajar kalau ia terkejut mendengar si mungil yang sekarang _manly_ ini memanggilnya _hyung_ lagi; _dulu Jungkook bilang ia tidak mau terlihat lemah karena mengandalkan seorang kakak._

 _ **Dan yang Jungkook punya adalah Jimin. Jimin hyung.**_

" –bedanya aku yang menggendongmu sekarang, – "

Jungkook menaikkan Jimin karena dirasa pria itu sedikit merosot dari gendongannya, " –aku sudah buktikan, aku bisa berubah dan jadi kuat, tanpa harus mengandalkanmu lagi. Apa kau percaya, _hyung?_ ah, kangen rasanya memanggilmu _hyung._ sudah berapa lama ya –"

"sudah belasan tahun, keparat"

Jungkook terkekeh geli, " _wow,_ tidak belasan. Aku berhenti setelah kita masuk sekolah menengah; mungkin sekitar lima tahun? Dan jangan panggil aku keparat –"

" –aku ini Jeon Jungkook, adik manis yang cengeng; itu dulu, sekarang sudah besar, kuat, tegap, dan tampan! Melebihi kakaknya"

Jimin mendengus geli, bisa-bisanya ia membanggakan diri dalam situasi begini. Salah Jimin berdegup kencang atas euphoria nostalgia yang mereka ciptakan tanpa sengaja, _Jungkook memang berubah._ "dalam mimpimu, bocah" dan Jungkook hanya tertawa –astaga, bahkan suara tawanya sangat karismatik dan cukup berat, tidak cempreng seperti dulu. Jimin saja yang masih membawa sifat kekanakan dan suara cemprengnya, "katakan itu pada orang yang mendapat bogeman di perut karena menggoda sembarang orang –"

"Yoongi _hyung_ bukan sembarang orang, sialan"

" – _jadi namanya Yoongi?_ Lebih tua darimu? _Hyung_ ini selalu suka tantangan,"

Jimin hanya mendengus pelan, lelah juga bicara dengan Jungkook. Rasanya rindu sekali bicara informal pada bocah ini; semenjak mereka masuk sekolah menengah dan Jungkook memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak –dengan alasan untuk hidup mandiri. Saat itu Jimin menangis, merasa gagal sebagai kakak dan sahabat yang dimiliki Jungkook; _**satu-satunya.**_ Ia begitu khawatir pada bocah itu, kalau-kalau ia dijadikan bahan kriminal atau ejekan; _sama seperti dulu._ Nyatanya Jungkook mampu membuktikan ia tidak selemah dan serapuh yang Jimin bayangkan –dan itu membuatnya lega, "bagaimanapun, aku merindukanmu"

" –aku juga, hyung"

.

.

Sekarang jam tujuh pagi dan Kim Taehyung masih asyik mengakses _wifi_ kampus; biasa lah, _refreshing_ sejenak. Ia mengernyit pelan ketika mengendus aroma vanilla; seperti pernah kenal. Ia melepas earphone hitam yang bertengger ditelinga manisnya, dan benar saja sesosok pria mungil menghempaskan ransel abu-abunya di wajah Taehyung, "hey! Wajahku bukan loker"

Pria itu mendengus kesal dan duduk disebelah Taehyung, "terserah, _mood_ ku sedang buruk pagi ini"

Taehyung meletakkan tas pria itu disamping kursinya, mereka sudah di kelas omong-omong. Hanya saja keheningan masih menerpa, mereka berdua memang si rajin yang selalu datang pagi. Entah itu hujan atau panas bahkan tornado sekalipun, mereka tidak pernah tercatat dalam rekor terlambat barang satu kali. "setahuku _mood_ mu selalu buruk dan – _aw!_ Iya, iya! Aduh! _Sorry!_ " dan Taehyung mendapat bogeman bertubi dari si mungil; tenaganya memang tidak main-main. Dia mungil tapi sekuat _Hercules_ , seculas badak mengamuk, sekejam _hyena_ lapar. "ada apa sih, Yoon? Makanya cerita, kau ini selalu menyimpan segalanya sendiri sih,"

"hentikan panggilan Yoon,"

"lalu kau mau kupanggil _love_ , seperti dulu, begitu?"

Dan sebuah ponsel ukuran lima inchi menjadi baku hantam, entah sudah seberapa parah wajah Taehyung atas pemukulan yang dialaminya pagi-pagi. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu serius kalau marah, sebenarnya ia ingin mendiamkannya kalau sedang _badmood_ begini. Tapi ia sayang padanya sehingga tidak tega untuk ditinggalkan, _dulu pria mungil itu selalu menangis, sekarang berbagi kisah sehari-hari pun ia tidak mau._ Entah apa alasannya, "ya, Yoongi-ah. Cerita dong padaku, kalau diam saja aku kan jadi penasaran"

"kepo"

"emang, makanya cerita"

Dan pria itu –Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya kesal tanpa sengaja meniup poninya yang sudah sebatas alis. Tidak kuat juga sih lama-lama merajuk; terlebih didepan Taehyung. Pria tampan itu selalu punya cara sendiri untuk meluluhkan perasaan orang lain. Terlebih bagi Yoongi, pria ini; _Kim Taehyung sangat berarti dalam hidupnya_. Walau sudah genap tiga tahun ia menjaga jarak dengannya; mengantisipasi perasaan membuncah dalam hatinya yang tumbuh tak terkontrol. _Ia takut jika terlalu egois kemudian kehilangan segalanya_ ; _**tidak.**_ Ia tidak bisa kehilangan apapun, termasuk Taehyung. "pria rambut oranye itu sok akrab denganku, pagi-pagi sudah merangkul dan tersenyum seperti maniak pedhopil, langsung saja ku beri dia _**bogeman penuh cinta**_ "

Dan gelak tawa adalah balasan atas kisah yang diutarakan Yoongi. Namun pria mungil itu mengendus kesal seolah ia tidak mengharapkan reaksi menyebalkan dari Kim Taehyung; padahal ia senang melihat tawa riang dan lepas seperti itu. Mengingatkannya pada masa kecil dulu, sungguh manis, hangat, dan merindukan. "sudah kubilang dia menyukaimu"

" _ih. Ogah. Amit-amit_ " dan Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahunya geli, terbayang muka mesum si pria rambut oranye yang seperti maniak membuatnya merinding. Tapi ia tidak mengambil pusing soal itu karena tawa dan kebahagiaan di wajah Taehyung yang membuatnya merasa penuh, gembira, geli, hangat, dan lebih hidup.

 _Walaupun ungkapan yang ia terima begitu menyayat hati,_

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya ia haya terdiam dan memasang wajah datarnya, dengan sorot mata yang penuh cinta dan kasih. Seolah mengatakan _aku disini, untukmu, bisakah kau melihatnya?_

"jadi siapa namanya? Calon pacarmu itu? Sekaligus calon besanku"

Yoongi mendengus dan memekik kesal, "aku tidak akan jadian dengannya, bedebah! –"

 _Namun sayangnya ungkapan tersirat melalui mata itu tak tersampaikan; lagi; dan lagi; dan sepertinya akan tetap begitu –entah sampai kapan._

" –Jimin, Park Jimin. Si analis semester satu"

.

.

"kau ada tugas jaga malam ini, Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mengambil sejumput makanan ikan dan melemparnya ke kolam kecil disana. Ia dan sahabatnya; Yoongi sedang main ke kolam ikan dekat taman kampus. Mereka selalu kesana sekali seminggu, bercengkrama, memberi makan ikan, bermain, atau makan siang. Sebenarnya Yoongi kesal, kenapa harus makan siang di kolam ikan; itu membuatnya jijik dan tak nafsu makan. Tapi entah kerasukan setan apa hingga Yoongi luluh akan Kim Taehyung. Pria itu mengeluarkan sifat kekanakkannya dan mengatakan ikan itu adalah saudaranya, gila.

"jangan lupa makan, aku tidak mau dibangunkan pukul dua pagi dan harus berlari ke rumah sakit karena kau tipes –"

" –aku jadi repot, kan"

 _Dan mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh._

Taehyung tertawa geli, menyadari betapa besar rasa sayang yang dimiliki Yoongi padanya. Sejak dulu Yoongi memang menunjukkan sikap sayangnya pada Taehyung; terlebih Yoongi lebih tua tiga bulan darinya sehingga Yoongi lah yang mengenakan topeng kakak –walau pada akhirnya yang Yoongi lakukan tak lebih dari mengalah dan mengorbankan dirinya, pria itu tidak bisa berkelahi; dan tak mau. Yoongi bilang itu hal buruk dan tidak mau Taehyung mencontohnya, jadi ia tidak berkelahi sejak kecil. Terlepas dari semua itu Taehyung selalu suka cara Yoongi melindunginya; meski bukan memarahi habis-habisan anak nakal atau memukul dan mengadu, Taehyung tetap bangga punya Yoongi. Pria itu hanya akan mengeraskan rahangnya tanda marah, kemudian menyuruh Taehyung pulang dan tutup mulut; sedangkan ia menjadi pengganti Taehyung untuk dijahili sampai mampus. "siap, Sir! Jangan khawatir, aku makan dengan baik"

"setidaknya sediakan stok multivitamin, kau ini bandel –"

" –kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau minum kopi dan tidak mengonsumsi buah? Dan kau pikir sebatas apa aku menahan kemarahanku ini –"

" –tubuhmu kehilangan dua kilo dalam seminggu, serius. Kau cukup tinggi dan berat lima puluh delapan? Astaga kau –"

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan membekap mulut Yoongi, "sudah bicaranya, _love_?"

Dan degup jantung yang haram hukumnya muncul lagi, setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan debaran ini, Yoongi begitu rindu; sangat rindu sampai rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Taehyung dengan tangan kosong. Ia merasa gembira seolah perutnya tergelitik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia pusing seolah kehabisan oksigen, matanya memanas melihat betapa merindukannya senyuman manis dari Taehyung.

"tanganmu bau _pelet_ , keparat"

 _Dan Yoongi cukup sadar kalau euphoria kasmaran itu hanya dirasakan olehnya,_

Taehyung melantunkan tawa, menggiring Yoongi menuju masa lampau yang begitu menyenangkan. Ketika semuanya begitu murni dan polos, tanpa ada perasaan sialan yang tumbuh dengan seenak jidat di hatinya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengusap punggung Taehyung saat ia menangis melihat wajah Yoongi lebam karena melindunginya; saat ia menggendong Taehyung yang sedang sedih karena ibunya meninggal dunia; ketika Yoongi dengan leluasa mencubit pipi gembil menggemaskan itu saat Taehyung tertawa dengan manis; masa dimana Yoongi dengan gamblang menggandeng Taehyung dan berjalan sejauh dua kilometer tanpa debaran; ia rindu. Sungguh rindu.

"kau melamun, _love_ "

"ish! Kenapa kau jadi memanggilku ' _love'_ , hah?!"

Bohong kalau si mungil tidak menyukai panggilan itu, ia sangat suka sampai rasanya ia ingin terbang dan mengukir awan dengan nama Taehyung. Dulu Taehyung kecil belajar Bahasa Inggris dan satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan dan hapal hanya _love_ ; dan ia seenak jidat memanggil Yoongi dengan _love_ –yang anehnya disetujui Yoongi tanpa syarat. Seharusnya Yoongi bisa berpikir jauh, untuk apa memanggilnya ' _love_ ' kalau itu bahkan bukan perasaan yang sesungguhnya; _melainkan bualan dan candaan semata_. Sial, Yoongi merasa dunia cukup tidak adil. "kau bilang kau suka panggilan itu,"

"itu dulu, keparat! Sekarang aku sudah tau maknanya; jangan panggil aku begitu"

"memang apa artinya, coba?"

Yoongi mendelik kesal, "jangan coba-coba mengelabuiku, deh. Kau cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa arti ' _love_ ', Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung tersenyum menahan tawa, "tidak tahu tuh. Memang apa, _love_?" dan Yoongi mencebik sebal, meski sedang sekuat tenaga menetralkan degupan jantung yang menggila didalam sana. _Kim Taehyung benar-benar sialan_. "kau cukup tau _mood_ ku buruk dari pagi, sialan"

Dan Taehyung hanya membalas dengan tawa yang nyaring, berat, namun manis. Ia mengusak rambut Yoongi yang di cat hijau keperakan lalu mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu pelan; tak mau menyakitinya barang sedetik. Menghantarkan aliran listrik sejuta _watt_ dalam tubuh Yoongi. Sudah lama ia dan Taehyung tidak bersentuhan secara fisik, dan ia benar-benar rindu; rindu sekali sampai rasanya sentuhan Taehyung terasa sangat lembut dan manusiawi, penuh kasih, dan mendebarkan. "aku kangen kau, omong-omong –jangan dikira macam-macam! Maksudku, sudah lama –eum, kau tahu…kita sibuk dan seolah aku menjauhimu atau apa –"

"memang, kan?"

Dan cubitan di perut lah yang Taehyung dapatkan, "jangan buat aku merasa bersalah, Tae. Oke, waktu itu aku butuh sendiri. Dan sekarang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak sedekat ini. Dua tahun, meski dalam satu fakultas dan satu kelas, _rasanya tetap jauh_. Kupikir pergi ke suatu tempat di hari minggu tidak buruk –"

"apa ini ajakan kencan, _love_?"

" –keparat kau Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

Jam kuliah Jungkook sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit lalu. Barusan ia dan Jimin melangkah ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi buku atas rekomendasi dosen mereka; dan hal aneh terjadi. Muka Jimin celingukan seperti orang bodoh dan wajahnya memelas seolah anjing jantan yang gagal kawin. Ia sudah bertanya berulang kali tapi hanya dijawab gelengan lemah. Sempat terbesit dalam benaknya; _apa Jimin mencari pria rambut hijau keperakan?_

Kini Jungkook melangkah tak tentu arah, kemana saja asal bisa bertemu Taehyung; jujur ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ingin bertemu. Rasanya pertanyaan harus dijawab kalau ia tidak mau mati konyol karena penasaran. Genap tiga hari sudah mereka tak bertemu. Semua ini terasa aneh, _darimana Taehyung tahu rumahnya?_

Yang anehnya, senyuman Taehyung terasa memabukkan bagai candu dan sangat rindu; ia selalu meneriakkan kata rindu ketika nama Taehyung terbesit dalam benaknya. Suaranya sangat berat dan seksi; _tapi rasanya tak asing_. Tapi mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari; jujur ia masih penasaran atas kedatangannya dengan segelas kopi pagi itu. _Dan darimana ia tahu Jungkook suka latte? Ada sesatu yang tidak beres,_

"oh, Jungkook-ah"

Dan ia menoleh begitu pemikirannya terputus oleh suara berat yang begitu menyayat hati; siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Ia bisa saja memekik senang akhirnya menjumpai kakak yang sukses memporak-porandakan hati dan pikirannya, kalau saja tidak ada seseorang disebelahnya yang menatap Jungkook heran tapi penuh selidik –dan demi Tuhan Jungkook mampu melihat kilatan tidak suka dari matanya. Parahnya orang itu si pria mungil berambut hijau yang membuat Jimin sakit perut atas bogemannya, dunia sempit sekali. "h –hai, _hyung_. sudah selesai kuliahnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk lucu, membuat Jungkook menahan napas sedetik "kau sendiri sudah selesai? Kutebak sudah, jadi apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan mencariku, kan?" Jungkook tahu Taehyung si seksi itu hanya bercanda, terlihat dari nada bicara dan mimik wajahnya; hanya saja kalimat yang ia lontarkan begitu tepat hingga ia bingung harus menjawab apa –tidak mungkin Jungkook menjawab _'ya'_.

"sebenarnya ada yang mau ku tanyakan –tapi sepertinya _hyung_ sibuk, jadi –"

"omong-omong,"

Taehyung memotong ungkapan Jungkook dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Jungkook bergidik meski hanya ia yang tahu, " –ini temanku; sahabat sehidup semati sekata sekalimat semakan seminum –"

" _please_ , Taehyung-ah,"

Dan Jungkook hanya termangu mendengar interaksi sederhana dari dua pria dihadapannya ini, si Taehyung yang bicara _ngawur_ dan pria itu yang terlihat jengah. Pria itu selalu terlihat jengah kala Jungkook menatapnya, atau memang wajahnya begitu? Yang jelas medengar alunan tawa dari bibir Taehyung yang begitu sederhana dan apik membuat hatinya mencelos, melihat bagaimana pria itu mencebik sebal atas sikap _absurd_ Taehyung dengan canda dibungkus guratan _poker face_. Melihatnya membuat Jungkook iri; kapan ia bisa bicara seluwes dan apik seperti mereka – _ **dengan Taehyung?**_

" – _sorry_ , namanya Yoongi. Min Yoongi"

Jungkook terkesiap sesaat kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat lengan mungil itu yang nampaknya sehalus kulit bayi, sekali lagi Jungkook iri, bagaimana seorang pria nampak begitu menggemaskan bahkan dengan wajah _poker face_ begitu, "a –aku, Jeon Jungkook"

Hening adalah jawaban atas perkenalan Jungkook, tidak ada satu pun yang bicara –kecuali mahasiswa yang _seliweran_ sana sini; tapi mereka bertiga hanya terdiam. Yoongi menatap datar Jungkook, ia menurunkan pandangannya menuju tangan Jungkook yang sepertinya berotot itu. Namun ia kembali menatap bola mata Jungkook dan berkata, "ya. Kau tau namaku dan aku tahu namamu, cukup"

Satu kalimat sedingin es memecah suasana hening, menambahnya dalam keadaan canggung dan tatapan khawatir dari Taehyung; _ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi_. "Yoongi memang begitu pada orang baru, Jungkook-ah…. Jangan diambil hati, ya –"

Sejujurnya jantung Jungkook berdegup sangat cepat barusan, bukan seperti saat bersama Taehyung. Kali ini ada perasaan takut, cemas, gelisah, dan menyeramkan didalamnya. Entah bagaimana suara dan sikap Yoongi barusan _menggiringnya atas masa lalu yang mengenaskan dan penuh luka, membuat kerongkongannya tercekik hingga sulit bernapas_.

" –Jungkook, kau oke?"

Dan ketakutan itu seolah meleleh, melebur, kemudian sirna ketika Taehyung mendekat dan meraih tengkuknya. Terpaan napas Taehyung yang cukup dekat dan tatapan penuh guratan khawatir itu membuatnya renyuh seketika; bagaimana ia terlihat sempurna setiap waktu? Degupan penuh ketakutan kini berganti dengan debaran yang asli; gila dan menggelitik. "….oke,"

Helaan napas terjadi serempak antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada tengkuk Jungkook kemudian menjauh, yang sebenarnya ditahan Jungkook dalam hati –bocah itu berteriak agar Taehyung tidak menjauh; _jangan menjauh_. Taehyung mengusak rambutnya pelan, kemudian berdeham canggung. Ia melirik Yoongi yang makin menatap Jungkook penuh arti; sebenarnya ada apa? Ia sering melihat Yoongi bersikap tak acuh dan sok cool, tapi tatapannya kali ini penuh kebencian; meski tidak begitu mendalam tapi rasanya ia melihat guratan tidak suka.

Taehyung meraih kepala Yoongi dan mengusaknya pelan, membuat si empunya dan Jungkook menoleh kearahnya –Yoongi hanya melirik, sebenarnya. Ia tertawa canggung, canggung sekali sampai rasanya tawa itu begitu hambar dan terpaksa. "jangan salah paham, kalau sudah dekat Yoongi sangat manis dan menggemaskan, kok"

Hati Jungkook mencelos mendengarnya; _manis dan menggemaskan?_ Benaknya melayang menuju kejadian beberapa hari lalu, pasal mereka pulang bersama hingga berujung Taehyung mengantarnya hingga rumah kemudian mengatakan Jungkook manis dan menggemaskan – _jadi, bukan hanya dia yang manis dan menggemaskan bagi Taehyung?_

"dalam mimpimu, bocah"

Yoongi menepis pelan tangan Taehyung dari kepalanya, dan mencebik sebal lagi. Satu yang Jungkook tahu, mereka adalah sahabat dekat, sangat dekat, dan cukup lama. Ia rasa persahabatan mereka seperti dirinya dan Jimin. Ya, makanya itu mereka begitu dekat. Ya, teruslah berpikir postif. " –Kook?"

"e –eh? Ya?"

Taehyung melantunkan tawanya; akhirnya suasana terasa hangat lagi. Inilah yang Taehyung dan Jungkook inginkan. Pembicaraan santai dan penuh tawa, meski hanya Taehyung yang tertawa. Karena sebenarnya itu pun sudah cukup bagi Jungkook, _dan Yoongi._ Taehyung yang tertawa sudah cukup membuat atmosfer membaik dan seperti rumah. "kau melamun terus dari terakhir kita bertemu,"

Ucapan terakhir membuat Jungkook bersemu pelan, ia melirik Yoongi yang mendelik kesal penuh tanya pada Taehyung yang sedang menatap lembut Jungkook –kemudian Yoongi mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria ini? "tidak juga, kok, _hyung_ –ah, _hyung_ mau kemana?"

Taehyung tertawa lagi, "mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran, bocah nakal? –"

" –mau pulang dan mampir di kedai _Joon's and ice_ –"

Entah atas alasan apa jantungnya berdegup lagi, dan ia bersumpah melihat Yoongi mendelik lagi pada Taehyung yang tengah memasukkan lengannya kedalam saku celana denimnya; sial. Sempat-sempatnya ia bertingkah keren begitu. Oh, sejak kapan Taehyung tidak terlihat keren?

 _Jangan, kumohon jangan ucapkan itu!_

" –mau bergabung?"

.

.

 _Joon's and ice_ adalah salah satu tempat nongkrong paling beken di distrik sekitar kampus Taehyung. Tempatnya yang _cozy_ , hangat, nyaman, sejuk, dan seperti rumah menggiring orang berbondong-bondong kemari bagai domba gembala. _Furniture_ nya yang apik dan kalem; penuh dengan pahatan kayu yang lembut, rajutan sederhana seperti buatan nenek, perapian besar yang hangat, sofa empuk warna pastel, kue manis berjejer secara gratis, dan yang paling penting adalah akses _wifi_ gratis tanpa password dengan kecepatan 4 Mbps. Siapapun pemiliknya pastilah orang beruang banyak yang bingung cara menghabiskan kekayaan.

Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jungkook duduk di sofa empuk warna hijau pastel dan seorang pelayan wanita dengan rambut coklat bercorak ungu di ujungnya datang membawa daftar menu; menunggu dengan sabar pesanan yang akan menerpa pendengarannya.

"aku seperti biasa,"

Yang paling tua berucap dengan malas meski ada sedikit antusias disana, Taehyung mengangguk pelan kemudian matanya menyusuri rentetan menu manis menggugah nurani untuk dicicipi semua. Dari yang Jungkook lihat, Taehyung sudah lama kesini dan sepertinya sudah pernah coba semua menu; sampai ia bingung harus pesan apa. " _bingsoo_ kopi medium satu! Dan _waffle gelato_ coklat strawberry satu, –"

" –kau mau berapa scoop, Yoon?"

"empat; coklat dua, strawberry dua"

Si pelayan mencacat dengan cermat sedangkan Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar menggunakan ekspresi terkejut dengan sangat lucu, "wow, wow, Yoongi-ah, moodmu benar-benar buruk, ya?" mendengarnya, Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yoongi yang ada di sisi kanannya. Sekali lagi Jungkook bergidik akan tatapan jengah dan datar milik pria mungil tapi manis itu; secara visual begitu cantik, manis, seperti pahatan seni tapi begitu menyeramkan dan hitam.

Yoongi menggumam entah apa, suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar. Yang jelas Taehyung tertawa ringan dan mencubit pipinya pelan, meninggalkan erangan dari empunya. Dilanjut rintihan dalam hati Jungkook; sial. Tahu begini dia tidak usah ikut saja, salahkan Taehyung dengan segala pesonanya dengan sekali ucap membuat Jungkook mengiyakannya bagai mantra kutukan.

" –Kook, hei bocah"

Panggilan kasar itu menembus gendang telinganya, membuat Jungkook tersayat sesaat. Tapi ia hanya mengerjap bingung karena kesadarannya telah kembali. "kau melamun lagi, ceritakan masalahmu padaku; kalau ada. Kan sudah ku tawarkan –"

" –jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya cepat kemudian menghadap si pelayan, "sorbet blueberry satu; _medium size_ " ucapnya canggung namun sopan. Dibalas anggukan mengerti dan si pelayan menarik kembali daftar menu dan segera kembali ke _station_ nya. "maaf, _hyung_ "

Yoongi beranjak mengambil kue kering yang ada di sudut barat karena ia benar-benar rindu kue yang rasanya segar; beraroma buah dan tidak begitu manis. Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk itu –ah, sudah lama tidak kemari. "kenapa minta maaf terus, sih. Kan sudah kubilang santai saja,"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban, sang empunya kepala menatap Taehyung penuh candu. Ia memekik melihat bagaimana tubuh Taehyung tenggelam dalam kenyamanan sofa hijau itu; ia sama saja sebenarnya tapi Taehyung terlihat seperti anak kucing dan mengantuk dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan, oh sialan kau Kim Taehyung. Tiga puluh detik berikutnya Yoongi telah kembali, membawa sepiring kue kering yang berbentuk lucu; mungkin untuk strategi pemasaran. Yoongi menawari Jungkook sebagai basa-basi, ia pikir tidak baik juga berlaku seperti penjahat di depan bocah ini; _lagipula Taehyung pasti akan marah._

Taehyung dengan sigap bangkit dari posisi nyaman dan duduk tegak, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang teduh, kalem, hangat; membuat Jungkook iri. "hati-hati, Yoongi. Nanti beratmu bertambah, lho –"

Sebuah _cookie_ cokelat bertabur keju kering menjadi barang untuk menyumpal mulut Taehyung; siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi pelakunya. "gak usah ungkit masalah berat badan, bedebah" ujar Yoongi garang lalu memasukkan _cookie_ warna merah kedalam mulutnya, parahnya Jungkook menilai betapa manisnya pria disampingnya ini bahkan saat mengucap kata kasar dan marah sekalipun. " –ah, kau perhatian sekali sampai memberiku makan –"

Dengan malas Yoongi menyelusupkan cookie warna hijau ke mulut pria itu lagi, "berisik, _pabo_. Makan saja dengan benar, tiga jam lagi kau ambil shift. Aku yakin pasti kau akan menghabiskan waktu berharga dengan tidur sampai lupa makan –"

"wah, _sayangku,_ kau memperhatikanku dengan baik, sini kucium –"

"kau bekerja malam ini, _hyung_?"

Sebuah suara yang bernada tinggi menghampiri pendengaran Yoongi dan Taehyung, membuat dua insan itu menoleh heran. Kenapa wajahnya memerah dan napasnya tersengal begitu? Oh, sebut saja…. Cemburu? Entah, yang jelas Jungkook benar-benar gerah melihat interaksi mereka sejak tadi; pikirnya dunia milik berdua? Dan apa-apaan panggilan _'sayangku'_ –oh sial, bahkan Jungkook dilarang menggunakan panggilan itu; dan _'sini kucium'?_ duh! Mendengarnya membuat amarah menguasai benaknya. Taehyung mengangguk kaku, "ya. Tiga jam lagi –wajahmu merah, Jeon"

Persetan dengan wajahnya berubah merah atau apa, ia benar-benar kesal. Taehyung seolah mengumbar asmara didepan matanya, tingkahnya pada Yoongi benar-benar manis; sama ketika Taehyung dengannya –hanya saja lebih santai dan terbiasa. Pikirnya Jungkook obat nyamuk? Daritadi ia tidak diajak kedalam atmosfer menyenangkan begitu, " _hyung_ , setelah ini –"

" _waffle gelato_ empat scoop, _bingsoo_ kopi medium, _sorbet blueberry_ medium, silahkan"

Yoongi buru-buru menggeret pesanannya dan melahapnya girang, membuat Taehyung tertawa dan mengusak rambutnya; sialan. Kenapa Taehyung senang sekali kontak fisik dengan Yoongi, sih. Membuat Jungkook iri saja, "setelah ini, apa, Kook?"

" –oh, ya" Jungkook memasukkan satu sendok sorbet ke mulutnya, wah gila sorbet disini luar biasa ajaib; segar dan menggiurkan. "setelah ini aku ikut kau, _hyung_. boleh ya?" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan harap; ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikannya –lagipula memang itu kan tujuan awalnya. Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang berlumur eskrim usai meminta pesanan Yoongi; oh terkutuk. Ia terlihat sangat manis dan seksi dengan guratan halus penuh tanya, membuat Jungkook berdebar lagi. Kapan Taehyung bisa berhenti bersikap seksi? "boleh, kan rumahmu memang searah"

Dan Jungkook terbatuk, membuat Taehyung dengan sigap bangkit menuju ke sebelah Jungkook dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Desiran halus dan gila itu muncul lagi, sempat-sempatnya ia tersedak tapi berdebar begitu, "pelan saja, Kook. Tidak usah buru-buru begitu". Taehyung mengelus lehernya pelan – _yang sebenarnya membuat Jungkook merinding namun berdebar_ kemudian beralih pada rambut hitamnnya. "kau oke?"

"...oke,"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menjauhkan posisi mereka, menggeret _bingsoo_ nya dan melahapnya tanpa pindah ke tempatnya semula. Tangan Jungkook gemetar meski tidak ketara, ia berdoa semoga tidak ada yang melihat, "omong-omong aku bingung,"

Ucapan Taehyung begitu tenang dan bersahabat, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana; dibalas tatapan tanya penuh antusias dari dua orang di sampingnya. "Yoongi itu penyuka makanan manis, coklat, kue, permen, gulali, eskrim, semua. Dan jadi wajar kalau wajahnya manis –"

Sial. Apa maksudnya dia sedang memuji wajah Yoongi, begitu? Rasanya Jungkook ingin menyumpal mulut Taehyung untuk berhenti membahas Yoongi, bahkan jarak mereka hanya lima senti dan masih membicarakan pria _poker face_ itu? Memang, Yoongi sangat manis dan memesona dengan kecantikannya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak suka Taehyung terus mengungkitnya ketika mereka bersama; memangnya ia tidak bisa memuji Jungkook disini? Atau mengajaknya berinteraksi manis seperti dia dan Yoongi, barangkali.

" –tapi kau penyuka sorbet; anehnya wajahmu benar-benar manis, dapat unsur itu darimana. Heol, aku tidak tahan"

Dan Jungkook termangu mendengarnya, bahkan saat Taehyung mencubit pipinya pelan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa; oh sialan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, kuat, berirama cepat, dan abnormal. Semua ini gila, Taehyung dengan segala pesonanya benar-benar membuat Jungkook tersihir.

 _Dan tak satupun dari Jungkook maupun Taehyung yang tahu kalau Yoongi menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti, serta tangan yang mengepal kuat._

.

.

Jungkook mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat pada tali ranselnya, menggigit bibirnya pelan, dan mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung. Bahkan ia hanya menjawab seadanya jika ditanya atau diajak bicara, tanpa melihat manik Taehyung barang sedetik. Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengulum lollipop; kali ini rasa semangka. Ia dapat mencium aroma manis segar itu, jujur rasa semangka itu favoritnya untuk permen lollipop. Ah, ia jadi ingin juga –

"tahu tidak, aku paling sebal kalau tidak diperhatikan saat bicara"

Dan rentetan kata itu menyadarkan Jungkook dengan segera, ia menoleh ke Taehyung dan mendapati pria itu sedikit memonyongkan bibir tanda merajuk; ia tertawa pelan, sampai akhirnya tertawa lepas meski debaran itu belum hilang. "kenapa kau tertawa begitu, ha?" ujar Taehyung yang menambah oktaf suaranya; makin merajuk rupanya. Bocah dihadapannya sedari tadi menunduk atau sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan mata dengannya. Sekarang malah menertawakan,

" _hyung_ lucu merengut begitu,"

" –oh, kau sudah pandai menggoda rupanya. Anak siapa kau ini," ujar Taehyung kembali ke mood yang baik seraya mengusak rambut legam Jungkook, dibalas kekehan dan kerlingan mata dari bocah itu, " _hyung_ adalah guru dalam urusan ini"

"wah, kau –wah, dasar kelinci kecil, kau –wah,"

Jungkook terbahak melihat reaksi hyung itu, benar-benar menggemaskan; menghilangkan pesona seksi alami yang ia punya. Baguslah, ia tidak kehilangan napasnya karena Taehyung dalam mode seksi itu benar-benar keparat. " –jadi, apa yang mau kau ucapkan? Sudah tidak ada Yoongi,"

"e –eh?"

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum pelan, mengeluarkan lollipopnya dan memutar-mutar permen batang itu. Ia melirik Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya heran, "kau pasti menahan tanyamu daritadi, kau hanya ingin kita berbincang berdua saja, kan. Ngaku."

Entah dapat ilham darimana Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung; dan wow apa perutnya berotot –atau bahkan _sixpack? Sial. Sial. Sial._ Jungkook menatap Taehyung garang namun malah terlihat manis dimata pria tinggi itu; kapan Jungkook tidak terlihat manis? "apaan. Nggak, tuh"

Sedangkan Taehyung tertawa geli dan menyolek dagu Jungkook dengan iseng; serta kedipan menggoda. Sesaat Jungkook merasa pria ini benar-benar pandai membuatnya luluh dan tak berdaya, "ih, ngaku aja deh, _kiddo_. Kau cemburu kan dengan Yoon – AH! Iya iya, _kiddo_. Maaf, aduh, ampun"

Jungkook dengan semangat memukul pundak Taehyung, yang kemudian menjalar ke perut Taehyung; ia menyadari sesuatu dan segera menarik diri. Ia melirik jam tangan _puma_ warna merah ditangannya, "masih ada dua jam, ayo kita makan sesuatu dulu, hyung" ujar Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Ya Tuhan, pergelangannya sangat kurus; apa ia makan dengan baik? Ia berjanji akan membuat Taehyung lebih berisi supaya enak dipeluk –tunggu, apa-apaan.

"hei, kita bahkan baru makan eskrim, itu makanan manis penuh karbohidrat; kurasa energi yang kubutuhkan cukup dan aku masih kenyang –"

"kau pesan bingsoo, _hyung_. dari dua belas _cookies_ yang diambil Yoongi _hyung_ kau hanya makan dua; itupun karena disumpal. Lagipula makanan berat lebih berkarbohidrat dan tinggi protein; lebih sehat dan efisien membuatmu bertenaga"

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, sejak kapan Jungkook jadi pandai bicara begitu; _semua memang telah berubah_. Ia tertegun sesaat dan akhirnya menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan milik Jungkook, melepas genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. "duh, senang punya orang yang memperhatikan pola makanku, yasudah ayo –"

Taehyung meraih jemari Jungkook dan menautkan miliknya; menghantarkan aliran listrik yang membuat Jungkook berjengit dan ada sedikit energi panas yang menjalar, tautan itu begitu erat namun tidak mencekik; mendebarkan dan hangat, membuat keduanya berdebar pelan meski diselimuti atmosfer yang sedikit canggung.

.

"kau, mau makan seafood?"

Jungkook telah duduk dibangku kayu kemudian disusul Taehyung yang duduk diseberangnya, ia memanggil pelayan karena sudah tahu apa yang ingin dipesan. "iya, _hyung_ –oh, satu set sup seafood dan rumput laut, nasi dua porsi, dan _tofu small size_ ". Jungkook memesam bagai merapal mantra, seolah ia sudah kenal pemilik kedai dan hafal semua menu, " _hyung_ tidak keberatan, kan?"

Taehyung bergidik sedetik, matanya mengedar ke sisi pintu masuk kedai, "eum, justru aku yang tanya begitu. Satu set sup seafood? Kudengar harga disini cukup mahal," ujar pria itu dengan nada berbisik di akhir kalimat; ia tidak mau diusir karena penghinaan kecil-kecilan begitu. "aku yang traktir,"

"wah, kau –ya ampun, kau –astaga, berapa saldo atm milikmu sebetulnya"

Jungkook terkikik pelan, reaksi _hyung_ nya ini benar-benar lucu; ia jadi gemas sendiri dan ingin mencubit pipinya pelan – _dalam mimpimu._ "jangan dipikirkan. Misi hari ini; membuat Kim Taehyung lemas kekenyangan" ujarnya penuh canda yang antusias. Taehyung tertawa lagi, membuat atmosfer sekitar terasa sejuk; seolah apa yang keluar dari bibir seksi itu baik ucapan atau helaan napas sekalipun adalah anugerah. "dan aku akan dipecat karena lalai bekerja, lol. Jadi –"

Ucapannya terpotong saat pesanan mereka tiba, dapat Taehyung lihat binar antusias dimata bulat milik Jungkook; ia tersenyum simpul. _Sudah lama ia tidak melihat binar itu, akhirnya. Apa hidupnya sudah lebih baik? Semoga,_ "ayo, _hyung_! ini enak, lho"

Taehyung menyuap nasi kemudian mencomot tofu yang ditumis dengan saus tiram; benar kata bocah itu. Makanan ini benar-benar enak, pandai juga Jungkook memilih tempat. Namun Jungkook menukikkan alisnya heran, kenapa _hyung_ nya makan tofu dan rumput laut saja? " _hyung_ ,"

Pria itu mendongak menatap Jungkook, ia hendak bertanya ada apa namun mulutnya keburu disumpal oleh udang berlumur saus pedas; membuatnya tersedak karena terkejut. Jungkook bahkan ikut terkejut melihat _hyung_ nya terbatuk begitu, "kunyah, _hyung_ , lalu telan – _hyung_ , telan."

Taehyung menepuk dadanya pelan. Jantungnya berdebar pelan, napasnya sedikit terraup, matanya berair, dan terpaksa ia mengunyah udang besar itu lalu menelannya. Setelahnya Jungkook menyuguhkan air mineral yang disambut antusias dari pria tinggi itu, "pelan, _hyung_."

" –ah, ya. Terima kasih, sudah baikan. Kau lanjutlah makan, Kook"

Jungkook menurut, ia beringsut ke bangkunya dan memandang Taehyung iba, "maaf, _hyung_. harusnya aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Dan Taehyung meneguk airnya lagi kemudian tersenyum, "tak apa. aku saja yang terlalu semangat makan" mendengarnya, Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya lega. Namun semangatnya menjadi, pokoknya ia harus membuat Taehyung kenyang; untuk periode panjang ia akan membuat Taehyung lebih berisi. Ia yakin kalau berat pria itu tidak lebih dari enam puluh. "kalau begitu, makan yang banyak, _hyung_! nah, ayo ayo~"

Taehyung menatap beberapa seafood yang diletakkan Jungkook dalam mangkuknya dalam diam, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan dalam ujung lidahnya; lagipula ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman penuh cahaya di wajah manis itu. "ah-uhm, –"

" –jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan. Daritadi aku menunggu, tahu"

Jungkook menyeruput kuah sup seafood dan berdecak kegirangan; kuahnya kental dan menggiurkan. "ah –itu, sebenarnya, _hyung_ – _hyung_ tau darimana rumahku" akhirnya terucap juga. Namun ia sedikit heran melihat Taehyung terenyak lalu merenung sesaat, sejak ia masuk kedai ini Taehyung jadi selalu terlihat termenung; ada apa?

Buru-buru Taehyung memasukkan cumi-cumi kedalam mulutnya, "aku pernah melihatmu keluar dari sana, saat perjalanan pulang dari bekerja" ucapnya santai. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, "lalu tempat tinggalmu dimana, _hyung_?"

"dirumah Namjoon _hyung_ ,"

Jungkook mencebik sebal, sungguh jawaban tak terduga. "ish, _hyung_ –!"

" –hehehe, _mian_. Sekitar dua ratus meter di sisi barat rumahmu, kurang lebih"

"boleh aku berkunjung kapan-kapan?"

" –APA?! TIDAK!"

"kenapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan lemas, padahal ia ingin sekali tahu rumah Taehyung; sekalian melihat dalamnya –serta kamar yang dipakai Taehyung; parfum apa yang biasa dia pakai; apa warna dinding kamarnya; apa saja bacaannya; apa kasurnya memiliki kaki kayu atau tidak; shampoo dan sabun apa yang dia pakai; dan masih banyak lagi. "pokoknya tidak."

"curang, _hyung_ tahu rumahku; aku tidak tahu rumahmu"

"biarin"

Baru saja Jungkook mau merajuk, Taehyung buru-buru menyergah, "kau tidak akan mencabut ikrar traktir ini, kan?" ah, benar juga. Jungkook jadi punya alasan untuk bisa berkunjung, "kupikir aku akan lari kerumah setelah ini, meninggalkan _hyung_ sendiri mengurus administrasi; kudengar makanan disini mahal" ucapnya dengan mendramatisir, penuh canda.

"ish! Kau –ah, kau benar-benar, yasudah –"

Dan Jungkook menatap _hyung_ nya terkejut, mudah sekali membujuknya. Akhirnya, ia bisa berkunjung; ia menatap Taehyung penuh harap dan antusias,

" –sebagai gantinya, kita kencan, oke"

"a –APA?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! This is unpredictable wheel's author, nice to see this story got nice reviews!**

 **First, thanks for all reviews you guys gifted! Jujur, itu membuat gairah menulisku meningkat; kebanyakan ngakak sih baca beberapa reaksi kalian! Y'all are so adorable v**

 **Second, maaf banget baru pertama menyapa pembaca disini. Dari awal sampe chapter dua cuma full set story aja; hehe. Habisnya pertama cuma test aja eh dapet reviews dan akhirnya semangat update dan lupa greeting. At least, aku senang bisa dapat perhatian; efek kurang perhatian, lol.**

 **Untuk yang tanya apa aku anak kesehatan atau bukan; jawabannya iya. Tapi jurusan kebidanan, bukan seperti yang kamu perkirakan, hehe. Memang nampak jelas, ya? Omong-omong, maaf kalau masih ada tampilan yang aneh dimata dan** _ **typo**_ **s soalnya aku masih kagok pakai FFn; I'm a newbie. Tetap ikuti cerita ini, ya. Semoga bisa menghibur dan tidak membosankan; unpredictable!**


	4. Chapter 4

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 4 : worry and heartbeat

Jungkook menekan empat digit pada pintu apartemennya dan masuk dengan tergesa; bahkan ia menanggalkan sepatu _nike_ hitamnya begitu saja di pintu masuk. Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkannya membuat pria tinggi maskulin yang tengah menonton tv menatap heran, ia hendak menegur tapi rasanya percuma. Jungkook cukup bebal untuk diberi nasihat atau teguran sepele seperti; _jangan berisik_ atau _jangan berlari dalam rumah!_ Bagi Jungkook itu hanya angin lalu, dan ketika ia terjatuh karena ulahnya ia hanya bisa menyalahkan pria itu karena tidak melarangnya berlari –sudahlah, bagaimanapun Jungkook masih bocah.

" _hyung_! _Hyung_! Masih punya masker wajah, tidak?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah memerah dan napas tersengal, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya pria itu tergesa dan memaksa. Entah apa yang menggerayangi benaknya saat ini, "habis, tuh. Baru saja kupakai, ada a –"

"belikan lagi"

" –huh?"

Jungkook menghela napasnya kesal, "belikan satu untukku. Masker wajah, yang _peel off_ "

"untuk?"

"ya maskeran lah, _hyung_ "

"untuk?"

"mau pergi,"

"ke?"

" _HYUNG!_ "

Sebenarnya pria itu bisa saja tertawa akan tingkah laku Jungkook yang menggemaskan, tapi sayangnya Jungkook terlihat sangat kesal dan terdesak. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan; selama hidupnya belum pernah ia dengar Jungkook yang merengek minta dibelikan masker wajah. Untuk informasi, Jungkook cukup pelit untuk perawatan wajah. Keramas dan gosok gigi saja harus diingatkan selalu, pakaian semua dia yang mencuci dan menggosok. Ada yang aneh dari anak ini, tapi entah ia tak tahu apa itu. Detik berikutnya pria itu menghela napas sepelan mungkin, "kemari, Kook. Duduklah. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kalau kau terengah dan tiba-tiba begitu,"

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disamping pria maskulin itu; rambut mereka sama; hitam legam dan wajah mereka sama tampannya, bibir mereka sama merekahnya, "jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba kau ingin masker? Kau tahu, ini jarang sekali" mendengarnya Jungkook mendengus sebal. Apa susahnya sih dibelikan masker wajah, toh sebenarnya pria ini selalu punya stok; tapi sepertinya sudah habis dan Jungkook tidak kebagian, "aku mau pergi, _hyung_ "

"kemana? Dengan siapa?"

Dan jantung Jungkook kembali berdegup kencang, darahnya megalir deras dan berada didekat permukaan kulit; membuat wajahnya nampak memerah. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau diajak berkencan oleh – _Kim Taehyung?_ "dengan temanku," jawabnya ragu. Dan pria dihadapannya ini mengernyit heran. Pikirnya ia siapa, bisa ditipu begitu mudah seolah ia adalah orang asing? Mereka terpaut satu tahun dan telah hidup bersama sejak lahir, memangnya kebohongan sulit dideteksi? Terlebih ini Jeon Jungkook; pria dengan segudang kepolosan yang seolah punya dinding tebal namun transparan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menodainya namun ia selalu terlihat jujur dan jelas. "jangan coba-coba bohong padaku, Jeon kecil. Kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu dua hari lalu?"

Ungkapan telak itu membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang sesaat, ia tahu semua akan berakhir begini. Bodoh, seharusnya ia bisa bersikap biasa aja dan membeli masker itu sendiri; sialan. "apaan, aku tidak berbohong, _hyung_ –"

"jangan bilang kau diajak kencan?"

Jantung Jungkook memompa darah lebih kuat lagi, wajahnya semakin memerah dan napasnya agak tersendat; sialan betul pria ini –semakin mirip cenayang. "bu –bukan begitu, aku –aku hanya –"

Dan bantahan yang belum teruntai dari Jungkook terhenti ketika pria itu mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan lembut, ia menatap Jungkook dengan lembut namun matanya menyiratkan kewaspadaan, napasnya lebih lembut dan hangat, "kau sudah besar, mungil. _Kurasa memang waktunya kau bergerak dari keterpurukan_ –". Sekujur tubuh Jungkook menghangat, dadanya berdesir kuat namun lembut, napasnya tidak lagi tersengal, ia memejamkan matanya penuh syahdu; sudah lama ia tidak dimanjakan begini.

" – _apa dia laki-laki?_ "

Dan degupan itu berhenti sesaat, begitu pula elusan lembut di kepala Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook membuka matanya dengan cepat, menyiratkan kewaspadaan, marah, dan ketakutan yang bergabung satu, "memangnya kau tidak menyerah; terus saja –"

"lupakan saja, _hyung_ "

Pria itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Jungkook, menatap si mungil dengan heran. "lupakan saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," dan setelahnya Jungkook bangkit dengan menghentakkan kakinya sebal menuju kamarnya; mungkin ia akan berteriak atau berguling-guling disana. Entah, yang jelas ia sebal sekali sampai rasanya ingin memukul siapapun atau membanting apapun,

"Jeon Jungkook –"

" –berhenti disana, Jeon Jungkook –"

Dan bagai tersihir Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, meski tidak berbalik untuk menatap pria yang memanggilnya itu, ia masih terlalu malas untuk membuka suara

" –aku mengerti, seharusnya kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya, aku –"

" –aku tahu, aku kakakmu; kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya bahkan padaku, Jungkook-ah?"

Kalimat dengan nada putus asa itu membuat Jungkook membalikkan badannya dengan sigap, ia terkejut bukan main; pria itu menatapnya dengan putus asa dan kecewa –apa sebegitu tersiksanya ia, karena Jungkook? " –baiklah, kau mau masker; itu yang kau dapatkan. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Wonwoo _hyung_ –!"

Pria itu baru saja mengenakan sepatunya dan tangannya bahkan belum menyentuh kenop pintu, namun Jungkook memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi; entah bentakan apa yang akan ia dapat. Sebenarnya ia cukup pusing hari ini, makanya ia tidak masuk kuliah karena takut pingsan dan malah merepotkan orang lain. Ia akhirnya membalik badannya dan detik berikutnya mendapatkan Jungkook yang memeluknya seperti orang kesetanan, "h –hei, Jungkook-ah –"

"terima kasih _hyung_ ,"

.

.

Jungkook merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Sabtu ini langit menunjukkan kecerahan yang tiada tanding; angin berhembus lembut, semua berjalan dengan lancar, burung-burung terdengar menyanyi, bunga mulai mekar –semua karena wajahnya; wajah yang sudah diberikan masker.

Masker wajah ekstrak lemon yang dibelikan Wonwoo; _hyung_ satu-satunya itu membuat wajahnya segar dan ia merasa wajahnya begitu tampan sekaligus murni dan polos, mengisyaratkan kedewasaan yang apik namun masih lugu. Bahkan Woonwoo memuji adiknya setelah termangu beberapa detik begitu Jungkook siap dengan setelan kasual untuk pergi kuliah pagi ini.

Hebatnya, entah dapat ilham darimana Jungkook bisa belajar dengan sigap, aktif, dan memuaskan. Ia sangat bersemangat mengikuti perkuliahan Namjoon, bahkan senyumnya tidak luntur barang sedetik; hingga Namjoon memanggilnya dan memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan –Jungkook bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat. _Good,_ Namjoon tersenyum puas menampilkan lesung pipi yang nampak seksi. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Jungkook bahwa kakak beradik Kim memang terlahir seksi atau bagaimana, "kau nampak bahagia. Wajahmu menyilaukan, sialan"

Dan dunia seindah kelopak mawar layu begitu suara cempreng Jimin mengusik gendang telinganya, ia menatap pria itu jengah, "kau dan suara cemprengmu itu, sialan –membuatku gerah" dan selanjutnya Jimin tertawa lepas, yang membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa –karena sebenarnya hinaan itu bukanlah sungguhan, itulah cara mereka saling menyayangi. "ya terserah aja deh. Jadi apa yang membuat Jungkookie senang, hm?"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh malu, "sebenarnya, aku –aku ada rencana malam ini –"

"wow, wow, wow –kau, wow! Jungkook sudah bisa berkencan, ya?"

"apaan," Jungkook tertawa sembari menyikut pundak Jimin yang sudah tertawa sejak mereka berbincang. " –apa itu Kim Taehun?"

" _for God's sake!_ Namanya Kim Taehyung, Jiminie _pabo_ "

"iya, pokoknya itu –kau kan tahu aku pelupa," kata Jimin dengan suara imut yang dibuat; membuat Jungkook mengernyit jijik padanya meski dalam hati ia memekik betapa menggemaskan wajah Jimin itu, sejujurnya Jimin itu menggemaskan tapi ia tidak suka mengakuinya, "demensia baru tahu rasa kau"

"ya! Kau mendoakanku demensia atau apa nih?!"

Jungkook mengendik bahu dengan wajah meremehkan, "tidak tahu –"

" – _by the way_ , kau punya rekomendasi _fashion style_ untuk makan malam sederhana?"

" –tapi yang berkesan dan... romantis –"

Dan selanjutnya tawa Jimin yang menggema dan lucu memenuhi koridor dan pendengaran Jungkook.

.

.

Jimin menyesap jus jeruknya dengan nikmat, udara memang masih dingin tapi ia penggemar berat jus jeruk; sehari tanpa jeruk seolah tubuhnya kekuarangan cairan, katanya. Ia tersenyum sendiri bahkan diselingi tawa yang sempat ia tahan. Masih ia ingat betapa lugu saat Jungkook meminta pendapatnya perihal pakaian untuk berkencan. Bocah itu memang tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Jungkook akan menghabiskan malam nanti bersama Kim Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat betapa bahagianya dia melihat Jungkook mengekspos semburat merah muda di pipi gembulnya dan bicara dengan malu-malu tapi angkuh; menggemaskan.

Mata sipitnya berhenti menutup karena senyumannya, ia memfokuskan penglihatannya dan ia tertegun. Bagaimana tidak jika di hadapannya adalah pria manis mungil yang garang; Min Yoongi. Pria manis itu tengah memangku wajah mungilnya dengan tengan tangan kanan dan mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone, rambutnya begitu berkilau dan segar, bahkan ia mengenakan long coat yang membuatnya tenggelam dan nampak makin mungil. Anehnya, tatapan pria itu bukan datar seperti biasa, melainkan sendu; seolah ia tengah sedih meratapi sesuatu yang entah apa Jimin juga tidak tahu,

 _Yang pasti Jimin ingin tahu._

Maka ia memutuskan untuk menempelkan ujung sedotan pada jus jeruknya menuju bibir tipis Yoongi; membuat empunya terkejut dan menatap Jimin dalam diam. Jimin hanya tertawa, karena ia pikir Yoongi butuh dihibur. Tak masalah jika ia dapat hantaman lagi; asalkan Yoongi bisa melepas kesedihannya barang sedetik dua detik. "jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu, _hyung_ –"

" –aku jadi ikutan sedih, kan. Nih jus jeruk untukmu, _hyung_ " Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi, tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja; dan Jimin sempat bergidik karena tangan Yoongi begitu dingin. Ia hendak bertanya tapi Yoongi keburu menerima jus jeruk itu dan menyesapnya dalam diam, "ini bekasmu, ya?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup, _mampus_. Pasti ia dapat baku hantam atau –

" _thanks_ "

–namun sepertinya Jimin sedang beruntung, karena Yoongi kembali menyesap jus itu dalam diam. Tidak ada umpatan, bantahan, cacian, penolakan, maupun hantaman dari pria mungil nan manis itu. Ini membuatnya heran; meski ia berdebar kencang dan pipinya bersemu karena _hell!_ Ini kan _indirect kiss,_ gila gila gila. Siapapun tolong sadarkan Park Jimin, " _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya menggumam tanda ia mendengar Jimin memanggilnya, "kenapa –kenapa kau nampak murung? Ah –itu, bukannya ingin tahu, hanya –uh, bagaimana ya". Jujur saja menghadapi Yoongi yang diam itu benar-benar memacu adrenalin. Ia takut Yoongi kembali ke sifat awal karena Jimin sangat cerewet tapi satu sisi ia suka Yoongi yang mengiyakan semua ucapannya dan lebih menerima keberadaan Jimin, "tidak apa, kau sedang apa disini?"

Dan jantung Jimin hanya bisa memekik senang; berdebar begitu kencangnya sampai napas Jimin tercekat, pipinya bersemu pelan dan matanya memanas, namun buru-buru ia mengontrol dirinya "ingin ketemu Yoongi _hyung_ yang manis~ habisnya _hyung_ manis nampak sedih, jadi aku kemari menghiburmu" ucapnya dengan nada riang dan penuh percaya diri; meski usai itu napasnya tersengal menahan debaran.

" –terima kasih,"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis nan tulus. Sebenarnya Jimin anak yang baik dan perhatian, namun ia hanya tidak suka kalau Jimin memperlakukannya seolah ia mangsa empuk bagi maniak pedophil, tersenyum mesum dan bersikap seolah ia ini sangat dekat; baginya Jimin itu menyebalkan, berisik, dan mengganggu –tapi baik dan perhatian. Ia juga cukup bisa menilai kalau bocah itu menyukainya, toh memang nampak jelas. Lihat saja wajahnya yang kikuk dan salah tingkah serta rona merah muda di pipinya, "uh –iya, _hyung_. Sama-sama, eum –itu, kalau _hyung_ berkenan –"

"masalahku bukan masalahmu, kau harus paham tentang itu, Park"

Kalimat yang dingin dan telak itu seolah menampar Jimin. Bagaimanapun Yoongi adalah Min Yoongi; pria _introvert_ yang dingin dan cuek, tidak suka mengumbar apapun terlebih _privacy_ dan masalahnya. Dan Jimin sudah terlalu jatuh dalam lubang yang diciptakan Yoongi tanpa sengaja hingga rasanya Jimin ingin tahu segala tentang pria mungil itu, meski ia tidak memberitahunya secara langsung. Tapi Jimin tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah, seolah ia adalah pengemis cinta yang tak hentinya mengejar Yoongi. "aku tahu, _hyung_ memang pelit"

Dan Jimin hanya akan kembali pada sifatnya yang ceria, manis, dan bebal makian dari Yoongi. Dapat ia lihat Yoongi mendengus pelan; akhirnya Min Yoongi kembali. Meski sifatnya ketus tapi ia suka Yoongi tidak terlihat sedih lagi. "jangan suka campuri urusan orang, Jimin-ah". Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang lagi, selama ini Yoongi hanya memanggilnya _bocah, Park,_ atau cacian misalnya _bedebah, bodoh_ atau _keparat_. Dipanggil dengan nama akrab begitu, siapa tidak bahagia? " _hyung_ , co –coba kau panggil aku lagi, sekali lagi, _hyung_ "

"heung? Jimin-ah?"

Jimin pasti gila, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi pria mungil dihadapannya ini karena _heol_! Min Yoongi benar-benar menggemaskan dengan wajah bingung dan mata mengerjap begitu, sialan kau Yoongi. "AISH! KAU! JIMIN –YA! JANGAN CUBIT PIPIKU –AW! SAKIT BODOH –YA! HENTIKAN!"

"kalian mulai akrab ya, _hyung_ "

Jimin menghentikan aksinya dan melirik Yoongi yang tengah mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan menggerutu pelan; menggemaskan. Ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang berucap barusan dan tersenyum bangga, "oh, Jungkook –"

Dan Yoongi buru-buru mendongak juga, mendapati Jungkook yang nampak dewasa dan tinggi sekali namun wajahnya begitu lugu dengan senyum murni itu. Wajahnya berubah muram, matanya memanas, dan tangannya mengepal kuat, napasnya memburu, rahangnya mengeras; _**Jeon Jungkook.**_ _Pria yang merenggut kebahagiaannya, yang membuat Taehyung menderita._

" –ya, begitulah, hehehe. Sudah menemukan baju yang bagus, hm?"

"apaan, kau ini –oh, omong-omong... Yoongi _hyung_ –itu, eum –Taehyung _hyung_ tidak bersamamu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeram pelan, membuat Jimin menatapnya heran. Ia sering melihat Yoongi menggeram kesal padanya karena ia cerewet dan suka menggoda Yoongi tapi ia tidak melihat yang seperti ini, " _hyung_ –"

"KAU! Jeon Jungkook!"

"n –ne, hyung?" dan Jungkook kembali menciut menengar Yoongi memanggilnya dengan nada marah begitu. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menjauhkan Yoongi dalam kehidupannya karena ia pikir pria manis itu memang sudah tidak menyukainya sejak awal; dan ia tidak mau membuat masalah.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan pada Taehyung, hah?!"

"n –ne?" wajar Jungkook bingung, ia memang sedang tidak paham situasi dan tiba-tiba Yoongi membentaknya dan membawa-bawa nama Taehyung. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah mereka bertiga mampir makan eskrim lalu dia dan Taehyung makan seafood atas paksaan Jungkook, setelahnya mereka hanya berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket tempat Taehyung bekerja lalu Jungkook pulang dengan senyum tanpa henti; juga degupan jantung yang menggila karena ajakan kencan yang ia terima. "a –aku tidak tahu apa yang _hyung_ maksud, tapi –"

"Taehyung sakit –"

Napas Jungkook terkesiap, matanya membulat, tenggorokannya perih dan gatal, otaknya mati meskipun telah memberi _impuls_ agar jantungnya berdetak kuat usai mendengar Yoongi, " – _dan itu karena kau, keparat kecil_ "

.

.

 _Taehyung sakit. Pria seksi sempurna itu sakit. Karena dirinya yang begitu keparat._

Entah apa maksudnya yang jelas Jungkook berlari keluar kampus usai pikirannya porak poranda dan ia tidak bisa kembali fokus saat kuliah berlangsung. Ia tidak peduli dengan Jimin yang berteriak memanggilnya; toh juga pasti pertanyaan tidak penting atau sekadar mengucapkan hati-hati. Setelah mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sakit dan itu karena ulahnya, Yoongi langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menambahkan kalimat penjelas; membuat Jungkook bingung setengah mati. Apa yang telah dia perbuat hingga makhluk seindah malaikat jatuh sakit?

Berdasarkan informasi kecil-kecilan dari memori yang bisa ia ingat kalau rumah pria itu sekitar dua ratus meter menuju barat jika ditinjau dari rumahnya. Dan Jungkook akan mencarinya dengan segala kemampuan yang ia punya; berlari dan bertanya pada orang sekitar. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat seolah menantang angin yang berhembus meniupkan daun kering untuk jatuh dari ranting pohon. Pikirannya kalang kabut seolah menolak keindahan yang Tuhan berikan untuk cuaca cerah hari ini; bagaimana bisa ia tenang jika pria yang sukses membuatnya berdebar gila sedang sakit – _dan itu karena ulahnya_.

Ia terus mengingat hal buruk apa yang ia lakukan pada Taehyung hingga membuat pria itu sakit; sialan. Bahkan Yoongi tidak memberitahu Taehyung sakit apa, dan apa ulah keparat yang ia perbuat. Mengesampingkan itu, Jungkook berlari lebih kencang seolah takut matahari akan terbenam lebih cepat dan ia akan semakin sulit menemukan Taehyung.

"jadi dia tinggal di apartemen? Oh, sial"

Napasnya terengah, ia menghentikan larinya dan menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya yang lemas karena berlari jauh. Ia menyeka peluh yang telah membanjiri wajahnya dan mendongak; menatap gedung yang lumayan tinggi bertabur jendela dihadapannya.

Itu apartemen Taehyung tinggal. Tidak salah lagi, Jungkook cukup pandai perihal arah, mata angin, peta, dan sejenisnya jadi ia seratus persen yakin tempat tinggal Taehyung disini.

Parahnya, kakinya sudah lemas dan ia tidak mungkin berkunjung ke setiap pintu dan mengetuk untuk memastikan dimana kamar Taehyung. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tetap masuk dan menemui siapa saja didalam sana; bagus lagi kalau ada pemilik apartemen jadi ia tidak perlu repot mengetuk setiap pintu. "permisi,"

Ada sebuah meja kayu kecil di sudut kiri dari pintu masuk. Dan ada seorang wanita yang Jungkook kira mungkin sekitar dua puluhan usianya; rambutnya bergelombang indah berwarna merah maroon, matanya tajam tapi tatapannya lembut, wajahnya amat manis dan sifatnya sopan dan ramah sekali. "ada yang bisa saya bantu? Ayah sedang keluar, sebetulnya"

"a –ah, itu aku ingin tahu, apa anda tahu Kim Taehyung tinggal di kamar nomor berapa?"

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya samar, seolah pertanyaan Jungkook adalah hal aneh dan asing ditelinganya, atau ia sedang berpikir dimana kamar itu? Mengingat bangunan ini cukup tinggi dan ia rasa kamarnya ada lumayan banyak, "maaf, tapi aku sedang liburan semester disini dan baru saja tiba kemarin, kurasa aku tidak tahu –"

"bisa anda hubungi ayah anda? Kumohon,"

Jungkook tidak mau tahu, hatinya sudah mencelos begitu gadis itu mengucapkan kata _maaf_. Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, ia harus menemukan Taehyung sekarang juga. "baiklah, mohon tunggu" maka gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua; sepertinya memanggil ayahnya. Jungkook mendengus kesal, kenapa lama sekali? Ia sudah tidak tahan menunggu lama begini, ia bersumpah kalu dalam lima menit urusan ini tidak menghasilkan apapun, ia akan mendatangi semua kamar dan memastikannya sendiri.

"maaf, Tuan"

Kata penyesalan yang diucapkan gadis itu membuat napasnya terkecat, oh Tuhan apalagi kali ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sampai membangunkan si _hyena_ lapar – _Min Yoongi_. Ia rasa ia akan benar-benar menjalankan rencana bodohnya barusan,

"menurut regulasi yang dibuat ayah; demi _privacy_ penghuni, kami dilarang memberikan informasi apapun pada orang asing, termasuk nomor kamar atau siapapun yang tinggal didalamnya. Kecuali jika anda pernah berkunjung kesini sebelumnya karena kami memilki daftar hadir tamu –"

Hati Jungkook pecah seketika, napasnya lolos begitu saja seolah paru-parunya berlubang, otaknya kosong dan tidak bisa berpikir lagi; entah apa yang harus ia perbuat kali ini.

" –apa anda pernah mengisinya? Siapa nama anda?"

.

.

Langit telah berubah menjadi oranye terang, angin berhembus lembut namun dingin. Suasanya mulai senyap meskipun banyak pejalan kaki atau pengemudi kendaraan lalu lalang. Namun yang Jungkook dengar adalah sepi, senyap, bisu. Seluruh inderanya serasa mati dan kaku, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Kakinya telah lemas karena berlari, napasnya sudah hampir habis, pikirannya masih kalang kabut, berjalan saja rasanya seperti ingin mati.

Ia tidak menemukan Taehyung, bahkan hanya perlu satu langkah lagi; tapi ia justru terpeleset hingga terperosok kedalam jurang. Ia gagal, tidak bisa melihat keadaan Taehyung yang katanya tengah sakit itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir setenang daun gugur yang jatuh begitu saja.

Sebetulnya ia juga heran; kenapa ia begitu terpuruk dan khawatir mendengar Taehyung sakit? Hatinya terasa tercabik begitu ia tidak bisa menemui pria itu. Bahkan ia telah berlari kesetanan dari kampus demi hasil yang nihil; sia-sia. Untuk apa ia begitu kalap dan seperti orang gila, padahal Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang berarti dalam kehidupannya. Eksistensi pria itu tak lebih dari beberapa minggu dalam hidupnya dan hanya membuat Jungkook olahraga jantung; tapi kenapa rasanya ia begitu rindu, tenang dan senang jika bersamanya? Dan rasanya begitu sakit mendengar Taehyung tengah menderita; terlebih karena ulahnya.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat bahkan menerka hal keparat macam apa yang ia lakukan hingga Taehyung sakit. Ia betul-betul kehabisan ide bahkan untuk menemukan secuil _clue_ untuk menyimpulkan hipotesa bagaimana Taehyung bisa sakit. Seharusnya ia menahan Yoongi dan bertanya lebih lanjut; bukannya diam menaganga seperti orang bodoh dan berlari kesetanan tanpa arah.

Bukan sengaja kalau Jungkook menyenggol bahu siapapun itu, ia hanya terlalu lelah berpikir dan tubuhnya masih lemas –terlebih kakinya. "hei, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook menghentikan langkah gontainya begitu mendegar suara yang berat dan dalam namun sedikit serak; _ia mengenal suara ini_. Rasanya ia ingin menangis mendengarnya, napasnya kembali normal namun jantungnya berdegup kuat, buru-buru ia membalikkan badannya –

"Namjoon _seonsaengnim,_ "

.

.

"jadi... Taehyung _hyung_ –dia ,"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan namun melirik mimik Jungkook yang duduk disebelahnya, "ya, dia alergi makanan laut; udang, cumi, ikan –hanya ikan laut saja, gurita, yah –begitulah"

Jungkook menundukkan pandangannya; matanya memanas, napasnya memburu, tangannya mengepal kuat dan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ini semua salahnya; benar kata Yoongi. Ini semua gara-gara si keparat Jeon Jungkook yang seenaknya memberi Taehyung seafood padahal Taehyung alergi seafood. Dasar bedebah, kenapa ia tidak tanya dulu –tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak menolaknya.

Namjoon mendesah pelan, ia juga punya rasa iba meski wajahnya terkadang nampak garang dan tak bersahabat, ia sebetulnya peduli, "bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Taehyungnya saja yang tidak –"

"tidak, _seonsaengnim_ –ini, ini salahku. Maafkan aku"

Namjoon menggiring tangannya untuk mengelus rambut pemuda yang menjadi mahasiswanya ini. Sebetulnya ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya; lengkap dari huruf a sampai z, tetapi mengingat adiknya yang kini terbaring sakit dan menyedihkan, ia mengurung niatnya. "seharusnya aku bisa mengerti raut wajah aneh Taehyung _hyung_ saat kami makan bersama kemarin,"

"Taehyung memang pribadi yang tidak enak menolak, jadi bukan salahmu juga –"

"tetap saja, aku yang salah. Aku memaksa meski Taehyung _hyung_ sudah memberikanku kode kalau ia tidak mau memakannya tapi – tapi aku menepisnya dan bersikap tak acuh"

Namjoon memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, jujur ia juga sama peningnya. Ia sudah lelah mengurus adiknya, mengajar di tiga kampus, lalu jadi guru privat, dan harus menenangkan Jungkook yang sedang melankolis. "seberapa parah –"

" –seberapa parah Taehyung hyung? Aku memberikannya banyak sekali seafood kemarin; kurasa – kurasa Taehyung _hyung_ –dia –"

Buru-buru Namjoon memotong ocehan Jungkook, "tidak apa, ia sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Aku sudah siap siaga kalau-kalau ia kambuh; jadi tenang saja. Bukan pertama kali hal ini terjadi, kau tidak usah khawatir" Namjoon hanya berucap dengan penuh kasih dan memancarkan senyumnya yang manis ditemani lesung pipi yang sangat memesona. Sejenak Jungkook terpana akan kesempurnaan dosennya ini; Kim Taaehyung dan Kim Namjoon, dua bersaudara yang sangat memesona. " _seo –seonsaengnim_ , ada sesuatu, saya –"

"tapi maaf, kau tidak bisa menjenguk Taehyung,"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya; darimana pria itu tahu kalau ia ingin melihat Taehyung? Dan kenapa ia tidak boleh, bukannya Namjoon juga mengenal Jungkook? Ia rasa dirinya tidak punya catatan buruk dimanapun bahkan dimata Namjoon; jadi kenapa ia lagi-lagi dilarang menemui Taehyung bahkan kali ini oleh kakaknya sendiri. "kenapa?"

Jujur Jungkook sudah lemas sekarang, dan ia benar-benar ingin melihat keadaan Taehyung. Kenapa Tuhan seolah mempersulit keadaan. Dan ia bersumpah kalau ia melihat gelagat aneh dari Namjoon, matanya tidak fokus dan terlihat gugup; seolah menutupi sesuatu. "pokoknya tidak bisa, setidaknya belum. Kau belum bisa bertemu Taehyung, Jungkook"

"tapi _seonsaengnim_ , saya –"

"maafkan aku," Namjoon memberikan senyum simpul kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, ia menepuk pelan bokongnya; takut-takut celananya kotor karena mereka duduk di bangku jalan yang tidak jelas kebersihannya. "tapi aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini, aku tahu kau merasa bersalah –"

" –tapi tidak usah begitu diindahkan, baik aku dan Taehyung tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Jadi kau tenang saja, – "

" –cukup hubungi dia melalui sms, telpon, atau _chat_ saja. Saat ini kau belum diijinkan kerumahnya, akan ada waktunya, bahkan aku tidak akan mengijinkan sebelum _dia_ mengijinkanku, maaf –"

Entah karena saking jeniusnya pria itu atau bagaimana, Jungkook sama sekali tidak paham apa yang diutarakan Namjoon; _siapa yang berwenang untuk perijinan itu?_ Kenapa Jungkook seolah dilarang kesana sebelum waktunya; seakan ia pria baru pubertas dan belum boleh minum alkohol.

" –lain kali panggil aku _hyung_ saja, tidak apa. Kalau begitu, aku duluan"

Dan meskipun Namjoon melangkah begitu tenang, lembut, seperti seorang model hingga sosoknya tak nampak lagi, Jungkook masih menatap kepergian Namjoon dengan pikiran yang kosong.

.

.

Namjoon masuk apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama adiknya. Ia meletakkan tas selempangnya lalu mencuci muka sejenak, wajahnya masih kusut karena kepalanya pening luar biasa. Begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan saat di perjalanan pulang. Terlebih perihal adik dan mahasiswanya; _Taehyung dan Jungkook._

Namjoon telah mengganti kemeja formilnya dengan kaus warna putih berpola abstrak warna pastel. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air dingin dari kulkas; ia butuh dihibur sejenak oleh segarnya air melewati kerongkongannya tanpa paksa. Setelahnya ia melangkah menuju kamar tidur Taehyung, memastikan apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan; apakah ia tidur atau barangkali sedang membaca, entahlah.

"hai, sedang apa?"

Taehyung yang ternyata sedang duduk di ranjangnya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "hai, _hyung_. Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu saja. _Hyung_ cepat sekali pulangnya,"

Namjoon tersenyum dan masuk kedalam, menggiring tubuh tingginya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung. Ia tidak sadar kalau punya adik yang begitu manis, bahkan ruam merah di wajahnya bukan membuatnya iba tapi membuatnya gemas karena Taehyung bergitu menggemaskan, "hari sabtu kan memang cuma sedikit jadwalnya, kau ini –"

Taehyung melepas earphone dari daun telinganya sembari tertawa ringan, tanpa sengaja menggiring Namjoon dalam kehangatan. Ia menatap kakaknya gemas, "iya ya, aku lupa" dan ia tertawa lagi; sehingga Namjoon tak tahan lalu ia mengusak rambut Taehyung yang tebal itu sampai-sampai ia kepikiran untuk menggunduli Taehyung saja, rambutnya tebal dan sudah panjang.

"tadi aku bertemu Jungkook,"

Dan senyum Taehyung memudar seketika, napasnya sedikit tercekik mendengar nama yang sebetulnya daritadi sedang menari-nari dalam benaknya. "Jungkook? Apa –apa dia –"

Hati Taehyung mencelos begitu saja ketika Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mereka tidak butuh untaian kata yang panjang karena melalui tatapan mata pun mereka dapat bicara. Taehyung bertanya melalui matanya karena ia tidak sanggup untuk berucap, dan Namjoon dengan sigap membaca pesan dari adiknya itu,

"maaf. Tapi dia tidak ingat,"

.

.

Wonwoo tengah menyuap _bibimbap_ yang baru saja ia buat dan menatap heran Jungkook yang tengah mondar mandir dihadapannya bak robot rusak. Ia melirik jam dinding di arah jam tiga dari tempatnya duduk; sekarang pukul sembilan. Ia mengernyit heran, bukankah malam ini Jungkook ada kencan?

Pandangannya beralih pada pakaian Jungkook, ia masih mengenakan kaus kutang warna hitam dan _boxer_ abu-abu, wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya acak-acakan, ia menggumam entah apa tapi terus menggenggam ponselnya erat. Apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan itu?

"kau bilang ada kencan,"

Jungkook berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap kakaknya, "tidak jadi, _hyung_ "

"kenapa?"

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju kakaknya yang tengah berada di meja makan. Ia merengut kesal dan bingung; apa yang harus ia lakukan? "Taehyung _hyung_ sakit, kami tidak jadi –uh, _berkencan_ " jujur saja meski khawatir dan kalang kabut, kata _kencan_ adalah kata memalukan dan membuat pipinya memanas karena –ah, pokoknya Jungkook jadi gugup sendiri.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan bergumam _'oh'_ lalu kembali makan, ia juga bingung. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa Jungkook malah seperti orang bodoh begitu; mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Membuatnya pusing saja, "sudah kau jenguk?"

"tidak boleh, _hyung_ "

Kakaknya mengunyah pelan dan mengernyit bingung, "maksudnya?" Jungkook menghela napas lagi, ia sudah lelah dengan perdebatan pikirannya sendiri dan sekarang kakaknya menambah kadar pusingnya. "kata kakaknya aku tidak boleh berkunjung menjenguk, entah kenapa aku juga tidak tahu"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "mungkin Taehyung butuh istirahat total dan tidak bisa diganggu," Jungkook berpikir sejenak; benar juga apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Mungkin maksud Namjoon tadi adalah Taehyung butuh _bed rest_ total. Duh, ia jadi merasa lega; coba diutarakan dengan sederhana. Ia kan jadi mengerti sehingga tidak gundah gulana begini. "mungkin, tapi aku tetap khawatir" dan Jungkook kembali mengoceh bagai bayi lapar, membuat Wonwoo menelan _bibimbap_ dengan amat sangat terpaksa, "hubungi saja dia; telepon atau sms"

"itu dia masalahnya; aku tidak punya kontaknya"

Selanjutnya sebuah hantaman dari sendok besi mendarat di dahi Jungkook membuat si empunya berteriak nyaring kesakitan. "dasar bodoh, kenapa bisa tidak punya. Dikemanakan otakmu itu, ha?" oke, Wonwoo sudah lumayan pening atas sikap bodoh adiknya itu; Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah mengenal dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih seminggu dan bahkan mereka hampir berkencan –itu pun gagal karena Taehyung sakit; tapi kenapa Jungkook bisa begitu bodoh tidak punya nomor ponsel pria itu. Dasar bedebah.

"ish, _hyung_. Habisnya aku tidak kepikiran, kan kita bisa bertemu di kampus –AW! _HYUNG_! SAKIT!"

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan untuk membongkar isi kepala Jungkook; sebenarnya otaknya sempurna apa tidak, sih. Bisa-bisanya berpikir sempit begitu, dasar bocah. "yasudah, tidur sana. Kau bilang besok masuk jam enam pagi,"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah; meskipun hatinya masih kacau dan tidak bisa tenang tapi ia mengingat kata-kata Namjoon untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan hal ini. Ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamarnya, berharap ada keajaiban yang dibawakan peri tidur untuknya; membawakan kabar kalau Taehyung sudah sembuh dan ia bisa melihatnya besok pagi.

Meski hanya akan bertemu di alam mimpi, ia rasa tidak masalah. Toh dalam mimpi ia masih bisa berdebar jika Taehyung adalah bintang tamu di bunga tidurnya. Ia sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya dan meletakkan ponsel di atas nakas, ia naik ke atas ranjangnya dan segera menarik selimut; berusaha bergelung dalam kehangatan sebelum –

 _Bzzt. Bzzzt._

–sebelum ponselnya berdering dan harus membangunkan Jungkook. Dengan tidak rela Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun bangkit. Ia membuka _password_ ponselnya dan mengernyit samar, sebuah pesan ternyata. Sial, dia kira telpon penting. Tahu begitu kan ia bisa tidur saja dan membacanya besok pagi.

 _Hei, kau lupa kencan kita? Cepat turun karena aku sudah hampir mati kedinginan._

 _p.s. satu menit kau tidak muncul, aku akan menghukummu bocah nakal._

 _-kim taehyung si tampan yang seksi_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya dan menganga lebar. Demi Tuhan, ini Kim Taehyung mengiriminya pesan! Baru saja ia bingung karena tidak tahu cara menghubunginya dan wow! Taehyung bahkan menghubunginya duluan dan membahas kencan –tunggu, KENCAN?!

Demi Tuhan sejak mendengar Taehyung sakit Jungkook melupakan acara itu; dan demi apa kalau Taehyung sudah dibawah sana menunggunya? Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih, kemarin mereka berjanji untuk bertemu jam delapan –itu berarti Taehyung sudah diluar sana dalam kedinginan selama satu jam! Astaga, Jungkook melesat turun dengan mengenakan mantel tebal warna jingga lembut dan sepatu _puma blaze_ hitam putih; ia lari terbirit-birit karena sekali lagi, Taehyung menunggunya!

"hei! Hei! Jeon Jungkook –hei bocah, mau kemana?!"

.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul sembari memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya. Ia terkikik dalam hati; pasti Jungkook tengah terbirit. Ia yakin kalau Jungkook mengira ia sudah menunggu satu jam; padahal ia memang baru sampai –setelah berhasil kabur dari Namjoon. Jam tidur Namjoon memang jam sembilan, maka Taehyung akan bangkit dari tidur pura-puranya dan keluar apartemen.

Detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara pintu kaca yang seakan beradu dengan sesuatu; membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Dan ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook terantuk oleh pintu kaca, rupanya ia betul-betul terbirit menuju Taehyung, dasar bocah.

" _hyung_! Taehyung _hyung_ –ampun, Taehyung _hyung_ –"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, "kau pandai mengatur waktu, apa kau berlari dari kamarmu menuju kemari, hm? Kau menghabiskan waktu empat puluh detik saja, seperti singa lapar saja kau ini"

Jungkook menghirup napas banyak-banyak. Yang benar saja, empat puluh detik? Wow, ingatkan Jungkook untuk ikut lomba marathon atau apa karena larinya cepat sekali; apa ia juga secepat itu saat berlari ke apartemen Taehyung? Yang jelas Jungkook melihat pria dihadapannya ini sedang tersenyum manis, tubuhnya tenggelam dalam mantel yang ia kenakan, rambutnya yang tebal tersapu lembut oleh angin malam; oh Tuhan jantungnya baru saja berpacu habis berlari dan penampilan Taehyung membuatnya gila. "maaf, _hyung_ –aku, maaf _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ menunggu sangat lama?"

"ya, tentu saja. Kau bocah nakal, segala melupakan kencan kita –"

Bukan salah siapa-siapa jika wajah Jungkook memanas dan memerah, napasnya makin tersengal dan kepalanya mendadak pening. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung mengatakan _kencan_ dengan begitu mudah; bahkan mereka bukan kekasih atau apa. " –jangan bengong, ayo kencan! Aku sudah hampir mati beku"

"e –eh? I –iya _hyung_ ,"

Jungkook berjalan dengan kikuk disamping Taehyung yang memasukkan lengannya kedalam saku mantelnya. Mereka sama-sama menghembuskan napas lega dan membuat asap putih keluar dari kedua belah bibir mereka; cuaca malam ini cukup dingin, sebetulnya. Jungkook tidak berhenti melirik Taehyung yang terus menatap kedepan. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah pria itu terpahat begitu sempurna; rahangnya jelas dan tajam seolah jemarinya akan terluka jika menyentuhnya, hidungnya mancung dan tegas, bibirnya tebal tapi sempurna dengan warna merekanya itu, matanya besar dan cantik, bulu matanya panjang dan melengkung indah, dan rambutnya sangat manis. "jangan melihatku terus, nanti kau tersandung"

Si mungil terkesiap; bagaimana Taehyung bisa tahu ia tengah mengagumi Taehyung? Bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah Taehyung balas meliriknya atau tidak; apa saking terpananya ia akan pesona Taehyung hingga ia tidak sadar betapa bodohnya ia terlihat.

"habisnya _hyung_ manis sekali –eh, "

Dan Jungkook menutup mulut sialannya yang masih terpaku pada Taehyung, ia bersumpah kalau otaknya sudah menyuruh mulutnya untuk mengelak; tapi kenapa mulutnya tidak patuh? Lihatlah sekarang Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya geli, mampus kau Jungkook. "kau makin pandai menggoda, Kook. _Thanks, though_. Ayo lanjut jalan"

Sebuah anggukan membalas ungkapan Taehyung, kemudian ia berjalan pelan. Namun ia kembali melirik Taehyung; apa ia sudah sembuh? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana rasanya setelah melewati masa kritis; ia baru saja membaca artikel di internet efek alergi seafood dan itu membuatnya membayangkan betapa tersiksanya pria itu. " _hyung_ , a –apa kau baik-baik saja –maksudku, itu –eum –"

"hal seperti itu bukan kali pertama, jadi aku sudah biasa. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, ya"

"seharusnya kau menolaknya hyung, seharusnya kau bilang padaku –"

"aku baru saja sembuh, sudah dimarahi habis-habisan" oh Taehyung sedang merengut lucu, ia meniup poni panjangnya dan jalannya menghentak-hentak. Jungkook termangu sesaat; betapa menggemaskan pria itu. Ia jadi tidak tahan; tidak, tahan. Tapi memandang tubuh Taehyung yang begitu mungil dibanding mantelnya itu membuat Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Ia begitu ingin memeluk dan merengkuh Taehyung saat itu juga; dari apa yang ia lihat Taehyung sudah menggigil dan nampak kesal dengan cuaca dingin. Wajah Taehyung masih memerah membuatnya amat sangat menggemaskan membuat Jungkook berfantasi liar untuk mengecup atau menggigit pipinya pelan.

 _Salah siapa; Taehyung yang sempurna atau Jungkook dengan fantasi liarnya?_

Akhirnya Jungkook tersenyum manis melihat Taehyung berjalan didepannya; wah sudah berapa detik ia termangu sampai ia tertinggal. Ia menghampiri Taehyung dan mengeluarkan tangan kiri Taehyung dari saku mantelnya –kemudian menggenggamnya erat dan memasukkannya kedalam saku mantel Jungkook. Membuat Taehyung menatapnya dengan penuh tanya meski jantungnya berdegup kencang; sangat kencang seolah jantung itu ingin meloncat keluar. "dingin sekali, ya _hyung_. Ah~ apa sudah hangat sekarang?"

Taehyung masih asyik menatap Jungkook yang nampak sangat maskulin, bagaimana pria itu bisa bersikap sangat manis dan dewasa dalam sekejap? Matanya memanas namun ia buru-buru mengerjap cepat, "y –ya, sudah hangat"

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan seorang Kim Taehyung, bahkan Jungkook masih dalam mode _blank_. Bagaimana dua orang yang mengucap kata kencan bisa dikatakan berkencan kalau mereka ada di minimarket? Ya, setelah adegan sok romantis yang Jungkook lakukan mereka berbincang santai sampai Taehyung mengatakan tempat tujuan mereka sudah lewat; akhirnya mereka berbalik dan sekitar satu menit kemudian Taehyung berucap _'Tadah!'_ dengan ceria seperti anak kecil memberi kejutan dan ya, Jungkook terkejut –dan heran. _Kenapa mereka berkencan di mini market dua puluh empat jam?_

Segala hipotesa yang Jungkook coba bayangkan pecah begitu Taehyung datang membawa nampan besi; ada dua cup ramen dan dua susu vanilla dingin, sebungkus rumput laut kering, dan beberapa camilan seperti tortilla, keripik madu, dan buah anggur hijau. "ayo ayo~ makanan datang~"

Pria tinggi itu duduk dihadapan Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar, bahkan matanya menyipit saking senangnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk riang, seperti bayi bertemu susu saja. "kau bilang tidak suka Msg, _hyung_? Ramen kan banyak Msg nya"

Taehyung merengut lucu, "aku mau coba makanan instan. Sesekali, menjadi nakal itu perlu". Ia membuka tutup kaleng susunya lalu meneguknya mantap. "sembari menunggu ramennya matang, makan buah dulu ya~ makan buah lebih bagus kalau perut kosong" ujar Taehyung dengan girang dan memetik anggur dari tangkainya.

Jungkook mengikutinya, ia memasukkan dua buah anggur sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Ia makan sembari menatap betapa lucu Taehyung dihadapannya. " _hyung,_ "

"hm?"

"kenapa kita berkencan disini?" Jungkook meminum susu vanillanya, menatap Taehyung heran. Ia juga tidak habis pikir oleh jalan pikiran pria seksi itu. "habisnya kita sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi, dan aku masih lemas untuk jalan terlalu jauh –"

Taehyung memasukkan empat anggur sekaligus, " –jadi yang kupikirkan cuma minimarket dua puluh empat jam, hehehe"

Sungguh jawaban tak terduga.

" –apa kau tidak suka, Jungkook-ah?"

Dengan sigap Jungkook menggeleng kuat, bukannya dia kecewa atau apa. Sumpah, dia hanya bingung kenapa dia diseret kemari, itu saja. Ternyata Taehyung luar biasa polos juga, ia jadi bersalah sesaat usai Taehyung mengatakan ia masih lemas; apa itu efek alerginya? "bu –bukan begitu, _hyung_. Hanya saja –itu, aku –"

"kau berharap aku menggeretmu ke Namsan tower, begitu? hahahaha"

Oh sial, Taehyung kembali ke mode suka menggoda andalannya. Membuat Jungkook tersipu dan telinganya memerah mendengar Taehyung tertawa dengan begitu indah dan manis. "apaan, tidak –eh _hyung_ , ramennya sudah matang sepertinya"

Taehyung meneguk susunya cepat dan membuka tutup bungkus ramennya, benar sudah matang. Ia pun menggumam senang dan menyanyi tidak jelas, membuat Jungkook tersenyum lagi. Ia mengaduk ramen baru matang itu kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi menghasilkan uap hangat yang mengepul hebat.

"whoa~ hahahaha~! Uap uap uap~"

Beruntung Jungkook masih mengaduk ramennya karena kalau ia sedang makan bisa saja ia tersedak melihat betapa menggemaskan Taehyung hanya karena uap panas. Seolah itu adalah gelembung sabun yang ditiup anak kecil. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk menahan hasratnya agar tidak membungkus Taehyung pulang seolah ia anak kucing tersesat yang menggemaskan. " _hyung_ norak deh, ini cuma ramen instan, tahu"

Dan seharusnya Jungkook tahu kalau ejekannya barusan membuat Taehyung merengut lagi, ah dasar bodoh. Jungkook jadi semakin gila dan frustasi. Kalau Taehyung yang seksi membuatnya gila dan limbung, maka Taehyung yang imut membuatnya frustasi dan mati-matian menahan nafsu liarnya. "berisik deh kau bocah nakal"

"habis ini aku punya permainan"

"apa itu?"

"adu main piano tiles 2" ucap Taehyung dengan mantap. Ia mengunyah keripik tortilla yang sudah terkoyak bungkusnya itu. Ia dapat melihat seringaian di wajah manis Jungkook, entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu. Apa dia barusan meremehkan Taehyung?

"yakin, tidak mau mainan yang lain? Piano tiles 2?"

Taehyung semakin mengernyitkan dahinya samar, kalau iya memang kenapa? Ia sedang dalam fase _addict_ dengan permainan tap piano itu; itu juga karena ia melihat Yoongi main dan jadi kepingin. Apa Jungkook mahir piano tiles 2, ya? Nada bicara dan caranya menatap sangat meremehkan. "iya, tapi ada _reward_ dan _punishment_ nya, tahu"

Jungkook menukikkan alisnya heran dan secara spontan memiringkan kepalanya; membuat Taehyung memekik dalam hati karena Jungkook nampak sangat lucu seperti kelinci minta diadopsi. "apa hukuman dan hadiahnya?" dalam benak Jungkook pasti hukuman dan hadiahnya tidak terlalu berarti dan mendengar Taehyung mengajaknya adu piano tiles, jujur ia merasa seolah dunia ada dalam genggamannya. Mengingat betapa sederhana jalur pikirannya untuk berkencan di minimarket, Jungkook hanya berdecih pelan.

"kalah; _lompat kodok sampai rumah_ , menang; _boleh minta apapun_ "

Dan tawaran itu agak terdengar menarik. Ia bisa meminta apapun pada Taehyung nanti; bisa kan ia meminta untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya? Atau meminta Taehyung jadi kekasihnya –hentikan fantasi liar ini. Tapi ia agak bergidik mendengar lompat kodok sampai rumah karena serius, mereka berjalan kaki selama tiga puluh menit lebih dari apartemennya dan selama itu ia akan lompat kodok? Tapi seringainya muncul kembali; toh ia tidak akan kalah.

"bagaimana?"

" _call_ "

Dengan semangat Taehyung menyuap susu kalengnya sampai habis dan sedikit menetes melalui bibir sampai dagunya; bahkan Jungkook sudah mengepal kuat untuk tidak membersihkan tetesan itu dengan bibirnya yang dingin dan lidahnya yang hangat –sebenarnya ia minum susu atau alkohol, sih. Kenapa otaknya mesum begini, sialan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel kemudian membuka aplikasi piano tiles 2, ia tersenyum manis pada Jungkook yang masih menatapnya remeh, "selamat lompat kodok, Jungkookie"

"tidak –kau, selamat lompat kodok, Taehyungie _hyung_ "

.

Jungkook ambruk ke tanah dengan napas terengah, kepalanya pusing, rambutnya sudah basah karena peluhnya sendiri, bahkan mantel yang ia gunakan hanya membuatnya semakin gerah. Akhirnya Jungkook membalikkan posisinya yang tadi seperti merangkak menjadi duduk dan menunduk, ia meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa selagi masih ada kesempatan.

Taehyung menyodorkan sapu tangan warna putih lengkap dengan senyum manis dan disambut Jungkook yang langsung mengusap wajanhya kasar. Taehyung tertawa melihatnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook yang masih asyik bernapas banyak-banyak. "kau meremehkanku sih, rasain tuh. bocah nakal sepertimu memang harus dihukum"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung sekilas lalu menghela napasnya berat, "aku hanya terpeleset satu blok, _hyung_. _Hyung_ saja yang tidak mau kasih kesempatan lagi," mendengarnya Taehyung berdecak dan menggeleng pelan. "kalah, ya kalah. Jangan banyak alasan, _kiddo_. Sekarang terima hukumanmu; _lompat kodok sampai rumah_. Ayo ayo~ masih tiga ratus meter lagi" ucap Taehyung yang bangkit menarik-narik lengan Jungkook yang sudah terkapar itu.

"aish, _hyung_ ~ aku lelah"

Jungkook malah tergeletak dan menggeliat, merengek seperti bayi baru bangun dan menangis mencari mama dan haus ingin susu. Kakinya menghentak-hentak ke udara dan kepalanya menggeleng kuat dan suaranya mencicit menolak, "kau sudah bersedia, jangan curang dong"

"tidak mau, _hyung_ ~~ capek, tahu. _Hyung_ gak pernah lompat kodok sejauh lima ratus meter, apa?"

"kan sudah sepakat, ya jalani saja."

Si mungil makin merengek seperti anak anjing yang akan ditinggal majikan, membuat Taehyung jengah meskipun hatinya berteriak betapa lucunya Jungkook saat ini. Tapi ia cukup tahu kondisi dan _hell_ , mereka masih di pinggir jalan dan Jungkook menghalangi jalan; bisa-bisa membuat orang lalu lalang menatapnya heran. " _hyung, jebal_ –"

"jangan begitu, Kook. Kau memalukan, ah. Cepat bangun dan lompat kodok lagi,"

Jungkook makin kuat menggeleng, badannya benar-benar lelah dan ia sangat haus; bahkan Taehyung memintanya membayar semua makanan yang mereka makan –catatan, Jungkook tidak bawa dompet dan bersyukur ada beberapa ribu di saku mantelnya, bonus mereka tidak beli air minum. "aku ngantuk, _hyung_ ~ capek, ngantuk"

"makanya cepat lompat kodok sampai rumah, nanti kau boleh puas-puas tidur"

Suruhan Taehyung membuatnya geram, kakinya lemas karena tadi sore berlari kalang kabut dan sekarang lompat kodok sejauh lima ratus meter; demi Tuhan baru dua ratus meter saja rasanya kakinya hampir terpisah dengan tubuhnya. "nanti kutinggal kau sendiri disini, bye –AH!"

Gerutuan Taehyung dan rengekan Jungkook bungkam begitu Jungkook menarik tangannya kuat hingga membuat Taehyung limbung dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Jungkook. Mereka berdua terdiam, membiarkan angin berhembus dan terdengar meski hanya sayup-sayup. Jungkook meremang menyadari kepala Taehyung sangat pas di lehernya dan ia yakin wajah pria itu berada di ceruk lehernya, ia bisa merasakan betapa dingin bibir Taehyung ketika bersentuhan dengan lehernya.

Jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar kencang meski terhalang mantel tebang sehingga tak satupun dari mereka dapat mendengarnya. Entah atas dasar apa tangan Jungkook tergiring untuk memeluk pinggang mungil Taehyung, memberi impuls yang menyengat empunya sehingga membangunkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia hendak mengangkat tubuhnya tapi tubuhnya tidak mau sejalan dengan otaknya; entah atas dasar apa ia merasa nyaman sekali dalam pelukan gelandangan itu. Pelukan yang seperti main-main bahkan memalukan; karena mereka masih di jalan!

"kalau tidur disini; bersamamu, boleh?"

Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab pun mengangguk atau menggeleng. Otaknya betul-betul mati dan kosong; tadi Jungkook menggenggam tangannya, sekarang memeluknya hangat. Ia sangat pening dan kehabisan oksigen karena sedari tadi ia menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang segar dan manis dari tubuh Jungkook. Suaranya yang cukup berat barusan menampar Taehyung seolah mengingatkan kalau ini dunia nyata.

Sejujurnya ia merindukan Jungkook; amat sangat rindu sampai rasanya napasnya tercekik kala nama Jungkook terdengar tanpa sengaja, ketika bayangan bocah itu menari-nari bagai pirngan hitam rusak Taehyung limbung seketika. "kuberi waktu dua menit, habis itu lompat kodok lagi"

Dan akhirnya Taehyung hanya terdiam mengiyakan apa yang Jungkook mau. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam, toh ia juga menikmati kehangatan yang Jungkook salurkan.

"sadis"

"harusnya kau bersyukur menjadikan Kim Taehyung yang tampan sebagai guling, kau harus tahu betapa beruntungnya seorang Jeon Jungkook sekarang"

Jungkook tersenyum manis, masih memejamkan mata. Hatinya menghangat dan penuh, perutnya tergelitik dan rasanya geli dari ujung rambut hingga kuku jari kakinya. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Taehyung yang ternyata sangat mungil dan kurus. "jangan banyak bicara, aku terangsang saat bibirmu bergerilya di leherku"

"keparat! Lepaskan aku!"

.

.

Matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi, dan beranjak naik seiring berjalannya waktu yang terasa lambat. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kaca yang tertutup _gordyn_ putih dengan motif lubang dibeberapa sisi; membuat seorang pria yang asyik tertidur merasa silau dan akhirnya membuka mata. Ditatapnya guling yang ia peluk,

 _Apa yang semalam itu cuma mimpi? Rasanya bukan._ Bahkan ia ingat betapa hangat dan geli lehernya semalam. Ia ingat betapa pegalnya ia tertidur dan beberapa kerikil dan tanah yang mengotori mantelnya, jadi semalam bukanlah mimpi kalau ia memeluk Taehyung.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel diatas nakas; mengernyit heran karena Jimin mengiriminya pesan.

 _Hei, aku tidak mau repot-repot meniru tanda tanganmu. Salahmu sendiri tidak datang, silahkan hubungi Jinyoung seonsaengnim untuk meminta tugas pengganti._

 _p.s. kau akan mati melewati mata kuliah Jinyoung seonsaengnim dengan keterangan alfa_

Dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya, ia melirik waktu di sudut kanan atas ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Demi Tuhan, seharusnya hari ini dia masuk jam enam untuk praktikum pengganti! Sialan, kemana Wonwoo hyung?

Akhirnya ia keluar dari selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar; namun larinya terhenti karena membaca sebuah sticky note warna hijau di pintunya,

 _Jangan salahkan aku kau tidak bangun. Kau tidur seperti orang mati dan tersenyum mesum, aku jadi tidak tega karena aku sudah meneriakimu dengan speaker tapi tidak berhasil._

 _Fighting~!_

"AISH! WONWOO _HYUNG_ –!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 5: A day with you

" _Jungkookie_ , aku haus~"

Bocah bernama Jungkook itu berlari membeli air mineral di cafeteria yang jaraknya seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _Jungkookie_ , aku lapar; belikan onigiri"

"ish! Kenapa tidak sekalian tadi, _hyung_?!"

Dan Jungkook kembali berlari menuju cafetaria untuk membeli onigiri; jangan lupa rasa tuna –karena Taehyung cuma bisa makan rasa itu. Sempat ia heran; bukannya Taehyung itu alergi makanan laut? Yasudahlah tubuhnya lelah dan ia tidak mau lelah berpikir.

"Jungkookie, ponselku _lowbat_ "

Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung sambil terengah, "nah terus?" ia melihat Taehyung merengut lucu dan menggigit onigirinya kesal. Dasar Jungkook tidak peka; atau bodoh? "pinjam ponselmu dong. Gitu aja gak paham, dasar Jungkookie _pabo_ "

Jungkook menoleh cepat dengan matanya yang membulat; melihat betapa lucunya Taehyung yang merajuk begitu. Bahkan caranya marah namun tetap makan itu sangat lucu, manis, menggemaskan; ia jadi berfantasi liar lagi. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang; _Kim Taehyung mau pinjam ponselnya_.

Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Selama ini Jungkook diam-diam mencari segala hal berkaitan tentang pria seksi nan menggemaskan itu; _line_ , akun _instagram, facebook, twitter, blog, tumblr_ –apapun. Setelah ia menyimpan nomor Taehyung, ia semakin gencar menyelidiki semua akun yang Taehyung punya. Bahkan ia meminta bantuan Jihoon yang terkenal dengan kepandaian teknologinya untuk meretas website resmi kampusnya untuk dapat biodata Taehyung –dasar gila.

"tidak mau"

"kenapa?" kali ini Taehyung memandang Jungkook memelas, ia tengah menonton _returns of super_ _man_ dengan asyik dan ponselnya dengan seenak jidat malah _lowbat_. Padahal baru sentegah dari tayangan, _heol_. Kan sebal jadinya, ini lagi Jungkook malah tidak mau kasih pinjam ponselnya. "pokoknya tidak"

"kau menyimpan fotoku diam-diam, ya?"

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa gugup; gelagapan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia gelisah –tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena selain akun Taehyung; ia memang diam-diam menyimpan foto yang Taehyung unggah di akun media sosialnya, atau dari temannya yang memberi label tag, maupun hasil jepretannya sendiri; _diam-diam seperti paparazi_. Bukan sebuah kemungkinan kecil kalau jemari Taehyung akan terpeleset membuka galeri dan habis sudah Jungkook, _mampus_. "t –tidak,"

Ucapan penuh ragu menguar begitu saja, sejujurnya Jungkook tidak pandai berbohong. Kadang ia bersikap seperti _submissive_ tapi ia sangat transparan dan polos luar biasa. Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban tidak pasti itu menaikkan alisnya samar, kemudian menyeringai pelan. "udah deh, ngaku aja, _kiddo_. Kau pasti betulan punya fotoku ya? Yah, semua _fans_ ku memang begitu, sih" ujar si pria tinggi dengan gaya pamer seolah dia adalah putra mahkota atau artis _beken_ papan atas.

"dan _hyung_ kira aku _fans_ mu, begitu? Gila, mana sudi" akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk pura-pura mengelak dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walau sebetulnya tidak seorang pun buta akan tatapan memuja dari kedua bola mata Jungkook jika bertatapan dengan Kim Taehyung; bahkan sahabatnya –Jimin –juga tahu. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mendesis pelan, menganggap kalau ucapan barusan hanyalah bualan semata, "apapun, aku tetap menganggapmu memiliki fotoku diam-diam"

" _HYUNG_!"

Tawa membahana lolos dengan mudahnya dari bibir seksi Taehyung, tawanya begitu rendah tapi memabukkan; mungkin saking kencangnya tertawa satu koridor kampus bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi Jungkook malah terpaku pada Taehyung yang berwajah merah dan mata sipit yang berair karena lepas kendali saat tertawa sangat manis, apik, tampan; seksi. "kau cantik; bahkan saat marah"

Demi Tuhan, bisa tidak sih Taehyung sekali saja tidak mengeluarkan godaan mautnya. Bahkan sejak Taehyung tertawa tadi jantung Jungkook sudah berdegup dengan gila; untuk kesekian kalinya. Napasnya kembali tercekat begitu Taehyung memujinya cantik. Ini aneh, mana ada pria yang berdesir hebat kala dipuji cantik; harusnya ia marah dan tersinggung –pikirnya ia wanita; cantik? Yang benar saja. Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya kalau fantasi liarnya meledak begitu saja kala Taehyung bersikap manis dan otaknya meledak kala Taehyung dalam mode seksi dan menggoda. "koreksi, aku –Jeon Jungkook; lelaki tulen –tampan, _hyung_. TAMPAN."

Taehyung menaikkan sudut kiri bibirnya kecil, Jungkook memang sangat menggoda dengan caranya sendiri. Entah kenapa Taehyung makin suka saja –eh, lupakan saja. Ia mencolek dagu Jungkook dan terkekeh ringan, "masa, sih? Gak percaya deh sama kamu"

"apaan sih, _hyung_ –aku tampan; jangan bilang aku cantik!" gerutu Jungkook dengan wajah kusut membuat Taehyung tergelak meski tidak sekencang awal ia tertawa tadi. Ia cukup malu menyadari betapa kerasnya ia tertawa sampai menggema seluruh lorong. "Jungkookie sedang _moodswing_ , hm?"

"YAK! _HYUNG_!" Taehyung tertawa lagi; entah sampai kapan ia akan tertawa terus. Salah Jungkook membuatnya tergelak tanpa diminta. Mungkin kotak tertawanya akan menciut dalam waktu dekat; semua karena Jungkook. "pikirmu aku cewek lagi pms, apa _hyung_?"

"salah siapa telat masuk perkuliahan"

"salah siapa malam-malam datang ajak kencan"

"salah siapa melupakan kencan"

" _hyung_ kan masih sakit" Jungkook tidak mau kalah dan mereka berdua berdebat kecil sampai menipiskan jarak antara mereka tanpa sadar.

"aku kan sudah sembuh"

"mana kutahu,"

"salah siapa tidak tanya"

"aku tidak punya nomormu, _hyung_ "

"kenapa bisa tidak punya nomor partner kencanmu, ha?" dan balasan Taehyung membuatnya bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus jawab apa, bahkan saat _hyung_ nya bertanya ia hanya mengoceh frustasi dan merenungkan kenapa dengan bodohnya ia tidak punya nomor Taehyung. "positif," usai Taehyung mengatakannya, pria itu makin menipiskan jarak mereka hinggan tersisa dua senti antara hidung mereka. Jantung Jungkook sudah hampir loncat dan jiwanya hampir lepas, "kau kalah, Jeon Jungkookie –"

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengerang begitu Taehyung menjauhkan tautan mata mereka; tadi mereka begitu dekat bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma pasta gigi yang dipakai Taehyung –sangat segar, memabukkan, dan seksi. Ia melihat Taehyung merapikan barangnya dan menutup resleting ranselnya; apa ia akan masuk kelas sebentar lagi? "aku ada kelas sampai jam empat; keterampilan praktik dasar klinik –praktikum. Jadi aku akan ke gedung belakang, kau masih ada kuliah atau langsung pulang?"

"aku menunggu,"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya pelan, heran dengan jawaban Jungkook. Lagipula jawaban bocah itu tidak ada dalam kuosioner yang ia suguhkan. Menunggu? Dia yang salah dengar atau dia salah memberi pilihan sebagai jawaban; ia juga tidak tahu. " _pardon_?"

"hari ini apartemenku kosong; Wonwoo _hyung_ lembur –"

" –temani aku, ne, _hyung_?"

.

Jungkook sudah risih melihat Taehyung yang daritadi nampak menghirup napas tidak teratur, matanya tidak fokus, dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Bahkan tadi Taehyung hampir terjungkal kalau Jungkook tidak sigap menangkap tubuh kurus Taehyung dalam kungkungannya.

" _HYUNG_! AWAS!" tidak sampai sedetik Jungkook menarik jaket denim yang dipakai Taehyung dan menariknya mendekat. Bahkan Taehyung hampir tertabrak mobil pengangkut barang, demi Tuhan apa yang pria itu lakukan; atau lebih tepatnya apa yang dia pikirkan. Ia juga terlalu lelah berpikir sampai tidak sadar kalau Taehyung jalan dengan wajah bengong di pinggir jalan; bukan di zona trotoar. Jadi kalau Taehyung tertabrak; bukan salah siapa-siapa. "kau bikin kaget saja,"

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _hyung_! Jantungku hampir copot, tahu!"

Dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyung malah tertawa dan mengusak rambut Jungkook; tanpa sengaja menyalurkan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang membuai Jungkook dalam kenyamanan dan kelegaan luar biasa. Tubuhnya meremang saat Taehyung menyentuhnya dan ia sangat suka; ini sentuhan yang paling ia suka setelah sentuhan kakaknya. "maaf, deh. Jangan ngambek gitu, yuk lanjut jalan"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali; dan dengan posesifnya Jungkook berupaya keras untuk bertukar posisi dengan Taehyung. Ingin menghindari insiden hampir tertabrak beberapa detik lalu terjadi kembali, katanya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian diam. "kau tidak makan permen lagi, _hyung_?"

"e –eh? Lagi habis persediaan" kata Taehyung dengan wajah sedikit merengut, membuat Jungkook merasa dominan dan fantasi liarnya muncul kembali. "bagus," hanya itu yang Jungkook ucapkan sebagai balasan dan ditambah senyuman manis yang puas; tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Namun Taehyung hanya menatapnya heran, penuh tanya. "kenapa bagus?"

"soalnya _hyung_ seksi sekali kalau lagi makan permen"

Dan Jungkook merutuki mulut bodohnya dan kepolosan yang ia punya. Ia tersentak begitu mendengar suaranya sendiri; bahkan langkahnya terhenti. Ia melirik Taehyung yang kini sudah tersenyum geli, mampus. Setelah ini godaan apa yang Taehyung tembak untuknya? "oh, aku seksi rupanya –kukira hanya aku yang berpikiran begitu, ternyata Jungkookie sama" selanjutnya Taehyung tertawa geli meninggalkan Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan malu dan gugup. Ia merapalkan kata _bodoh_ sebanyak ia bisa dalam hati. "bu –bukan begitu, _hyung_ –a itu, a –aku –"

"aku suka kau berpikir aku seksi," Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata elangnya yang tajam bagai belati menusuk mata; perih, panas, membara. Ia selalu suka dua sisi dalam diri Taehyung baik itu seksi maupun menggemaskan. Benar-benar tak terduga dan sempurna. Pria itu mengusap pipi Jungkook yang selembut kain sutera termahal dan halus seperti bayi, pipi itu tidak lagi putih tetapi merah muda karena darahnya berdesir hebat. "toh memang aku seksi, hahaha"

Pada akhirnya, seseksi apapun Kim Taehyung dia akan berujung pada sikap manis menggemaskan karena tawanya yang mengalun indah bagi siapapun yang beruntung mendengarnya. Pria itu tidak bosan mengusak rambut Jungkook yang sangat lebat dan halus.

Dan sedewasa apapun Jungkook terlihat ketika menjadi dominan, ia akan berakhir menjadi si manis yang gugup dan berdesir hebat kala Taehyung menyentuhnya. Menghantarkan panas dingin dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya meremang namun berdebar dan menggelitik. Otaknya selalu mati kalau Taehyung ada di hadapannya; suara beratnya terdengar, napasnya terasa, aroma parfumnya menyeruak, dan tatapan matanya yang seolah menelanjangi Jungkook bulat-bulat membuatnya limbung dan tanpa arah.

"apa kita serasi; _Kim Taehyung si seksi dan Jeon Jungkook si manis manja menggemaskan_ "

" _HYUNG_!"

.

Mata Jungkook memang tidak setajam milik Taehyung tapi penglihatannya cukup jeli memerhatikan betapa kikuk Taehyung memasuki apartemennya. Begitu ia meletakkan sepatu _converse_ nya dan mengucapkan salam –walau sebenarnya tidak perlu –pria itu nampak tidak senang mengunjungi apartemen Jungkook.

Ia rasa apartemennya yang terlalu kecil, atau karena kotor? Ia memandang sekeliling dan mengesampingkan opini pendeknya itu; huniannya cukup nyaman dan berkelas, jadi kenapa Taehyung seolah gugup dan menolak? Dia tidak mungkin alergi sesuatu kan disini, "kau gugup seperti gadis diajak pacar bertemu orangtuanya, _hyung_ "

" _the fuck_ –tidak, enak saja kau bicara" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya; meski ia tidak tahu karena gatal atau apa. Sejujurnya ia gugup saat Jungkook memintanya menemani bocah ingusan yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi dasarnya ia tidak pandai menghilangkan demam panggung –atau mungkin _demam Jungkook_ –ia pasti ketara kikuknya didepan Jungkook. "ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _hyung_?"

Taehyung menggeleng kuat, "aku tidak mau berlari seperti orang kesurupan ke apartemenmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja". Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung duduk di sofa, menggumam memberi ijin pria itu untuk menonton tv atau numpang _charge_ ponsel. Tapi Taehyung masih bingung dengan ucapan Jungkook barusan, "maksudnya?"

"saat mendengar _hyung_ sakit, aku berlari dari kampus ke tempat tinggalmu. Cuma kira-kira saja, aku tidak betul-betul tahu dimana _hyung_ tinggal; saat noona disana melarangku masuk aku kesal dan sedih sekali. Badanku terlalu capek karena berlari, aku haus, tapi aku butuh melihatmu" Jungkook mengutarakannya dengan gamblang dan mudah sembari menyeduh teh manis. Meski awalnya terkejut kenapa ia bisa begitu keren saat bicara, ia membiarkannya terjadi begitu saja. Sebetulnya ia penasaran bagaimana mimik Taehyung sebagai reaksi; tercengang, termangu, atau kagum?

"oh –" Jungkook nyaris melempar teko air panas tatkala Taehyung hanya membalas dengan gumaman sederhana begitu. Apa insiden lari kalang kabut itu tidak terlihat heroik seperti di drama tv, makanya tidak menarik perhatian Taehyung? " –nah terus hubungannya sama sesuatu yang kusembunyikan apa?"

" _for God's sake_ –" Jungkook hampir terjungkal saat menghampiri Taehyung dengan membawa dua cangkir teh. Beruntung _self balance_ nya bagus jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengepel lantai basah karena tumpahan teh. " –seafood, _hyung_ , seafood," dengan sabar Jungkook menekankan kata itu pada Taehyung; yang nyatanya hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dan mulut menganga serta kepala mendongaknya yang mirip anjing laut minta makan.

Jungkook bisa saja memekik atas kadar keimutan yang dimiliki Taehyung; tapi dia hanya mendengus pelan dan duduk kemudian menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Taehyung. "kau menyembunyikan alergimu pada seafood –" Jungkook menyeruput tehnya pelan; ia juga butuh tenaga dan penghilang stress –ia sedikit frustasi kalau Taehyung dalam mode lemot tapi imut begini. " –sekarang sifatmu kikuk sekali, seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Dan aku takut _hyung_ akan kenapa-napa sampai dirumah –"

" –kalau itu terjadi; terlebih karenaku, aku bisa gila karena merana"

"o –oh," lagi, Taehyung menjawab dengan kikuk dan _'oh'_ saja. Tapi Jungkook tidak ambil pusing, toh ia bisa melihat sisi manis Taehyung kalau begini. Meski tidak dipungkiri ia begitu rindu dengan Taehyung dalam mode seksi; ia ingin jantungnya berdebar gila, bukan berdesir hangat. Ia masih asyik menatap Taehyung yang meminum tehnya diam sembari menahan senyum, namun senyumnya hilang ketika Taehyung menjauhkan bibir cangkir itu dari bibir tebal seksinya dan menjulurkan lidahnya; jangan lupa wajah masam yang bahkan masih terlihat tampan.

"kau kasih gula apa garam, sih?! Tehnya asin, Jeon –ASIN!"

Dan Jungkook baru merasakan betapa tenggorokannya bagai tergores garpu karena betapa aneh teh buatannya; rasanya asin luar biasa dan membuat Jungkook terbatuk keras.

 _Salahkan Taehyung yang mendominasi pikirannya;_

 _Atau salahkan Jungkook yang tidak pandai dalam urusan dapur –bahkan untuk me_ _mbedakan_ _garam dengan gula sekalipun._

.

.

Bunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga, meski nyatanya tidak ada siapa pun kecuali Yoongi yang menatap bola basket menghampiri dirinya dengan datar. Ia baru saja mencetak _three point shoot_ untuk keempat kalinya, tapi hatinya biasa saja. Seolah _three point_ itu mudah, padahal butuh latihan dan ketepatan dalam memperkirakannya –nyatanya Yoongi hanya bermain basket sesuai insting dan perasaannya.

Ia men _dribble_ lagi dengan rasa bosan, sejujurnya ia selalu bermain basket sendirian. Taehyung dikategorikan ikan teri dalam dunia itu yang artinya pria seksi itu payah dalam basket, dan Yoongi tidak suka main dengan orang lemah dan tak tahu menahu tentang basket; buang waktu dan tenaga –karena Taehyung pasti akan berlari mengejar bola, bukan menggiring bola. Ia mencoba _three point_ lagi dan memutuskan untuk pulang –

"ADUH!"

–namun sepertinya tidak jadi karena nyatanya tembakannya meleset dan malah menimpuk orang; padahal wajahnya malas tapi dilihat dari hasilnya, tembakannya kuat sekali. Bola itu mengenai kepala seorang pria sampai tersungkur. Yoongi buru-buru menghampirinya dan berjongkok; bagaimanapun ia menyesal. "kau tidak apa – _Park Jimin_?"

"u –uh, hai _hyung_ ," Jimin si tebar senyum masih meringis memijit keningnya yang memerah kena baku hantam bola basket. Tidak perut, tidak bahu, tidak kaki, sekarang kening, semua tubuhnya ia rasa sudah diperawani oleh baku hantam dari Yoongi. "kau oke?"

"o –oke..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam diam. Dapat ia lihat Yoongi begitu khawatir dengan napas tersengal dan alis bertaut; tapi apa benar ia mengkhawatirkan Jimin? Dilihat dari sifat Yoongi yang suka mengomel dan menghantam dirinya, ia cukup meragukan sisi _angelic_ Yoongi. Namun sepertinya ia harus percaya karena pria mungil itu justru mencengkeram bahu Jimin dan menariknya bangkit, membantunya bangun –bahkan tanpa diminta. "kau tidak gegar otak, kan? Kau terantuk bola sampai bengong begitu"

"e –eh, ti –tidak, kok, _hyung_ " mampus, Jimin terbata dalam berucap karena demi Tuhan, Yoongi sangat tampan dan manis dalam mode lembut seperti ini. Jimin jadi tidak tahan, kan. Bahkan sekarang Yoongi menggeretnya ke bangku penonton terdekat dari mereka berdiri. Ia menatap tangannya dengan perasaan membuncah, napasnya tersengal, dan wajahnya merah padam – _for God's sake_! Yoongi menggenggam tangannya; catat itu. "apapun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja,"

Jimin meremang mendengar Yoongi bicara dalam nada rendah itu; suaranya selalu terdengar sarkasme, memerintah, diktator, kejam, mengintimidasi, dan kasar. Namun kali ini suaranya sangat berayun hingga perut Jimin tergelitik sampai ke ubun-ubun. "tidak apa, kok _hyung_. Aku sudah bebal dengan hantamanmu; sengaja maupun tidak –ADUH!"

"keparat kau, bocah" belum selesai denyut di kening Jimin atas bola basket, Yoongi sudah menjitak dahi lebar itu, membuat empunya berteriak karena _seriously_ , sakitnya bukan main dan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Bahkan Jimin hanya menunduk sambil memegang keningnya lama, membuat Yoongi berubah khawatir dan panik –bagaimanapun ini salahnya, kan. "e –eh, maaf, Park –maaf, aku lupa kepalamu habis terbentur, hei –hei, Jimin-ah"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban berarti kecuali desisan perih, Yoongi semakin panik dan menangkup wajah Jimin yang ternyata lumayan lebar kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tersentak melihat betapa merah kening Jimin; kalau begini ia jadi merasa bersalah dua kali lipat. Sudah membuat kepalanya terbentur bola, lalu seenaknya menjitak, ditambah umpatannya barusan. "ma –maaf, pasti sakit sekali," ujar Yoongi menambahkan desisan di akhir kalimatnya, ia juga membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padanya; yang pasti ia akan mengamuk –tapi Jimin tidak.

"aku –aku oke, _hyung_ " justru karena nada lemah yang dikeluarkan Jimin yang membuat Yoongi menepis apa yang diucapkan Jimin. Mana mungkin bocah itu baik-baik saja. "kalau sakit bilang saja sakit, desisanmu bisa menghancurkan gendang telingaku,"

"o –oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud –"

Dan Yoongi malah mencubit bibir Jimin yang mengoceh gila, membuat empunya mengerang pelan. Astaga, kapan Yoongi bisa berhenti menyakiti Jimin, sih. "aku tahu kau kesakitan, tidak usah disembunyikan dariku," ucapan Yoongi terdengar seperti ultimatum yang membuat Jimin bungkam. Toh apapun yang diucapkan Yoongi benar adanya, jadi ia tidak bisa mengelak. Kapan sih, Jimin pernah menang melawan si mungil Yoongi? _Never_. "nah terus, _hyung_ mau kasih aku apa?"

"apa?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya lucu, membuat kepala Jimin semakin berdenyut nyeri karena pria itu benar-benar menggemaskan. " _hyung_ harus tanggung jawab," Jimin mencicit; takut-takut Yoongi memukulnya lagi karena ia minta sesuatu dari pria itu sebagai permintaan maaf –toh sebenarnya ini modus. Lagipula tujuan awalnya ingin main basket dengan Yoongi tapi sepertinya ada banyak jalan menuju roma; _atau menuju hati Yoongi?_

"ck, dasar bocah keparat, kau. Yasudah kau mau –"

"apapun! Asal dari Yoongi _hyung_ dan bersama Yoongi _hyung_!"

.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang duduk disampingnya dengan kesal, matanya tidak berhenti mengirim sinyal marah dan kecewa setengah mati. Yang nyatanya dibalas sikap tak acuh dari Yoongi yang asyik meminum _pepsi_ sesekali mengunyah _french fries_ yang ada di meja.

"kok McDonald's sih, _hyung_ "

"katanya apa pun," Yoongi sedaritadi sudah berusaha sabar dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan Jimin yang merengut seolah minta pulang itu, bahkan tatapan sok marahnya itu tidak berarti sama sekali; malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kesal tidak diajak main. Lihat saja Jimin yang mencebik sebal dan menggigit Mc Spicynya lebar-lebar, "disini ramai sekali –bahkan musiknya kencang; yaampun _hyung_ aku sedang proses diet _fast food_ "

"katakan itu pada orang yang pesan Mc Spicy dan Mc flurry, ditambah soda dan french fries ukuran medium, –" ujar Yoongi menatap pesanan mereka diatas meja; bahkan Yoongi hanya pesan pepsi. Semua makanan itu pesanan Jimin –beruntungnya Jimin menyuruh Yoongi menyomot french fries. " –kau seperti tidak pernah makan, ini katamu sedang diet?"

"sudah lama aku tidak makan McD, ah _hyung_ membuatku gila. Setelah ini _hyung_ benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab –" Jimin menelan kunyahan monsternya. Benar-benar, ia menggigit burger itu besar dan masih bicara selagi makan; membuat Yoongi geli sendiri. "memangnya kau pikir aku akan membawamu kemana, ha?"

Bukan menjawab, Jimin malah terdiam dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya; uh masa iya dia harus mengutarakan bayangannya, memalukan. "si –siapa tahu _hyung_ ngajak ke sungai Han, gitu. Terus _hyung_ kasih aku –"

"dalam mimpimu,"

Jimin mencebik sebal kemudian menggigit burgernya lagi dengan besar-besar. "ih, _hyung_ gak bisa diajak bercanda, deh". Yoongi menatap Jimin geli, dasar bocah. "oh, jadi cuma bercanda. Padahal memang mau kesana, yasudah –"

"e h eh –eh ! _DEAL, HYUNG, DEAL_! _CALL_! KITA KE SUNGAI HAN SETELAH INI!" Jimin mengucapkan dengan riang dan lantang seperti komandan menyuruh prajurit berperang. Jimin akhirnya melahap makanannya cepat saking senangnya; meski mengundang tatapan heran dari seisi McDonald's. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang jelas ia senang sekali. Sungguh suatu keajaiban dunia Yoongi mau pergi dengannya, kan.

Dan tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Jimin, meski tangannya mengepal kuat; menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi pria gembul itu atau mengusak rambutnya yang lebih mirip buah jeruk.

.

.

"nah, Jungkookie. Sekarang lakukan tarian SNSD _nuna_ dengan lagu Gee"

"demi Tuhan, Taetae _hyung_!" Jungkook merengut marah, yang nyatanya hanya disambut kekehan dari Taehyung sembari menepuk tangannya saking lucu Jungkook dihadapannya. Sejak insiden teh asin, mereka minum air putih banyak-banyak dan Taehyung dengan tatapan elangnya menyuruh Jungkook tanggung jawab; menari seperti _girlgroup_ dihadapan Taehyung sampai puas. Toh memang hak Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk melakukan apapun; sesuai perjanjian kencan mereka.

"aku kan bebas minta apapun darimu," ujar Taehyung dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Jungkook mendesis kesal. Tahu begini ia tidak akan mau ikut permainan bodoh itu, tidak akan pernah lagi. "tapi aku sudah menari tujuh lagu, demi udang –aku capek"

"ah~ _Jungkookieku_ lelah, sini, sini! Duduk dulu,"

Jungkook berubah sumringah dan duduk disamping Taehyung, meskipun dadanya berdesir gila saat Taehyung mengucapkan _'Jungkookieku'_. Apa ini pertanda baik; atau bualan semata? Yang jelas dapat ia lihat pria itu kembali dalam mode dewasa yang luar biasa keren. Taehyung menatapnya lembut tapi mengunci tautan mata mereka, membuat Jungkook terperangkap bagai burung kecil dalam sangkar sempit yang tidak punya celah sedikitpun untuk bebas. " _h –hyung_ ,"

Taehyung menggumam sebagai jawaban, ia memelintir rambut Jungkook yang ternyata lumayan panjang. "kenapa –kenapa _hyung_ mengajakku kencan?" demi apapun, Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertanya hal aneh begitu pada Taehyung. Tapi sejujurnya ia juga penasaran. "maksudku, ah –itu, kita –kita bukan apa-apa dan kurasa –kita –"

"kau tidak suka?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada memelas, membuat jantung Jungkook hampir loncat melihat wajah sedih itu. Tapi sesuatu mengingatkannya entah apa itu; rasanya ia mengenal raut wajah kecewa dan sedih seperti itu. Ia seolah tahu dan familiar; tapi apa, ia juga tidak tahu. "bu –bukan, aku –aku suka, suka sekali tapi –"

"kau tidak ingat sesuatu?" Jungkook mengernyit samar; mengingat tentang apa? Apa ada hal yang ia lupakan? Tapi apa; ia juga tidak tahu. "maksudmu, _hyung_?" pertanyaan Jungkook hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Taehyung dan senyuman manis –berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang berucap sedih dan kecewa. Ia sungguh ingin bertanya lebih banyak tapi ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Toh ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan. "memangnya aku melupakan sesuatu, _hyung_?"

Taehyung terpaku dalam kedua manik Jungkook yang bulat, jernih, dan polos. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi lembut si mungil itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti ingin mati, ia masih berpikir banyak hal untuk menjawab Jungkook dan itu membuatnya pening, "mungkin?"

" _hyung_ ," Jungkook mengeluarkan rengekannya dan Taehyung tertawa lagi. Meski dua detik pertama rasanya hambar dan terpaksa tapi ia begitu mahir membuat tawanya kembali normal.

.

.

" _tadah_! Kita sampai!"

Jimin berteriak seru sekali seolah seisi sungai Han sampai ikan-ikan didalam bisa mendengarnya. Wajahnya girang sekali dan tangannya sudah melebar berayun-ayun di udara, mengajak angin menari bersama dalam euforia bahagia ini. Yoongi bahkan hanya memandangnya dalam diam dan memilih menghangatkan tangannya dalam saku _long coat_ nya. "kau tidak pernah ke sungai Han, ya"

Si rambut oranye menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, " _hyung_ tahu saja. Memang sudah takdir Tuhan kita berjodoh, _hyung_ " katanya dengan nada menggoda khas Park Jimin. Dibalas dengusan malas dari Yoongi meski ia tersenyum kecil. "dalam mimpimu,"

"wah, bahkan _hyung_ tahu kalau aku memimpikanmu –"

Yoongi kembali menghela napas, tidak enak juga rasanya disukai oleh pria baik macam dia. Padahal yang Yoongi lakukan tidak lebih dari menghantam, memaki, mengumpat, atau tidak menghiraukan keberadaaanya. " –ayo, ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan"

Tahu-tahu Jimin menggeret Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang menuju suatu tempat. Jimin bilang ia ingin sekali menikmati sungai Han; yang katanya populer itu. Yoongi juga sebenarnya agak terperangah main kesini, memang tempatnya sungguh indah –padahal cuma sungai. Tapi banyak orang disini, membuat ia sedikit risih karena sebenarnya ia suka kedamaian. Ia cukup lama terbengong sampai Jimin menepuk pipinya pelan, "melamun, deh. Ayo naik,"

"h –hah? Apaan?" Yoongi masih linglung sampai Jimin menghela napas meski tertawa kecil. Ia lalu melepas genggamannya dari lengan Yoongi dan menepuk sepeda putih disampingnya, "tadi aku bilang kalau mau naik sepeda. Disini ada sewa sepeda, ayo main"

"h –hah? Tidak, kau saja yang naik" kata Yoongi menolak dengan wajah memerah. Jimin mengernyit heran, sepedaan di tepi sungai indah dan angin sore lembut yang menyapu wajah itu sangat menyenangkan –dan romantis; ini modus Park Jimin sebetulnya. Tapi kenapa Yoongi malah tidak mau main sepeda, "aku yang bayar kok, _hyung_ "

"tidak mau"

"pokoknya harus! Sudah kubayar, tahu. Ayo, kita tuntun kedepan sana dulu, kita beli minum dulu"

Dengan berat hati dan gugup, Yoongi menggenggam stang sepeda dengan sedikit gemetar. Perasaannya kalang kabut, ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tapi ia menggiring sepeda putih itu dan jalan beriringan dengan Jimin yang menggiring sepeda hitam. Ia melirik pria itu, sebetulnya ia bisa saja kabur dari sini tapi kakinya kaku dan lemas disaat bersamaan.

Tahu-tahu mereka sudah sampai di _vending machine_ , Yoongi semakin gugup dan keringatnya keluar meski cuaca sedang sejuk. Jimin membeli air mineral dan meneguknya pelan, "nah _hyung_ , ayo –"

"t- tidak!"

Jimin menukikkan alisnya heran, apalagi yang mengganggu pikiran pria itu? Ia melihat Yoongi begitu gugup dan kikuk, seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Dan ia jadi curiga; Yoongi terus memandang ke sudut kanan bawah dan wajahnya memerah total. "a –aku tidak suka bersepeda! Kita pulang saja,"

Seolah angin membisikkan sesuatu, Jimin mulai mengerti. Ia menatap _hyung_ nya dalam diam dan geli. Tingkahnya lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil ketangkap basah memecahkan jendela tetangga karena bola kasti. "kau sepeda saja sesukamu, aku bisa pulang –"

"tidak suka bersepeda – _atau tidak bisa bersepeda_ , _hyung_?"

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa ketika Yoongi sudah berteriak hendak menerjangnya dengan sepeda dan wajah memerah yang begitu lucu.

.

Yoongi terus merapalkan umpatan disela doanya. Tangannya menggenggam stang sepeda dengan sangat erat seperti anak kecil yang takut balonnya terbang lepas. Pegangannya oleng tak menentu dan wajahnya sudah berpeluh. "YAK! JIMIN-AH! JANGAN LEPASKAN –ADUH!"

Untuk kedua belas kalinya, Yoongi terjatuh.

Dan Jimin tidak pernah lelah untuk sekadar berlari menghampiri Yoongi; memastikan pria mungil itu tidak terluka hebat. "kau oke, _hyung_?" kali ini suara Jimin terdengar sangat pelan; seperti sedang menahan emosinya. Sempat terbesit dalam benak Yoongi bahwa bocah ini sudah lelah mengajarinya naik sepeda. Wajahnya memang nampak khawatir tapi kali ini ada raut jengah pada mimiknya, seolah penat dengan kebodohan Yoongi dalam hal sepele yang bisa dilakukan anak sekolah dasar. "kalau capek tidak usah mengajariku! Aku juga tidak memintamu –"

"siapa bilang aku lelah, aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa" ucapan Jimin keluar bagai samurai yang memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan cepat dan tepat. Membuat hati Yoongi ngilu mendengarnya, menyadarkan betapa tulus bocah dihadapannya ini. Bahkan entah sudah berapa uang yang Jimin bayar untuk _charge_ sewa sepeda sore ini. "jadi, _hyung_ juga harus berusaha, agar bisa mengendarai sepeda –"

" –dengan begitu kita bisa bersepeda bersama nanti"

Angin berhembus dengan begitu kencang tapi lembut, seolah mengajak Yoongi untuk merenung sesaat melihat pria itu. Cahaya oranye terang semakin menggelap dan matahari beranjak terbenam. Cahayanya menyorot wajah Jimin yang lebar dan manis; menyuguhkan Yoongi betapa indah mata sipit itu, hidung kecilnya yang menggemaskan, pipinya memerah padam, rambutnya yang sudah oranye nampak bersatu dengan langit, dan senyumnya yang lebih silau dibanding matahari.

 _Terbukti dengan jantung Yoongi yang berdegup dengan gila dan kepala yang berdenyut, napasnya memendek, dan wajahnya panas._

.

.

"Jungkook, aku bersumpah kalau kau memasak –"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung garang seolah tak terima sindiran tak langsung yang dilayangkan pria tinggi yang lebih tua darinya itu, "aku hanya masak nasi goreng, _hyung_. Jangan remehkan aku begitu,". Dan ucapan pembelaan Jungkook membuat mata Taehyung membulat dan geram bukan main. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan kesal, "demi apapun, kau menyeduh teh saja tidak bisa, Jeon! Dan aku tidak terkejut kalau kau memasukkan batu dalam nasi goreng dan mengira itu sosis!"

"aku tidak sebodoh itu, Taetae _hyung_!" Jungkook ikut tersulut emosi. Seburuk apapun ia dalam urusan dapur ia juga tidak gila memasukkan batu dalam nasi goreng, pikirnya ia buta? "aku hanya keliru memasukkan garam karena letaknya berdekatan; toh bentuknya juga sama"

"kau –astaga, kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan bentuk garam dan gula. Aku penasaran apa kau juga tidak bisa membedakan ember dengan panci" ujar Taehyung semakin garang. Membuat nyali Jungkook ciut seketika. Bagaimanapun Taehyung yang marah itu sangat ganas dan suara beratnya membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang begitu mendengarnya. Bagai sahutan petir di hujan badai, suara pria itu sangat mengejutkan dan menakutkan dalam nada tinggi dan temperamen buruk.

 _Lagipula Taehyung dalam mode marah itu sangat seksi._

"terus bagaimana? Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak memasak, aku juga tidak mau pesan –" Jungkook melirik Taehyung dan mengerlingkan matanya jahil, "pasti _hyung_ makan seperti monster dan uangku akan ludes dalam sekejap mata"

"kau –astaga, kau –kau benar-benar kelinci nakal!" Jungkook tertawa hebat kala Taehyung mulai menggelitiki badannya, toh selain geli ia tertawa karena melihat Taehyung tertawa. Senyumnya tampan sekali dan tawanya sungguh manis. " _hyung_ –ya! Sudah – _hyung_! Aku semakin lapar, tahu" akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti membuat sang dongsaeng tergelitik dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka yang tadi dekat sekali. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah meraup oksigen banyak-banyak; astaga. Jungkook terlihat sangat menggoda dan seksi –napas terengah dan wajah memerah serta rambut dan pakaiannya yang kusut.

 _Ingatkan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook masih bocah._

"aku akan memasak untukmu" dan ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengernyit heran sembari memandang pria itu yang tengah melangkah ke dapur. Taehyung membuka pintu kulkas dan berpikir; makan malam apa yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. "memangnya _hyung_ bisa masak?" tanya Jungkook dengan penasaran. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dengan pandangan heran, juga penasaran.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sawi, wortel, pokcay, jagung, tomat, dan bawang. Ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk mencuci sayuran itu, " _hyung_ mau masak apa?". Jungkook menyalakan keran wastafel dan mulai mencuci sayur, ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah menyiapkan peralatan memasaknya; wajan, spatula, talenan, pisau, dan piring. "tumis sayur, kau bisa makan itu kan?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya berhiaskan senyum lebar, "bisa! Aku suka sekali, bahkan! _Hyung_ tahu saja,"

 _Tentu Taehyung tahu,_

"sayang sekali – " Taehyung memotong wortel panjang-panjang. Jungkook menatap kagum pada keahlian pria itu menggunakan pisau dapur; tapi ada ucapan menggantung darinya yang membuatnya menatap Taehyung bingung. "kau tidak punya telur, ya?"

Perasaan tidak enak kembali membuncah ketika Taehyung bertanya. Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengarnya, bahkan ia tidak bernapas untuk tiga detik. Ia memandang pria yang masih asyik memotong sayur itu kalut; telur? _Ia tidak suka telur –ia takut dan membenci telur._

"kelihatannya kau tidak suka telur," bagaimana Taehyung dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang berteriak meraung-raung? Tidak mungkin dari sekadar membaca mimik wajahnya, kan. Ia menatap Taehyung gugup bahkan menelan ludah saja rasanya berat dan pahit. "a –aku –" tapi Taehyung tetap menunjukkan tatapan mata yang damai dan tersenyum simpul dan mulai memotong bawang. Entah kenapa kali ini Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan aneh; misterius, takut, dan gelisah.

"apa yang mengganggumu; _soal telur_?" Taehyung menatapnya dalam dan mengunci tautan mata mereka. Pria itu sudah selesai memotong sayur bahkan entah sejak kapan. Mereka berhadapan dalam diam; Taehyung dengan wajah malaikat dan Jungkook yang tidak bisa mengatur deru napasnya. Sejenak pening kembali menyandera kepala Jungkook. Sekelebat cahaya kilat menusuk benaknya; ada beberapa bayangan seperti kaset yang bermain disana, dan ia mendengar suara-suara teriakan –menodong dan menggunjing. "kau oke, Jungkook-ah?"

Tapi kemudian mendengar suara lembut dalam benaknya; suara yang setenang angin musim gugur yang membelai Jungkook. Ia juga melihat bayangan seorang pria tinggi dalam siluet; hitam putih, tidak jelas, kabur, abstrak. Setitik cahaya lambat laun memunculkan visualnya dan Jungkook mulai penasaran. Tapi ia ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata saat merasa wajahnya menghangat dan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya,

" –Kook! Jungkook –ya! Jangan membuatku takut –hei, sadar!"

Jungkook mengerjap dan mendapati Taehyung dengan wajah kalut dan tangannya menangkup pipi Jungkook begitu erat. Ia meneriaki Jungkook dengan begitu hebat; berusaha membangunkan Jungkook dari bunga tidurnya. "kau membuatku hampir jantungan, dasar kelinci nakal!" Taehyung belum bisa merendahkan oktaf suaranya dan malah mengusap wajah Jungkook dengan lembut, menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa Taehyung sangat panik. " _h –hyung_...? Taetae _hyung_?"

"ah –astaga, kau sudah sadar, ha?" Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi dekat mereka berdiri. Ia memberikan segelas air pada bocah itu dan disambut baik. "sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Taehyung masih saja berteriak, membuat Jungkook seperti tikus kecil yang terjebak perangkap. Ia meminum airnya sampai habis dan menatap Taehyung dengan linglung, "memangnya aku kenapa?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, susah juga bicara dengan bocah polos macam Jungkook ini, "kau terbengong dan wajahnmu hampir membiru! Kau tidak bernapas atau bagaimana? Astaga, bahkan keringatmu mengucur seperti keran –dan –dan kau bisa saja merobek bibirmu kalau digigiti terus!"

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Taehyung? Jungkook memang merasa pusing, dan sakit pada bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka karena _sebuah benda_ ia bisa begini kalut, bahkan membuat Taehyung khawatir sampai orang kesetanan begitu. Ia hendak bicara tapi Taehyung sudah memeluknya erat, "maafkan aku –aku –aish aku bahkan tidak tahu aku minta maaf karena apa!"

" –jangan menyakiti dirimu begitu lagi! Pokoknya jangan – "

Jungkook termangu meski jantungnya berdebar keras; ini yang dia rindukan –debaran gila dan menggelitik. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Jungkook dan ia mendapat elusan dikepalanya, " –jangan membuatku kesetanan karena khawatir, kelinci nakal!"

.

.

Langit sudah gelap dan angina makin berhembus kencang. Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam diam dan memegang erat telapak tangan pria mungil itu. Setelah jatuh untuk kedua puluh kalinya, Yoongi berteriak kesal ingin pulang; yang disetujui Jimin karena lutut Yoongi berdarah dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Bayangan romantis Jimin akan menggendong Yoongi sepanjang jalan hancur berkeping karena Yoongi menolaknya mentah-mentah dan memukulinya habis-habisan. Jadilah mereka hanya berjalan beriringan dengan sebelah lengan Yoongi mengalung pada bahu lebar Jimin, " _hyung_ , kalau digendong kan lebih cepat sampai,"

"yasudah tinggalkan saja aku disini dan pulang sana, aku juga tidak memintamu menuntunku pulang" balas Yoongi dengan ketus. Tapi Jimin hanya merengut, merutuk dalam hati kenapa ada pria begini manis tapi katanya pahit sekali; sekali-kali kan ia ingin melihat sisi Yoongi yang manis menggemaskan." _hyung_ tanggung jawabku; mana bisa kutinggal sendiri"

Mendengarnya jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang; tanggung jawab? Bagaimana bocah ingusan macam Jimin mengungkap kata sedewasa itu? Dipikir-pikir Yoongi jadi malu sendiri; bagaimanapun dia yang lebih tua dibanding Jimin, "memangnya _hyung_ bisa jalan sendiri kerumah dengan keadaan begini?". Yoongi menatap Jimin datar meski detak jantungnya masih terlalu cepat, "aku bisa telpon Taehyung –"

"mana bisa begitu –!" tiba-tiba saja Jimin berteriak nyaring bahkan membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget. Ia menatap Jimin yang semakin merengut itu heran. " _hyung_ kan tanggung jawabku; jangan libatkan Taehyung diantara kita –" ucapan Jimin ngelantur seperti orang mabuk; sejujurnya ia gugup mau menjelaskan bagaimana. Ia tidak suka Yoongi seakan bergantung pada Kim Taehyung, yang ia dengar dari Jungkook bahwa mereka sahabat sejak kecil di Daegu. Ditambah fakta ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi berjalan dikampus selain dengan Taehyung membuatnya geram; mereka seperti amplop dan perangko –selalu menempel. Jimin kan cemburu, " –aku tidak suka,"

"k –kau ini, bicara apa" Yoongi ikut gugup mendengar Jimin yang secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan bahwa ia cemburu –dengan Taehyung. Lagipula hanya Taehyung yang bisa ia andalkan dan tempat berlabuh; mereka mengenal sejak Taehyung sudah mulai bicara _'eomma'_. Bahkan mereka satu universitas; satu fakultas, satu angkatan, satu kelas –jadi bagaimana mereka bisa terpisah?

" _hyung_ ,"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapnya serius. Bahkan mereka menghentikan langkah dan saling berpandangan. Yoongi menunggu Jimin untuk kembali ceria; penuh senyum dan tawa –ia tidak suka Jimin dalam mode serius seperti ini. Ia hanya takut mempermainkan perasaan bocah dihadapannya ini, ia masih menyukai orang lain; _bukan Park Jimin_.

Jimin mencoba menyelami manik Yoongi yang gelap. Ia berusaha untuk mengunci tatapan mereka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, melihat bagaimana Yoongi menatapnya heran tapi wajahnya memerah karena gugup itu sungguh mengguncang perasaannya, membuncah jiwanya, dan membuatnya porak poranda. Dari awal ia bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi; ia sudah kelimpungan karena penasaran akan pesona Yoongi yang menampar wajahnya yang menganga dan berliur. " _aku menyuka_ –"

"u –uh, Ji- Jimin-ah –"

Dan seberapa besar usaha Jimin untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yang menggunung ujungnya akan selalu sama dan membuatnya tahu; sebuah penolakan tersirat –meski nyatanya tersurat dari wajahnya yang jelas mengatakan begitu. "ku –kurasa sudah larut, sebaiknya cepat" Yoongi begitu gugup dan benar-benar gelisah jika sudah bersama Jimin dalam mode serius seperti ini. Suasana ini membuatnya canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ia juga tahu seberapa banyak penolakan yang ia lontarkan, Jimin akan selalu berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"ya, lukamu juga belum diobati; maafkan aku"

Mereka kembali berjalan pelan. Yoongi menghela napas lega meski hatinya berteriak kesal dan kecewa. Meski ia tidak menyukai Jimin sebagaimana Jimin menyukainya, ia benar-benar sedih melihat reaksi Jimin setelah ia menolak pria baik itu. Ia sungguh tidak tega menyaksikan betapa mata Jimin memupuk airmata yang siap tumpah kapanpun Yoongi lengah; betapa merah wajahnya menahan amarah, napasnya tersengal, dan tatapannya kosong. Ia tahu; Jimin kecewa padanya. Bahkan Yoongi selalu memotong ucapan Jimin sebelum pria baik hati itu berucap hingga selesai.

Ia merasakan pedih dan mampu menyeimbangkan gelombang perasaannya dengan milik Jimin. Ia tahu rasanya penolakan. Ia paham betul bagaiman perasaanmu sangat besar pada seseorang tapi nyatanya ia hanya menerima penolakan besar-besaran; ia tahu. _Kira-kira begitulah rasanya terhadap Taehyung; ia paham bahkan sebelum sebuah pernyataan ultimatum itu ia akan mendapat penolakan_. "ayo, masuk, Jimin-ah"

Hati Yoongi semakin mencelos begitu Jimin menggeleng pelan; dengan senyum paksa. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Yoongi dan Jimin selesai memapahnya. Jimin melangkah mundur membuat wajahnya remang-remang termakan cahaya malam, "maaf _hyung_ , tapi –apakah kau bisa mengobati lukamu sendiri?"

Yoongi paham betul situasi ini; pasti karena penolakan yang ia utarakan barusan. Tapi jujur, bukan berarti ia membenci Jimin. Justru ia mengajak Jimin masuk untuk memperbaiki _mood_ pria baik hati itu, "euh, itu – Jimin-ah, aku –"

"apa aku perlu mengantarmu masuk dulu? Barangkali _hyung_ susah berjalan," Jimin masih memamerkan senyum manisnya meski semua itu adalah palsu dan Yoongi sangat tahu. Yoongi menggeram pelan dan masih berusaha membujuk Jimin, "kalau kau yang mengobati –"

"maaf _hyung_ , aku –aku harus pulang sekarang"

Selanjutnya adalah diam. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka berdua; Jimin dengan wajah muram namun tersenyum dan Yoongi yang mengerjap pelan –dengan perasaan bersalah luar biasa yang menusuk tulangnya. Ia sudah lima detik terbengong dan akhirnya tersadar setelah Jimin memanggilnya dan pamit pulang. Jimin bahkan membungkuk formal padanya dan berjalan sangat pelan. Yoongi sudah ingin memanggilnya tapi tubunya kaku dan suaranya tidak mau keluar.

 _Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih sekali melihat Jimin berjalan pelan dengan langkah terseok; dan hati yang kacau serta pikiran yang melayang._

.

.

Taehyung tertawa ringan dan Jungkook merengut sebal, "apasih _hyung_ , jangan ketawa begitu ah!". Jungkook makin membuat tubuhnya bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia memandang Taehyung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "berapa usiamu; masa tidur minta ditemani"

"ish! _Hyung_!"

Taehyung tertawa dan melangkah mendekat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Jungkook kemudian Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. "sebenarnya ini aneh tapi –" Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung dan lengan pria itu, "aku selalu rindu padamu, _hyung_ –ini aneh kan? Maksudku kenapa –ya, kenapa? Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu bahkan pertemanan kita masih dalam kurun waktu dua minggu tapi –"

"tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, kalau mau tahu"

"dih! Apaan –pesona apaan!" Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung hingga pria itu tertawa terbahak dan sesekali meringis. Tapi Jungkook tidak bohong, ia sangat merindukan pria itu –entah kenapa bisa. Ia begitu ingin memeluk Taehyung dan mengatakan _'aku rindu'_. Tapi sebuah alasan yang entah apa membuat Jungkook berpikir –apa alasannya ia merindukan Taehyung? "sudah, sudah, _kiddo_ harus tidur"

Jungkook mencebik sebal karena dipanggil _kiddo_ tapi ia kembali menyamankan rebahannya dan merapatkan selimutnya. Ia menutup matanya dan bergumam selamat tidur tapi kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi, " _hyung_ tidak tidur disini? Jangan di kamar Wonwoo _hyung_ ; dia tidak suka barangnya disentuh siapapun –bahkan aku". Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya lembut; membuat Jungkook makin mengantuk, "kau tidurlah. Aku terbiasa tidur larut"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan menutup matanya bersiap tidur, "jangan selalu tidur larut, nanti sakit lho, _hyung_ ". Taehyung terkekeh ringan dan mengiyakan si mungil. Ia menatap Jungkook yang berusaha tidur –meski nyatanya dalam dua puluh detik pria itu sudah terkapar seperti orang mati. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook namun si mungil tidak bergerak; menggemaskan. "sudah tidur ya, yah ditinggal deh"

Taehyung bangkit dan mengelilingi kamar Jungkook yang tak terlalu luas itu. Banyak poster kain putih polos dengan tulisan kanji yang entah ia juga tidak tahu apa artinya; penyemangat belajar barangkali. Ia melihat dinding yang tertempel figura disana; banyak foto Jungkook dan kakaknya –mereka berpose sangat lucu dan manis. Membuat Taehyung tertawa melihat betapa lucu Jungkook yang merengut sebal dan melirik tajam hyungnya yang merangkul Jungkook dalam acara wisuda Wonwoo. Taehyung menatap semua figura itu dengan teliti; _dengan harapan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari._

" _tidak ada, ya?"_

Taehyung tersenyum dan melangkah ke meja belajar Jungkook yang nampak masih berantakan dan lampunya menyala. Ia terkekeh pelan dan berpikir seberapa sibuk Jungkook sampai membereskan meja belajar saja tidak sempat. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Tangannya bergerak merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang seliweran di meja ukuran sedang itu. Ia juga membaca beberapa buku yang dimiliki Jungkook; _dengan harapan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari_. Tangannya berhenti di udara saat melihat buku warna putih susu disana. Dengan segera ia menarik buku itu keluar dari rak kecil disana; hatinya berdebar dan pikirannya sudah bergerilya. Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian membukanya dengan perasaan kalut,

" _sudah dirobek, ya?"_

Taehyung tersenyum lagi dan mengembalikan buku itu ketempat semula. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Ia menghela napas lagi dan matanya terasa panas. Ia berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya yang kalut. Ia melirik Jungkook yang semakin lelap tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. "kau melupakanku terlalu jauh, Jungkook-ah"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 6: Do you remember?

Taehyung mengernyit melihat Yoongi berjalan dengan tertatih, "jadi kau kenapa?" Taehyung langsung bertanya ketika Yoongi duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi meliriknya sedetik kemudian menyandarkan punggung mungilnya pada bangku kampusnya itu, "terjatuh dari sepeda".

"kau bisa naik sepeda?" tanya Taehyung heran. Setaunya Yoongi tidak bisa naik sepeda dari dulu. Mereka selalu jalan kaki kemanapun. Jadi agak ganjil mendengar Yoongi naik sepeda, "karena tidak bisa makanya aku jatuh, _pabo_ ". Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya menyegir polos dan tertawa.

"kalau begitu minggu besok tidak jadi kencan, dong?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Ya, tidak mungkin ia jalan-jalan dengan kaki menyedihkan begitu. Berjalan dari rumah ke kampus saja ia sudah mau mencopot kakinya, apalagi seharian bersama Taehyung kesana kemari –yang ada Yoongi pulang dengan _handstand_ sejauh dua mil. "lagipula sudah ada rencana lain; yang lebih membunuhku daripada jalan denganmu"

"apa itu?"

"belajar naik sepeda," dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak heran mendengarnya. Kaki Yoongi sakit dan mereka tidak jadi pergi bersama karena sepeda tapi kenapa Yoongi malah berencana naik sepeda lagi? "kakimu kan masih sakit, Yoon. Lagipula siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Park Jimin"

"wow –kau –whoah –kau ternyata sudah jadian –YA! ADUH!" Taehyung mengerang karena Yoongi dengan garangnya menjambak rambut Taehyung sampai kepala empunya tertarik kebelakang. Siapa suruh cari masalah dengan Yoongi, "rambutmu sudah panjang, mau ku gunduli?"

Taehyung mengerang dan menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya yang sangat mungil itu, "ampun, Yoon! Aduh aku masih terlalu tampan untuk botak!" dan Yoongi menghela napas lalu melepaskan jambakannya. Ia menyadari betapa kuatnya ia begitu melihat beberapa helai rambut Taehyung tertinggal di telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah merengut dan keningnya berkerut sesekali mengusap kepalanya –yang pasti tengah berdenyut itu. Duh ia benar-benar tidak tega. Sejujurnya ia sedang tidak _mood_ menyakiti siapapun; semalam ia sudah menyakiti pria baik hati dan itu membuatnya merasa sejahat om-om cabul yang merenggut keperawanan gadis kecil tak berdosa. Ia bergidik dalam angannya. "maafkan aku, sengaja"

"ish, kau ini selalu senang kalau aku tersiksa"

"hanya kalau kau disiksa olehku; tidak karena orang lain"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya pelan; ia merasa canggung dan tidak bisa berkata lagi. Lagipula memang Yoongi tidak suka Taehyung menderita karena apapun. Ia selalu berusaha agar Taehyung tersenyum; _meski akhirnya Yoongi yang menderita_. Ia selalu melindungi Taehyung, dan ia akan selalu ingat setiap jasa Yoongi dengan detail. "jadi kau berencana untuk bisa naik sepeda, Yoon?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban. Satu yang Taehyung tahu, ada sesuatu yang dapat merubah Yoongi –Park Jimin. Ia yakin, pria mini itu yang membuat Yoongi mau naik sepeda. Taehyung cukup tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak suka bersepeda dan tidak berniat mencoba meski Taehyung bersedia mengajari.

 _Karena alasan Yoongi tidak suka sepeda bahwa Taehyung pernah terjatuh dari sepeda sampai tulang kakinya patah dan melewatkan ujiannya._

Taehyung tahu betapa polosnya pemikiran Yoongi saat itu. Ia merasa gagal sebagai kakak dan orang yang diberi kepercayaan oleh orangtua Taehyung untuk menjaganya. Yoongi begitu polos hingga sampai sekarang semua kenangan mereka terus menari-nari dan berkaitan dengan kehidupannya. Dan kedatangan Jimin membuat Yoongi sedikit berubah dan beraura cerah meski yang ia lakukan hanya marah-marah dan cemberut; tapi Taehyung senang –ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi begitu menggemaskan saat merengut dan merajuk. "kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada Jimin"

Yoongi mencubit perut Taehyung setelah Taehyung kembali menggodanya dengan _'Park Jimin'_. Mereka akhirnya tertawa kembali, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi bertanya, "kau sendiri –bagaimana hubunganmu dan Jungkook – "

" –apa ada peningkatan?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum manis, "dia serius melupakan semuanya –"

" –kurasa aku memang harus memulainya dari awal –"

" –atau memaksa ingatannya kembali"

.

.

Jungkook sedang fokus dengan Namjoon –bukan secara personal tapi pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Dan cara Namjoon menjelaskan sangatlah atraktif membuat seisi kelas tepaku pada sosok tinggi seksi itu; bahkan Namjoon berulang kali menyeka keningnya yang berpeluh dan mengusak rambutnya –salahkan _air conditioner_ yang sedang rusak hari ini membuat hawa kelas benar-benar panas. Ingatkan Jungkook bahwa kakak beradik Kim; Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung itu memang terlahir seksi. Ia jadi sedikit teralihkan karena sibuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri atau sesekali tersedak karenanya.

Namun seseksi apapun Namjoon didepan sana rupanya Jimin malah menari bersama pikirannya sendiri. Ia memang diam dan memerhatikan tapi tatapannya kosong tak berarti. Pikiran serta perasaannya sedang tidak disana, dan itu membuat Jungkook menoleh padanya "kau kenapa, bung?"

"tidak apa," Jimin tersentak begitu Jungkook menegurnya dan ia memainkan pena lalu mencatat beberapa _point_ yang disampaikan Namjoon tentang reaksi asam amino. Tapi Jungkook tahu Jimin sedang berlagak ia fokus pada mata kuliahnya, "pasti karena Yoongi _hyung_ lagi, deh"

" _then don't ask anything, you jerk_ " Jimin menyipitkan mata karena tulisan di papan tulis terlalu kecil untuknya dan ia tidak bisa melihat jelas, mungkin ia harus periksa mata setelah ini. Barangkali dia rabun jauh, "hey, aku tahu. Pasti kau ditolak lagi, ya? Bung, sudah kubilang harusnya kau jalani pelan-pelan" kali ini Jungkook ikut mencatat materi di _slide power point_ ke dua puluh dari Namjoon. Baginya _power point_ Namjoon adalah yang paling menyiksa; ia punya banyak slide sampai tiga puluhan dengan isi yang super sedikit –dasar boros. Tapi karena penjelasannya yang menarik; _plus fanservice_ _seksinya yang menggoda_ membuatnya tidak pernah mengantuk saat Namjoon mengajar.

"perlu waktu lama untuk menaklukan harimau, Jimin" Jungkook kembali menopang dagu dan memerhatikan betapa tampan dosen mudanya itu; yang kini tengah tanya jawab dengan mahasiswi yang duduk paling depang sudut barat. Dapat ia bayangkan gadis itu menjawab dengan tergagap dan wajah memerah, "Yoongi _hyung_ tidak sekejam itu, _pabo_. Dia hanya tidak suka diganggu"

"dan kau adalah pengganggunya,"

"bedebah sialan"

Sebuah tawa ringan menggema kecil seperti pekikan kucing mungil. Dan Jimin hanya melirik Jungkook sinis meski sebetulnya ia tidak marah pada bocah itu; ia hanya kesal karena Jungkook semakin mengingatkannya pada Yoongi, sejujurnya sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa bertahan untuk semenit tidak mengingat Yoongi – _tipikal Park Jimin_. "aku sedang murung kau malah membuatku gila"

"ck, kau selalu begitu; sedih saat Yoongi _hyung_ menolakmu tapi esoknya kau menari-nari dihadapannya seperti orang gila" ucapan Jungkook terdengar sarkasme sehingga telinga Jimin memerah dan kesalnya kembali, memang harus sabar kalau bicara dengan Jungkook mode dewasa. "aku tidak seidiot itu, _pabo_. Sekarang aku masih dalam masa berkabung" dan Jimin kembali melirik Jungkook sinis saat bocah itu menahan tawanya karena Namjoon barusan menatap mereka –bagaimanapun mereka tidak mau tiba-tiba ditanya macam-macam, "tertawalah sampai kau mati". Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya berat seusai menahan tawa. Ia merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya; yang diikuti beberapa teman yang lain karena mata kuliah sudah usai. " _sorry, then_. Sepertinya hatimu begitu kacau, _man_ "

Mereka keluar kelas tanpa lupa membungkuk hormat pada Namjoon yang masih merapikan laptopnya. Jungkook berniat menggiring pria pendek disampingnya menuju cafetaria karena ia yakin Jimin dan makanan adalah sahabat tak tergantikan oleh pasangan sejati manapun; bahkan romeo juliet sekalipun. Dan betul saja, Jimin langsung memesan _bibimbap_ dan dua _onigiri_ isi ayam, jus jeruk, air mineral, dan _french fries_. Jungkook hampir saja menganga dan berliur melihatnya; Jimin dengan hati buruk itu sangat mengejutkan –dan menghabiskan uang, "Jimin, aku minta ya. Daripada harus beli, bahkan _french fries_ ini cukup membuatku kenyang sampai jam empat"

"tanpa ijinku kau bahkan sudah mencomotnya, _pabo_ " Jungkook melirik Jimin polos dengan mulutnya penuh kentang goreng, ia tertawa kecil dan mengunyah pelan. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mengipas mulutnya seraya meniup-niup karena _french fries_ pesanan Jimin baru matang dan panasnya bukan main. Tapi disitulah letak kelezatannya, "kau tidak tahu bagaimana bila seseorang sedang lapar –"

" –apalagi kalau sedang patah hati," ucapan Jungkook menohok Jimin sampai pria mungil itu tersedak. Sialan betul Jungkook, bukannya menghibur dan memberikan semangat malah meledeknya habis-habisan. Begitulah Jungkook, dan sepertinya Jimin harus maklum. "keparat kecil" Jimin mengucapkannya sembari berdesis tajam yang nyatanya hanya dibalas kekehan polos yang mengalun indah dari bibir tipis Jungkook.

"tapi kau tidak akan menyerah, kan?"

"kalau iya maka dunia akan kiamat" Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menyuap sesendok bibimbap terakhir dari mangkuknya. Ia mengunyah pelan dan pipinya menggembung lucu; yang dirutuki Jungkook dalam hati karena Jimin sangat menggemaskan saat makan. "kau sendiri bagaimana –dengan Taehun,"

"namanya Kim Taehyung, bukan Taehun" ulang Jungkook untuk kesekian kali. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar Jimin tidak bisa mengucap nama Taehyung dengan benar. Apa susahnya sih mengucap Taehyung? Atau Jungkook saja yang terlalu ahli menyebut nama Taehyung dalam lidahnya,"iya, iya. Taehyung; jadi bagaimana –kalian kencan, kan?" Jimin menatap Jungkook penuh tanya sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Dan tangannya sudah bergerilya membuka bungkus onigirinya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "ya. Tapi tahu tidak, kami kencan di minimarket dua puluh empat jam" ia mengucapkan dengan penuh antusias tapi dua puluh persen pikirannya melayang pada memori kencan mereka waktu itu. Jimin memandangnya dengan mata menyipit –walau sebetulnya tidak perlu disengaja memang sudah sipit – dan bersenandung mengejek tapi penuh canda, ia bahkan mencoel dagu dan pipi Jungkook yang sudah merah merona itu. "kau melamun selama lima detik, nostalgia deh pasti –tapi aneh juga ya, kencan di minimarket"

"aku saja pergi ke sungai Han dengan Yoongi _hyung_ ," ujar Jimin mengejek hingga membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya lebar dan terkejut. Jadi mereka pergi berdua; dan Jimin tidak cerita? Huh dasar, kalau sudah soal Yoongi memang Jimin senang sekali melarang Jungkook mengintip atau tahu apa yang terjadi, "seru sekali~ bahkan kau tidak cerita kalau pergi dengan Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

"tapi bagaimanapun indahnya sungai Han," Jungkook mengambil empat potong _french fries_ dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut, "tetap saja kau belum bisa menaklukan Yoongi _hyung_ ". Jungkook tertawa melihat muka masam Jimin yang terpampang jelas, ia memang senang menggoda Jimin. Apalagi kalau soal Yoongi, biasanya Jimin jadi sensitif dan ekspresif. Tapi bagaimanapun ini hanya caranya menghibur Jimin; ia tidak bisa memberikan pelukan hangat, tepukan penenang, senandung lembut, dan kalimat mutiara untuk membangkitkan Jimin dari kesedihan. Jungkook punya caranya sendiri untuk menghibur sahabatnya dan ia sangat tahu; Jimin tidak akan mudah menyerah. Jadi Jungkook tidak perlu bersikeras menyemangatinya karena Jimin akan terus maju pantang mundur.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan pelan, sebetulnya kakinya masih sakit –meski tidak separah semalam. Ia memasang _earphone_ dan menyalakan musiknya kencang-kencang. Ia berjalan sendirian kali ini; Taehyung ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan karena ia melewati kuis dosen praktikumnya karena sakit beberapa hari lalu. Sejujurnya meskipun pecinta kedamaian dan ketenangan, ia tidak suka berjalan sendirian.

Ia lebih suka berjalan beriringan; mendengar seseorang disampingnya mengoceh entah apa. Ia akan mendengar dengan seksama meski tidak selalu ditimpali dengan reaksi heboh –karena Yoongi tidak heboh – tapi dia lebih senang. Ia merasa dipedulikan kehadirannya dan jalannya tidak sepi lagi. Kalau saja ada yang menemaninya pulang hari ini, _Park Jimin misalnya_.

Pria manis itu kan cerewet, banyak bicara, selalu mengoceh; lebih sering menggoda sebetulnya, dan sangat ekspresif. Dia menceritakan suatu kejadian lengkap dengan gerakan tubuh dan suara yang lucu serta atraktif, hingga membuat Yoongi tertawa tanpa sadar

– _tunggu, kenapa jadi memikirkan Park Jimin?_

Sekelebat memori tentang pernyataan suka dan wajah menyedihkan pria baik hati itu menyapa benaknya. Ia masih ingat betapa Jimin lebih gelap dari langit malam, lebih dingin dari angin malam, lebih sunyi dari suasana malam. Perasaan bersalah kembali singgah, ia tidak tega terus-terusan membuat Jimin patah hati –tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Yoongi menghela napasnya berat; memang sulit menolak Jimin tapi justru lebih rumit jika ia menerima Jimin. Ia belum siap dan belum selesai menata hatinya. Pikiran dan perasaanya masih ditempati Taehyung, tidak bisa.

Ia menghela napas lagi, persetan dengan cinta. Ia hanya akan memendamnya sendiri dan membiarkan ini mengalir. Ia yakin lama-lama Jimin pasti menyerah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahan ditolak terus-menerus; _pengecualian untuk Yoongi, barangkali_. Ia berencana untuk cepat-cepat lulus dan bekerja kemudian menikah dengan _wanita_ lalu punya keluarga kecil bahagia, _the end_. Ia tidak perlu menyakiti siapa-siapa lagi dan ia yakin disaat itu Jimin pasti sudah menikah juga, entah dengan siapa.

Sibuk dengan pemikiran jauhnya, Yoongi tersentak begitu _earphone_ nya ditarik paksa. Ia hendak marah kalau saja si pelaku orang yang tidak ia kenal –tapi ternyata ini Park Jimin,

"hai, _hyung_ "

Butuh dua detik bagi Yoongi untuk mengerjap pelan dan memproses apa yang terjadi. Jimin datang padanya dan tersenyum seperti bayi mungil yang polos; seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Pria itu mendekatkan _earphone_ kiri Yoongi ke telinganya dan sontak menjauh sembari mengelus telinga kananya pelan, "musiknya kencang sekali, pantas _hyung_ tidak mendengarku"

Yoongi melepas _earphone_ nya dan meletakkannya kedalam saku mantelnya, "kau memanggilku? Ada apa?" Jimin berubah sumringah mendadak, bahkan kakinya sudah tidak bisa diam belari ditempat. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan wajah secerah matahari meski Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan heran,

"pulang bersama?"

.

Akhirnya doa Yoongi terkabul; seseorang menemaninya pulang. Dan hebatnya benar-benar Park Jimin –pas sekali dengan permintaannya. Jimin benar-benar berceloteh ria sepanjang jalan; bercerita tentang masa SMA dan segudang prestasi yang ia raih di bidang _dance_ tapi ia memilih analis kesehatan sebagai jurusan kuliahnya. "kenapa tidak masuk seni; _dance_ atau musik, barangkali?"

"menari dan musik itu hanya hobi saja, _hyung_. _Passion_ ku disini; kesehatan"

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. Sejujurnya ia sama dengan Jimin, ia menyukai dunia musik –sangat suka sampai mencintainya. Ia ahli dalam _rapp_ dan menulis lagu; bahkan ia sempat beberapa kali berkesempatan meng _compose_ lagu untuk beberapa artis baru yang sekarang mulai naik daun, "aku juga suka musik tapi sepertimu, itu hanya hobi bagiku"

"ah~ aku tahu, _hyung_. Kau anggota _rapper underground_ di komunitas distrik lima, kan?"

"bagaimana kau tahu?!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin merutuki mulut bodohnya; bagaimana bisa ia keceplosan bicara bodoh begitu. Pasti nanti Yoongi berpikir kalau Jimin adalah penguntit gila yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana seperti stalker; mampus. "e –eh, itu aku –"

"kau menguntitku?!" berahkhir sudah, Yoongi sudah mengamuk dan menghunuskan belati melalui tatapan garangnya, membuat Jimin bergidik dan gugup. Bodoh, kapan dia bisa bicara dengan pintar. Jimin menggeleng takut, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk membekukan pikiran Yoongi yang sudah tidak-tidak, "bu –bukan, _hyung_! Sumpah, bukan! Kakakku juga disana"

"siapa?!" Yoongi sudah bertanya dengan nada ketus hingga telinga Jimin mau putus rasanya. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi begitu pedih hingga rasanya Jimin ingin mencopot telinganya sebentar. Tapi tidak mungkin, toh ucapan Yoongi terdengar sangat manis sepahit apapun kalimat yang pria itu untai, "Park Chanyeol" Jimin menjawab dengan suara cicitan. Sungguh tidak bisa berkutik, siapa juga yang bisa membantah Yoongi kalau sudah marah; bahkan untuk bernapas saja takut-takut.

Suasana hening menerpa, Yoongi sudah mengatur napasnya dan kembali diam. Ia menatap Jimin dengan perasaan bersalah lagi, bagaimana bisa dia mengira Jimin menguntitnya kalau nyatanya ia tahu Yoongi sebagai _rapper_ karena ada Park Chanyeol; pantas saja Chanyeol sama berisiknya dengan Jimin –suka tebar senyum dan menggoda, kakak beradik yang serasi. "maaf, aku tidak tahu"

"tidak apa, _hyung_. Sekarang kau tahu, kan."

Mereka berjalan lagi setelah hampir semenit berhenti dengan Yoongi yang hampir meledak-ledak,"pantas saja –". Jimin melirik Yoongi dengan tautan alis tanda bingung, "apanya yang pantas? Aku dengan _hyung_? Wah, memang –aduh!" belum selesai bicara, Jimin sudah mengerang dan mengaduh kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak dengan keras oleh si _hercules_ ; Min Yoongi. "bukan begitu, _pabo_ "

Jimin mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya dan merengut, sakit juga dijambak Yoongi –untung Jimin sayang Yoongi, "kau itu sama saja dengan kakakmu; berisik, cerewet, mengganggu". Yoongi menatap lurus kedepan meski sesekali melirik Jimin yang masih merengut kesakitan dan mengelus rambut oranyenya; hampir ia tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Jimin. "kalian suka tebar senyum, bebal, tidak bisa diam, dan suka menggoda –menyebalkan, sangat"

Sebuah lirikan sinis dilayangkan kepada Yoongi, "ih kenapa aku disamakan dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ , sih. Dan aku tidak suka menggoda, tahu" mendengarnya Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "benarkah?"

"aku hanya suka menggodamu, _hyung_ "

Entah ini sudah takdir Jimin untuk medapat sebuah siksaan fisik dalam hidupnya atau bagaimana, ia kembali tersakiti oleh si sadis Min Yoongi yang asik menepak kening _glossy_ Jimin yang membuat empunya sedikit terjungkal, "ih, _hyung_! Sakit tahu,"

Jimin berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi yang berjalan tertatih didepannya itu. Walau sebetulnya ia tersenyum pelan sebelumnya, ia sangat bingung kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya menyukai senior yang galak dan kasar, menyebalkan dan tidak bisa menyaring katanya, pendiam dan misterius, suka menyakiti Jimin; fisik dan emosional. Tapi menurutnya itulah pesona Yoongi, ia tahu sebenarnya Yoongi adalah pria manis baik hati tapi dia menutupinya dengan sikap kasar yang ia sengaja buat, "hei, Jimin-ah"

Sebuah suara indah yang mengalun ke telinga Jimin, "ya, _hyung_?"

"mau mampir, tidak?"

.

Sebuah pintu kayu warna hitam terbuka pelan kemudian seorang pria berambut hijau keperakan masuk dan mengucap salam. Ia melepas sepatu _converse_ merahnya dan memandang kearah pintu dengan tatapan heran, "heh. Masuk, kau menghalangi jalan"

"o –oh, iya" masuk lagi seorang pria berambut oranye yang menggenggam tali ranselnya kuat dan melangkah masuk dengan kikuk. Hingga si rambut hijau tambah terheran, "kenapa kikuk begitu? Cepat lepas sepatumu dan masuk"

Si rambut oranye mengangguk dengan kaku kemudian menunduk dan melepas sepatu _puma_ yang ia kenakan lalu meletakkannya di salah satu rak sepatu di sebelah kanannya. Ia kemudian melangkah dan mengucap salam dengan suara sepelan angin dan mata yang bebas menjelajah kesana kemari menatap rumah sederhana nan apik itu. "oh, Yoongi? Siapa yang bersamamu itu?"

Si oranye menoleh ke sumber suara karena merasa dirinya diperbincangkan. Ketika netranya menangkap seorang wanita kira-kira tiga puluhan usianya menatapnya dan Yoongi bergantian. Wanita itu berambut hitam legam dan mengenakan celemek hijau serta menggenggam spatula; sepertinya ia sedang memasak –dan ia berasumsi kalau wanita itu ibu Yoongi.

"halo, saya Park Jimin. Junior Yoongi _hyung_ di kampus," tanpa diminta si oranye mengenalkan dirinya seraya membungkuk hormat tak lupa senyum menyertai, hingga sang wanita ikut tersenyum. Yoongi tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi sederhana itu, "sudah belum tatap-tatapnya? Aku lapar~"

Si wanita menoleh dan tertawa seraya mengusak rambut Yoongi, "naiklah, ajak Jimin main. Akan aku siapkan cemilan dan minum" mendengarnya Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yoongi semenjak masuk rumah. Pria itu lebih hangat dan cerah begitu dirumah, lebih banyak tersenyum dan suaranya lembut. Bahkan sebelum mereka naik ke kamar Yoongi, Jimin dibuat menganga karena melihat Yoongi mencium pipi si wanita dengan sayang –tanpa lupa memberi senyuman manis yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini.

"dia tanteku,"

Jimin menoleh dengan cepat dan menunjukkan wajah sangat heran, bingung, terkejut, dan penasaran. Jadi wanita itu bukan ibunya? Kenapa mesra sekali, bahkan Jimin dan ibunya saja tidak seharmonis itu sampai cium-cium pipi segala, "lalu ibumu –"

"aku tidak punya ibu"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang membuka _long coat_ nya menyisakan kaus tipis warna kuning dalam diam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna jawaban Yoongi barusan, maksudnya tidak punya ibu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin Yoongi lahir dari telur, kan –dasar _pabo_ , Jiminie _pabo_. "tidak secara harfiah; aku punya karena dialah yang melahirkanku tapi –"

Yoongi duduk diranjang kecilnya dan menepuk-nepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong; yang diasumsikan oleh Jimin sebagai ajakn untuk duduk. Dan Jimin segera duduk disana, " –dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, dia menyerahkanku pada tante dan pergi entah kemana; cari pria lain, mungkin"

" _hyung_ jangan bilang begitu. Dia kan ibumu, mungkin saja –"

"bahkan aku tidak punya Ayah, Jimin"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar menghampiri kepala Jimin. Tadi Yoongi bilang ia tidak punya ibu dan sekarang tidak punya ayah, bukankah ini agak membingungkan? Bagaimana bisa seseorang wanita melahirkan anak tanpa punya ayah –tunggu, jangan bilang –

"ya, wanita keparat itu hamil diluar nikah"

Mulut Jimin menganga lebar, mata Jimin membulat seketika, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya agak tersengal. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar hal luar biasa tabu seperti itu. Dunia sudah luar biasa bebas, ia merinding dalam benaknya. Tapi satu yang ia sesal, mengapa Yoongi yang menjadi korban disini? Kenapa Yoongi menjadi orang yang tidak punya ibu dan ayah yang memberikannya kehidupan yang baik dan harmonis; kenapa makhluk seindah Yoongi harus menderita begini. Jimin marah; entah atas dasar apa. " _hyung_ , "

"tante tidak punya anak setelah tiga tahun menikah dan ibu memberikanku padanya saat umurku empat tahun, katanya aku menyusahkan dia –tidak bisa diam dan hanya merepotkan" Yoongi melirik komik _Black Bulter_ episode sembilan di atas nakas dan mengambilnya, ia lalu membukanya dan membacanya sekilas; meski nyatanya ia hanya berpura-pura –ia menahan emosinya agar tidak menangis. " _hyung_ –"

"setelah belajar di keperawatan, aku tahu bahwa anak usia nol sampai empat tahun memang punya sifat ingin tahu dan suka mengeksplor apapun benda, suara, visual, dan rasa di dunia. Jadi tidak adil jika dia menyalahkan aku," Yoongi tahu-tahu sudah membaca halaman dua puluh padahal ia baru lima detik membaca; memang ia hanya mencari pemandangan agar tidak menangis. Kalau melihat Jimin, ia pasti menangis.

Sementara Jimin masih dalam mode _blank_. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bingung dan kepalanya pening, suaranya tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya, bahkan bernapas saja rasanya sakit. Ia ingin menenangkan Yoongi atau sekadar menghentikan Yoongi berbicara; ia tahu Yoongi menahan emosinya sejak tadi. "menurutmu, apa anak empat tahun sama seperti umur belasan tahun yang bisa mengerti perintah _'diam'_ atau _'jangan berisik'_? kurasa tidak, siapapun harusnya tahu"

"dia mungkin belum siap menjadi ibu, _hyung_ "

"lalu kenapa dia berbuat hal hina begitu? Kalau ia tidak siap berkeluarga kenapa dia bisa dengan bodohnya berhubungan bejat hingga menghasilkan aku? Melahirkan aku? Harusnya dia gugurkan saja aku daripada aku lahir –"

" _HYUNG_!"

Komik Yoongi terjatuh dari tangan mungil Yoongi. Tubuh empunya sudah disentak oleh Jimin untuk saling berhadapan. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata merah menyala, membara, dan penuh amarah. Membuat Yoongi kalut dan hampir memupuk airmata. Napas Jimin terdengar begitu kencang hingga menyapu wajah Yoongi yang masih terkejut akan Jimin yang berteriak padanya barusan,

"kenapa –"

Jimin bertanya dengan nada lirih, seolah sesuatu dalam tubuhnya teriris dengan sadis dan perlahan. Sejujurnya ia sangat sakit mendengar Yoongi bicara tanpa henti, " –kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? _Hyung_ , kenapa kau menceritakan itu?"

"sekarang, jawab aku" Yoongi melepaskan cengkeraman erat Jimin pada pundaknya dan menatap Jimin dengan datar namun pandangan menantang; sikapnya tenang sekali meski bibirnya agak bergetar untuk berucap, "bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku; setelah mendengarnya"

Jimin terdiam; ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan ia terlalu takut menjawab.

"sedih, kasihan, malang, menyedihkan, atau hina?" Yoongi tertawa di akhir pernyataannya sendiri. Entah apa yang lucu dimatanya. Bahkan Jimin hanya menganga dan matanya sudah memanas. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan sangat heran dan perasaan terombang-ambing; kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebetulnya? "tidak punya ayah ibu secara sah, bahkan berasal dari hubungan terlarang tanpa tanggung jawab. Menumpang hidup pada keluarga harmonis selama belasan tahun dan kuliah di keperawatan yang mahal; _menurutmu aku cukup hina, tidak_?"

" _obviously not_ "

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam diam. Ia melihat betapa Jimin menggertakkan rahangnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sudah tergenang airmata. Ia terkejut setengah mati dengan jawaban Jimin barusan tapi ia hanya tertawa, "Jimin-ah, dengar –"

"tidak! Kau yang harus dengar aku –"

Jimin mencengkeram pundak Yoongi lagi, mengunci tatapan mereka hingga tidak bisa ditembus atau diputus begitu saja. Bahkan Yoongi yang setajam belati tidak mampu mengelak dengan mudah; ia terbuai dan lemah begitu saja. "bagaimanapun kau, apapun masa lalumu, darimana kau berasal, dengan siapa kau tinggal, siapa ayah ibumu, tidak penting –"

" –tidak sama sekali. Bagiku, _hyung_ adalah sama. Min Yoongi si _hyung_ manis berlidah tajam yang misterius dan menggemaskan. Kasar dan lembut dengan caranya sendiri, penyiksa dan penyembuh dengan metodemu sendiri –"

" –dan aku selalu mengagumi Yoongi _hyung_. Tidak peduli dari hubungan sebejat apapun _hyung_ terbentuk, _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ manisku; Yoongi _hyung_. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyiksa dan menyembuhkanku. Membuatku gila dan merasa bodoh karena terus mencari perhatianmu –"

" –sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_ mengatakan ini? Apa –apa _hyung_ mencoba membuatku menjauh? Ini caramu menghindariku? _Menghindari perasaanku padamu; dengan membuatku jijik pada dirimu yang sebenarnya dan kita berpisah_?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan sangat pelan karena rasanya amat berat dan pahit luar biasa, kepalanya pening luar biasa dan keringat sudah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, " _ **maka jawabannya tidak**_ _. Aku tetap akan disisimu, bersamamu._ _ **Aku tetap menyukaimu**_ _, bagaimanapun kau_ "

Suara Jimin semakin berat di akhir kalimat. Jantung Yoongi sudah memompa darah begitu kuat sampai rasanya mau mati, Jimin membuat napasnya tersendat dan tidak bisa berpikir. Telinganya sudah panas sejak Jimin berpidato tentang perasaannya, "kau puas, _hyung_?"

Satu tetes airmata lolos begitu saja dari mata kanan Yoongi. Bahkan Yoongi tidak sadar kalau matanya sudah tergenang airmata. Napasnya semakin menipis dan wajahnya memanas. Bibirnya bergetar pelan dan tangannya naik meremas jemari Jimin yang berada dipundaknya. Satu tetes airmata turun dari mata kirinya begitu melihat Jimin berkedip, detik berikutnya Yoongi menangis hebat meski tidak ada suara apapun yang sampai ke telinga Jimin.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan ceria dan senyum lebar. Wajahnya sumringah luar biasa dan hatinya bernyanyi riang. Ia memuat memori dimana semalam ia tertidur pulas setelah makan luar biasa banyak masakan Taehyung; ternyata Taehyung pandai memasak. Lalu disuatu pagi ia terbangun dengan wajah memerah, napas tercekat, dan jantung berdegup kencang –Taehyung tidur menghadapnya dengan amat sangat dekat. Bahkan ia bisa menghirup napas hangat Taehyung, kurang ajar.

"aish, dasar gila" Jungkook menepuk pipi dan kepalanya berulang kali. Merutuki betapa bodohnya ia bisa tersipu begitu melihat wajah sempurna Taehyung; sangat bodoh. Bahkan ia tanpa sadar berjalan pulang dan malah berhenti di minimarket tempat Taehyung bekerja.

.

Taehyung tengah mencatat di rak bagian sabun dan alat mandi. Ia tengah fokus sampai sebuah tepukan sampai di pundaknya; teman kerjanya, Junhong. Ia tengah membawa papan kayunya dan wajahnya menghadap ke pintu masuk. Tatapannya heran dan seolah bertanya, "dia sudah satu menit penuh berdiri disana tapi tidak masuk-masuk"

Mendengar komentar dari rekan kerjanya itu, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk dan wajahnya sama heran dengan milik Junhong. Matanya menyipit untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya. Ia tahu jelas kalau itu Jungkook. Dapat ia lihat Jungkook tersenyum lugu dan melangkah masuk, membuat lonceng berbunyi dan seorang kasir menyapanya. Jungkook lalu mendekati Taehyung yang masih terheran, "ada apa, Kook?"

Tatapan Jungkook terpaku pada Taehyung sampai tidak sadar kalau Junhong menatapnya penuh arti. Ia menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian penuh tanda tanya dalam kepalanya. "a –itu, mau beli susu –yah, susu, hehehe" ujar Jungkook yang tiba-tiba gugup.

"oh, ada diujung sana" Taehyung melayangkan senyuman manis yang membuat Jungkook berdebar gila. Ia mengangguk kikuk dan berjalan pelan ke rak minuman, mengambil sekaleng susu vanilla dan hendak kembali. Tapi ia berhenti dan mengambil sekaleng susu lagi lalu berjalan menuju kasir, "kau senang sekali minum susu, ya"

Tahu-tahu Taehyung berada dibalik meja kasir, disebelah seorang gadis –yang menjadi kasir hari ini – dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik kecil. Tapi gerakannya ditahan Jungkook, ia tidak membutuhkan plastik karena ingin segera meminumnya. "totalnya empat ribu" suara si gadis lumayan berat hingga membuat Jungkook agak terlonjak; bagaimana gadis secantik dia punya suara seksi berat khas pria itu, pikirnya hanya Taehyung yang punya. Memang hanya Taehyung yang ada di kepalanya

"eum – _hyung_ , kau –kau punya waktu tidak?"

.

Taehyung meneguk susu vanilla dingin dan menghela napasnya pelan; bukan karena lelah tapi semacam desahan lega usai meminum susu segar itu. Ia beradu tatap dengan Jungkook yang ternyata tengah memandangnya dengan intens dan tubuh sekaku manekin; mata melotot, mulut mengaga, gerakan terhenti, diam terpaku seolah dia patung –yang sayangnya benar-benar seindah patung seni. "apa yang kau lihat; aku memang tampan"

"u –uh, bukan –apaan! Masih lebih tampan aku"

Suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung mengelus wajah Jungkook hingga membuatnya melayang dalam kenyamanan. Pria seksi dihadapannya ini seolah punya hal magis yang menyihir seluruh tubuhnya untuk diam terpaku dalam benaknya yang menari gila dan kelembutan yang sangat membuatnya hidup, dan ia sangat suka. "kau lucu. Jadi ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup, ia meremas kaleng susu dalam genggamannya dengan takut-takut. Bahkan beradu tatap dengan Taehyung membuat nyalinya ciut, "boleh aku tahu sesuatu?"

"tentang?"

"dirimu dan rumahmu," Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan berat hati karena seketika salivanya terasa pahit begitu tatapan Taehyung berubah; dingin dan misterius. Dia sadar bahwa ia telah membangun dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan Taehyung jika ia memulai percakapan pribadi terutama kehidupan Taehyung. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia penasaran setengah mati akan eksistensi pria seksi itu; Taehyung selalu membuatnya kelimpungan bahkan untuk setiap detail hal yang ia lakukan bersama Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa diam saja. Ia sudah dewasa dan harus mencari tahu; kenapa Taehyung seolah merupakan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, kenapa ia begitu merindukan Taehyung, kenapa ia sangat kalut dengannya, kenapa ia bisa begitu antusias dan agresif padanya bahkan dalam waktu amat sangat singkat, kenapa Taehyung bersikap seolah ia mengenal Jungkook – _kenapa_ adalah pertanyaan besar baginya. "kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"karena aku penasaran sampai rasanya mau mati"

Taehyung sudah tahu kalau Jungkook tidak bodoh akan situasi. Entah kenapa dia begitu takut padahal ia sudah menemukan jembatan emas dihadapannya; _ini yang ia tunggu tapi ia begitu takut_. Ia belum siap dan masih ingin lebih lama, setidaknya sedikit lebih lama. "apa –apa maksudmu penasaran?" bahkan tangannya gemetar dan berusaha menutupinya dengan meminum susu kalengnya lagi.

"kau – _hyung_ bukan siapa-siapaku; kita bertemu baru dua minggu lalu dan aku sangat bingung" Jungkook mendesah frustasi meski tatapannya berubah tajam. Dan Taehyung hanya mengalihkan tatapan membunuh Jungkook dengan berkedip banyak-banyak dan meminum susunya pelan, " _hyung_ selalu menari dipikiranku dan eksistensimu membuatku gila, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidak membayangkanmu semenit saja –"

" –kau tidak tahu betapa kalutnya aku mendengarmu sakit karenaku, betapa sedihnya aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir pingsan saat Namjoon _seonsaengnim_ bahkan melarangku melihatmu, sebenarnya –"

" –sebenarnya ada apa; apa yang _hyung_ sembunyikan dariku. Bahkan _hyung_ sangat gugup saat kerumahku, kau lupa _hyung_ hampir tertabrak truk karena melamun? Aku hampir gila –"

" –bahkan kau menakutiku dengan telur, saat itu aku melihat sosok lain darimu. Seolah kau tahu aku tidak suka telur tapi berusaha menggodaku, tapi tatapanmu teduh sekali sampai aku ingin menonjok mukamu!"

Jungkook meraup napas banyak-banyak usai bicara, bahkan ia tidak sadar barusan membentak Taehyung di akhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa – _atau tidak perlu dijawab sama sekali_. Ia bernapas pendek-pendek sampai kepalanya terasa pening; Jungkook mulai sadar atas keganjilan yang ia buat. "kau terlalu banyak berpikir, mungkin karena ujian sudah dekat"

"aku tidak mencampur adukkan urusan pribadi dengan akademik, jadi jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, _hyung_. Kumohon jelaskan padaku; jelas-jelas kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan kumohon, apa kau tega melihatku frustasi" Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan marah meski ada nada lelah didalamnya.

"seperti yang kukatakan, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat" Taehyung bangkit dengan mata yang mengedar kesana kemari. Ia berdeham pelan dan Jungkook ikut bangkit, meski tatapannya masih tajam dan penuh frustasi. " _hyung_ , kubilang jangan –"

"Jungkook!"

Sebuah suara menyerukan nama Jungkook membuat empunya dan Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan setelan _v-neck shirt_ dibungkus jaket denim dan _jeans_ belel serta _converse_ abu yang merangkul ransel coklat tua melangkah seraya berlari pelan, "kau disini? Ayo pulang"

"sebentar, Wonwoo _hyung_. Aku harus bicara" Jungkook menatap Taehyung lagi, yang tengah menatapnya dan Wonwoo dengan tatapan sangat aneh. Jelas ia terkejut dan napasnya agak tersengal, keringat sudah mengucur deras dan matanya tidak berkedip. Jungkook menatap bingung pada pria seksi itu dan beralih pada kakaknya –yang ternyata juga sama saja dengan Taehyung; terkejut dan aneh.

"k –kau –"

"aku harus kembali kerja," Taehyung memutus kontak mata itu dan segera berlari masuk minimarket. Jungkook tidak bisa memanggilnya saking bingungnya; ada apa dengannya dan Wonwoo. Ia menatap kakaknya yang masih terperangah, " _hyung_ , kau oke?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk, ia mengesampingkan pemikirannya yang sudah bermain dengan masa lalu. Ia sangat kaget bertemu Taehyung, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahkan Jungkook sudah bertanya-tanya namun Wonwoo hanya bungkam; tidak mungkin ia bercerita –kalau ia buka mulut, semua sudah habis tak bersisa. "ayo kita pulang,"

.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah turun. Sekarang masih jam sembilan dan kelas akan dimulai satu jam lagi, mungkin ia akan sarapan dulu dan _surfing internet_ pakai _wifi_ kampus; lumayan kan. Lagipula kualitas _wifi_ kampusnya bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan.

Di anak tangga ketiga sebelum lantai dasar Yoongi harus terjungkal meski untungnya tidak terjatuh secara memalukan. Bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba ia melihat Jimin yang berdiri dan tersenyum seperti manik pedofil dihadapannya; jelaskan bagaimana Jimin bisa kesini pagi-pagi –walau nyatanya ini sudah jam sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, _pabo_!"

"menjemputmu, _hyung_ " Jimin membubuhkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya dan membuat alis Yoongi bertaut heran. Ia masih waras untuk mengingat kalau mereka bukan sepasang kekasih atau sahabat sejati, jadi untuk apa Jimin si maniak datang menjemputnya bahkan yang tidak dilakukan si Kim Taehyung?

"kau membuatku hampir mati koma kalau jatuh dari tangga, dasar sialan! Lagipula kenapa jemput-jemput segala, memangnya aku siapamu"

"sopan sedikit sama tamu, Yoongi-ah"

Suara lembut khas wanita mengayun di telinga Yoongi hingga membuatnya menoleh. Mendapati tantenya keluar dari dapur membawa nampan sedang berisi dua gelas susu dan sepiring roti bakar selai blueberry –ia tahu, karena ia suka itu. Wanita itu melangkah ke ruang tengah yang diikuti Yoongi dan Jimin usai wanita cantik itu menyuruh mereka, "dia buka seseorang yang bisa dikategorikan tamu." Yoongi mengambil roti bakarnya dan menggigitnya pelan dan mendesah pelan akan kenikmatan roti bakar konvensional itu; sederhana namun luar biasa.

"tidak baik bicara begitu," wanita itu duduk disamping Yoongi dan menyuguhkan Jimin susu hangat dan roti bakarnya. Jimin mengangguk pelan dan menyambar susu coklat hangat yang rasanya sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi; luar biasa. Entah apa tante Yoongi adalah _chef_ atau dewan memasak atau apa yang jelas tangannya pasti luar biasa terampil bahkan untuk sekadar menyeduh susu.

"enak ya, sarapan gratis dirumah orang" sebuah cubitan di pipi akhirnya Yoongi dapatkan usai mengucapnya. Tantenya sudah geram, mungkin. Mendengar Yoongi bicara tidak disaring begitu siapa tidak kesal dan malu; rasanya seperti ia tidak mendidik Yoongi dengan baik. "hehehe, emang enak kok. Tante masakannya enak sekali, bahkan susu hangatnya luar biasa –aku sampai mau menangis"

"yah, terima kasih kalau begitu. Separuh hidupku sudah kuhabiskan untuk fokus pada masakan; khususnya masakan rumahan, semacam pemantapan sebagai ibu rumah tangga" ujar si wanita tertawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya, yang ternyata membuat Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Jimin sempat terperangah melihat Yoongi begitu cerah dan hangat, memang tepat pilihannya datang kemari pagi-pagi; sarapan susu hangat dan roti bakar dan melihat Yoongi tertawa dan tersenyum.

.

"kita berangkat naik sepeda?"

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa pening akan jalan berpikir Jimin. Tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya berkata untuk menjemput dan malah membawa sepeda kemari; sepeda wanita dengan keranjang dan boncengan pula. Ia menatap Jimin yang sudah tersenyum senang itu –yang Yoongi yakini pasti senang akan melancarkan modusnya, "hitung-hitung pembelajaran sepeda untukmu"

Tuh kan, memang Yoongi masih tidak bisa menerka jalan pikiran bocah masokis ini. Jimin sudah melangkah lebih dulu dan menyingkirkan standar lalu menaiki sepeda berwarna putih susu itu. Yoongi hanya memandangnya dalam diam, "ayo _hyung_ , naik." Jimin menepuk-nepuk boncengan dibelakang tubuhnya itu mengisyaratkan Yoongi segera duduk disana –dan berpegangan erat pada Jimin; untuk modus sedikit. "heh, aku tidak mengerti proses berpikirmu itu bagaimana tapi –tapi aku bukan wanita, _pabo_! Aku tidak mau dibonceng begitu –astaga kenapa kau pakai sepeda perempuan, ha?"

Dengan kurang ajar si Jimin malah tertawa, "ini sepeda sepupuku –sudah kumodifikasi sejantan mungkin, kalau mau tahu." Mendengarnya Yoongi mendengus sebal dan menatap Jimin kesal, "jantan darimana! Bahkan warnanya saja wanita sekali dan keranjang –yaampun, kau mau bawa bunga?!"

Entah dapat teori darimana Jimin senang sekali melihat Yoongi merengut dan marah, bahkan saat memaki dan berteriak pria manis itu nampak sangat menggemaskan dan lucu. Membuat Jimin ingin membekapnya dan membawanya pulang, mengurungnya dan memakaikannya kalung penanda kepemilikan –astaga ia sudah berpikir sangat kotor. "soalnya sepupuku bisa memakainya kapan saja, dan warna putih sangat netral, bahkan _hyung_ pakai jaket putih; jadi itu warna wanita dong –aduh!"

Dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Jimin mendapat baku hantam lagi dari Yoongi. Dan Jimin memasang raut menyedihkan meski hatinya berteriak senang; _Yoongi_ nya _telah kembali_. Betapa bersyukurnya ia menjadi orang yang menggiring Yoongi menjadi dirinya sendiri, "sudah naik saja. Hari ini kau harus melihatku mengayuh sepeda dan perhatikan"

"beruntung sekali kau karena kakiku sedang terluka" ucap Yoongi dengan nada mencibir dan segera naik ke boncengan sepeda dibelakang Jimin. Dan ia memukul kepala Jimin lagi ketika si rambut oranye menyuruhnya duduk menyamping seperti wanita –astaga Yoongi ini lelaki, tahu. Maka ia duduk normal seperti Jimin duduk. "pegangan dong _hyung_ , kalau jatuh gimana?"

"maka aku akan menggunting kakimu dengan gunting rumput"

"aish, kejamnya" Jimin tersenyum lebar sekali sampai bibirnya bisa saja robek. Ia senang luar biasa Yoongi bisa sedekat ini dengannya, lama sekali ia memimpikan bersepedaan berdua begini. Meski faktanya bahwa Yoongi tidak bisa naik sepeda –belum, dan tugas Jimin adalah mengajarinya sampai bisa.

Bahkan Yoongi merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas, entah karena jaketnya saja yang terlalu tebal atau matahari yang terlalu terik, ia sangat kepanasan. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali sampai rasanya bernapas saja susah karena pendek-pendek. Jemarinya sudah mencengkeram tali ranselnya kuat sekali karena hampir bergetar dan kepalanya menunduk –astaga ada apa dengannya.

"perhatikan caraku mengayuh, jangan menunduk"

Yoongi mendongak dengan cepat, darimana Jimin tahu ia tengah menunduk? Bahkan sepedanya tidak punya spion untuk mengintipnya jadi apa Jimin keturunan cenayang atau dia punya dua mata di bagian belakang kepalanya; dan Yoongi merasa bodoh telah memikirkan yang satu ini. "bawel, ini lagi diperhatikan"

" _hyung_ ,"

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dalam diam tanpa berniat menjawab atau bergumam. Ia tiba-tiba penasaran apa Jimin lagi-lagi bisa tahu apa yang ia lakukan, jadi ia rasa tidak perlu menjawab panggilannya kalau Jimin tahu Yoongi mendengar dan sudah menoleh padanya. " _hyung_ terlihat sangat hidup dan cerah kalau dirumah"

Dan mata Yoongi berpendar mengedar kearah lain, ia meneguk ludahnya sedikit berat. Ia tidak mau menjawab, toh memang tidak bisa. " _hyung_ teduh sekali seperti pohon rindang ditengah taman, setenang angin sore, secerah musim semi, banyak tersenyum dan menggemaskan"

Yoongi menatap Jimin meski masih diam; tidak berniat membalas pernyataan Jimin. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus diam dan mendengarkan saja Jimin berceloteh. Ia ingin mendengar Jimin bicara tentangnya lebih banyak lagi. " _hyung_ bersikap manis sekali dan sangat menyenangkan. _Hyung_ tertawa senang dan bahagia, apa kau tahu aku hampir berliur saat melihatmu menciup pipi tantemu; aku sangat terkejut setengah mati"

"aku merasa senang sekali melihatmu dirumah, saat aku berjalan pulang aku bisa dikatai gila karena tersenyum tanpa henti mengingatmu –"

" – _hyung_ cantik kalau tersenyum"

Pandangan Yoongi terpaku pada Jimin yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan. Jimin terlihat seperti malaikat baik hati yang tengah tersenyum. Bahkan Yoongi tidak bisa berteriak marah, mengumpat, atau memukuli Jimin usai pria itu mengatainya cantik. Sejauh ini jika Jimin memujinya sedikit maka ia akan melayangkan pukulan padanya – _tapi kali ini tidak_. Dan ini membuatnya berpikir sangat keras.

Bahkan berpikir untuk memukulinya saja tidak, jadi bagaimana tubuhnya akan memukul? Ia hanya diam dan menatap Jimin dengan pikiran yang kosong melompong. Sejenak hatinya berdesir dan meraung-raung. Ia tidak pernah senang dibilang cantik tapi kenapa sekarang ia hanya diam?

"meski nyatanya bukan aku yang membuatmu tersenyum atau tertawa; aku senang melihatnya"

"kau tidak tahu betapa gembiranya aku melihatmu bahagia, _hyung_. Aku sangat sangat bahagia; kau tersenyum, tertawa, bergurau, mengumbar rasa sayangmu padanya –tantemu– dan itu membuatku hangat; sadar atau tidak" Jimin berdeham pelan di akhir kalimatnya, sejujurnya ia bisa saja tersedak akan ucapannya sendiri. Kenapa juga ia menceritakan perasaannya secara gamblang; ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"dia wanita yang sangat –paling– baik diseluruh dunia. Merawat dan menyayangiku padahal kami tidak ada hubungan darah, dia sangat peduli padaku, perhatian, dan lembut hati. Memasak dan mencuci bajuku meski aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, membiayaiku hidup dan belajar, memfasilitasi kebutuhanku a sampai z" tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa melankolis dan rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya karena ia nampak begitu memalukan –sejak kapan ia mudah terharu begini.

"kalau begitu kau harus balik menyayanginya; sepenuh jiwamu"

"bahkan aku bisa menjual jiwaku untuknya kalau perlu"

Jimin tersenyum pelan dan dadanya berdegup kencang sekali, "beruntung sekali tantemu –aku jadi iri, benar-benar iri." Yoongi menautkan alisnya heran dan menatap Jimin dalam diam, ia hendak bertanya kenapa Jimin iri pada tantenya; tapi suaranya tertahan diujung lidah, sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku entah atas dasar apa.

" _seandainya kau juga melakukannya untukku,_ "

Untaian kalimat pendek itu menyadarkan Yoongi. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini; sangat tahu hingga rasanya ia ingin meloncat kabur dari sana. Tapi ia tidak ingin kakinya terluka lebih parah. Jadi ia hanya diam meski jantungnya berdentum luar biasa cepat.

Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Taehyung. Ia bukan pria smp yang belum tahu tanda-tanda menyukai seseorang, ia cukup pandai dalam hal sepele ini dan sayangnya inilah yang ia rasakan sekarang – _dengan Park Jimin_.

Otaknya selalu mengatakan bahwa Taehyung lah yang ia sukai; _bukan orang lain,_ _ **bukan Park Jimin**_. Tubuhnya bilang kalau Jimin adalah pelampiasan karena Taehyung sudah jarang bersamanya. Syarafnya memberi _impuls_ kalau ini hanyalah perasaan fana karena ia begitu merindukan rasanya berdebar karena cinta. _Tapi perasaannya menggeleng kuat,_

Perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini adalah nyata, sudah ada orang yang perlahan menggeser Taehyung dari posisi teratas dalam rantai kehidupannya. Perasaannya bilang bahwa Jimin adalah orang yang membuatnya kelimpungan dan berdebar. Bahwa Jimin lah orang yang membangkitkan hidup kelamnya dan membantunya keluar dari gua gelap dan lembap. Jimin adalah orang yang mampu mengobati setiap luka yang ia punya, meski tidak nampak namun Jimin yang mengobati.

Bahwa Jimin bukan pelampiasan, bukan orang yang mirip dengan Taehyung, bukan fana, bukan pengganti Taehyung semata, bukan orang asing yang mengganggu,

 _Bahwa Jimin adalah pria yang ia sukai._

.

.

Jungkook menghela napasnya malas. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang kearah lapangan basket dan meniup-niup poni lebatnya. Ia terdiam disana selama tiga puluh menit usai mata kuliah Namjoon. Bahkan pelajaran tadi tidak mengalihkan pikirannya, ia sedari tadi tidak bisa fokus karena terus memikirkan si seksi yang penuh misteri.

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_. Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuan mereka di minimarket dalam keadaan tegang dan canggung dan pria itu tidak nampak dimanapun. Tidak di kampus; perpustakaan, koridor, toilet, bahkan di minimarket. Ia bisa saja bertanya pada Yoongi tapi firasatnya buruk; bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa lupa betapa mengerikan tatapan Yoongi padanya –terlebih jika membawa nama Taehyung.

Atau mungkin bisa bertanya pada salah satu rekan kerja Taehyung di minimarket. Tapi ia tidak mengenal siapapun disana dan ia bukan tipikal yang mudah bicara dengan orang asing, dan tatapan seseorang yang bernama Junhong itu membuatnya gugup dan merasa terancam –jadi ia mengurungkan niat bertanya dan berlari kabur di suatu sore, "aku bisa gila"

Hatinya meraung-raung meneriakkan rindu. Jungkook sangat rindu pada sosok yang membuatnya kelimpungan karena berdebar dan berfantasi liar. Kim Taehyung sukses memporakporandakan hidup dan benaknya; sadar atau tidak. Sejujurnya ia bingung kenapa ia bisa begini cepat merasakan hal romantis macam ini; _Jungkook menyukai Taehyung_.

Dan perasaan itu bukan sekadar suka, entah bagaimana Jungkook menggambarkannya tapi rasanya hatinya bisa meledak karena saking besarnya. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook mendeklarasikannya dalam tahap cinta. Dan kehilangan tanpa jejak seperti ini membuat hidupnya merana, linglung, dan kosong.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena waktu sudah sore dan perutnya lapar. Ia berharap Wonwoo sudah memasak sesuatu jadi ia tidak perlu menyeduh ramen instan lagi. Maka usai memantapkan hatinya dan berdoa semoga Taehyung baik-baik saja, ia bangkit berjalan keluar kampus. Ia hendak memasang earphone dan mendengar radio kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara erangan,

Jungkook celingukan mencari sumber suara. Suara itu terdengar menyedihkan dan tersiksa; bahkan ia mendengar suara seperti orang muntah –atau memang itu suara orang sedang muntah? Ia jadi makin penasaran dan mencari suara itu, ia berniat menolongnya sebentar; bagaimanapun ia tidak tega. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada seseorang yang tengah meringkuk di bawah pohon kesemak.

Maka Jungkook berlari kearahnya dan menepuk pundak pria itu, "hey, kau tak apa? Muntahkan saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Orang itu seolah tuli dan semakin hebat merintih, meraung-raung, dan menapilkan gestur muntah tapi tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya pelan, sedih sekali melihatnya. Dari nampaknya pria ini preman sekali; rambut oranye terang dan beberapa piercing, serta jaket denim dengan beberapa motif robek yang bernilai seni. "begini, kau minum dulu"

Jungkook menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada pria itu dan mendapat sebuah gelengan. Ia kembali muntah kosong dan tangannya mengepal kuat tengah menahan sakit. Ia mendongak berusaha menatap pria yang tengah menolongnya dan ia terkejut setengah mati –dan begitu juga Jungkook,

"Jeon –Jeon Jungkook?"

Selama dua detik keheningan datang, pria itu pingsan seketika dipelukan Jungkook yang terperangah bahkan Jungkook sudah menumpahkan air dari botol minumnya dan detik berikutnya ia tersadar dan menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda dipelukannya,

" _Taehyung_ _hyung_!"

.

Pintu kaca terbuka dengan tergesa dan suara gaduh hingga seorng pria paruh baya bangkit dari kursi kayunya yang nyaman dan bersiap, meski tatapannya heran dan bingung. Dua orang pria memasuki apartmennya dengan keadaan mengenaskan; seorang pria tengah menggotong pria lainnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Buru-buru pak tua menghampiri pemuda itu berniat membantu.

"tolong antar kami ke kamar Kim Taehyung! Aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal, aku pernah kesini; Jeon Jungkook! Cepatlah!"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan mengambil kunci cadangan lalu membantu Jungkook memapah pria tak sadar diri itu.

Jungkook sudah panik luar biasa dan jantungnya berdentum cepat sekali. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan ia takut, takut sesuatu terjadi pada Taehyung. Ia kaget melihat Taehyung pingsan; tak sadar diri. Maka ia segera menggendong Taehyung dan berlari kesetanan ke apartemen pria seksi itu. Ia tidak berhenti merapal doa dan memanggil nama Taehyung; berharap pria itu membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak; Taehyung tetap diam terbujur kaku dan wajahnya pucat pasi, kulitnya dingin luar biasa dan keringatnya sebesar biji jagung. Jungkook merasa takut sekali; bahkan Taehyung hanya pingsan dan ia sudah sebegini kalut.

Mereka sampai di kamar nomor 293 dan masuk. Pria paruh baya itu membantu Jungkook menidurkan taehyung di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Setelah Jungkook mengucap terima kasih, pak tua itu segara undur diri dan menitipkan Taehyung padanya. Yang tentu disetujui oleh Jungkook.

" _hyung_ , bangunlah" biarkan Jungkook merengek seperti bayi. Ia sudah takut sekali melihat Taehyung yang sudah tak sadar begini. Sudah dua minggu tak berjumpa dan mereka harus bertemu dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Jungkook mengusap rambut Taehyung yang sudah agak panjang dan lepek karena keringat.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu, Jungkook juga bingung. Rambut coklat bertabur hijau menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi oranye terang seperti milik Jimin. Dan daun telinganya yang mulus kini telah berhias lima piercing; dua di kanan dan tiga di kiri. Bahkan dalam keadaan pingsan Taehyung nampak seksi sekali –astaga, sempat-sempatnya kau berdebar sekarang!

Maka Jungkook berusaha mencari minyak angin atau apapun yang berbau hangat dan seperti aorma terapi agar Taehyung bangun. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencari didalam tasnya; tidak ada. Kedua ia mencari di tas Taehyung; tidak ada juga. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk mencarinya berkeliling apartemen tapi apakah sopan kalau begitu?

"masa bodoh. Ini keadaan gawat darurat" dan Jungkook tidak peduli kalau ia ditendang keluar saat mengetahui Jungkook berkeliling didalam sini secara ilegal; bahkan empunya apartemen melarang Jungkook kemari, astaga betapa kurang ajarnya Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi satu kalimat yang terus terucap dalam hatinya; _ini demi Taehyung hyung, agar ia sadar_. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengipasi tubuhnya dan menunggu; tapi ia benci melihat Taehyung dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu. Ia juga bisa memberi napas buatan tapi bahkan Taehyung tidak tenggelam jadi ia urungkan niat – _lagipula kalaupun begitu artinya Jungkook mencium Taehyung, kan_.

"aish, _pabo_! Sempat-sempatnya berpikiran kotor"

Jungkook menampar pipinya karena telah berfantasi liar. Ia semakin menjelajahi apartemen Taehyung untuk mencari minyak angin. Dapur, rak kayu, rak kaca, etalase,dan kamar mandi. Tapi tak satu pun sesuatu yang ia harapkan sebagai minyak angin; bahkan kotak _first aid_ disini tidak ada minyak angin. Yaampun, ia harus cari kemana.

Ia melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih susu di sisi kanannya, sejenak menimbang untuk masuk kesana. Hal itu diperkuat setelah melihat tempelan rajutan disana bertuliskan _Taehyung's_ ; artinya itu kamar si seksi itu. Jungkook pikir mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu disana; tidak ada minyak angin, parfum juga boleh. Dengan segala keraguan yang memupuk dihatinya, ia melangkah masuk.

"permisi –uh, _hyung_ , maaf aku hanya mengambil minyak angin" ucap Jungkook dengan suara mencicit. Dengan gerakan secepat angin, begitu melihat sebotol kecil minyak angin, ia menyambarnya dan beranjak pergi sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak diduga-duga.

"kenapa –kenapa ada fotoku disini?"

Tangan mungilnya bergetar menyentuh selembar foto yang menampilkan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis dan tubuh terbalut seragam SMA. Seketika jantungnya berdetak kuat sekali, bukan berdebar seperti biasa; tapi takut dan terkejut – _darimana Taehyung mendapatkan foto ini?_ Foto dirinya tengah berpose manis dengan seragam sekolahnya dulu. Darimana –darimana Taehyung –

Seketika Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan mulutnya menganga lebar dan mata yang membola. Dinding sepanjang dua menter secara horizontal telah terpajang foto-foto dirinya; Jeon Jungkook. Dengan napas yang tersengal, ia menjatuhkan minyak angin dalam genggamannya tanpa sadar dan melangkah mendekat beberapa figura.

Matanya bergerak gelisah menatap foto-foto itu; foto dirinya ketika masa SMA. Kebanyakan diantaranya ada foto yang diambil tanpa Jungkook tahu, seperti fotonya saat bermain bola, bernyanyi, berpidato, pemanasan saat pelajaran olahraga, bahkan saat sedang tertidur. Ini membuat kepalanya pening luar biasa. Sekelebat cahaya putih menusuk otaknya hingga ia berjengit kanget memegang kepalanya dan berdesis kesakitan.

Beberapa memorinya saat sekolah menengah perlahan muncul dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit tanpa ampun. Beberapa suara memasuki indera pendengarannya; _teriakan, ancaman, gunjingan, todongan, decihan, makian, bentakan_. Matanya melihat sebuah foto dimana Jungkook tengah memakan bekal siang; dan kepala serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum. Suara-suara menyeramkan dan tatapan tajam menghampiri ingatannya, hingga tubuhnya ambruk dengan bergetar dan mata yang tak fokus dan bergerak liar.

Ia menoleh ke arah nakas dan mendapati sebuah figura kecil; paling kecil diantara semua figura disini. Dan dengan tubuh yang lemas dan pikiran yang tak karuan, tangannya meraih foto itu. Matanya membola kembali dan napasnya tersendat.

 _Kenapa bisa ada foto dirinya tengah berangkulan dan tersenyum bersama –_ _ **Taehyung**_ _?_

Tangannya bergetar dan kepalanya hampir pecah saking sakitnya, ia bisa saja pingsan sebelum suara gaduh membuka pintu dan menampilan sosok tinggi tegap dengan napas memburu dan wajah yang penuh khawatir dan ketakutan, membuat Jungkook menoleh meski dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Jungkook menatap nanar pada orang itu dan matanya sudah berair,

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok itu, ia menahan napanya sesaat ketika melihat Jungkook tengah memegang figura yang harusnya tak ia sentuh dan tubuhnya merosot di ambang pintu, "J –Jeon Jungkook –dengar, a –aku –"

"Taetae _hyung_ –"

" –apa –apa maksud semua ini?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Kim Seokjin**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 7: flashback

 **Sekarang pukul dua siang. Matahari sedang berbangga diri menunjukkan betapa terang senyumannya itu. Yang sungguh disayangkan mendapat cebikan kesal dari seluruh murid dalam materi logaritma hari ini. Sebenarnya musim panas bukanlah sesuatu yang amat menyenangkan mengingat mereka tetap masuk sekolah di hari dimana kau bisa berbaring dua puluh jam penuh di ruangan** _ **ac**_ **atau kipas angin.**

 **Tidak hanya murid yang mengeluh, pun dengan guru. Mereka sama penatnya, tenaga mereka terkuras habis kalau mengajar di musim panas. Sudah bikin keringat mengucur** **bagai keran, murid tidak mendengarkan; marah pun percuma, semakin buang tenaga. Jadi terkadang beberapa guru hanya memberi tugas rumah dan membiarkan ini terjadi, simbiosis mutualisme antar murid dan guru.**

 **Namun hari kamis di musim panas merupakan hari panas yang paling disenangi murid karena akan ada** _ **open show**_ **dari anggota klub sepak bola yang bertanding. Hari kamis dimulai dari pukul satu sampai tiga adalah jadwal pertunjukan pertandingan sepak bola yang cukup riuh; awalnya bukan sengaja jadi tontonan tapi sang manajer malah membiarkan –sesekali beramal, kan.**

 **Maka semua jendela di sudut kelas sudah terbuka dan banyak kepala menyembul dari sana menyaksikan pertandingan seru yang sudah berlangsung satu jam itu. Sebagian besar laki-laki meneriaki strategi dan perempuan hanya menyemangati yang tampan-tampan saja –maklum, perempuan.**

 **Ketika peluit berbunyi, pertandingan rehat sejenak. Pemain menyingkir dari lapangan dan berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing; tim berkaus putih dan tim kaus biru tua. Sang kapten tim biru duduk dengan napas terengah dan peluh mengucur hebat, musim panas memang selalu membuatnya membara. "aish, panasnya"**

" **namanya juga musim panas, bung" seorang pria berambut coklat lepek karena keringat tengah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia menyambar botol minum entah milik siapa dan duduk disebelah kapten. Ia juga sama penatnya, kalau mau tahu. Musim panas dan keringat bukanlah sahabat baik, dan semua tahu itu.**

" _ **hyung**_ **!"**

 **Sang kapten dan teman disebelahnya menoleh ketika mendengar suara teriakan dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu membawa handuk kecil dan air mineral; hingga teman si kapten melirik kapten dengan pandangan menggoda, "pacarmu datang tuh"**

 **Dan kapten mendesis pelan, "pacar apaan"**

" **Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **! Aku –aku bawakan handuk dan minum untukmu!" ucap si mungil dengan riang, yang mengalahkan terik matahari di musim panas. Hingga mau tak mau sang kapten –Seokjin – tersenyum melihat pemuda yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu. Ia menerima botol minum dan segera meneguknya cepat; Seokjin haus sekali, omong-omong. Dan pemuda itu tanpa ragu mengusap wajah berpeluh** _ **sunbaenim**_ **-nya itu dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahunya, menghasilkan desahan lega dari Seokjin.**

" **kau yang terbaik, Kook.** _ **Thanks**_ **, sudah mau repot-repot"**

 **Buru-buru si pemuda menggeleng, "a –aku tidak repot sama sekali kok, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati; jadi jangan merasa terbebani" ucapannya terdengar melemah di akhir kalimat. Bahkan ia sudah mengulum bibirnya pelan, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin salah bicara. Dan justru pemuda itu menangkap suara tawa Seokjin yang sangat indah dan ekspresi yang lucu dari kapten itu, "aku juga senang diperhatikan,"**

 **Seokjin menajamkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu hingga yang ditatap menjadi gugup meski ia hanya diam, "Jeon Jungkook, kalau tidak mau aku terbebani, maka jadilah pemain sepak bola dan gantikan aku sebagai kapten"**

 **Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu mendengarnya, ia menegakkan badannya dan berpose memberi hormat seformal mungkin, "siap, kapten! Tunggu saja, aku akan berusaha menjadi pemain inti dan kemudian merebut gelar kapten darimu –bersiaplah,** _ **hyung**_ **"**

 **Seokjin dan Jungkook tertawa bersama setelahnya. Dan Seokjin kembali melakukan kebiasaannya pada Jungkook; mengelus rambut hitam legamnya yang tebal dan halus. Ia senang sekali pada Jungkook; lugu, polos, tampan, dan pintar, serta berkeinginan kuat dan punya mimpi yang besar. Jungkook juga sangat perhatian pada Seokjin dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat, selama ini kehadiran Jungkook membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang saudara, adiknya terlalu cuek –itu membuatnya sebal.**

 _ **Sayangnya bukan itu yang Jungkook rasakan pada Seokjin tapi lebih dari itu, Jungkook menaruh hati pada kapten tim sepak bola sekolahnya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel tengah asyik dengan kamera** _ **nikon**_ **dalam genggamannya dan menyorot beberapa hal menarik yang dapat ia lihat.** _ **Deadline**_ **dari ketua klub fotografi tinggal satu minggu tapi otaknya mampet tanpa segelintir ide pun muncul dalam benaknya. Ia kehabisan ide untuk memikirkan tema apa yang akan ia angkat untuk fotonya kali ini. Setiap hari harus ke sekolah dalam musim panas memuakkan ini dan ia terlalu malas keluar rumah di waktu senggang; bagaimanapun tidur, minum es, dan berbaring saat musim panas adalah surga dunia.**

 **Ia menghela napas pelan dan kembali menyorot sesuatu dan ia terlonjak begitu mendapati deretan gigi yang besar-besar di kameranya, "AAARGH! KAU –KAU ASTAGA –KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI?!"**

 **Ia mematikan kameranya dan menggenggamnya saja, kemudian menatap garang pada sosok yang tengah nyengir tak berdosa disana. Kelihatannya ia senang sekali; wajahnya sumringah dan tidak berhenti menyengir padanya, astaga ingatkan ia untuk tidak membawa pemuda manis itu pulang kerumah. "kau terlihat senang, Jungkook"**

 **Jungkook mengangguk, "memang begitu –tapi sepertinya kau tidak, ya?" Jungkook kemudian memasang wajah bingung serta penasaran memandang pria dihadapannya yang tengah menatap kameranya dengan rasa putus asa. "kutebak,** _ **deadline**_ **mu sebentar lagi tapi kau sedang mampet"**

 **Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan menghela napas lelah, meratapi nasib masa mudanya yang rasanya berat sekali. Padahal cuma kegiatan klub tapi rasanya sudah seperti bapak-bapak yang terancam dipecat dan segera miskin, "itu karma." Jungkook berucap dengan nada sinis dan matanya menajam yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.**

" **karma? Memang aku pernah berbuat apa –aku ini manusia paling suci," ucapan pemuda itu membuat Jungkook mencebik sebal meski ia hanya bercanda. Ia tidak sungguhan benci pada sahabatnya ini, pemuda itu butuh dihibur dan memang begini gaya Jungkook menghibur seseorang. "** _ **karma kau tidak mau memberitahu nama aslimu**_ **"**

 **Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, suaranya berat sekali sampai membuat Jungkook merinding. Jungkook pernah suatu kali ketakutan luar biasa ketika menerima telpon dari pria itu dan mengira ia mengalami pelecehan seksual –pikirnya itu om-om cabul yang suka** _ **dirty talk**_ **. "kenapa sih** _ **hyung**_ **tidak mau kasih tahu nama aslimu? Bahkan** _ **hyung**_ **tidak pakai nametag –dan temanmu, yaampun kau sogok apa mereka semua sampai bersekongkol denganmu"**

" **begitukah? Kau penasaran dengan nama asliku, ya? Aku menyuap mereka dengan seratus ribu dollar"**

" **bercanda," Jungkook berdecak gila dan menggeleng pelan, sedangka pria itu tertawa lagi. Dari sekian murid disekolah tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya dan bagaimana sekolah membiarkan itu terjadi? Jungkook tidak habis pikir, misterius sekali orang ini –misterius yang tampan dan seksi; ia menampar dirinya sendiri ketika memikirkannya. "ah, aku menyerah –kapan sih aku menang berdebat denganmu"**

" **jadilah anak baik," pemuda itu mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook dan tersenyum, membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Misinya berhasil; membuat sahabatnya tersenyum lagi. Sudah tiga menit ia memperhatikan sahabatnya dari jauh dan ia sedih melihatnya murung, maka ia muncul untuk menyenangkan hati pemuda baik itu, "eh –tunggu** _ **hyung**_ **! Kamu menghilangkan jejak tangan Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **dikepalaku!"**

 **Dengan senyum jahil, ia berkata "oh, jadi kau habis dielus lagi olehnya? Sini ku bersihkan." Dan pemuda itu mengacak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa senang diiringi erangan dan teriakan Jungkook yang menggema. "YA! V** _ **HYUNG**_ **! JANGAN ACAK RAMBUTKU! INI HABIS DIPEGANG SEOKJIN** _ **HYUNG**_ **, TAHU!"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **V** _ **hyung**_ **,"**

 **Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan masih asyik dengan kameranya, sesekali mengambil gambar secara asal –apa saja yang penting bagus, ia sudah kehabisan bahan untuk berpikir. Meski detik berikutnya ia melirik Jungkook yang tengah mengayunkan kakinya dan wajahnya melamun, "apa menurutmu besok adalah waktu yang tepat?"**

 **V membidik seekor burung dalam sarang dengan kameranya, berusah** **a** **memfokuskan "untuk?"**

" **menyatakan perasaanku,"**

 **Suara jepretan kamera terdengar namun V melepas pandangannya dari objek foto tadi. Tatapannya kosong dan otaknya berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti sup udang pedas. Melihat Jungkook makin membuatnya lemas, "tadinya ingin di hari valentine, tapi kurasa terlalu** _ **mainstream**_ **–"**

" **tapi besok hari ulang tahunmu," entah suara V terdengar bergetar atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Ia memang tengah bergetar; sayangnya Jungkook terlalu fokus melamun dan bicara ngelantur. Bahkan V sudah hampir meledak kalau saja tanggul kesabarannya jebol –tapi V adalah orang tersabar. "justru itu –"**

" – _ **aku ingin mengutarakannya di hari ulang tahunku, dan membuatnya spesial**_ **"**

" **memangnya –memang kau pikir Seokjin akan menerimamu, begitu? Perlu kau tahu, ini hal tabu, Jungkook-ah" V sudah melupakan kameranya dan menatap Jungkook dengan nanar. Ia bisa saja menangis kalau Jungkook bicara omong-kosong lagi. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa tersenyum begitu manis tanpa menoleh kearah V yang tengah menahan emosinya sejak tadi. "ayolah, kita sudah bicarakan ini puluhan kali –"**

" – **V** _ **hyung**_ **, kau sudah tahu berapa lama aku menyukainya,"**

" **tapi kau tidak bisa memastikan dia menyukaimu!" suara V yang meninggi membuat Jungkook akhirnya menoleh dengan terkejut terlebih melihat V yang napasnya sudah tersengal dan wajah memerah. Kali ini kenapa dengan sahabatnya ini; apa dia marah, tidak mungkin. Hanya V yang paling tahu tentang perasaannya, "V** _ **hyung**_ **–"**

" _ **sepuluh**_ _ **bulan tiga minggu lima hari**_ **; itu usia perasaanmu padanya. Aku tahu tapi –tapi sifat baiknya padamu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau asumsikan sebagai perasaan suka; sebagaimana perasaanmu padanya"**

" _ **hyung**_ **–"**

" **dengarkan aku," V meletakkan kameranya di bangku taman dan melangkah mendekat. Ia mencengkeram pundak Jungkook dengan tangan dingin dan bergetar. Meski tenaganya masih cukup kuat untuk menghentak Jungkook agar bertemu tatap dengannya, "diam bukan berarti aku menyetujui; aku tidak suka Seokjin, Jungkook-ah –"**

" **Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **baik –"**

" **baik bukanlah jaminan,** _ **pabo**_ **" V makin kuat meremas pundak mungil Jungkook hingga empunya meringis pelan. Bahkan ringisannya tak mampu membuat V terenyuh, matanya makin mengilat dan membara. "dia baik tapi aku tidak suka –aku –entahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak suka padanya."**

 **Jungkook menepis tangan kekar V dari pundaknya, "selalu begini.** _ **Hyung**_ **, aku juga tidak suka kau begini." Jungkook menatap garang V seolah menantang sahabat yang menjadi** _ **hyung**_ **nya itu disekolah, ia sudah kesal luar biasa. "kau membenci Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **tanpa alasan jelas –jadi bagian mana yang bisa aku dengar darimu, hah?"**

" **Jungkook, dengar –"**

" **sudahlah, kau setuju atau tidak aku tetap akan menyatakannya."**

" _ **pabo**_ **! Keras kepala! Otakmu itu dari biji kenari, apa?!" V semakin hebat membentak Jungkook; yang tidak dapat dipungkiri membuat Jungkook berjengit takut. Mereka sering berdebat tentang ini sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa V lebih emosional hari ini, Jungkook sampai pening dibuatnya. Bagaimanapun V dalam keadaan marah itu benar-benar mengerikan, "tenang saja,** _ **hyung**_ **"**

 **Jungkook mengelus kepala V dengan sayang, "aku akan membuktikan padamu besok. Kau mau apa?** _ **Baskin n Robbins**_ **?** _ **Mc Donald's**_ **?** _ **Sushi Tei**_ **?** _ **Hanamasa**_ **? Sebut saja, aku traktir," ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Berusaha membuat V terenyuh dan kembali ceria, meski nyatanya Taehyung malah menangis hebat tanpa suara.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **menjijikkan**_ **,"**

 **Seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah geli menatap tajam pada pemuda mungil yang sudah bergetar hebat dan mengulum bibirnya rapat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena takut, dan napasnya pendek-pendek membuat kepalanya pusing. Jemarinya sudah saling meremas saking gugupnya, pandangan menunduk karenya nyali yang menciut seperti kamper. "seorang junior kelas satu, Jeon Jungkook yang katanya pintar dan mengagumkan,** _ **the golden**_ **, menyukai –** _ **ku**_ **?** _ **Sebagai laki-laki**_ **?"**

 **Jungkook semakin bergetar tatkala pipi tembamnya tersiram ludah dari pria tinggi dihadapannya. Sejak dua menit lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin dan inilah jawabannya; makian dan celaan –serta pandangan geli dan menggunjing dari beberapa teman klub sepak bola. "heh, kau itu tidak normal? Kau laki-laki, begitupun aku! Sebaik apapun perlakuanku, apa kau berasumsi aku menyukaimu?! Dasar gila"**

" _ **h –hyung**_ **–"**

" **jangan panggil aku** _ **hyung**_ **!"**

 **Seokjin sudah gerah melihat Jungkook, kepalanya serasa mendidih begitu mendengar bocah dihadapannya ini bicara. Tidak peduli tatapan serta bisikan dari beberapa teman klub, ia terus berdiri disana dengan melayangkan tatapan hina tanpa ampun, "mendengarmu bicara membuatku geli, bahkan melihatmu bernapas saja membuatku mual!"**

" **ma –maafkan aku, Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **, aku –aku –anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi"**

" **kau pikir aku bisa melupakan ini? Lihat berapa orang disini yang menjadi saksi pernyataan konyolmu itu! Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku geli –bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?" suara Seokjin semakin menggelegar dan membuat Jungkook berjengit dan mendesah frustasi. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia mendengar desisan menggunjing, dan matanya melirik beberapa anggota klub dan beberapa siswi sudah menatapnya hina dan mengambil gambarnya dengan ponsel;** _ **good,**_ **pasti dirinya akan jadi perbincangan panas sampai ia lulus. "** _ **aku suka perempuan**_ **–kau gila!** _ **Aku sudah punya Jiae**_ **!"**

 **Mata Jungkook membola dan ia berani mendongak; jadi Seokjin sudah memiliki kekasih –dan itu Jiae? Yoo Jiae dari klub memasak itu, kan? Astaga kenapa Jungkook bisa berpikiran begitu sempit untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada kekasih orang;** _ **terlebih mereka sesama lelaki**_ **. "a –aku –"**

" **jangan pernah datang ke klub atau dihadapanku –" Seokjin berbalik dan melangkah pergi, membuat Jungkook hampir mengejarnya kalau saja Seokjin tidak bersuara kembali,**

" _ **dan bersiaplah –hidupmu tidak akan setenang dulu**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebutir telur mendarat dikepala Jungkook begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu kelas. Ia bahkan belum melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berbutir-butir telur sudah menghujaninya, hingga Jungkook hanya bisa diam menunduk, melawan pun percuma –ini kesalahannya, kebodohannya, tingkah keparatnya.**

" _ **dasar tidak tahu diri"**_

" _ **pikirnya dia siapa? Dasar homo, menjauh sana!"**_

" _ **bahkan Seokjin si baik hati saja jijik. Ck, bedebah!"**_

 **Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menangis karena ia terlalu banyak menangis dirumah semalam, dan ia hanya diam membisu. Ia bahkan sudah diusir oleh teman sekelasnya yang dulu mengelu-elukannya, yang dulu membanggakannya, dulu memuji, berteman, dan baik hati. Kini semua sudah berubah drastis;** _ **teriakan penuh bangga kini berganti gunjingan dan hinaan. Bisik-bisik iri atas kehebatan menjadi bisik makian atas betapa hina seorang Jungkook yang merupakan gay.**_

 **.**

 **V tengah sibuk membungkukkan badan di bawah terik mentari. Ia kehilangan** _ **flashdisk**_ **yang berisi dokumen dan foto-fotonya, dan itu membuatnya gila. Seingatnya kemarin ia membawa** _ **flashdisk**_ **ke atap sekolah seraya berbincang dengan Jungkook.**

 **Mengingat Jungkook ia jadi termenung; bagaimana keadaan bocah itu sekarang? Apa sudah bersenang-senang dengan Seokjin –tidak, Seokjin tidak mungkin menerimanya; V tahu Seokjin sudah punya kekasih hanya saja ia tidak tega memberitahu Jungkook. Siapa yang tega membiarkan wajah merekah lucu menjadi sedih begitu,** _ **terlebih itu Jeon Jungkook, V tidak bisa**_ **.**

 **Semenjak pertengkaran mereka kemarin, V belum berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook. Ia tersulut emosi dan sekuat apapun ia meyakinkan Jungkook untuk tidak menyatakan perasaan, tidak akan berhasil. Ia bahkan sengaja tidak mengikuti Jungkook yang katanya akan segera melancarkan aksinya. Ia tahu kalau Seokjin pasti menolaknya dan mana kuasa ia melihat Jungkook menangis, "semoga dia baik-baik saja"**

 **Lelah mencari** _ **flashdisk**_ **yang tak jua ketemu, ia berniat kembali namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Jungkook tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya dengan wajah menyedihkan, "J –Jungkook?!"**

 **Buru-buru Taehyung berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah berantakan itu; bau amis karena telur-telur yang masih melekat ditubuhnya –lengkap dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki, "bedebah! Apa –ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang membuatmu begini, katakan padaku!"**

 **Jungkook mengeluarkan isakannya, "V** _ **hyung**_ **–"**

" **kemari," V menarik lengan Jungkook dengan lembut meski kepalanya serasa akan meledak karena terbakar amarah. Ia mendudukkan Jungkook disebuah kotak kayu besar disana dan mengambil sebotol air mineral ukuran satu liter dan membasuh kepala Jungkook, "ini tidak lucu! Katakan –ini hanya kejutan ulang tahun, kan –bukan yang lain?"**

 **Jungkook mengusap matanya yang terkena air bercampur telur itu, ia masih sibuk terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "aku –aku –minta maaf,** _ **hyung**_ **." V mengusak rambut Jungkook berusaha menghilangkan noda telur yang sudah lengket seperti lem. Bau amis menusuk penciumannya tapi dia tidak acuh. Mana tega ia melihat Jungkook lengket penuh telur begini, "katakan, Jungkook. Kau –"**

" **Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **menolakku," V menghentikan lengannya yang sedaritadi membersihkan telur-telur itu. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, hatinya ikut terbakar dan matanya memanas. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar. Seharusnya ia tahu; tahu betapa kejamnya Seokjin jika sudah marah. Dan seharusnya ia bisa melindungi Jungkook; bodoh, V merasa bodoh sekali. "maaf –seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu,** _ **hyung**_ **. Aku –aku merasa bodoh sekali," Jungkook semakin bergetar sedangkan V mendengus sebal dan menarik dirinya menjauh.**

 **Wajah V sudah mengerut kesal menahan emosi yang semakin membuncah disetiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang sudah amis karena telur, "kau benar –Seokjin** _ **hyung**_ **tidak akan menerimaku karena kami laki-laki. Aku –aku hanya –entahlah," Jungkook membuang retakan cangkang telur dari celana sekolahnya yang sudah lepek dan bau. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu; merasa dirinya seperti telur itu –** _ **retak, tidak bersisa, amis, mengenaskan**_ **.**

" **dia bilang aku –hidupku tidak akan tenang –" Jungkook meneteskan airmatanya lagi meski tertutup oleh air dan cairan telur yang melekat di wajah mulusnya itu. V menatapnya dengan emosi bercampur aduk, ia diam dan sibuk mendengar. Meski hatinya mengaum memperingatkan Jungkook untuk diam saja karena membuatnya makin teriris; pedih, sadis, perih.**

" – **aku –aku takut,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

 **Tubuh mungil Jungkook yang bau menghambur kedalam pelukan V. Pemuda berambut coklat karamel itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama jika Jungkook terus terisak sambil bicara. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang tertular amis, ia ingin mendekap Jungkook dan menenangkan pemuda itu. "** _ **aku akan melindungimu, Jungkook-ah**_ **."**

 **Sebuah gelengan V rasakan dipundak lebarnya, "menjauhlah dariku –** _ **hyung**_ **bisa sial jika dekat denganku meski dalam radius satu meter." Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha agar tidak membalas pelukan hangat yang ia terima. Sudah cukup ia terhina dan ia tidak mau orang yang ia sayang ikut terhina karenanya, ia merasa tidak pantas dikasihani maupun diperlakukan baik –khususnya oleh V.**

" **bicara apa kau –kau sahabatku!** _ **Akan kulindungi kau sampai mati**_ **."**

 **Tubuh V tersentak kebelakang karena Jungkook mendorongnya kuat. Mata mereka sama-sama membola dan penuh emosi, aura mereka sama-sama merah dan membara. "** _ **hyung**_ **, aku tidak ingin kau terluka,"**

" **aku juga, bodoh! Mana bisa aku melihatmu terluka!" V berteriak dengan lantang dan airmata yang sudah menetes deras. Kenapa Jungkook malah menyuruhnya menjauh disaat jelas-jelas ia butuh tameng dan kasih sayang, ini membuat V pening luar biasa. Jungkook menggeleng lemah, "aku tidak pantas menerima perlindungan darimu –melindungiku hanya membuatmu ikut terhina,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

" **lalu kenapa? Aku tidak peduli;** _ **aku akan bersamamu sampai mati –melindungimu dengan seluruh tulang dan sel-sel darah yang kupunya**_ **." V merendahkan nada suaranya, ia semakin lemah saat Jungkook merendahkan dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya menjauh. V memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan memohon luar biasa lemah, berharap Jungkook mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook butuh bantuan dan bahkan ia belum naik kelas dua dan ia sudah dapat masalah. Katakan, bagian mana V harus diam dan menjauh kalau ia harus melindungi makhluk serapuh Jungkook. "Kumohon, Jungkook –aku –aku akan melindungimu, butuh dua tahun lagi untukmu lulus dan kau tidak mungkin melewatinya sendiri."**

 **Dengan kekuatan tersisa Jungkook tersenyum, "dan satu tahun bagimu untuk lulus, setelah itu? Aku akan tetap sendiri. Jadi, melindungiku atau tidak –** _ **sama saja, akhirnya aku sendirian**_ **." V menggeleng kuat dengan wajah memerah dan emosi luar biasa, bagaimana Jungkook bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Atau dasarnya saja V yang terlalu picik dalam berpikir. Jungkook benar, sekuat apapun V melindunginya sekarang, tidak ada kesempatan untuknya melindungi bocah itu jika ia sudah lulus. "aku akan menunda kuliah,"**

" _ **hyung**_ **, kita berdua tahu kau memimpikan sekolah perawat setiap malam, merapalkan Konkuk University dalam setiap doamu –aku tidak pantas menjadi alasanmu untuk menghalanginya"**

 **V mencengkeram pundak Jungkook, "tidak peduli sehebat apa kau mencoba membuatku menjauh, aku akan menjadi yang pertama datang menolongmu –catat itu dalam benakmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook sudah berusaha agar ia tidak mengindahkan tatapan sinis dari beberapa murid disekililingnya. Ia sudah melihat berita** _ **panas**_ **nya dengan Kim Seokjin terpampang** _ **panas**_ **di mading sekolah dan menjadi buah bibir disetiap manusia seantero sekolah, bahkan beberapa guru sudah mencabut kontrak olimpiade dan perlombaan yang akan Jungkook ambil.**

 **Asyik dengan merenungi nasib, tubunya berjengit ketika merasakan bokongnya dipukul dengan tidak bermoral didepan banyak siswa oleh seorang lelaki bertampang seksi dan berambut** **hitam perak** **. Ia sontak membalikkan badannya dan nyalinya menciut, "kau suka itu,** _ **brat**_ **?"**

 **Gelegar tawa singgah di kedua telinga Jungkook, ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan takut luar biasa. Kepalanya berputar pusing dan napasnya sesak sekali, bahkan untuk kabur dari sana kakinya terlalu lemas. "ah, tentu kau lebih suka bokongmu diremas –** _ **oleh pria**_ **,"**

 **Mata Jungkook membola hebat, bagaimana pria dihadapannya ini bicara tak beradat begitu. Ia tahu dirinya hina karena menjadi seorang** _ **gay**_ **tapi ia tidak semesum itu, dan ucapannya sungguh vulgar. Kenapa yang lain justru tertawa dan seolah mendukung ketika pria itu bicara seperti seorang** _ **gay**_ **pula. Kenapa hanya Jungkook yang disudutkan, "menjijikkan, katakan –** _ **sudah berapa kali kau dimasuki**_ **?"**

" **aku tidak!"**

 **Beberapa cibiran sebal menguar begitu Jungkook buka mulut, pikir mereka Jungkook sangatlah hina hingga semua ucapannya hanyalah omong-kosong belaka. Bahkan pria dihadapan Jungkook menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh geli, "bahkan wajah polosmu membuatku muak, beraninya kau menyukai kapten seperti itu. Menggelikan, apa kakakmu juga seorang homo –"**

" **dia normal! Dia suka perempuan –jangan membawa-bawa kakakku, Mingyu!"**

" **ck, mendengarmu memanggil namaku membuatku merinding. Lebih baik kau tutup mulut sana, dan selamat atas kehidupan barumu." Mingyu berdecih lagi dan melenggang pergi usai mencubit dada Jungkook sebagai pelecehannya yang kedua dan sukses membuat murid-murid kembali tertawa remeh. Jungkook diam saja, meski hatinya berlubang dan kepalanya berat sekali.**

 **Ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk dengan ikhlas hati menerima; cacian, makian, teror, pelecehan, terserah. Ia sudah menyerah, melawan pun semakin membuat dirinya terhina. Maka ia melangkah menuju loker berniat mengambil beberapa buku disana sebelum pelajaran dimulai –**

 _ **BRUK!**_

 **Tanpa diduga Jungkook terhujani oleh puluhan butir telur dari dalam lokernya. Berteriak bahkan sudah tak bisa, kerongkongannya sudah kering dan mulutnya sudah terlalu amis untuk terbuka. Terlalu lengket dan hina untuk sekadar mendongak, terlalu lemah dan busuk untuk menantang dunia. Seluruh murid tertawa dan mengumpatinya apapun dan seketika menghambur begitu mendengar bel berbunyi.**

 **Belum sempat Jungkook membuka mata dan bernapas kembali, pintu lokernya sudah ditutup dengan gerakan kasar dan menimbulkan suara memekakkan telinga. Jungkook bahkan terlalu pusing untuk menoleh dan tubuhnya tersentak untuk berbalik. Matanya membola mendapat V berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan setajam elang dan alis yang menukik tajam, "kemari, kita bersihkan dirimu"**

 **.**

 **Jungkook merengut pelan, kepalanya dipaksa berpikir lebih keras dan tangannya sudah berkedut lelah. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, berulangkali ia membolak-balik buku paket fisika dihadapannya mencari rumus untuk hukum gelombang elektromagnetik. Pemikirannya terpecah begitu suara berat menerpa pendengarannya,**

" **mengerjakan tugas untuk dua belas orang,** _ **lagi**_ **?"**

 **Jungkook menoleh dengan senyum tipis yang manis, "kalau** _ **hyung**_ **mau main, dengan Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_ **saja ya. Besok ini dikumpul." Jungkook kembali memusatkan dirinya dengan buku fisika dan beberapa buku tulis berserakan disana. V meringis tak suka, rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar. Sampai kapan Jungkook berlagak** _ **sok**_ **kuat begini, V bahkan sudah akan menonjok semua yang berani menyakiti bocah lugu ini kalau saja Jungkook tidak memberikan tatapan memohon yang sangat meluluhkan hati. "biar kubantu,"**

" _ **h –hyung –**_ **"**

" **ck, masa soal begini saja tidak bisa, kemarikan." V mengerjakan soal itu dalam diam, serius, dan cepat. Jungkook ikut diam dan menatap wajah V yang sangat teduh dan tegas itu. Ia menghela napas bahagia melihat betapa tangguh V sebagai orang yang selalu disisinya. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berani menginjak teritorial Jungkook meski ia tahu itu berbahaya, orang yang rela harga dirinya jatuh, orang yang selalu menjadi yang pertama hadir disetiap raungan minta tolong, yang selalu melindunginya sampai mati. "a –apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"**

 **Jungkook tersenyum meski matanya sudah memupuk airmata, detik berikutnya ia mendekap V dengan erat seolah tidak mau kehilangan. Lagipula memang itu yang ia rasakan, ia tidak mau kehilangan V. Tidak bisa kehilangan orang baik hati ini, "terima kasih** _ **hyung**_ **, dan maaf"**

.

.

.

Keheningan menyahut tanpa mengijinkan kedua orang yang tengah berhadapan kaku berbicara membelah dinding bisu yang mereka ciptakan. Jungkook dengan tatapan menyedihkan penuh airmata dan tangan yang mengepal kuat menggenggam figura dan Taehyung yang sibuk meneguk ludahnya pahit, berusaha mengedarkan pandangan kemana saja sebelum akhirnya bangkit.

" _h –hyung –_ "

"akan kupanggilkan taksi, pulanglah." Suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar. Matanya mengerjap banyak-banyak dan melangkah menuju telepon berwarna putih yang ada di sebelah ruang tengah. Langkahnya gontai dan hampir tersandung karena kesadarannya hampir hilang, Jungkook ikut bangkit karenanya. Kembali ia berteriak meminta penjelasan yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan, "apa maksudnya ini _hyung_ , jelaskan padaku –kenapa kau menghindar – _hyung_ , tatap aku dan bicara!"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan meraup napas panjang, lalu kembali menuju pesawat telepon tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang seolah mengaum bagai singa lapar. Merasa diabaikan, Jungkook bergerak mendekat dan menepis gagang telepon yang sudah Taehyung genggam, "jawab aku!"

"aku lelah, kuharap kau pulang segera." Taehyung membungkuk mengambil gagang telepon yang menggantung akibat terjatuh itu. Menekan nomor pesanan taksi dan menunggu, mengabaikan Jungkook yang berteriak dan menatapnya tajam. " _jadi kita saling mengenal_? _Hyung_ , jawab aku –kenapa kau menyimpan fotoku." Jungkook sudah berteriak nyalang meski Taehyung sedang asyik memakai jaket denimnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan mengambil dompet dari tasnya.

"taksi sudah sampai, akan kuantar kau pulang."

.

Wonwoo sedang asyik menata makanan yang baru matang diatas meja. Ia menengok jam dinding dan mengernyit heran, sudah hampir jam tujuh tapi Jungkook belum juga pulang. Kemana bocah itu berkeliaran, apa dia baik-baik saja? Kalau sampai ketahuan makan diluar, Wonwoo bersumpah akan menggunting bibir tipisnya yang tadi pagi merengek agar Wonwoo masak makan malam. Berani-beraninya Jungkook belum muncul hingga sekarang.

 _Ding!_

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, dan buru-buru Wonwoo membuka pintu. Ia sudah memasang senyum untuk menyapa tamu namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat Taehyunglah yang berdiri disana menggendong Jungkook yang tak sadar diri, "k –kau –"

"Jungkook," Taehyung berucap dengan penuh penekanan, berusaha membuat Wonwoo menyuruhnya masuk untuk membawa Jungkook kedalam. Dan Wonwoo cukup sigap dan membantu Taehyung mengarahkannya ke kamar Jungkook. Mereka merebahkan tubuh mungil itu dan menyelimutinya. Mereka menatap Jungkook dalam diam dan Taehyung pamit undur diri secara diam-diam pula.

"tunggu!"

Wonwoo meraih pundak Taehyung yang begitu lebar dan membalikkan badannya, membuat mereka saling adu tatap dengan emosi yang ditahan. Wonwoo yang masih terperangah dan Taehyung yang tidak sanggup bertatap lama-lama, "kita harus bicara." Mau tak mau Taehyung beringsut duduk di sofa usai Wonwoo yang lebih dulu duduk. Taehyung semakin berdebar kencang dan Wonwoo menatap Taehyung dalam, penuh arti, penuh harap. " _ **kau, V, benar**_?"

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya sembarang, "aku –"

"aku tahu itu kau, tak ada celah bagimu untuk berucap dusta." Wonwoo melayangkan opininya yang begitu akurat. Hingga Taehyung bungkam dengan pikiran yang menari-nari, campur aduk tak karuan. Entah bagaimana percakapannya dengan Wonwoo beberapa menit kedepan. Wonwoo menatap Taehyung dengan wajah yang ia condongkan, "V, – _maksudku, Kim Taehyung,_ "

Mimik Taehyung mengeras ketakutan mendengar suara Wonwoo yang berat itu. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah memanggil nama aslinya, ini membuat napasnya sesak tak karuan. Bahkan tatapan Wonwoo sangat tajam meski ia tahu betul tidak ada unsur kekerasan atau kebencian didalamnya. Ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan hal yang meragukan, "sebelum aku membuat spekulasi dan opini tak berarti, jelaskan padaku –kenapa Jungkook sampai tidak sadarkan diri."

Dengan tergagap Taehyung menjawab, "dia kelelahan setelah bicara sambil menangis, itu saja." Wonwoo semakin menelanjanginya dengan tatapan menelisik yang membuat Taehyung risih. Kepalanya sudah ia miringkan entah untuk apa, ia berdecak pelan sambil mendengus halus. " _kau memaksa ingatannya lagi_?"

"aku –ini diluar kuasaku, sungguh! Aku tidak tahu –" Taehyung mengacungkan telapak tangannya ke udara, membuat wajah terkejut dan sepolos mungkin karena ia memang tidak tahu. Seingatnya ia muntah-muntah di kampus lalu bertemu Jungkook dan pingsan. Begitu terbangun, ia sudah di apartemen dan melihat ransel Jungkook, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan tahu-tahu Jungkook sudah terduduk mengenaskan disana. "sumpah, demi tiga ratus enam puluh tulang yang kumiliki. Dia masuk ke apartemenku ketika mengantarku yang pingsan dan aku –aku –"

Setetes airmata lolos dari bola mata indah Taehyung, ia menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya meski Wonwoo sudah melihatnya. Mimik Wonwoo berubah menjadi iba, ia menghela napas dan mendekat. Membawa Taehyung kedalam dekapannya seraya mengelus kepalanya lembut. "aku percaya, seratus persen percaya."

"tapi bagaimana nanti –dia pasti bertanya banyak padaku." Ucap Wonwoo sembari mengerang dalam pelukan yang ia salurkan. Sesekali meremas punggung Taehyung yang masih bergetar pelan. Atau mengusapnya lembut sebagai penenang. Taehyung makin menyelusupkan kepalanya di leher Wonwoo yang jenjang itu, menduselnya pelan karena kenikmatan atas pelukan yang ia dapatkan, "diamkan saja. Biar bocah nakal itu ingat sendiri." Taehyung mendengus kesal di akhir kalimat, mengundang tawa dari Wonwoo karena nada bicara Taehyung lucu sekali.

"ya, _memang begitu kan perjanjiannya_ –kau juga sama saja, nakal." Wonwoo melepas pelukan hagat itu dan menyentil dahi Taehyung yang dibalas rengekan dari pemuda seksi menggemaskan itu. Taehyung merapihkan rambutnya yang entah sudah seberantakan apa dan pamit pulang sebelum Jungkook sadar.

.

.

Wonwoo menghentikan tangannya diudara. Ia menatap Jungkook lalu menyuap sup tahu yang ia buat satu jam lalu, "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, kepalaku bisa bolong." Sedari tadi ia sudah risih ditatapi Jungkook dengan mata merah menyala, bahkan mulutnya merengut kesal dan sesekali berteriak padanya bagai gagak hitam.

" _hyung_ , jangan coba sembunyikan sesuatu," Jungkook menyumpit ikan saus pedas didepannya dan menyuapnya dengan kasar. _Mood_ nya sedang luar biasa buruk tapi Jungkook bukanlah orang yang melupakan makanan karena _mood_ ; ia tetap saja makan karena lapar. Menghindari makan hanya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dan ia rasa malam ini seharusnya ia berpikir jauh lebih keras dari biasanya.

"tidak ada yang kusembunyikan –"

"ini soal Taehyung- _hyung_ ; pasti dia mengantarku kesini, kan. Apa yang kalian bicarakan selama aku tak sadar diri, katakan." Jungkook menyuap nasinya besar-besar hingga pipinya menggembung lucu. Sayang Wonwoo juga sedang _badmood_ untuk tertawa atas keimutan Jungkook yang tanpa sengaja tercipta. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan datar, meski hatinya bergejolak ingin membenturkan kepala adiknya itu ke dinding. " _ingat sendiri, maka kau akan dapat jawabannya_."

.

Jungkook berbalik ke kanan kiri diatas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya terus berguling-guling tidak jelas, pikirannya kosong melompong. Tapi satu hal yang terus bermain dibenaknya, bahwa Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk mengingat.

 _Mengingat_. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Taehyung, yang secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau Jungkook melupakan sesuatu, secara implisit menyuruhnya mengingat sesuatu. Tapi hal apa – _apa yang ia lupakan dan seharusnya ia ingat_ , ia tidak tahu. Dan jujur jantungnya masih berdebar dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat melihat banyak foto dirinya di kamar Taehyung.

"sebenarnya ada apa," Jungkook menggumam sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk diistirahatkan. Otaknya hampir meledak saking banyak berpikir. Sekelebat memori ganjil singgah dalam benaknya, dimana Taehyung begitu familiar dan merindukan. Satu hal yang Jungkook tahu, bahwa ia pasti mengenal Taehyung dengan baik. Dan ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sesuatu yang hilang, dan ganjil.

"Kim Taehyung, siapa kau sebenarnya"

.

.

.

 **Jungkook melangkah pelan sembari menggenggam erat ranselnya. Seperti biasa, ia menjadi bahan** _ **panas**_ **untuk dihina dan dijadikan mainan. Bahkan guru pembimbing tidak bisa menolong, sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya kenapa ia tidak dikeluarkan saja –astaga, lupakan. Dia akan membuktikan kalau ia tidak selemah itu, cukup belajar dengan giat sampai lulus maka semua akan kembali normal.**

 **Ia melewati pertokoan besar dijalan sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui** _ **earphone**_ **. Supaya tidak mendengar gunjingan apapun lagi. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak pulang bersama V; tidak tega juga ia terus-terusan menyusahkan pria baik hati itu. V selalu membantunya dan melindunginya; membasuh wajahnya yang kotor karena telur, mengobati lukanya, mengantarnya ke unit kesehatan saat keracunan (ia diracuni, tentunya), mengantarnya ke sekolah, dan pulang bersama hanya untuk memastikannya aman. Jadi Jungkook berlari secepat angin sebelum V menjemputnya ke kelas.**

 **Namun sepertinya benar saja, tanpa V tidak ada kata aman dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan hidupnya. Kini tubuh mungilnya sudah ditarik kasar –entah oleh siapa yang jelas itu laki-laki – menuju sebuah lorong kumuh dan sempit serta lembap. Membuat Jungkook terbatuk karena kekurangan oksigen mendadak.**

 **Tahu-tahu tubuhnya disentak dan dibenturkan ke dinding. Sebuah lengan kekar menahan bahu mungilnya untuk bergerak bebas, membuat Jungkook meringis karena ranselnya sudah jatuh entah kemana dan punggungnya menghantam dinding yang rupanya berbatu dan tajam; rasanya perih luar biasa bahkan punggungnya masih memar karena didorong jatuh oleh Kim Seokjin dua hari lalu.**

 **Sepasang mata setajam elang menyorot perhatiannya, "** _ **hei, brat. Senang melihatmu ketakutan**_ **."**

 **Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara rendah itu. Ia menatap pria tinggi itu penuh takut, dapat dipastikan keadaannya akan buruk dalam hitungan menit. Pria itu menyeringai sembari menahan rasa geli dalam perutnya, "Jeon Jungkook –"**

 **Tangan lebar pria itu menyusuri wajah halus milik Jungkook. Membuat empunya meremang karena sentuhan kurang ajar itu, serta tatapan seram dari tiga orang dibelakangnya. "anak yang sering dielukan, disayang, katanya anak emas sekarang menjadi** _ **upik abu, anak bebek jelek, buih laut**_ **–" tangannya turun ke leher Jungkook dan meremasnya pelan, menghasilkan suara erangan dari empunya.**

 **Pria itu tertawa remeh, "wah, kau mudah sekali** _ **turn on, brat**_ **."**

 **Jungkook menggeleng kuat berusaha memberontak, "lepaskan tanganmu, Mingyu!" perlu diketahui bahwa teriakan Jungkook lebih mirip pekikan kucing kedinginan jika dihadapkan dengan Mingyu, tentu saja pria tinggi itu tidak akan gentar bahkan meremang saja malas rasanya. "kau menikmatinya, bocah."**

" **kumohon, singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!"**

" **ck, bahkan kau memohon padaku –aku tidak tahu harus berbangga diri atau apa," Mingyu meremas lembut pinggang Jungkook berusaha membebaskan kemeja sekolahnya yang membuat Jungkook semakin menegang. Tapi sungguh, bukan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, melainkan ketakutan dan hina luar biasa. Ia dilecehkan lagi oleh laki-laki paling mesum seantero sekolah, Kim Mingyu.** _ **Koreksi, adik kandung dari Kim Seokjin**_ **. "dan perlu kau tahu,"**

 **Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Jungkook yang sudah memerah hebat dan berbisik setengah menggoda disana, "kau lah yang paling kotor –** _ **dari ujung rambut sampai kuku jari kaki, kau kotor, hina, menjijikkan**_ **." Jungkook membola mendengarnya, hatinya pecah, dan kepalanya serasa terantuk batu besar hingga retak.**

 **Usainya Mingyu menarik diri menjauh dan menatap Jungkook tajam sampai kepala Jungkook bisa saja terbelah dua, "kurang ajar sekali kau menyukai kakakku, menggelikan. Kau tidak pantas untuknya,** _ **brat**_ **."**

" **ma –maafkan aku –aku –"**

 **Buru-buru Mingyu berdecih dan membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Jungkook, yang ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh empunya dan bentakan-bentakan kasar. Mingyu menyuruh tiga temannya untuk memegangi lengan bahkan kaki Jungkook supaya diam tidak mengganggu, "akan kutunjukkan, seberapa menjijikkannya seorang laki-laki mencintai laki-laki,"**

" **tidak –lepaskan aku, Mingyu kumohon –lepas!" Jungkook meronta hebat sampai tiga orang yang menahannya sudah berkeringat deras. Mereka akui meski Jungkook terlihat lemah tapi suara rengekan dan gerakannya sungguh membuat repot. "diam, keparat. Ini balasan atas kelancanganmu melecehkan harga diri kakakku didepan banyak orang,"**

" **tidak, Mingyu dengar –** _ **ahhh**_ **–"**

 **Suara Jungkook berganti menjadi desahan paksa karena Mingyu mengendusi leher jenjang Jungkook dan tangannya bergerilya meremas tubuh Jungkook yang sudah berpeluh hebat. Mingyu mengecup, menjilat, kemudian menggigit sana-sini meninggalkan bekas. Dan Jungkook semakin meronta seperti sapi gila karena tubuhnya sudah luar biasa panas. Mereka melakukan ini bukan atas dasar perasaan suka, melainkan mengatas namakan pembalasan dendam untuk balik melecehkan dirinya. Tentu siapapun tidak akan suka, sebejat apapun orang itu.**

 **Disela-sela kegiatan mereka yang dapat menghabiskan oksigen itu, sebutir telur mengenai kepala Mingyu dan membuatnya berhenti dan menjauh, menoleh ke arah telur tadi datang menimpanya. Dan disaat itulah Jungkook bernapas banyak-banyak dan ikut menoleh dengan terkejut, "V** _ **hyung**_ **–"**

 **Dengan angkuh V melangkah mendekat dengan memainkan sebutir telur ditangan kirinya menatap Mingyu tajam, "kau bilang dia menjijikkan karena menyukai pria, jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa kegiatanmu barusan kurang menjijikkan?"**

 **Mingyu tertawa sinis dan menyingkirkan cangkang telur yang tersangkut di rambutnya yang lengket, balas menatap V tajam, "aku hanya memberikan gambaran seberapanya hina dia." Mendengarnya V tertawa dengan hambar dan terpaksa. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir si tinggi tampan –dan mesum – itu. Apa pantas seorang terpandang melakukan itu, bedebah. Membuat kepala V hampir meledak rasanya.**

" **kalau mau tahu, kau lebih menjijikkan karena sudah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada bocah dibawah umur –bahkan kau juga masih dibawah umur." V melayangkan sebutir telur lagi pada wajah Mingyu yang sudah ingin V pukul jika lama-lama ditatap. Menghasilkan pekikan dari Jungkook yang masih saja ditahan seperti bayi monyet yang hendak dijual dalam pasar gelap.**

" **heh, dengarkan aku – " V melempar sebutir telur pada orang yang menahan kaki Jungkook.**

" **lepaskan Jungkook – " ia melempar sebutir lagi pada yang memegang lengan kanan Jungkook.**

" **atau kupatahkan lehermu –!" dan telur terakhir ia lemparkan pada yang memegang lengan kiri Jungkook. Suaranya begitu menggelegar sampai ketiga orang itu beringsut menjauh.**

" **dan Kim Mingyu," V menatap Mingyu dengan serius dan menantang. Melihat Mingyu dan wajah tak senonohnya membuatnya berdecih sebentar, muak sekali rasanya. Kalau saja dia bukan keluarga dari Seokjin dan tatapan Jungkook yang lemah dan menggeleng, ia sudah menikam bocah keparat itu dengan linggis. "kalau kau jijik dengannya, cukup jauhi. Kau itu bodoh, tahu?"**

" **terserah. Kau sama menjijikkannya dengan dia, tunggu –** _ **apa kau menyukainya**_ **?" Mingyu tertawa remeh, menyadari ada sesuatu yang roman di inderanya. Ia menatap V dan Jungkook bergantian dengan ekspresi geli tak karuan, "wow,** _ **romantis sekali kau. Pacar superhero**_ **, ck. menggelikan"**

 **Sudah cukup, V geram sekali mendengar Mingyu bicara. Persetan dengan Jungkook yang melaranganya, ia melayangkan pukulan penuh kebencian pada wajahnya yang amis dan lengket itu. Membuat bibir Mingyu yang kotor itu berdarah, hingga V tersenyum puas. "bocah keparat, pergilah sebelum aku merobek bibirmu dengan pisau daging."**

 **Setelah meludahi wajah Jungkook, Mingyu dan ketiga temannya pergi. Meninggalkan V yang menghambur memeluk Jungkook yang sudah lemas dan merosot ambruk, "Jungkook?! Kau oke? Mana –mana yang sakit, katakan padaku."**

" **V** _ **hyung**_ **–"**

 **V memasang kembali kancing seragam Jungkook yang sudah terbuka dan merapikannya, meski nyatanya sama sekali tidak berdampak pada Jungkook yang bernapas saja takut-takut. Matanya memandang kosong dan wajahnya memerah hebat. Dengan sekali lirik, V tahu bahwa Jungkook sudah** _ **tegang**_ **(jangan salahkan matanya yang tanpa sengaja melihat celana Jungkook yang sudah menggembung dibagian** _ **itu**_ **). Ia mengelus lembut kepala Jungkook dan menggumam menenangkan, "kenapa kau kabur dariku, ini akibatnya kau tidak mendengarku dengan baik, kelinci nakal."**

" **maaf,** _ **hyung**_ **." Astaga, V mana tega memarahi Jungkook yang sudah terkapar mengenaskan begitu. Bahkan membuka mata saja Jungkook masih ragu, apakah ia sudah aman atau belum, Jungkook tidak bisa memastikannya sendiri. Ia meremas lengan V yang terbalut** _ **blazer**_ **seragam sekolahnya dengan kuat,**

" **V** _ **hyung**_ **, aku –aku takut –"**

 **V hendak menjawab kala seseorang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. V menebar senyum pada pria itu yang dibalas desahan lega, "kalian baik-baik saja? Ayo kuantar pulang. Hari semakin sore."**

 **V mengangguk dan membantu Jungkook berdiri, begitupun pria yang baru datang tadi. Wajahnya lebar dan manis serta tampan dan ceria sekali meski tergurat ekspresi khawatir. Pria itu membungkuk sebentar untuk mengambil ransel yang ia pikir milik Jungkook dan membantu V memapah Jungkook berjalan. Mereka memasukkan Jungkook kedalam mobil** _ **Mercedes Benz**_ **berwarna silver menyilaukan dan duduk mengapit Jungkook yang seperti mati lemas disana. Jungkook mendesah lega begitu matahari kembali menyengat tubuhnya dan udara sejuk dari** _ **air conditioner**_ **memberinya oksigen untuk bernapas.**

" **dia Jung Hoseok, teman sebangku." Ucap V mengenalkan pria yang membantu Jungkook tadi. Jungkook menoleh dan memberi senyum manis meski bibirnya sakit karena sedikit robek usai ia gigiti tadi untuk menahan desahan atas perlakukan kurang ajar Mingyu. "aku Jungkook, maaf telah merepotkanmu,** _ **sunbaenim**_ **."**

 **Hoseok tertawa pelan, "aku lebih suka mendengar terima kasih," dan Jungkook mengerjap pelan menyadari kebodohannya dalam membalas kebaikan yang diberikan padanya secara cuma-cuma. Maka ia tersentak dan mengucap terima kasih dengan kikuk dan menggemaskan. "hm, begitu lebih baik."**

" **dia yang memberitahuku kau sedang dalam bahaya," ucapan V membuat Jungkook mengerjap terkejut. Pikirnya tidak ada orang lagi yang peduli padanya kecuali kakaknya dan** **V** **, ternyata masih ada Jung Hoseok di dunia ini,** _ **oh pantaskah ia merasa senang?**_

 **Hoseok mengangguk, "mobilku lewat disaat kau ditarik ke lorong itu. Setelah meyakinkan itu kau, aku segera menelpon V karena sebelum pulang dia heboh sekali mencarimu kemana-mana." Jungkook menganga mendengar penjelasan barusan dan menatap V yang sudah menatajamkan tatapannya dan mencebik sebal, ia tahu V pasti kesal dan khawatir tidak menemukan Jungkook dimanapun.**

" **kelinci nakal, sudah kubilang kau harus pulang bersama malah kabur. Ini yang ku khawatirkan, tahu!"**

" **sudahlah," buru-buru Hoseok menengahi amarah V yang bisa saja meledak kapan saja. Mengingat Jungkook masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan begitu membuat hati Hoseok berdesir iba, ia tahu Jungkook –junior yang menyatakan perasaan pada Seokjin si populer (dan mendapat gunjingan serta perbincangan panas yang tidak ada hentinya sampai dua bulan).**

 **Jungkook menatap Hoseok takut, "mengenaiku – aku –"**

" **tidak perlu," Hoseok melayangkan senyum lebarnya yang manis dan cerah seperti matahari di serial** _ **teletubbies**_ **, membuat Jungkook meleleh karenanya. "V sudah menceritakannya,** _ **gossip**_ **juga sudah merebak luas dan aku –"**

" **heh, Jung Hoseok." Dan Hoseok menutup mulutnya karena V sudah menebar laser melalui tatapannya yang membola memberi peringatan agar bicara tidak terlalu** _ **ngawur**_ **. Hoseok memang pribadi baik dan** _ **luwes**_ **, yang terkadang suka kelewatan bicara. Dan jelas V tidak mau Hoseok membuat Jungkook tersinggung, "maaf, kelepasan." Hoseok nyengir polos dan menatap Jungkook lagi, kemudian melanjutkan bicara, "aku tidak masalah dengan dirimu, kau pantas menyukai siapapun. Aku cukup terbuka akan segala teori di dunia itu, dari yang paling logis sampai gila."**

 **Jungkook mendesah lega karena mendapati satu orang yang sayang padanya, Jung Hoseok. Dia akan selalu mengingatnya, semuanya.** _ **Orang yang selalu disisinya; Wonwoo hyung, Hoseok, dan V**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V datang kerumah Jungkook dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dan langsung menuju kamar Jungkook dan melambat begitu melihat Wonwoo berdiri didepan pintu sembari menggigiti kukunya dengan raut wajah begitu kalut, "Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_ **,"**

 **Wonwoo menoleh dan ekspresinya berubah. Ia mendekati V dan berkeluh kesah, "Jungkook tidak mau keluar kamar. Bagaimana ini, aku –aku khawatir, V." V mengerjap pelan dan berpikir. Pasti karena kejadian pelecehan dua hari lalu dan seember telur serta air pel yang disiram Seokjin dan teman klub di lapangan kemarin. Bagaimanapun Jungkook juga tidak akan sebebal itu sampai menerima dengan lapang dada kalau sudah di jatuhkan harga dirinya sejauh itu. Wajah V memerah karena marah, tangannya mengepal kuat, dan ia menggedor kuat pintu kamar Jungkook yang sudah terkunci hampir dua puluh jam penuh.**

" **heh, Jeon Jungkook! Keluar sekarang atau aku akan masuk dan memukulmu!"**

 **Wonwoo sudah kehabisan akal untuk sekadar menarik V menjauh, ia yakin seratus persen pada pria itu kalau Jungkook akan luluh padanya. Hanya V yang bisa menaklukan Jungkook, maka dari itu Wonwoo memanggil V kemari. "** _ **Jungkook, kumohon buka pintu**_ **." Wonwoo selalu merapalkannya setiap detik.**

" **dengar ya kelinci nakal, kenapa kau bolos sekolah? Kau mau di** _ **skors**_ **?! Cepat keluar, biar kugunduli kepalamu itu!"**

 **V mendengus sebal karena tak mendapat jawaban berarti, "Jeon Jungkook, kuperingatkan sekali lagi; keluar sekarang atau aku akan mendobrak pintu sialan ini dan menyeretmu keluar." Lima detik tanpa jawaban, V semakin mendengus berat dan Wonwoo terperangah. Ia jelas tahu kalau V akan menendang pintu itu dan menggotong Jungkook keluar. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berharap kekerasan untuk meluluhkan Jungkook, "V, dengar. Kurasa Jungkook –"**

" _ **hyung**_ **, apa kau menjamin Jungkook baik-baik saja didalam sana?"**

 **Wonwoo meneteskan airmatanya dan menganga, "sampai kapan dia akan diam disana seperti batu. Bahkan jika dia mati disana tidak akan ada yang tahu,"**

" _ **KIM TAEHYUNG**_ **!" dan V buru-buru membekap mulut Wonwoo yang sudah kelepasan mengumbar nama aslinya. Matanya menyalang marah penuh emosi. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan alisnya menukik tajam. "jangan sebut namaku disini," ucap V penuh penekanan.**

 **V beringsut menjauh dan menatap pintu kamar Jungkook yang diam terpaku tak mau menganga menampilkan Jungkook yang baik-baik saja didalam sana. Ia lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah yang sama sedih dengan milik kakak Jungkook itu, "** _ **hyung**_ **, kumohon. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya. Biarkan aku menendang pintu kurang ajar ini dan mari kita lihat Jungkook."**

 _ **BRAK!**_

 **Gelap merupakan pandangan pertama yang didapat Wonwoo dan V. Mata mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Jungkook yang entah dimana. Kasurnya berantakan dan selimutnya tergeletak mengenaskan, keadaan kamarnya berantakan luar biasa hingga V bahkan menginjak buku tulis yang sudah robek sana-sini dan kaki sebelahnya menginjak bantal; sungguh tak terduga.**

 **Wonwoo menghidupkan lampu dan mereka mendapati Jungkook meringkuk di sudut dinding sebelah jendela besar. Matanya menjelajah takut begitu lampu menyala terang. Badannya beringsut mundur begitu Wonwoo dan V mendekat, "** _ **menjauh**_ **!"**

 **Dua pemuda tinggi tampan itu menelan ludahnya berat, "Jungkook, kakakmu khawatir setengah mati. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kemari. Kita makan malam bersama." V mengucap dengan menahan emosinya yang hampir saja meledak dan mendekat berusaha membantu Jungkook bangkit, tapi lengannya justru ditepis dan mendapat goresan luka –Jungkook menggenggam** _ **cutter**_ **dan menorehkan luka ditangan V.**

" _ **Jeon Jungkook**_ **!" kali ini Wonwoo bersuara. Sesedih apapun dia, emosinya ikut tersulut begitu adiknya bahkan berani memegang benda tajam sampai melukai V. Matanya menyalang marah meski Jungkook membalasnya takut dan bergetar, "pergi! Ja –** _ **jangan sentuh aku, aku –aku bukan jalang**_ **!"**

 **Kali ini V mengernyit mengerti, disela desisan perihnya ia bergumam paham. Jelas Jungkook takut dengan pelecehan yang terus ia terima, melihat Jungkook menutupi tubuhnya rapat-rapat kentara pemuda mungil itu khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya –menaruh curiga pada siapapun yang mendekat, kalau-kalau mereka bisa saja menyentuh dan melecehkannya lagi. "bukan, Jungkook. Kami orang baik, aku Wonwoo; kakakmu dan ini V, sahabatmu. Apa kau –"**

" _ **h –hyung**_ **?" mata Jungkook membola dan berbinar. Mulutnya menganga dan menatap fokus pada dua orang dihadapannya. Ia melihat** _ **cutter**_ **dalam genggamannya dan melihat tangan V yang meneteskan darah. Kemudian ia beradu tatap dengan V yang menghadiahkan senyum manis meski hatinya teriris perlahan. "** _ **V hyung**_ **–!"**

 **Jungkook melempar** _ **cutter**_ **kebelakang dan memeluk V. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menangis kencang, hingga V membalas pelukannya dan Wonwoo mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan. "maafkan aku, V** _ **hyung**_ **, apa –apa tanganmu sakit?"**

 **V menggeleng pelan, "lebih sakit jika kau mengurung diri terus, ayo keluar." Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook yang lepek kemudian mengendurkan pelukan mereka, melayangkan tatapan sayang dan sabar luar biasa. Wonwoo yang meliriknya saja iri; bahkan V lebih menarik dibanding dirinya yang notabene kakak kandungnya, astaga bahkan jika ia adalah Jungkook mungkin ia sudah meleleh akan senyum mematikan itu. "aku sudah masak banyak, kau lama sekali dikamar. Ayo makan, Kookie"**

 **Jungkook mengangguk pelan mengusap pipinya yang basah karena airmata, "tapi aku mau obati tangan V** _ **hyung**_ **dulu," dan kedua pemuda yang lebih tua tertawa akan keluguan Jungkook saat berucap dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merengut lucu dan mata yang sembap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo menyodorkan segelas teh hijau pada V, lalu duduk di samping pria seksi tampan itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menyesap teh miliknya dalam diam, meski dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang penuh angan dan rencana.** _ **Haruskah ia mengungkapkannya pada V? Meski dirasa sangat beresiko tapi ia harus mencoba,**_

" **Taehyung,"**

" _ **hyung**_ **, jangan panggil namaku." V mengingatkan Wonwoo dengan penuh penekanan. Otaknya lelah dan badannya lemas untuk beradu mulut dengan siapapun. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Wonwoo keceplosan memanggil namanya, itu membuat V kesal. "Jungkook sudah tidur, kita harus bicara."**

 **V menyesap tehnya yang entah kenapa terasa semakin pahit disetiap deru napasnya, "silahkan."**

" **kita harus membawanya ke dokter jiwa,"**

 **Suara dentuman gelas dan meja kaca menjadi reaksi pertama akan usulan gila yang keluar dari celah bibir Wonwoo yang entah V juga tidak tahu kenapa otaknya bisa berpikir begitu gila dan kurang ajar. Kakak kandung dari Jungkook berniat membawa adiknya sendiri ke dokter jiwa, pikirnya Jungkook itu kenapa. "Jungkook tidak gila, catat itu."**

" **dia melukaimu dengan** _ **cutter**_ **dan kita tidak tahu apa dia tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri."**

" **ini luka kecil,** _ **please**_ **. Jungkook hanya terkejut dan stress, jangan main persepsi sendiri." V mengaum marah, mana sudi ia mendengar Jungkook dikatai gila –bahkan kali ini oleh kakaknya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, beruntung dia masih punya kesabaran untuk tidak memukul wajah tampan Wonwoo. "tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana jika dia dirumah –meraung, berteriak, diam, mengurung diri –"**

 **V menggeleng, "** _ **kau tega mengirimnya kerumah sakit jiwa? Kakak macam apa kau ini**_ **."**

" **bukan itu maksudku, Tae. Dia butuh semacam terapi pemulihan; rehabilitasi –kau tahu, bagaimanapun pem** _ **bully-**_ **an yang ia dapatkan sudah diluar batas." Wonwoo mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Otaknya penat sampai mau meledak sekadar memikirkan ini, ia tahu kalau V pasti tidak akan setuju. Tapi ini adalah hal yang menurutnya benar dan efektif, "** _ **hyung**_ **, kau lah yang gila."**

" **kau tidak paham, Taehyung!" Wonwoo berteriak nyaring hingga telinga V memerah saking perihnya. Tidak hanya V yang kejam saat marah, Wonwoo juga tak kalah mengerikan jika sudah frustasi. Dan V mau tak mau bungkam mendengarkan, meski hatinya panas membara. "Jungkook sudah berbeda, tidak jarang ia tidak mengenaliku. Dia tiba-tiba takut padaku dan berteriak histeris, lalu berlari dan mengurung diri –"**

" – **dia sering bicara sendiri dan terus merapalkan nama –** _ **si sialan**_ **– Seokjin. Ia suka menghancurkan barang dan dia jadi fobia telur; sekotak telur dalam kulkas harus kubuang karena Jungkook selalu pingsan melihat benda bulat itu." Wonwoo menghela napas lelah, penat tak jua hilang dari benaknya. Ia hanya menginginkan adiknya ceria lagi dan berharap V mengerti kondisinya; berharap V akan menyetujui idenya dan semua akan baik-baik saja.**

" **te –tetap saja, mana bisa** _ **hyung**_ **lakukan itu pada Jungkook." V menangkup wajahnya sendiri dan mulai menangis. Siapa tidak sedih melihat Jungkook si polos akan dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh kakaknya sendiri, muka menggemaskan itu –** _ **V sungguh tak tega**_ **. Sedangkan Wonwoo menghela napas lelah, ia sudah memikirkan ini berulangkali. Dan ia rasa ini yang terbaik, "kita tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook seperti itu."**

" **pindahkan saja sekolahnya, cari sekolah yang bagus!" usul V yang sudah berani mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang raut wajahnya sudah berantakan dan tidak mau tahu. Selembut apapun Wonwoo, ia tetap punya sisi keras kepala yang tida bisa digugat oleh siapapun bahkan ayahnya sendiri. "Jungkook tidak mau, dia masih ingin melihatmu."**

 **V semakin gencar, "aku akan ikut pindah. Tenang saja** _ **hyung,**_ **aku akan menemaninya. Aku akan masuk di tingkat dan kelas yang sama dengannya," tidak mau tahu, V akan sekuat tenaga melindungi Jungkook dan mengembalikan keceriaannya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus menunda kuliahnya setahun dua tahun asalkan ia bisa memastikan dengan kepalanya sendiri kalau Jungkook baik-baik saja dan aman.**

" **terlalu rumit, dan Jungkook seratus persen akan menolak." Wonwoo mengeluarkan ultimatum hingga V bungkam. Memang pasti Jungkook akan menolak ide gila dari V, dasar bodoh. Tapi memangnya harus bagaimana lagi, ia sungguhan tidak tega kalau Jungkook harus terkurung dalam ruang pribadi seperti terpidana yang akan menjalani hukuman pasung dalam waktu dekat; bukannya pulih ia malah akan semakin tersiksa karena pengobatan itu.**

 **Tahu-tahu tubuh V dicengkeram Wonwoo serta pandangannya yang tajam seperti kampak menusuk menelaah ekspresi V yang sulit terbaca, "percayakan ini padaku. Aku tidak sekejam persepsimu untuk mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa,"**

" **aku hanya akan memberikan Jungkook terapi oleh dokter spesialis jiwa dan melakukan sejenis hipnoterapi untuknya, hingga ia melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini."**

 **Wonwoo mengunci tatapan mereka, "percayalah, ini temanku dari rumah sakit di Seoul. Kita membutuhkan setidaknya setahun atau dua tahun,** _ **maka Jungkook akan sembuh dan melupakan semuanya**_ **."**

 **V merenung sejenak. Berusaha mencerna usul gila dari Wonwoo untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook secara fisik dan kejiwaan. Ia mengingat dan menelaah setiap rentet kata yang pria itu lontarkan. Dan disaat ia berpikir keras, matanya membola. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan napasnya tersendat.**

 _ **Melupakan semuanya. Melupakan semuanya. Melupakan semuanya.**_

" **itu berarti dia akan melupakanku,"**

 **Wonwoo melepas pandangan mereka juga menjauh dari tautan tubuh mereka. Matanya mengedar kesekeliling dan napasnya ikut tersengal.** **Sebuah perasaan menyesal singgah dihatinya,** **"maaf** **,** **Taehyung-ah."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! Welcome back for unpredictable wheel. Long time no see, right? Glad to see you guys keep supporting me for writing!**

 **Maaf lama updatenya, huhuhu. Sempet mampet ide karena libur semester yang kerjaannya makan tidur aja, lmao. But here i am to spread this out! Sebenarnya agak ragu dengan kelanjutan cerita dari vkook ini, but i've tried my best so what's your opinion? Please leave reviews**

 **Fanfic ini mungkin membuat beberapa pembaca bingung karena banyak hal yang hilang dari cerita tapi percayalah, dengan membaca baik-baik maka kalian akan paham meski plotnya agak maju-mundur. At least, keep reading this or spread this link, hahaha thanks for y'all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 8:

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Yoongi. Membuat pria mungil itu mengerang pelan karena tidurnya di bus harus terganggu. Dia sudah dua puluh menit berdiri ditengah desakan, baru saja duduk dan mendesah lega karena wajahnya diterpa sejuknya _ac_. Ia hendak tidur tapi _si sialan entah siapa_ mengirimnya pesan untuk dibaca karena ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar; sebenarnya mau apa orang ini, belum pernah kena hantam rupanya.

Sejenak keningnya mengerut heran, ternyata Taehyung yang mengiriminya pesan. Tumben sekali pria itu mengiriminya banyak pesan; sampai dua puluh –astaga sebenarnya ada apa.

 _Yoon, kemarilah._

 _Yoongi-ah, datang kesini kalau masih mau lihat wajahku yang tampan._

 _Yoongi sayang, bawakan lighter ya_ _._

 _Heh. Kau baca pesanku tidak, sih._

 _Maaf love, jadi kumohon kesini. Kau tahu, kan maksudku._

Yoongi merengut sebal. Demi Tuhan, apa jalan pikir Kim Taehyung sebenarnya. Yoongi sudah hampir sampai ke rumahnya dan si seksi – _pabo_ – Kim Taehyung menyuruhnya datang menemui bocah itu? Astaga rasanya ia harus membenturkan kepala bocah itu sampai otaknya keluar. Rumah mereka beda arah dan jaraknya lumayan jauh. Yoongi sudah terlalu lemas untuk turun dan balik arah, lagipula dia baru saja duduk dan hendak tidur. Ia menghela napas dan berpikir, membaca ulang pesan-pesan dari Taehyung.

"dasar bodoh." Dan Yoongi turun setelah semenit bus sampai di halte. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan sebal luar biasa. Tega sekali Taehyung menyuruhnya datang tiba-tiba, bahkan saat mereka di kampus tidak bilang apa-apa jadi Yoongi pulang dengan tenang, "aish, _pabo_. Harusnya kubiarkan saja dia. Kenapa juga aku repot-repot,"

Yoongi sudah hampir mengabaikan Taehyung namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia merenung sejenak dan kembali membaca pesan-pesan Taehyung. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara penulisannya –memang selalu memanggil Yoongi dengan sayang, sih. Tapi maksud dari pesannyalah yang membuat Yoongi berpikir keras, seperti bocah itu hendak mengakhiri hidupnya –yaampun apa yang ia pikirkan.

Usai menggeleng kuat, Yoongi berbalik dan berlari menuju halte tujuan Taehyung berada.

.

Taehyung merenung sedaritadi. Sudah empat puluh menit ia membisu dengan pikiran yang menari-nari tanpa lelah. Dengan helaan napas yang keluar setiap dua menit. Tangannnya membuka perekat yang membungkus kardus dihadapannya. Ponselnya bergetar sekali dan membacanya dengan senyum tipis.

" _Ya, tunggu disana._ " Pesan yang begitu singkat dari Yoongi, dan Taehyung kembali merenung dan menghela napas. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas yang berada disebelah kirinya dan kembali dengan kardusnya. Kepalanya melongok untuk menatapi isi kardus itu, sejenak ia tertegun dan kepalanya kembali dilanda pening. Matanya memupuk airmata dan napasnya sedikit sesak.

" _ **Jungkook-ah**_ ," erang Taehyung dalam lirihannya. Ia begitu ingin bicara tapi suaranya bisa saja terdengar sangat serak dan ia terlalu melankolis sekarang. Semua memori tentang bocah menggemaskan itu bermain-main; suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya, rengekannya, wajah merengutnya, wajah ketakutan, wajah bingungnya, semua tentang Jungkook yang bisa ia ingat. Namun rasanya entah kenapa Taehyung jadi begitu takut menghadapi ini dan berniat melupakan semuanya.

"Taehyung _pabo_."

Buru-buru airmata yang hampir jatuh Taehyung keringkan kembali begitu suara Yoongi terdengar. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum, memberikan lambaian singkat pada pemuda yang merengut sebal dan keringatan itu. "cepat sekali datangnya, _love_."

Yoongi menjitak kepala Taehyung, "itu karena pesanmu seperti orang ingin bunuh diri."

" _memang._ "

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan alis bertaut heran. Tidak mungkin Taehyung berniat bunuh diri. Sekelebat cara populer untuk bunuh diri terbesit dalam benak Yoongi; minum racun, _tidak mungkin_. Dari sekali kecap pasti Taehyung akan memuntahkannya. Gantung diri, _tidak mungkin_. Lehernya sensitif sentuhan, jadi bukannya tercekik dia malah tertawa karena geli. Terjun, _tidak mungkin_. Bocah itu lumayan takut ketinggian. Jadi ada banyak kemungkinan Taehyung tidak akan bunuh diri tapi ia mengiyakan, apa maksudnya?

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah figura dari dalam kardus itu dan memandangnya lekat. Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya ikut melihat, ada wajah Jungkook disana. Lalu ia melirik Taehyung dengan banyak spekulasi, takut, dan khawatir. "maksudku adalah, membunuh semua harapanku."

"Taehyung-ah,"

" _dia sudah tahu_." Taehyung berucap sembari mengeluarkan foto itu dari figuranya. Begitu juga dengan semua figura dalam kardus dihadapannya itu. Yoongi melebarkan matanya terkejut sembari menganga kecil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"lalu? Dia ingat siapa kau?"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan senyum manis, "dia berteriak dan menangis. Bertanya apa maksud semua ini," Yoongi ikut membantu kegiatan Taehyung dalam diam; mendengar dan menyimak baik-baik semua kalimat yang akan Taehyung ucap kali ini. Dari sekali pandang, ia tahu kalau Taehyung sedang bingung luar biasa. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan galau bukan main.

"aku hampir saja melukainya karena ia harus mengingat semua itu mendadak."

Sebuah dengusan kasar terdengar, "bahkan kau yang bilang akan memaksa ingatannya."

Taehyung kembali menggeleng, "bukan begitu maksudku. Aku memang berniat seperti itu –tapi dengan rencana yang kususun. Bukan secara tiba-tiba, Jungkook melihat semuanya." Taehyung menghela napasnya berat karena merasa punggung dan kepalanya berat sekali. Kakinya bersila dan tubuhnya membungkuk saking lelahnya,

"tunggu –apa maksudmu ia melihat semuanya?"

Yoongi menghentikan tangannya dan menatap semua figura dalam kardus itu, lalu memandang Taehyung dalam diam. "Jungkook –dia melihat semua foto ini?" dan kemudian Taehyung mengangguk pasrah, ia mendongak menatap Yoongi yang hendak melayangkan ribuan pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing.

"ceritanya panjang, besok saja."

Kemudian pria seksi itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Yoongi bangkit. Mereka menepak-nepak _jeans_ yang kotor karena debu.

"kau bawa _lighter_ nya, kan." Dengan sekali hitungan Yoongi mengeluarkannya dari saku _sweater_ hijau lumut miliknya yang sudah usang, memandang Taehyung dengan takut dan bibir yang di kulum perlahan.

"kau yakin, mau membakar semuanya?"

" –maksudku, sekarang Jungkook pasti sedang berpikir. _Siapa kau, siapa dia, bagaimana hubungan kalian sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu_ –"

 _Lighter_ menyala, "dan setelah kupikir semalaman," Taehyung berucap dengan nada rendah tanpa titik kehangatan didalamnya. Membuat Yoongi merinding sejenak, melihat Taehyung yang sudah semenyeramkan api dan matanya mengilat hebat, gelap dan membara. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menjauhkan _lighter_ itu dari tangan Taehyung dan memukul kepala Taehyung supaya pintar sedikit.

" _jika Jungkook mengingatnya lagi, apa dia akan senang?_ "

Taehyung tertawa pelan, " _kurasa ingatan yang kembali hanya akan menyakitinya_."

Yoongi merebut _lighter_ itu dan mematikannya, menatap Taehyung nyalang seolah menantang. Kali ini ia harus menyadarkan bocah keparat itu, "sudah bertahun-tahun kau melakukan ini dan sekarang kau menyerah? Ck. Sebenarnya apa maumu, bedebah?!"

Si mungil menjauhkan _lighter_ dibalik tubuhnya ketika Taehyung mengerang mencoba mengambil benda api itu kembali. "kau yang paling ingin Jungkook kembali mengingatnya, otakmu itu sedang maju-mundur apa bagaimana, sih. Aku tidak mengerti –"

"karena kau tidak mengerti, makanya diam saja." Taehyung mengeluarkan suara beratnya dengan nyaring bagai raja hutan yang tengah mengaum. Membuat Yoongi terperanjat dan kaku, bahkan _lighter_ nya sudah berada di tangan Taehyung kembali. Sekali lagi, Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya yang selalu terpedaya oleh Kim Taehyung, sialan. "dia hanya butuh waktu, Taehyung-ah."

" _jika_ _d_ _ia ingat aku kembali, artinya ia akan ingat semuanya, Yoon._ _ **Semuanya. Kim Seokjin, klub sepak bola, pernyataan cinta, penghinaan, dan pelecehan itu**_ _. Kau pikir dia akan senang?_ "

Yoongi menghela napas lelah, "tapi dia sudah terlanjur tahu bahwa kalian saling mengenal di masa lalu. Dia bisa saja lugu tapi tidak bodoh untuk diam dan _let the flow, pabo_. Dia akan mencari tahu, dan kau harus siap." Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sejak ia menuju kemari, Yoongi tahu kalau ini pasti berhubungan dengan si kecil Jeon Jungkook. Hatinya teriris begitu Taehyung selalu saja membahasnya dalam suka maupun duka; _Jeon Jungkook ini, Jeon Jungkook itu_.

Begitu kesalnya ia dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang terlalu berarti dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung. Bocah tengik itu hanya bisa membuat pujaan hatinya mendesis perih dan diam termangu, meratapi nasib, dan merapal doa setiap malam. Meski Taehyung dan Yoongi sempat terpisah karena Yoongi ingin mengasingkan diri; ia ingin menghapus rasanya pada Taehyung –meski nyatanya gagal – ia selalu tahu tentang Taehyung. Mereka berkirim pesan setiap malam bercerita banyak hal, dan yang membuat Yoongi meringis perih adalah Taehyung yang selalu menceritakan Jeon Jungkook.

"masalahnya aku tidak siap, Yoon." Taehyung berucap lirih sejenak, memikirkan premisnya baik-baik. Semua keuntungan juga rugi yang akan dia dapatkan, terpikirkan. Ia sudah begadang hanya untuk memutuskan hal ini, berlebihan memang. Tapi ini cukup sulit karena selama hampir empat tahun terakhir ia selalu merapalkan Jungkook disetiap doanya, berharap pemuda itu mengingatnya – _namanya, wajahnya, juga kenangan mereka_.

Tapi sejak Jungkook menangis hebat sampai pingsan kemarin, Taehyung berpikir lagi. Memutar otaknya untuk merenung sesaat. Dan kesimpulannya adalah keputusan untuk menjauh dan berusaha melupakan Jungkook. Baginya, adalah bencana jika Jungkook mengingat semua memori yang sudah hilang. Melihat Jungkook duduk mengenaskan dengan airmata yang tak jua berhenti serta emosi yang meledak-ledak kemarin, nyali Taehyung menciut.

Ia tidak akan siap dan tak tega jika harus melihat Jungkook semenyedihkan itu ketika semuanya kembali dalam kotak memori Jungkook. Kelemahannya adalah Jungkook, terutama tangisan dan penderitaan. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti Jungkook dan menurutnya, _inilah caranya_.

Dengan hati yang mantap dan napas yang ia tahan, Taehyung melempar _lighter_ menyala itu kedalam kardus dan membakar semua foto dan kenangannya bersama Jungkook. Meleburkan setiap detail tentang pemuda manis ceria itu, menghancurkan tiap titik masa lalu yang pernah tercipta, menghilangkan pahit dan manis kenangan mereka tanpa sisa, tanpa ampun, tanpa perasaan.

Airmatanya kembali menetes. Taehyung kembali teriris melihat airmata saja tidak bisa memadakan api yang berkobar dihadapannya, memang tidak ada harapan. Semua sudah seharusnya hancur, Taehyung saja yang suka mencari masalah dan membuat dirinya sendiri dalam kungkungan kesulitan. Ditengah keheningan dan dingin hatinya, tangannya menghangat begitu Yoongi menggenggamnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan –hah, memang Taehyung patut mendapatkannya.

"kau bodoh, Tae. Bodoh,"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan emosi yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Airmatanya jatuh tiga tetes dan berusaha tidak terisak. Ia tetap bungkam, takut suaranya terdengar menyedihkan dihadapan Yoongi –sungguh ia tidak mau terlihat begini mengenaskan. Tapi Yoongi mengulum bibir mungilnya dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Taehyung dan memberi tepukan pelan di punggung lebar itu. Saat itu juga Taehyung meruntuhkan citranya dan menangis hebat.

.

.

"sial. Kemana dia pergi, keparat." Jungkook membanting ponselnya kasar. Ia mengusak rambutnya dan berteriak nyaring –meski tidak terlalu, ia tahu tempat, bung. Dia masih di kampus dan sedang galau luar biasa. Rencananya adalah bertemu dengan Taehyung dan bicara baik-baik. Namun sepertinya pria seksi itu sengaja undur diri, dramatis sekali.

Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi karena sudah tidak aktif. Ia juga sudah ke apartemen Taehyung tapi disana kosong tanpa pehuni. Bahkan Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri-curi datang ke kelasnya tapi nihil, dia menghilang begitu saja bagai debu. Dan Jungkook yakin ini sengaja Taehyung lakukan untuk melarikan diri. Parahnya, _tidak ada Taehyung, tidak ada Yoongi juga_.

"aku bisa gila." Jungkook mengumpat dan memainkan ponselnya kembali. Mengirim pesan kepada Taehyung _via line_ dan _kakaotalk_. Berharap pria itu membalasnya meski dengan nol koma seribu persen akan dibalas olehnya. Jungkook menghela napas kesal dan meminum air mineral dinginnya kasar. Dan ia hampir tersedak begitu sebuah tepukan kencang mendarat di kepalanya –yang lebih mirip seperti menoyor kepalanya, kurang lebih.

"ASTAGA PARK JIMIN!"

Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir memberikan _eyesmile_ luar biasa manis sampai Jungkook sempat terperangah. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng kuat, bukan saatnya terpesona dengan Jimin si tukang modus yang masokis itu. Dia sedang galau berat, "melamunkan Taehun, pasti."

"astaga, Park _pabo._ _Kim Taehyung; Tae – hyung_. Kenapa selalu salah menyebut namanya, sih."

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya lucu dan mengangguk pelan, "iya. Itu deh pokoknya, jadi kau kenapa bung? Sedang galau berat, kurasa." Jimin meminum jus jeruknya dan menatap Jungkook penuh tanya. Dari jauh ia melihat sahabatnya itu berteriak sendiri, bicara sendiri, kesal sendiri, dan terlihat putus asa. Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Jungkook, Jimin juga iba jika bocah itu sedang kesulitan. Sekarang Jungkook agak segan untuk mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Taehyung _hyung_ menjauhiku," ucap Jungkook lirih. Ia menghela napas lelah lagi. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke bangku dan menyantap _in 'n out burger_ nya. Membuat Jimin menganga dan hampir berliur melihat makan siang Jungkook hari ini, ia sedang diet soalnya. Dan _fast food_ macam itu adalah musuh terberat baginya setidaknya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan kedepan.

"kenapa? Sebelumnya kalian menempel seperti lem-perangko; selalu bersama –sengaja atau tidak."

Kunyahan Jungkook melambat dan matanya mengerjap, seketika mengingat sosok seksi yang terkadang menggemaskan minta dipeluk dan dipelihara. Sosok yang familiar dan misterius, menyenangkan dan membuatnya berdebar akan setiap perlakuan pria itu. Sangat lembut dan teduh, tegas disaat tepat, berkarisma dan keren, meski bisa saja melemah seperti kucing kecil minta dipungut. Satu hal yang ia tidak tahu, siapa Taehyung sebenarnya.

"menurutmu Kim Taehyung itu seperti apa?"

Jimin tersedak sebentar, "Kim Taehyung? –uh, pria baik, mungkin?"

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya pelan dan terdiam kembali. Ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari tahu siapa Kim Taehyung dan hubungan seperti apa sebenarnya mereka di masa lalu. Dan Jimin bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan, mereka lepas kontak sejak Jungkook masuk SMP. Jadi Jimin sudah pasti tidak akan tahu apa-apa, menyebut nama Taehyung dengan benar saja tidak bisa. "kenapa sih. Katakan padaku, kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"kau sudah bertemu Yoongi _hyung_ hari ini?"

Jimin tersedak lagi dan mengernyit heran, "kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"jawab saja,"

"belum, aduh memangnya apa sih. Aku penasaran nih, kau sudah bawa-bawa nama _cintaku_. Ada masalah apa, biar aku yang hadapi." Jimin seketika menggebu begitu nama Yoongi tersebut. Mendadak ia jadi ingat kalau ia sedang rindu bukan main dengan pria mungil manis itu. Mereka selalu bermain sepeda (lebih tepat mengajari Yoongi mengendarainya,) setiap sore dan sudah dua hari ini Yoongi tidak nampak. Sudah kangen, khawatir pula. Kalau ia sakit, bagaimana?

Asyik memikirkan Yoongi, tahu-tahu kepala Jimin dijitak oleh Jungkook dengan wajah jijik yang dibuat-buat. Kurang ajar memang Jungkook, berani menjitak kepala orang yang lebih tua dan mencibir sebal begitu. " _lebay, hyung_. Aku gerah mendengarnya."

"ck. Tidak sopan, kau harus mendapat hukuman lain kali."

Jimin menyeruput jus jeruknya lagi, "omong-omong kenapa sih wajahmu itu. Sedang risau, ya? Apa Taehyung juga menghilang dari pemandanganmu?"

"apa maksudmu dengan _'juga'_?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan heran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia tertarik dengan ucapan Jimin. Barangkali Jimin tahu sesuatu; Jungkook mengamini. Toh sahabatnya itu dekat dengan Yoongi yang dekat dengan Taehyung, mungkin ada informasi yang bisa sedikit ia ambil dari sana –boleh juga. "Yoongi _hyung_ juga tidak ada kabar selama dua hari. Kurasa Taehyung-mu juga"

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Jika dipikir-pikir ini masuk akal juga, Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama tidak membawa kabar apapun dalam kurun waktu yang sama. Disaat itu juga, ia berpikir kalau Yoongi pasti sedang bersama Taehyung –entah dimana dan sedang apa – membantunya menjauhi Jungkook. Jelas ia tahu Yoongi begitu membenci Jungkook, dan Yoongi cukup _loyal_ untuk membantu Taehyung. Dia jadi kesal sendiri, bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan Taehyung!

"Jimin, beritahu aku jika kau berhubungan dengan Yoongi _hyung_. _Baik tatap muka maupun sms_."

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, Jungkook semakin uring-uringan. Tidak dapat bertemu dengan Taehyung membuatnya hampir gila karena frustasi. Harapannya hampir terkubur, mengingat tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat membantunya. Mengharapkan Jimin adalah hal yang paling bodoh dalam pemikirannya; bukannya membantu ia justru mengoceh gila karena rindu dengan Yoongi.

 _Hell, pikirnya cuma Jimin yang merindu, Jungkook juga rindu. Sangat sangat rindu._

Bahkan relasi yang cukup dekat dengan Namjoon tak membantu banyak. Belakangan ini Namjoon terlihat sibuk sekali. Sekali mengajar lalu menghilang entah kemana, begitu terkejar pria seksi itu benar-benar tidak bisa digugat barang satu menit diajak berbincang. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, katanya. Hal ini membuat Jungkook galau bukan main. Dimana lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung? Segala macam cara sudah ia coba namun hanya nol. Sia-sia.

Dan Jimin cukup paham akan perasaan sahabatnya itu, makanya ia mengajak Jungkook untuk menjernihkan otaknya yang berlumut dengan keramaian dan suka cita. Meski awalnya Jungkook menolak, akhirnya luluh juga. Siapa juga yang tahan dengan rengekan Jimin yang begitu banyak, tanpa henti, berisik, dan cempreng –astaga, suara cemprengnya itu yang membuatnya tidak tahan.

"aku butuh ketenangan, _pabo_. Bukan hiruk pikuk begini –aduh, maaf." Jungkook membungkuk singkat kala bahunya menyenggol orang lain.

Kini mereka tengah di festival seni tahunan di Seoul. Tepatnya di daerah distrik tujuh, tempat yang kaya akan kuliner dan sangat ramai karena banyak pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat _nongkrong_ yang asyik. Berhubung sabtu ini mereka tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Jimin mengusulkan ide ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau masing-masing menyukai seni; Jimin di bidang _dance_ dan Jungkook di bidang musik.

Adalah dusta jika Jungkook makin muram, karena seni adalah obat kedua –setelah makanan –yang dapat membuatnya kembali senang. Lihat saja wajah sumringahnya melihat banyak _stand_ ; makanan, _dvd_ , album, dan _merchandise_ beberapa _idol_ yang terpampang hampir puluhan jumlahnya. "kau senang begitu, _pabo_. Berterima kasihlah padaku."

Jungkook mendelik tajam, "berterima kasihlah pada _creator_ acara ini."

Jimin mencebik sebal, Jeon Jungkook minta dirobek mulutnya mungkin. Tapi biarlah, yang penting sahabatnya ini sudah kembali senang – _meski mungkin hanya sejenak_. Bagaimanapun Jimin juga tidak tega membiarkan sahabatnya uring-uringan karena merindu. Bahkan untuk dua puluh menit istirahatnya dikampus dipakainya untuk menatapi foto Taehyung ponselnya –Jimin juga sama saja sih. Menatapi foto Yoongi yang ia ambil diam-diam. Tapi kerinduannya bukan apa-apa jika dibanding dengan milik Jungkook, sekarang bocah itu selalu murung dan jadi lebih diam.

Ia seratus persen yakin Jungkook sedang dilema bukan main. Sejak bertemu Taehyung wajahnya sumringah dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai Jimin rasa bibirnya bisa saja sobek. Dan tingkahnya kikuk menggemaskan, mengembalikan watak Jungkook yang dulu bersamanya saat kecil. Dan suatu hari ia bingung karena Jungkook yang terus bertanya –entah padanya atau pada angin – kenapa ia sangat menyukai Taehyung dalam waktu teramat singkat, juga kenapa rasanya familiar dan merindu. Jungkook pernah bilang kalau pria seksi tampan itu membuatnya limbung walau hanya ditatap, pelukannya terasa nyaman dan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu entah apa, dan yang paling aneh bahwa Taehyung adalah sosok yang misterius.

"kau mau _bingsoo_? Disini panas sekali, bung."

Ucapan Jungkook membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Ia mengiyakan dan segera menuju kedai yang menjual _patbingsoo_. Jungkook sudah merengut karena panas dan terus menggumam _'bingsoo'_. Membuat Jimin terkikik dalam hati akan betapa menggemaskannya Jeon Jungkook. "mau rasa apa?"

"jeruk."

"kau itu kebanyakan makan jeruk, makanya rambutmu mirip jeruk." Jungkook mengacak rambut Jimin yang halus dan oranye yang semakin terang saja. Membuat Jungkook harus menyipitkan mata jika menatap rambut Jimin lama-lama. Omong-omong rambut, ia jadi ingat Taehyung. Terakhir bertemu rambutnya juga oranye terang seperti milik Jimin. Makanya ia tanpa sadar mengelus dan memainkan rambut Jimin dalam diam. Bahkan Taehyung terlihat seksi dan keren dengan rambut menyala itu, membuat Jungkook kembali merindu saja.

"kenapa? Tumben kau suka rambutku."

Jimin meraih dua mangkuk _bingsoo_ yang sudah dibeli dan menggiring Jungkook duduk disuatu tempat, masih dalam area festival. Ia menyodorkan _bingsoo_ milik Jungkook yang banyak buahnya. Porsinya cukup besar sampai Jimin agak keberatan saat membawanya tadi.

"Taehyung _hyung_ mengecat rambutnya jadi oranye. Sama sepertimu."

Lalu Jimin mengangguk paham dan menyuap _bingsoo_ nya, "apa aku juga seksi? Kau selalu bilang Taehyung itu seksi. Dengan rambut kami yang sama – aw!"

Dengan senang hati Jungkook mengetuk dahi Jimin dengan sendok di tangannya. Wajahnya menekuk sebal dan matanya menyalang marah. Seksi darimana? Jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, Jimin bukan apa-apa –dimata Jungkook – dan lagi rambut oranye Jimin dan badannya yang bulat mengingatkannya dengan buah jeruk, kalau Taehyung dengan rambut oranye itu presentasi dari mahakarya agung yang seksi dan karismatik. Jadi jangan sekali-kali menyamakan Taehyung dengan Park _pabo_ Jiminie.

"bercanda. Memang cuma Taehyung yang seksi – _bagimu_."

Jimin menyuap lagi, "aku bahkan bertaruh dia tidak punya abs –perut yang kotak-kotak itu." Mendengarnya, Jungkook jadi gerah. Sombong sekali bocah pendek dihadapannya ini, ia tahu kalau Jimin masih suka _work out_ ke _gym_ saat minggu dan beberapa kali berlatih menari dengan teman _geng_ nya. Hingga ia melihat Jimin yang _topless_ ; badannya kekar, berotot, dan _sixpack_. Jungkook saja menganga begitu Jimin buka kaos karena kegerahan saat mengerjakan laporan praktikum bersama di _flat_ Jimin minggu lalu.

"aduh panasnya –eh, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sebuah suara yang agak cempreng dan manis menginterupsi, hingga Jimin dan Jungkook mendongak ke sumber suara. Seorang pria tinggi dan pakaian kasual dan serba hitam tengah memegang mangkuk _bingsoo_ besar dengan tatapan memohon yang manis, hampir saja mereka bengong kalau si pria tidak langsung duduk saking pegalnya. "aku mengganggu?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng pelan, "tidak kok. Kebetulan memang masih ada bangku kosong disini. Duduk saja tidak apa," Jimin tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya dan kembali melahap _bingsoo_ miliknya. Begitupun Jungkook yang langsung diam asyik makan. Tanpa mengetahui kalau sosok yang baru duduk disana memandangnya dengan penuh selidik, mengamati Jungkook dengan ingatannya yang lumayan payah.

" _kau –Jungkook, kan?_ "

Pertanyaan yang barusan terlontar membuat Jungkook mendongak dengan mata mengerjap cepat sedangkan Jimin sudah tersedak disana. Jungkook memandang pria itu lekat, berusaha mengenali pria itu tapi nihil. Ia tidak tahu punya teman atau kenalan dengan wajah seperti itu, kalau teman kampus jelas tidak mungkin. Jimin saja tidak menyapa, berarti tidak kenal. Jadi ia patut bingung dengan orang asing dihadapannya yang begitu berbinar menatapnya dan bertepuk tangan riang.

"benar! Kau Jeon Jungkook. Tidak salah lagi!"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya heran. Kenapa pria itu nampak senang sekali? Apa mereka teman lama yang berpisah jauh? Tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak ingat wajahnya, suaranya juga tidak familiar untuk didengar –meski ia akui suara pria itu terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Tapi kemudian pria itu merengut sejenak, mungkin kecewa karena Jungkook melupakannya. "kau tidak ingat?"

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bertanya,

" _aku Jung Hoseok_."

.

Setelah menghabiskan _bingsoo_ masing-masing dengan perasaan berkecamuk yang berbeda, Jungkook memutuskan untuk beranjak dari festival hendak berbincang dengan Hoseok. Menyetujui, pria tinggi itu menawarkan tumpangan pulang dengan mobil _audi_ miliknya. Jimin sih mau saja, kakinya sudah lemas berjalan dan sekali-kali naik mobil mahal boleh juga. Jungkook menjitak kepalanya sambil mengumpati tingkah memalukan Jimin dan Hoseok hanya tertawa memaklumi.

"wah, mobilmu bagus sekali, _hyung_."

" _manner,_ Jimin _. Manner,_ " Jungkook mendesis dan menatap tajam Jimin berusaha menghilangkan sikap norak dan kekanakan dalam diri Jimin yang susah pergi. Membuatnya malu, _man_. Sedari tadi Hoseok tertawa dengan ucapan Jimin yang menganga lebar dan memuji ini itu yang dipunya Hoseok. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengabaikan Jungkook; toh sebenarnya Jungkook juga terperangah. "tidak apa, Jungkook-ah. Aku senang melihatnya, Jimin-ssi lucu sekali, hehe."

" _hyung_ , kenapa panggil dia _'Jungkook-ah'_ sedangkan padaku _'Jimin-ssi'_? kalian lama mengenal?"

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya perlahan, jalanan agak macet karena festival besar-besaran ini. Membuatnya harus berkendara lebih waspada, "iya. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak mengenaliku lagi."

"e –eh, begitukah? Maaf, _hyung_." Sekarang Jungkook yang merasa malu. Tidak enak juga rasanya pada Hoseok. Pria itu baik sekali masih mengajaknya bicara bahkan mengantarnya pulang setelah Jungkook melupakannya mentah-mentah. Tapi ia tidak bohong, bahkan mengingat siapa Hoseok saja tidak bisa. Ia merasa tidak pernah melihat pria itu selama hidupnya. Bahkan Hoseok masih bisa tersenyum manis begitu, membuat Jungkook semakin canggung saja.

"sudah lama sekali, memang. Coba ingat lagi kalau sudah di rumah, ya."

"huuuu~ Jungkookie _pabo._ Jahat sekali kau melupakan orang sebaik Hoseok _hyung_ ," Jimin mencibir mengejek dan Jungkook mencubit perutnya yang sialnya agak padat karena otot-otonya yang membuat perut itu membentok kotak-kotak seksi. Ia menatap Hoseok dari belakang, berusaha menyelami wajahnya dan membuka memori lamanya. Ingatannya cukup bagus tapi kenapa ia tidak mengenali pria tampan itu?

"oh ya. Bagaimana kabar V? Kudengar dia kuliah di sekolah medis, kau juga, kan."

" _siapa V?_ "

Hoseok menginjak rem mendadak. Hingga mereka bertiga terantuk kedepan tanpa persiapan hingga menimbulkan pekikan terkejut. Hoseok sama saja, tapi dia hanya mengernyit pelan dan menatap Jungkook heran. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan berbalik beradu tatap dengan Jungkook, "kau bercanda? Kau juga melupakan V?"

"a –apa?" Jungkook termangu bingung. Tadi Hoseok sekarang V –demi Tuhan, belum pernah ia dengar nama sesingkat dan seaneh itu. Siapa pula yang akan ia ingat kalau ia saja belum pernah dengar nama yang begitu; kalau L dan N dari _boygroup_ terkenal itu Jungkook sih tahu. Bahkan Hoseok menatapnya dengan mata yang menyalang bagai elang lapar. Ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? Kenapa begitu mengintimidasi dan seram sekali, Hoseok bukan penculik, kan?

Hoseok melirik Jimin yang sedaritadi menatap mereka berdua takut-takut, "Jimin-ssi, apa rumahmu masih jauh? Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Seketika bulu kuduk Jimin dan Jungkook meremang. Suara Hoseok tidak lagi hangat; begitu datar, dingin, diktator, dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada lagi mata secerah matahari dan senyum manis, wajahnya seketika mengeras dan menakutkan. Buru-buru Jungkook menggeleng, bagaimanapun mereka tidak saling mengenal dan jujur ia takut kalau ini semacam cara untuk menculik dirinya –tindakan kriminal seperti yang di berita televisi itu. "Jimin akan bersamaku, kami turun bersama. _Jimin pergi, maka aku pergi_." Suaranya berusaha menantang meski nyalinya sedikit ciut dikala Hoseok menyemburkan laser dari matanya yang begitu tajam.

"tidak perlu takut. Aku bukan penjahat, kau tidak lihat mobilku ini mahal, ha? Sudah kubilang kita saling mengenal dan kita harus bicara."

Kebodohan dan ketakutan menutupi pikiran Jungkook. Memang benar, mobil Hoseok ini mobil keluaran terbaru dan mana ada penculik sekaya dia. Untuk apa menculik Jungkook jika ia bisa melelang mobilnya ini dimulai dengan harga ratusan juta dollar, memang Jungkook sedang gampang menjadi bodoh akhir-akhir ini. Dan sebuah deheman merdu menginterupsi adu tatap antara Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"a –aku akan turun. Telepon aku jika ada sesuatu. Ehm, _thanks_ , Hoseok _hyung_. Permisi."

"tu –tunggu, Jimin!" Jimin tetap melangkah keluar mobil meski Jungkook memanggilnya. Dan tangannya sudah dicekal Hoseok hingga mereka beradu tatap lagi. Sekarang tatapannya sudah tidak semenyeramkan tadi dan tangan Hoseok hangat sekali penuh kelembutan. "keberatan dengan kopi dan kue manis?"

.

Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah membisu selama sepuluh menit di kafe _Black &Smith_. Hoseok yang menelisik Jungkook dan yang ditatap hanya gugup dan mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Canggung juga ditatap intens begitu, apalagi mereka terus berdiam diri. Jungkook mana mau berucap duluan, kan yang ingin bicara itu Hoseok. Jadi harus pria itu yang mulai.

"kau benar Jeon Jungkook," gumam Hoseok. Membuat Jungkook berani menatap pria itu dengan pandangan heran. Sekali lagi ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Hoseok, jelas ia mengenal Jungkook tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan nama dan wajah Hoseok dalam ingatannya. Apa mereka sepupu jauh? Tidak mungkin, Jungkook mengenal semua keluarganya dengan baik. Jadi siapa Hoseok – _dan V_?

"tidak masalah jika kau melupakanku tapi V – _kau tidak mungkin lupa padanya_."

Jungkook berdecak lelah, "Hoseok-ssi. Mari kita samakan persepsi, aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Kalau memang aku yang lupa, maafkan aku. Tapi V, sampaikan maafku padanya –aku tidak tahu siapa V."

Hoseok menganga sebentar lalu menatap Jungkook heran luar biasa. Ia cukup tahu relasi Jungkook dengan V. Kenapa bocah itu seolah benar-benar tidak mengenal V dalam hidupnya? Padahal dulu mereka amat sangat dekat, membuatnya iri dan terharu. V adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berdekatan dengan Jungkook yang dulu menyedihkan itu, dan merupakan sebuah penghinaan luar biasa jika Jungkook melupakan sosok V yang tangguh menolong dan melindunginya sejak dulu. "dia pelindungmu, Jungkook-ah. Astaga, kepalamu terbentur apa? Kau dan V itu menempel kemana-mana. Dia yang menolong dan melindungimu –aku marah kau melupakannya, jujur saja."

"melindungi? Dari apa?"

Hoseok mencodongkan wajahnya, "kau benar-benar tidak ingat, ya? Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?"

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya pelan, melepas sepatu, kemudian melangkah lesu. Ia melempar jaketnya sembarang dan menuju dapur. Otaknya penat dan butuh setidaknya air dingin untuk kembali segar. Perbincangan membingungkannya dengan Hoseok beberapa jam lalu membuat kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya melemas. Ada banyak pertanyaan membumbung dalam benaknya tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar untuk berucap, lidahnya kelu, dan ia terlalu tercengang dengan pernyataan dari Hoseok.

" _kau dan V adalah sahabat baik, kalian sangat dekat meski berjarak satu tahun –atau dua? Aku lupa."_

" _kau menyukai kapten klub sepak bola disekolah. Dia laki-laki dan menolakmu mentah-mentah."_

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar mengabaikan Wonwoo yang menyapanya akrab. Membuat kakaknya itu terheran dengan wajah lesu Jungkook –meski belakangan ini ia memang berwajah lesu. Tapi Wonwoo yakin kalau ini berhubungan tentang Taehyung jadi ia membiarkan Jungkook memecahkan masalahnya sendiri, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja; dengan doa yang ia panjatkan, semoga mereka bisa bersatu dengan hati yang sama dan mantap.

" _kau jadi perbincangan panas selama dua bulan. Kau dibully habis-habisan dan V yang membantumu."_

" _dia selalu membersihkan wajahmu yang penuh telur, menggotongmu ke unit kesehatan, juga mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah. Dia melindungimu sekuat yang ia bisa bahkan berkelahi jika perlu."_

 _Tidak masuk akal_. Jika memang ia di _bully_ kenapa ia merasa hidupnya baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia pernah di _bully_. Dan ternyata ia juga pernah menyukai kapten tim sepak bola disekolah? Astaga bahkan ia tidak ingat pernah sekolah dimana, demi Tuhan kepalanya pening sekali. Sebenarnya siapa itu V? Kenapa dia baik hati sekali melindunginya, itu pun jika apa yang Hoseok katakan benar adanya.

" _kau pernah dilecehkan oleh teman sekelasmu dan V yang menyelamatkanmu. Disana kau berkenalan denganku, aku menolongmu juga."_

Dan pernyataan Hoseok barusan membuatnya merinding. Jadi dia pernah dilecehkan? Mengerikan sekali. Ia meraba tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan betapa suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba dingin dan jadi meremang. Apa benar ia pernah dilecehkan –astaga, tidak mungkin! Dia tidak selemah itu, dia bisa _taekwondo_ jadi pasti ia akan melawan. Lagipula mana mungkin dirinya –yang notabene adalah laki-laki –dilecehkan? Tidak mungkin perempuan yang melakukannya, "jadi aku pernah –aish, apa yang kupikirkan."

" _aku kecewa dan marah sekali kau melupakan V. Dia hal terbaik yang kau punya dalam hidupmu, tahu."_

" – _apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?"_

Wonwoo _hyung_ pasti tahu. Tidak salah lagi, memang pasti kakaknya tahu sesuatu. Mereka telah hidup bersama hampir sembilan belas tahun dan tidak mungkin kakaknya itu tidak tahu menahu. Masalahnya Wonwoo sudah memperingatkannya untuk mencaritahu sendiri, akan sulit memintanya menjelaskan. Tapi Jungkook sudah lelah berpikir, tubuhnya seolah diremas, dan jiwanya tersedot tanpa menyisakan satu kalori pun.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. Bukan saatnya memikirkan siapa V. Hatinya sedang meradang karena rindu akan sosok Kim Taehyung, tidak ada waktu untuk menutupinya dengan rasa penasaran yang aneh. Persetan dengan Hoseok dan V, waktu Jungkook hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara bertemu Taehyung, bukan siapa pria aneh dengan nama singkat yang tangguh dan baik hati serta seorang sahabat sejati yang _loyal_. "kurasa aku memang sudah gila."

.

.

 _Bzzzzt. Bzzzt._

Sebuah pesan membuat ponsel Jimin bergetar dua kali. Sang empunya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya usai keramas selama dua puluh menit hingga wanginya menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jimin mendesah lega, wangi sekali dirinya. Bahkan rasanya ia bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri. Omong-omong kapan ya, Min Yoongi jatuh dalam pesona Jimin yang wanginya memabukkan.

Hati Jimin memekik senang begitu sebuah nama terpampang di layar ponselnya. _God bless you, sayangku_. Baru dibayangkan sebentar saja tiba-tiba Yoongi mengiriminya pesan. Sungguh bukan Yoongi sekali, sebenarnya. Tapi Jimin tidak ambil pusing, toh ia senang saja kalau Yoongi mengiriminya pesan.

 _Jam delapan, The Min's. Meja nomor dua belas._

 _p.s. terlambat sepuluh detik kau akan menemukan meja kosong dan bill yang harus dibayar._

Mata Jimin membola dengan mulut yang menganga. Tunggu, apa ini semacam ajakan kencan? _Hell,_ jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tenggorokannya begitu kering hingga ia rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang singa yang mengaum. Demi Tuhan; _pertama_ , Yoongi mengiriminya pesan lebih dahulu dan _kedua_ , Yoongi mengajaknya bertemu di kafe favorit mereka. Sudah pasti ini adalah kencan, sudah pasti. Ia sudah melompat girang namun matanya membola lagi begitu melihat jam dinding yang sedang berdetak,

 _Sekarang pukul tujuh tiga puluh._

Dan demi wajah Yoongi yang selalu manis, butuh setidaknya dua puluh menit menuju The Min's menggunakan bus dan ia belum memilih _outfit_ yang cocok. Karena ini kejadian langka, _man_. Yoongi yang mengajaknya bertemu secara romantis dan malu-malu (pesannya begitu singkat dan _to the point_ , Jimin yakin pria itu tengah bersemu merah saking malunya). Membuat Jimin girang bukan kepalang dan segera mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. "menggemaskan sekali sayangku,"

.

Jimin berlari seperti kesetanan, tidak peduli dengan umpatan orang yang sudah jatuh tersungkur usai bertabrakan barusan. Bahkan ia sudah menabrak pintu kaca The Min's dan malah memarahi pintu tak berdosa itu lalu melangkah masuk seperti gempa yang dapat meruntuhkan gedung ini segera. Berlari sekencang mungkin menuju meja dua belas meski rasanya kakinya hampir copot.

"delapan lewat tujuh detik. Kau beruntung, Park."

Napas Jimin tersengal bukan main dan wajahnya yang sudah ia ria mengilat karena keringat bahkan eyelinernya hampir luntur dan bibirnya sudah basah karena peluh. Ia menatap Yoongi yang tengah memasang wajah datar dan jengah –seperti biasa –tanpa minatan untuk menolong atau bahkan memesankan es jeruk untuknya yang sudah dilanda dahaga. "cepat duduk dan bicara."

"tidak ada es jeruk?"

"tidak ada es jeruk." Yoongi bersidekap. Memandang Jimin dengan sebal, dia sudah menunggu lama dan bocah itu malah membuang waktunya dengan basa-basi. Jika ia lelah kenapa tidak duduk dan pesan sendiri –astaga, lihat wajahnya yang mencoba merajuk. Yoongi menghela napas lelah lalu mengarahkan dagunya ke bangku kosong dihadapannya, "duduklah. Sudah kupesankan."

Wajah sumringah terpampang begitu menyilaukan. Membuat Yoongi harus menyipitkan mata dan meringis pelan, memang tidak ada yang seterik senyuman Jimin. Bahkan mungkin kulitnya bisa jadi coklat kalau lama-lama disuguhkan senyuman matahari itu.

"es jeruk?"

"es jeruk."

"kau selalu tahu kesukaanku," Jimin bangkit dari acara jongkoknya yang memalukan dan gerah –seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat –dengan senyum lebar dan segera duduk. Tak lama seorang pelayan menyuguhkan es jeruk _big size_ dan _raspberry squash_ yang begitu menyegarkan bahkan untuk sekali tatap. Yoongi mengernyit jijik saat Jimin hampir berliur ketika melihat minuman mereka datang. " _thanks, hyung_ manisku tersayang~"

Suara tegukan Jimin begitu kental dan membuat Yoongi jijik dan menjauhkan minumannya. Mendadak ia jadi ingin menunda minum. Meskipun ia harus meneguk ludahnya berat karena pemandangan dihadapannya begitu menggoda; Jimin berkeringat hingga kausnya lepek dan menempel pas ditubuhnya yang cukup lebar dan kekar –sepertinya berotot, rambutnya basah dibagian ujung dan menempel di wajah Jimin dan keadaannya berantakan – _berantakan yang seksi_. Caranya minum sungguh kurang ajar karena menampilkan jakun yang bergerak naik-turun yang amat sangat sensual dimata Yoongi. Dan liurnya hampir menetes begitu Jimin membuka matanya dan meliriknya dengan tajam; Yoongi akan menyumpah serapahi _eyeliner_ tebalnya malam ini.

"suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

"a –apaan. Lap wajahmu, menjijikkan." Ucap Yoongi dengan separuh bergetar menyodorkan sapu tangan warna coklat dengan corak abu-abu dan merah dibagian pinggir. Yang disambut oleh Jimin dengan tatapan jahil yang kurang ajar –serta seksi dan menggoda.

"aku cukup paham kalau _hyung_ orang yang _straight to the point_. Jadi, ada apa? Aku menerimamu, kok. Tidak udah dinyatakan dengan malu-malu, _aku padamu_."

Yoongi mencebik sebal. Selalu saja tentang dirinya dan Jimin yang ingin menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kapan Jimin bisa berpikir dengan logis dan nyata, ia juga tidak tahu. Meski tidak dipungkiri jantungnya agak berdegup kencang tatkala Jimin berucap dalam nada rendah dan _ya,_ ia memang malu saat harus mengiriminya pesan dahulu. Sangat bukan dirinya, "aku tidak bicara tentang itu."

" – _tapi bisa jadi ini akan membelokkan hubungan kita_ ,"

Jimin mengernyit samar, berusaha menangkap maksud Yoongi. "meski aku tahu jawabanmu tapi aku akan tetap bertanya."

Jimin tetap diam menunggu, " _kau menyukaiku_?"

Sejenak hening menyahut pertanyaan Yoongi. Jimin makin mengerutkan alisnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi menanyakan perasaannya, jika seharusnya dengan sekali tatap pria mungil itu tahu jawabannya. Hanya dengan mendengarnya cara memanggil nama Yoongi penuh sayang, harusnya ia tahu. Dan perilakunya, jangan berani bandingkan perjuangannya _caper_ ke Yoongi –hanya Jimin yang bertahan sekuat dan selama itu. Jadi untuk apa bertanya jika dalam sekali pikir Yoongi tahu jawabannya.

"apa yang bisa kau relakan untukku?"

"bicaralah dengan benar _hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti."

" _apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku –dengan sukarela?_ "

Jimin berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya apa yang Yoongi pikirkan? Tentu Yoongi tahu jawabannya; _segalanya_. Ia akan sukarela melakukan segala hal demi Yoongi, demi kebahagiaan pria manis itu, dan mereka sama-sama tahu. Semua ini membuat kepala Jimin agak berdenyut, merasakan getaran aneh yang ia tangkap dari nada bicara dan tatapan Yoongi yang begitu sendu namun menantang. Mencoba menelaah apa kiranya yang pria itu coba utarakan melalui percakapan basa-basi ini, "apapun. Jika untukmu."

" _buat Jungkook menyukaimu._ "

" _maaf_?"

Es jeruk yang begitu Jimin nikmati akhirnya membuatnya tersedak. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika Yoongi mendadak _out of topic_ dan menjadi uring-uringan tidak jelas? Kepala Jimin makin berdenyut ketika melihat kilatan sendu dimata Yoongi yang agaknya merupakan airmata. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Yoongi; tadi menanyakan perasaannya lalu menyuruhnya untuk menjatuhkan Jungkook dalam pesonanya. Ini sungguh bukan Yoongi, benar-benar bukan Yoongi.

Pria mungil manis tapi galak itu tidak akan bicara berputar-putar. Jimin juga mengerti kalau Yoongi belum menorehkan namanya dalam lubuk hati pria itu. Tidak masalah jika Yoongi menolaknya dan ia akan terus berusaha membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta, seberapa lama – _sepuluh tahun, dua puluh, tujuh puluh, ia tidak peduli_ –asal Yoongi membalasnya, ia senang. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini mereka cukup dekat dan Yoongi suka lepas kendali untuk bersikap manis manja dihadapannya, membuat Jimin jadi makin semangat pedekate. " _aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung,_ "

" _h –hyung_?"

"sahabatmu – _Jeon Jungkook_ , telah melukai Taehyung dan kuharap dia harus menjauh dari Taehyung atau kalau tidak bisa, _ **kami yang akan menjauh**_."

"tu –tunggu dulu, _hyung_."

"aku tidak begitu suka menunggu. Dan aku berharap banyak padamu, Jimin. Sekali ini saja kau dengar dan patuhi aku, kumohon. _Jebal_."

Jimin mendengus kasar dan menatap Yoongi tajam. "apa motivasimu melakukan ini padaku?" ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yoongi malam ini. Atas dasar apa pria manis itu menyuruhnya menjauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung dengan….. _membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta padanya?_ Astaga, yang benar saja. Meski pria itu menggemaskan, ia hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan adik kecil yang harus dijaga.

"tidak ada."

"bercanda," Jimin mendengus kasar. Jawaban macam apa itu –tidak ada? Lalu siapa yang bisa bantu jelaskan mengapa secara tiba-tiba Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk membuat Jungkook menyukainya dan menjauh dari Taehyung –bahkan bukan itu yang mereka inginkan.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun jelas Jimin akan keras kepala menolak perintah Yoongi. Mana sudi ia berbuat begitu, terpikir untuk menyukai si _keparat kecil_ Jeon saja tidak. Apalagi membuatnya jatuh cinta, lebih baik ia lajang seumur hidup. _Sumpah_.

Namun Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Sebuah batu besar yang dingin dan diktator, sesuka hati, apa adanya. Manusia berdarah reptil itu menunduk pelan dan pamit pulang, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan cempreng Jimin dan cegatan tangan oleh pria gembul seksi itu. Dari sekali sentuh bahkan Jimin sudah bergidik ngeri, Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu dan perintahnya itu mutlak.

Tapi kenapa permintaannya sangat aneh. Pun sangat ganjil. Memang sejak awal Jungkook dengan Taehyung ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres –kesimpulan ini ia dapat setelah sekian lama mendengar curahan Jungkook tentang Taehyung. Omong-omong Jungkook –

" _aku bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung enam menit lalu, cepat ke The Min's dan bawa uang banyak. Aku lapar, hehehe."_

–Jimin harus memberitahu si brengsek kecil menggemaskan itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Represents;

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

.

.

 **Unpredictable wheel**

.

.

Chapter 9: Meet Again

"sudah kuduga."

"apanya?"

"manusia reptil itu berkontribusi menjauhkan Taehyung _hyung_ dariku." Jawab Jungkook dengan separuh menggeram. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi sampai sebegitu tega pada Jungkook begini. Menjauhkan Taehyung? Memang punya hak apa makhluk mungil itu sampai berbuat begitu, berani merenggut apa yang Jungkook butuhkan.

 _Ah_. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau Yoongi itu sahabat Taehyung.

Dan tunggu. Apa barusan hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau Jungkook _membutuhkan_ Taehyung?

Jimin berdecak, "yang kau panggil manusia reptil itu cintaku, _pabo_."

Begitu menerima pesan dari Jimin saat Jungkook tengah main _game_ di ponselnya, ia terkejut dan langsung berlari ke The Min's. Berharap setidaknya ia bisa mencium jejak-jejak Yoongi yang belum pergi dari sana –beruntung kalau benar-benar terkejar sampai bisa bicara empat mata dengan _sunbaenim_ nya itu. Namun sayangnya yang ia temukan hanya Jimin yang termenung entah memikirkan apa. Raut wajah pemuda itu nampak serius dan kebingungan. Seperti bukan Jimin –yang selalu _cengengesan_ dan bernada ceria. Bahkan suaranya agak serak dan dingin hingga detik ini. "terus kau menerima permintaanya?"

"kau pikir aku gila?! Aku mana sudi pacaran denganmu."

Jungkook mendengus, merasa harga dirinya agak turun. "aku juga tidak mau punya keturunan pendek pesek macam kau."

"yah! kau –ah, lupakan. Mari kita bahas yang lain." Sejenak Jungkook agak meremang mendengar suara Jimin. Bukannya melembut, malah makin kasar dan terdengar frustasi serta kacau. Suaranya tidak lagi cempreng dan ceria; bahkan tatapannya mirip Yoongi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan temannya ini, sebegini besarkah pengaruh Yoongi terhadap Jimin? Sampi menarik keluar monster kepribadian kedua Jimin? Mengubahnya menjadi orang lain?

Raut wajah Jimin berubah serius dan berdeham sesekali. Jungkook berasumsi kalau diamnya Jimin adalah karena ia sedang berpikir. Berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan, apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang harus dilakukan, apa strateginya, bagaimana dampaknya, bagaimana rencana B, dan masih banyak lagi. Sejak dulu Jimin adalah seorang pemikir keras. Fakta ini agak kontras dengan penampilannya yang ceria dan penuh canda, Jungkook pernah berpikir kalau orang macam Jimin adalah satu dari sekian yang hidupnya baik-baik saja.

 _Namun sepertinya ia harus membuang opini itu jauh-jauh._

Jimin membuka matanya setelah sepuluh detik terpejam, "kita harus cari cara. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Aku yakin kalian bertiga ada hubungannya dan saling berkaitan, hanya saja entah apa aku tidak tahu."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan, memang ketika nama Taehyung terngiang bahkan untuk sekali saja yang terbesit dalam benaknya adalah _misterius_. Ada aura gelap yang seolah mencari perhatian Jungkook, seolah tatapan Taehyung mengandung makna lain. Ada sesuatu yang pria itu sembunyikan, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah bisa mengetahuinya. "aku juga merasa begitu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatku bertanya –ah, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Kau sering dengar kan, aku mengatakan betapa _Taehyung sangat familiar_. Tapi baik aku maupun kau tidak ada yang mengetahuinya."

"iya. Aku paham." Giliran Jimin yang mengangguk. Sekali lagi ia berpikir sembari memejamkan mata. Mencoba mencari benang merah diantara kepingan-kepingan kejadian yang telah lalu. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyimpulkan dan mengurutkannya hingga tercipta suatu skenario yang bisa ia pahami. Sayangnya satu hal yang hilang dan berdampak besar bagi kisah rumit ini adalah.

Siapa Taehyung.

Dua puluh detik telah berlalu dan Jimin masih terpejam. Jungkook menunggu dengan gugup dan takut. Kira-kira apa yang akan Jimin katakan? Selama ini kemampuan analisanya cukup tajam dan kalau ia menyimpulkan sesuatu yang _tidak-tidak_ , Jungkook harus siap runtuh. "aku terpikir siapa yang bisa membantu kita."

"eh? Memangnya ada? Apa itu Namjoon _seonsaengnim_?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu membuka matanya, "Jung Hoseok."

.

.

"aku pulang."

Yoongi meletakkan sepatu _adidas_ nya dan melangkah masuk. Ia mendapati Taehyung tengah berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di ruang tengah. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas lelah karena sebentar lagi ia harus merapihkan segala. Kim Taehyung tidak mau –dan tidak akan pernah mau– membereskan segala kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Ia selalu menghindar dengan seribu satu jurus dan Yoongi bukannya tidak kebal, ia hanya menyerah. Lelah dengan sikap kekanakannya –yang sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan dimata Yoongi.

 _Ah_. Mikir apa sih Yoongi.

"serius sekali. Aku sampai tidak disambut~" bukannya mencoba menjadi manja, Yoongi hanya sedang iseng saja. Melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang sudah terlipat itu Yoongi tidak tega juga, sesekali Yoongi ingin menghibur Taehyung. Selama ini pria lucu menggemaskan itu selalu berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Berbuat baik _sedikit_ tidak ada salahnya kan,

"u –oh, kau sudah pulang, _love_."

Yoongi mencebik dan duduk disofa yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dibelakang Taehyung. Ia mencoba mengintip ada yang dikerjakan Taehyung, belakangan ini ia kedapatan melihat Taehyung berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas. Seperti ilmuwan saja, bahkan mereka hanya kuliah di jurusan perawat. "kubilang berhenti memanggilku _love_. Belum pernah menelan penggorengan, ha?"

"aish, kejamnya. Jadi bagaimana harimu?"

"sepi tanpa kau."

"uh –wow, apa kau benar Min Yoongi?" Taehyung langsung memutar balik tubunya dan memasang tampang terkejutnya yang nampak sangat menggelikan dimata Yoongi. Sesaat Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Kejutan dari seorang Kim Taehyung lagi. "tumben sekali kau kangen padaku, membutuhkanku. Wow, kau jadi beribu kali lebih manis~ hehehe."

"dibanding Jungkook, lebih manis yang mana?"

Dan entah setan apa yang menari-nari didalam mulut Yoongi sampai menanyakan hal itu. Wajah Taehyung yang tadinya sudah ceria jadi kembali datar. Ia berdeham canggung dan menatap gusar ke seluruh ruangan, yang penting bukan menatap Yoongi. Ia akhirnya kembali berbalik menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas di meja, membacanya dan berkomat-kamit seolah ia tengah sibuk mengerjakan laporan praktikum. "jujur saja, kau masih mencintainya kan."

"aku –"

"berniat mengurung diri sampai kiamat? Jangan jadi pengecut begitu, keluar dan temui dia." Katakan Yoongi tidak punya komitmen atau apalah. Terserah. Awalnya ia memang ingin membantu Taehyung, namun ia lelah. Sekarang ia jadi lebih sensitif jika menyangkut soal Taehyung. Bocah dihadapannya ini hidup seperti takdir berada dalam genggamannya sendiri. Ia melakukan apa yang ia pikir rasional dan terbaik, menghindar dari takdir dan mengurung diri. Kadang Yoongi merasa kesal, bukannya tidak suka kalau Taehyung harus jadi tinggal berdua dengannya. Hanya saja, sekarang ia _bisa_ menerima bagaimana Taehyung _amat sangat_ mencintai pemuda lugu bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Perjuangan sejak mereka di sekolah menengah patut diperhitungkan sebagai bukti otentik rasa cintanya. Sayangnya dengan banyak hal yang terjadi, mereka berdua harus berpisah.

Dan ketika mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama Yoongi berpikir lagi.

Mungkin ini adalah _takdir_. Bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook memang seharusnya bersama. Setidaknya untuk menyelesaikan kisah mereka yang terpenggal di tengah kisah. Taehyung memang pribadi yang ceria dan penuh aura hangat tapi sejak ia kembali bertemu Jungkook, aura itu menjadi merah muda dan pemuda itu menjadi lebih hidup. Tidak dipungkiri Yoongi senang melihatnya. Ia juga sadar kalau posisi Jungkook tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun –termasuk dirinya. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang mampu membuat Taehyung sumringah seharian karena mereka makan seharian atau berpegangan tangan. Dan ia cukup sadar, kalau sampai kapanpun Yoongi hanya menjadi orang keempat dalam hidupnya yang dianggap _berarti_.

 _Jungkook. Namjoon. Ibunya. Terakhir, Yoongi._

"kuberitahu satu hal. Aku lelah harus berjalan mengendap-ngendap kalau ada Jungkook disekitarku. Belum lagi Doktor Son yang bawel sekali mencari keberadaanmu. Dan si Junghan itu –astaga aku pusing mendengarnya berceloteh soal pentas musikal atau apalah, pokoknya dia memintamu jadi salah satu pemeran disana."

Taehyung mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan. Ia sebal sekali kalau Yoongi sudah mengomel tentang keputusannya yang terkesan asal ini. "kau boleh saja lari dari Jungkook, tapi tidak dengan kehidupanmu. Kau membuatku repot, kau butuh kuliah. Kau pikir Namjoon itu bekerja untuk membiayai siapa lagi?"

"terus aku harus bagaimana?"

Jujur saja, Yoongi juga tidak tahu harusnya bagaimana. Awalnya ia memang setuju untuk menjauhkan Taehyung dari Jungkook. Membantunya untuk melupakan bocah manis itu perlahan meski dalam hatinya ia berteriak, meronta, merintih bahwa itu _mustahil_. Terkadang hatinya perih melihat senyum dan tawa Taehyung terasa palsu. Pemuda itu berusaha tegar namun nyatanya hampir setiap malam Taehyung selalu menyendiri di dapur dan menangis, merintih, terisak, dan memanggil nama _Jungkook_. Selalu seperti itu. Yoongi hanya akan menemaninya dalam diam dan biasanya berakhir Yoongi tertidur lebih dulu –ternyata Taehyung kuat begadang sampai jam tiga pagi. Yoongi mana mau begitu, ia punya segudang jadwal kuliah dan praktikum yang harus digarap. Belum lagi ia salah satu anggota himpunan mahasiswa perawat dan juga bertugas piket di unit kesehatan kampus. Min Yoongi membutuhkan tidur cukup kalau tidak mau jatuh sakit.

"aku… tidak tahu, tapi –"

"aku tidak apa, _hyung_." Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum manis, tulus dan teduh sekali. Hingga Yoongi dibuat bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia berusaha menyelami manik bulat Taehyung, mencoba mencerna perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia _baik-baik saja_. Apa benar? Dari semua yang Yoongi lihat, apa benar Taehyung _baik-baik saja_? Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak yakin.

Tapi melihat senyumnya yang begitu lebar dan santai, serta auranya yang terasa hangat entah mengapa Yoongi merasa tenang. Meski separuh hatinya ada kegundahan, setidaknya ada sebagian dari hatinya yang mengiyakan. Setidaknya Taehyung sudah berusaha untuk tetap _baik-baik saja_. Dan Yoongi meghargai kerja kerasnya yang menguras airmata itu. Bahkan saat ini pemuda itu nampak –sebenarnya ada bukti yang nyata – kurus sekali, kantung matanya agak besar dan menghitam, rambutnya agak berantakan tapi sialnya masih saja terasa lembut walau gonta-ganti warna rambut.

Pernah ia mengancam Taehyung akan menggundulinya kalau sampai kurun waktu tiga hari tidak segera mengubah rambut oranyenya. Rambutnya sepuluh kali lebih silau dibanding sebelumnya dan kini ia berakhir dengan warna _light caramel_. Dan sungguh, oranye itu mengingatkannya pada Jimin! Ah. Jimin lagi. Kira-kira bocah itu sedang apa, ya?

Kenapa ngelantur begitu, sih. _Fo_ _k_ _us,_ Yoongi _, fo_ _k_ _us_.

"besok aku mau bertemu seseorang." Ucapan Taehyung memecah lamunannya, pria itu nampak merapihkan kertas-kertas disekitarnya. Yoongi yang tadinya bersandar lemas akhirnya bangkit membantu. Ia mengernyit melihat kertas itu isinya kalimat-kalimat picisan dan... not balok? Apa Taehyung sedang membuat lagu? Terserah lah. Yang penting Taehyung merasa nyaman dan tidak terbebani.

"oh ya? Dengan Jungkook?"

"apaan sih. Bukan," Taehyung merebut kertas yang digenggam Yoongi dengan wajah memerah. Jelas ia malu. Bukannya belajar untuk ujian ia malah iseng membuat lagu. Lagu romansa pula, mana bisa ia bersikap biasa saja. Taehyung pernah mendengar kalau Yoongi beberapa kali memproduksi lagu untuk band bahkan satu dua penyanyi pendatang baru. Setidaknya dua kali dalam sebulan Yoongi pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sesama musisi –kebanyakan _rapper underground_ –di kawasan distrik lima. Biasanya Yoongi selalu mampir ke apartemen Taehyung karena Namjoon ikut, kakaknya yang dalam siang hari nampak dewasa dan berwibawa itu mengeluarkan sisi remaja bebasnya saat malam. Jadi akan sangat memalukan memperlihatkan _sampah_ ini kepada sang dewa musik seperti Yoongi. Ia belum siap jika pemuda itu harus mengoceh tentang betapa buruk lagu ciptaannya dalam mode _rap_.

"terus dengan siapa? Namjoon?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan melempar senyum tipis. "dengan Hoseok."

.

.

Hoseok sedang asyik menonton video _dance_ di _youtube_ sampai ponselnya bergetar dua kali; menandakan pesan masuk. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. Sedikit heran dengan dua pesan singkat yang masuk dari orang berbeda.

 _Jodoh_. Hoseok mengamini.

Namun sedetik kemudian Hoseok tersenyum lebar sampai perutnya geli dan akhirnya tertawa, keras sekali, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmata. "aish, astaga. Kalian ini lucu sekali, yaampun aku tidak kuat –hahahaha."

.

.

Hoseok duduk di meja nomor dua. Ia sengaja memilih _space outdoor_ karena jujur ia lebih suka kehangatan sinar matahari dan terpaan angin daripada hembusan pendingin ruangan yang bisa membuat dia menggigil dalam sekejap. Lagipula, suasana luar membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan dan tidak terasa sepi.

" _hyung_ ,"

Asyik memejamkan mata menyelami ketenangan alam, Hoseok membuka mata karena merasa terpanggil. Benar saja, ia mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Sejenak ia termangu akan pesona pemuda tinggi manis itu. Wajahnya sedikit berubah –hanya jadi lebih dewasa –tapi keseluruhan tetap sama. Manis, cerah, kalem, hangat, memesona. Sedari dulu Hoseok memang mengagumi pesonanya yang tiada tara. Auranya yang cerah dan hangat mampu membuat Hoseok seolah berada di taman bunga atau padang rumput yang luas dan berangin. Sifat pemuda itu yang sangat manis dan kalem penuh wibawa sungguh patut dipuji.

Hoseok tersenyum manis, "hei. Apa kabar, V?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul dan mendudukkan diri dihadapan Hoseok, mengusak rambutnya yang sehalus kapas dan secerah caramel. "kabar baik, Hoseok _hyung_. Kau selalu secerah matahari, tahu. Aku selalu silau kalau melihatmu bahkan dari radius dua ratus meter."

"hahaha, ada-ada saja. Yah, memang banyak yang bilang begitu, sih. Kau tahu, nama _beken_ ku ini J-Hope, _your angel, your hope~_ " pembawaan Hoseok belum berubah, masih hiperaktif, ceria, dan sangat manis. Meski V tahu sekali jika pria dihadapannya ini sangat emosional. Jika ia dilanda sedih, jangan tanya berapa lama ia akan meratap, dan jika tengah marah –bahkan V tidak berani mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat Hoseok kesal dengan murid sekolah seberang yang telah memfitnah sahabatnya.

V tertawa pelan, "masih suka _dance_?"

"jika tidak maka dunia akan berakhir."

"aku tahu, kau dan menari sudah seperti saudara kembar; sedarah daging, sekata sekalimat, sehidup semati. Jika bicara Hoseok, maka pasti bicara _dance_." V tertawa lagi. Memang tidak salah jika bertemu dengan Hoseok sebagai hiburan. Pembawaan Hoseok yang kelewat ceria dapat menggiringnya kepada ketenangan, memang dia agak sulit untuk bercanda dengan mulutnya sendiri tapi dengan Hoseok yang bicara ini itu, V merasa hidup kembali.

"jadi apa masalahmu?"

 _Eh? Bagaimana Hoseok –_

"wajahmu muram durja begitu. Meski kau tertawa, tersenyum, bercanda, semuanya terasa palsu. Bukannya aku tidak menghargaimu tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya. Kau berusaha tegar, menutupi semuanya. V, aku paham." Hoseok tersenyum simpul. Ia paham kalau sejak awal V ingin bertemu dengannya, pemuda itu hanya ingin mencari keceriaan dan pelarian dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai _badut_.

Seketika raut wajah V kembali muram. Mungkin ia _sedikit_ menyesal bertemu dengan Hoseok. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hoseok juga, mungkin wajahnya yang jelas terlihat. Ah, sejenak ia meratapi penjiwaan ekspresinya. "maaf. Apa itu mengganggu?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "tidak juga sih. Hanya saja, aku kangen wajah tampanmu itu"

"memangnya gantengku luntur?"

Hoseok mendengus geli penuh canda, "ya tidak sih. Cuma auranyanya itu loh –menguap begitu saja."

V menganggguk paham, ia mengerti maksud Hoseok. Yah, bagaimanapun ia memang masih dalam masa berkabung dan galau. Siapapun juga tidak akan bisa menutupi perasaan jika sedang sedih, sekuat apapun, setegar apapun, sekeras apapun mencoba. Akan selalu ada orang yang mampu melihat sisi lemahnya. Dan sayangnya, Hoseok adalah satu dari sekian orang yang bisa dengan mudah membaca mimik seseorang dalam berbagai ekspresi.

Sejak mereka di sekolah menengah pun Hoseok selalu benar tepat sasaran mengenai perasaan V. Sehebat apapun V berusaha berakting didepannya, Hoseok layaknya kritikus aktor atau sutradara senior yang sulit ditipu. Bahkan V sering mengusulkan Hoseok untuk mnegambil jurusan psikologi ketika kuliah nanti. Namun pemuda kelebihan energi itu malah memilih jurusan _dance_ , agak disayangkan memang. Tapi mengingat betapa Hoseok mencintai bidang itu –dan lagi, tariannya bukan main kerennya –V lega.

"menurutku, kau harus membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Jungkook."

" _hell no_. Mana bisa begitu, aku sedang –"

"menghindar? Memang apa untungnya? Justru kalian berdua malah rugi dan akan menyesal nanti. Kau menyiksa diri padahal kau sendiri yang paling tau – _kau membutuhkan Jungkook_. Kau bagai bulan tanpa cahaya matahari, sungguh. Dan Jungkook –kau pikir dia senang dengan caramu yang menghindarinya seperti ini?"

Hoseok bicara dengan menggebu, meski dengan nada selembut mungkin. Ia mencoba bicara dari hati ke hati pada V. Berharap pemuda itu akan mengerti dan berpikiran lebih terbuka. Bahwa masalah harus dihadapi dan diatasi, bukan dikubur dalam-dalam dan dilupakan. Atau malah dilimpahkan pada orang lain. V harus merubah pola pikir _kudet_ nya itu karena kalau tidak baik Jungkook maupun V akan sama-sama menderita seumur hidup. "dengar, Taehyung-ah –"

Yang dipanggil mendongak dengan mata berpendar, " –aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Bahkan sejak kau memintaku merahasiakan nama aslimu yang indah itu darinya, aku tidak tahu. Dan selama ini aku diam. Memperhatikan kalian dari jauh dan selalu gemas."

"rasanya aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala kalian berdua, sungguh aku gemas. Kalian jelas saling menyukai tapi –ah, aku masih gemas sampai sekarang." Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya gemas dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat lucu –sayangnya V ( _atau bisa kita sebut Taehyung_ ) sedang tidak _mood_ tertawa.

Sejujurnya Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikeras agar Jungkook tidak tahu nama aslinya. Ia lebih memilih nama V untuk Jungkook kenali, bukan Taehyung. Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan, Jungkook yang kala itu tengah kebingungan mencari perpustakaan di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Disanalah mereka bertemu, Taehyung yang berusaha kabur dari pelajaran logaritma yang sanggup membuat kepalanya botak berencana ke perpustakaan menyegarkan pikiran. Dan saat menuruni tangga, Jungkook memanggilnya dengan nada yang lembut namun penuh malu-malu dan wajah lugu. Bahkan Taehyung sempat terbengong sampai Jungkook menggoyang bahunya yang lebar dan tertawa kecil.

" **nama** _ **sunbaenim**_ **siapa?"**

" **kalau bisa menebak dengan benar, ku traktir kare."**

 **Jungkook merengut, "mana bisa. Setidaknya beri** _ **clue**_ **."**

 **Taehyung menopang dagu dan berpikir, "bagaimana kalau V?"**

" **V? Hanya itu?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya heran. Namun Taehyung mengangguk semangat dan membumbuinya dengan senyum lebar serta dua jari yang ia bentuk** _ **V sign**_ **. "** _ **V for Victory**_ **. Lagipula aku cocok dengan gaya begini, kan?"**

 **Jungkook tertawa pelan, "aneh. Tapi oke juga.** _ **V hyung**_ **, akan kuingat."**

Entah kenapa wajah malu-malu Jungkook malah bermain di pikiran Taehyung. Ini gila, ia jadi semakin rindu, kan. Ah. Bagaimana kabar bocah itu, apa nilainya baik? Apa dia makan dengan benar? Tidurnya cukup? Apa dia memikirkanku? Mencariku? _Tidak mungkin_.

"sebenarnya aku masih ada _tamu_ ," Hoseok berdeham membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung yang bisa-bisa tidak akan ada ujungnya kalau tidak diinterupsi. Kadang Hoseok juga heran, kemampuan _bengong_ Taehyung sangat hebat. Ia bisa saja _bengong_ sampai satu jam lamanya tanpa bergerak dan wajahnya akan tetap _blank_ sampai ia sadar atau ada orang lain yang membangunkannya.

"oh, siapa?"

Diam-diam Hoseok menyeringai. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan dia yang akan menyadarinya. Ia sudah merencanakan matang-matang pertemuan besar-besaran hari ini. Meski mungkin ia terkesan lancang karena ikut campur urusan orang tapi ia sungguh _gemas_. Ia ingin ini cepat-cepat menemukan ujung. Ia menatap Taehyung yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, "seorang yang kutemui di festival. Dia lucu sekali, ganteng juga _sih_." Ia menambahkan sedikit tawa.

Taehyung menukikkan alisnya, sementara Hoseok terbahak dalam hati. "seharusnya dia sudah sampai –oh! Jungkookie!"

Baik yang dipanggil maupun Taehyung sama-sama terperanjat. Jungkook menoleh dan menghampiri sementara Taehyung bergeming dengan napas memburu dan jantung berdegup cepat. Ia menatap Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Dalam hati ia memaki pemuda _baik hati_ itu, ini sungguh bukan saat yang tepat.

Jungkook sempat menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Hoseok tidak sendiri, ada seseorang dihadapannya. Hanya saja posisi pemuda itu yang membelakanginya membuat Jungkook tidak tahu siapa yang bersama Hoseok. Namun entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali dan perutnya terasa geli. _Aneh_. Tiba-tiba dia merasa hendak limbung entah oleh apa.

 _Rasanya pemuda itu tidak asing._

Dan Jungkook terkesiap begitu pemuda itu bangkit dan pergi, yang menampakkan separuh wajahnya. Dan meski hanya memperlihatkan sisi sebelah wajahnya namun Jungkook tahu, dan seratus persen yakin kalau pemuda berambut terang kalem itu adalah Kim Taehyung! Pemuda _brengsek_ yang selama ini Jungkook cari!

"Taetae _hyung_!"

Buru-buru Jungkook berlari ke meja yang ditempati Hoseok namun karena ia sempat terhambat pengunjung _cafe_ , langkahnya menjadi lambat dan tertinggal jauh oleh Taehyung yang entah sudah kabur kemana. Otaknya sedikit mampet dan jantungnya makin menggila, ia menatap Hoseok penuh tanya. "kau bagaimana bisa –"

"dia yang sangat berarti dihidupmu, dia yang akan jadi takdirmu, _dia adalah V_."

.

Taehyung berlari kalang kabut. Ia terkejut setengah mati menyadari Jungkook mengetahui keberadaannya. Hampir saja ia tertangkap bocah itu kalau ia tidak segera lari. Ia tidak peduli kemana akan berlari, yang penting tidak bertemu Jungkook. Setidaknya _jangan sekarang_. Taehyung belum mampu menopang dirinya sendiri bahkan untuk bertemu tatap dengan Jungkook.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya malah berakhir di toilet _cafe_. Ia terlalu fokus untuk kabur dan tidak memikirkan tujuan, begitu sadar dia sudah berdiri menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, mencuci wajahnya dan berniat pulang sebelum –

" _gotcha_."

Sumpah demi apapun, Taehyung benar-benar terkejut sampai rasanya bisa saja dia jatuh terjerembab. Ketika ia membalikkan badan tiba-tiba seseorang sudah memerangkapnya dengan tatapan setajam elang yang siap mengoyak mangsa. Dan sialnya, orang itu adalah satu dari orang yang tidak ingin Taehyung temui. _Park Jimin_.

"kau menghilang terlalu lama, _sunbaenim_." Kemana Jimin yang biasanya ceria dan tebar senyum itu? Raut wajahnya sungguh serius dan tatapan matanya mampu melubangi kepala Taehyung saat itu juga. Intonasinya yang dingin dan datar namun dalam itu membuat Taehyung bergidik pelan.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Yoongi _benar_. Bahwa sekuat apapun Taehyung berlari, menjauh, menghilang dengan paksa, semua akan sia-sia. Karena buat apa Taehyung pergi kalau seharusnya ia kembali dan pulang ke rumah. Tempat yang sangat ia dambakan. Yang menjadi bunga di setiap tidurnya. Yang selama ini ia tunggu untuk terbuka pintunya. Yang selama ini berusaha untuk dibuka dengan bermacam-macam kunci. _**Jeon Jungkook**_.

Tapi logikanya mengelak. Otaknya berpikir kalau semua ini salah. Taehyung tidak seharusnya kembali pada Jungkook. Jungkook dan dia hanyalah masa lalu, hanya cinta monyet masa SMA yang benar-benar tidak ada artinya. Itu hanya perasaan _sesaat_ anak muda yang sedang bergejolak karena hormon. Tidak lebih. Mereka kini sudah dewasa, mapan, dan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing yang bahagia.

 _Terlebih kehidupan Jeon Jungkook yang amat sangat damai._

Rasanya sungguh tidak pantas jika seorang Kim Taehyung harus memporak porandakan hidup bocah lugu baik hati macam Jungkook. Hidupnya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun baik-baik saja selama tidak ada Taehyung –dan segala kenangan mereka dimasa lalu –dan pikirnya, adalah buruk untuk meruntuhkan pondasi kebahagiaan yang Jungkook anggap sebagai kehidupannya selama ini. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Jungkook terluka seperti tiga tahun lalu, lebih baik dia yang terluka. Sebagai pembalasan atas betapa tersiksanya seorang Jungkook yang begitu polosnya mencintai _sunbaenim_ di sekolah dan di hujat habis-habisan. "aku tidak tahu apa motivasimu tapi sungguh, kau ini laki-laki. Jadilah pria dan hadapi masalahmu sendiri. Kabur itu pilihan pengecut, apa _sunbaenim_ orang seperti itu?"

"kau bisa menjawab iya tapi sayangnya dan maaf sekali –aku tidak percaya kau orang yang pengecut, _sunbaenim_. Kau hebat, berani, tegar, kuat. Lalu apa yang membuatmu –"

" _kau tidak mengerti_!" Taehyung berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia lelah diceramahi setiap orang yang bertemu tatap dengannya. Ia muak. Ia benci. Ia marah. Seolah semua orang mengatakan bahwa apa yang Taehyung lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Bahwa keputusan yang sudah susah payah ia pertimbangkan adalah hasil keegoisannya semata. Seolah Taehyung menorehkan dosa diatas lembar putih hingga harusnya ia langsung jatuh ke neraka sampai terhapus seluruh dosanya.

Semua orang tanpa terkecuali, jika sudah bertemu Taehyung dan berbincang pasti akan mengarahkan pembicaraan pada masalahnya dengan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia tidak paham kenapa orang lain ingin sekali Taehyung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia lelah di ceramahi ini itu, mengatakan kalau dia pengecut dan pecundang karena langsung menyerah. Tapi Taehyung tidak _begitu_ , justru kini ia tengah berjuang demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai. Dan jika dari sekian juta orang punya caranya sendiri untuk mencintai dan melindungi seseorang, kenapa Taehyung dan _cara_ nya sangat ditentang?

" _kalau begitu buat aku mengerti_."

Suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jimin membuat kedua insan itu menoleh ke pintu –tempat suara itu berasal. Jimin tersenyum simpul dan bersyukur dalam hati. Berdoa semoga masalah ini segera selesai. Sedangkan Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar dan menatap pemuda yang berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu dengan sedikit takut. "buat aku mengerti, _hyung_."

Pemuda itu berjalan lambat menghampiri Taehyung, membuat Jimin melangkah mundur meski matanya masih mengawasi keduanya. Takut-takut ada perkelahian tak terduga –karena bagaimanapun mereka ini laki-laki dan biasanya perkelahian adalah salah satu cara pria menyelesaikan masalah. Dapat ia lihat betapa Taehyung melemas dan wajahnya memerah entah perasaan apa yang ia pendam; bisa jadi marah, takut, malu, apapun itu. Kini ia berharap dengan Jungkook yang makin dewasa, pria itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"terima kasih bantuannya, Jimin _hyung_. Kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

Jika tidak dalam situasi menegangkan begini, Jimin mungkin akan menoyor kepala Jungkook karena – _hell_ , berani sekali dia mengusir Jimin yang sudah menemukan _permata berlian_ nya Jungkook ini. Kalau saja tadi Jimin tidak kebelet pipis begitu sampai di _cafe_ , Jungkook akan benar-benar kehilangan jejak Taehyung. Ia yakin. Tapi biarlah Jungkook menenangkan pikirannya dulu dan Jimin tahu diri, ia segera pamit dan berharap bahwa mereka dapat kembali bersama. Menjalani hidup yang lebih baik daripada sembunyi dan menahan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka layak hidup bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya, _plus_ mereka _saling_ mencintai. Jimin memang tidak tahu banyak tentang kisah rumit diantara mereka tapi yang jelas ia tidak memihak manapun, ia akan menegakkan perasaan, mengutamakan kata hati, dan meluruskan takdir.

Toilet itu hening beberapa saat. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti skenario drama karena toilet benar-benar sepi, tidak ada siapapun selain Taehyung dan Jungkook didalamnya yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jungkook asyik menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan sementara Taehyung asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau pergi?" Jungkook adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"tidak bisa,"

Jungkook menggeram pelan, "kau punya alasan untuk pergi. Kau berteriak pada Jimin seolah kau sangat tertekan. Seakan kau memanggul beban berat di pundakmu sampai rasanya bangkit berdiri saja kakimu bisa patah. Kau menatap nyalang padanya seolah kau marah, kau kesal karena diintimidasi oleh Jimin. Napasmu kacau seperti kau menggebu-gebu ingin mengatakan _sesuatu_ tapi –"

Jungkook mengunci tatapan mereka. Menghalangi Taehyung untuk bisa keluar dari tatapan mematikan itu barang sedetik. Bodohnya, Taehyung mudah sekali terpedaya oleh manik gelap memabukkan itu. Rasanya ia bahkan mampu tidak berkedip beberapa menit. " –tapi kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau _egois_ dan _pecundang_. Kau marah dikatai pengecut, kau lelah diceramahi ini itu oleh siapapun. Kau pusing sampai kepalamu mau pecah tapi lidahmu kelu karena kau berpikir orang lain tidak akan mengerti."

"karena siapapun tidak akan mengerti!"

" _kalau begitu buat aku mengerti_!" Jungkook memekik marah. Tanpa sadar mencengkeram bahu lebar nan kurus milik Taehyung dan menggoyangnya kasar. Karena sungguh, tubuh Taehyung yang seringan kapas memudahkan Jungkook untuk menggerakkannya. Jungkook menghela napas dan menunduk, berusaha tidak menangis meski ia tahu airmata sudah tertampung di pelupuk matanya sejak tadi.

Dan Taehyung termangu. Kenapa Jungkook begitu tepat, begitu benar, dan sangat jelas dalam mendeskripsikan perasaan Taehyung? Kenapa Jungkook mampu mengutarakannya dengan mendetail bahkan itu adalah perasaan orang lain, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tidak mampu melakukannya. Ini aneh. Dan ia benci kalau orang mengetahui kelemahannya. Ia marah. Ia kalut dan ia takut.

" _hyung_ , Taehyung _hyung_ – "

Jungkook menangis pelan sambil meremas bahu Taehyung yang terasa tulang saja. Hati Jungkook tersayat sedikit, membayangkan betapa menderitanya Taehyung yang bersembunyi. Ia tidak tega untuk berimajinasi pemuda itu tidak makan dengan baik sampai tubuhnya sekurus ini. Ia marah dan kecewa sekali. "kumohon, jangan lari. Jangan pergi. Jangan kemana-mana, disini saja denganku. Aku –aku –"

"Jungkook –"

"Hoseok _hyung_ memberitahuku. Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Ini tidak masuk akal. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi –"

Ini yang Taehyung takutkan. Jungkook menangis dan berpikir keras tentang masa lalu. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Jungkook begini rapuh. Mengingatkannya pada Jungkook tiga tahun lalu yang tersenyum miris padanya dengan badan penuh telur busuk. Ia hendak membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jungkook namun pemuda itu sudah duluan memeluknya erat sampai Taehyung sesak. Hatinya sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Aromanya masih sama sejak tiga tahun lalu dan Taehyung hampir saja limbung.

" –tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mau Taehyung _hyung_ jangan pergi. Kembali, kembali jadi Taehyung yang selalu ada dimanapun aku berada. Jadi orang yang lucu, _blak-blakan_ , keren, manis, dan bisa jadi seksi. Aku kangen –kangen padamu, sungguh. _Aku kangen sampai rasanya mau mati_."

"kau ini bicara apa –"

"kau yang bicara apa!" Jungkook memekik dan mecubit pinggang ramping Taehyung yang menghasilkan _'aduh'_ dan desisan yang agak seksi jika didengar oleh telinga Jungkook. Namun kemudian ia mengusapnya penuh sayang dan bergumam maaf. "jangan bicara seolah kau yang paling terluka. Kita sama-sama terluka dan jangan marah dengan pendapat orang karena _hell_ , mereka benar. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi dan bersembunyi dariku. Lagipula kenapa kau melakukan itu? Itu membuatku gila, tahu. Pokoknya jangan pergi! Tidak boleh!"

Hati Taehyung mencelos mendengarnya. Entah karena apa pertahananya tiba-tiba saja goyah. Ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang berteriak pada dirinya sendiri kalau selama ini ia _memang_ salah. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap pengecut seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh berpikir bahwa Jungkook akan baik-baik saja tanpa Taehyung. Jika ia memang masih sadar bahwa, Jungkook –orang yang dihadapannya ini, tengah memeluknya, menangis hebat dan memohon pada Taehyung untuk kembali. Padahal mereka belum lama bertemu kembali dan Jungkook sudah segila ini, jauh didalam lubuk hati kecil Taehyung, ia _menyesali_ perbuatannya sendiri.

Tapi apa benar jika ia kembali semua akan baik-baik saja? Jungkook memohon padanya untuk kembali hanya karena ia belum tahu kejadian yang telah terjadi tiga tahun lalu, kan? Bukankah bocah itu hanya mengetahui Taehyung sebagai senior di kampusnya. Ia tidak mengenal siapa Taehyung yang sebenarnya, Taehyung tiga tahun lalu yang ia kenal sebagai V. Yang sejak dulu mencintainya bahkan sampai detik ini.

"kau tidak bisa begini, Jungkook-ah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dan kurasa memang seperti ini saja hubungan kita,"

"tidak mau! Aku tahu, _hyung_. _Aku sudah tahu_."

Taehyung meremas kemeja Jungkook yang halus dan beraroma buah-buahan yang mampu membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadikkannya terkejut dengan penuh tanya dalam benaknya, melainkan pengakuan Jungkook barusan. Apa benar ia _tahu_? Sudahkah Jungkook _tahu_?

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, "Hoseok _hyung_ dan Wonwoo _hyung_ yang memberitahuku. Aku memang tidak mengerti tapi –setidaknya, aku _tahu_."

Bocah itu sesenggukkan dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang basah, "kita –kau dan aku, saling mengenal sebelum ini, kan? Kita satu SMA dan aku adalah junior kelas satu. Kita pertama bertemu saat aku mencari perpustakaan, bukan begitu?"

Perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Taehyung. Entah kenapa perasaan senang menguasai benaknya. Seketika ia ingin menjerit mendengar Jungkook tahu masa lalu mereka. Caranya bercerita dalam isakan yang _sialnya_ sungguh terlihat menggemaskan membuat Taehyung terpesona. Sekali lagi, Jungkook membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tergila-gila. "kita bersahabat, menghabiskan waktu bersama, kau sering kerumahku untuk main atau menginap. Aku bercerita banyak hal padamu bahkan –"

" –bahkan tentang pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang."

Taehyung terkesiap dalam diam. Menanti apa kiranya yang akan diceritakan selanjutnya oleh Jungkook. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan betapa tersiksanya Jungkook saat menceritakan kisah kelamnya itu. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat bocah itu menangis lagi. "dengan polosnya aku meminta bantuanmu agar bisa mendekati orang yang kusuka. Tanpa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, _hyung_. Kau tahu, aku masih kaku dalam masalah percintaan begitu-begitu. Aku tidak paham."

Cara bercerita Jungkook yang lucu mampu membuat Taehyung tersenyum. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang-orang disekolah bisa begitu jahat padaku setelah perbuatan baikku pada mereka. Hanya karena aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan pada orang _itu_ , keadaan berubah. Hidupku jungkir balik dan aku merasa hina sekali. Aku marah tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan kau –"

" – _hyung_ , satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertahan. Kau selalu ada dimana aku membutuhkan apapun bahkan sebagai tempat pelarian. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kehidupan bahkan untuk penderitaan yang selalu kau alami. Aku baru menyadarinya dan aku sungguh marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia, aku –"

"kau sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, Jungkook-ah." Tau-tau tangan besar Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook yang semakin gembul dan mengangkat dagunya. Membuat Jungkook yang sedaritadi menunduk jadi beradu tatap dengan manik besarnya yang hangat dan teduh. Taehyung tersenyum pelan hingga membuat Jungkook merona samar. Pandagannya berbinar dan auranya kembali seperti bocah SMA yang lugu –bukan yang sok dewasa arogan yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan berteriak padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"begitukah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "dengan kehadiranmu dalam kehidupanku; masa lalu yang hanya tinggal kenangan pun aku sudah bahagia. Melihatmu bahagia meski bukan karenaku, aku bahagia. Mengetahui kau hidup dengan baik selama tiga tahun _tanpaku_ , aku bahagia. Semudah itu, jadi jangan –"

"tidak. Bukan itu yang kumaksud,"

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya, "kau hanya pura-pura bahagia. Kau bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, padahal ribuan pisau tertancap dihatimu, mengoyak seluruh raga dan memporak-porandakan jiwamu. Kau memang bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tapi kau tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"kau –jauh di lubuk hatimu, menginginkan aku kembali dalam hidupmu. Berharap kita bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu, bermain, tertawa, bukan sebagai Jungkook – Taehyung teman sekampus tapi –"

" – _tapi sebagai Jungkook dan V –atau Kim Taehyung, yang sudah mengenal sejak SMA dan ditakdirkan bersama_."

Taehyung bergeming menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang barusan Jungkook utarakan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook benar-benar se _dewasa_ ini mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Secara detail dan menusuk, begitu polos dan tulus. Ia tidak tahu kalau jalan pikiran Jungkook begini mudah dan terbuka. Entah kehidupan bagaimana yang telah dilalui hingga ia bisa begini bijaksana dalam bertindak maupun berucap. "aku tidak mengingatnya, kalau mau jujur. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, dan kurasa itu sebuah permulaan yang bagus. Bukan begitu?"

Entah apa yang harus keluar dari mulut Taehyung untuk membalasnya. Pemuda yang sekarang hampir melebihi tinggi badannya itu sungguh pandai bicara sampai Taehyung tidak mampu membuka mulutnya barang untuk protes sekali pun. Ia benci bagaimana ia harus lagi-lagi terpesona dengan kesederhanaan dan kedewasaan Jungkook yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sungguh perpaduan sempurna sampai rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis saking senangnya.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang diciptakan Taehyung, Jungkook menyingkirkan telapak tangan Taehyung dari pipinya dan mendekat. Menipiskan jarak diantara mereka dengan degup jantung yang luar biasa menggila dan wajah yang memerah samar. Jungkook sudah gemas dengan sikap Taehyung yang selalu menghindar dan pilihannya untuk bereaksi diam membuatnya _marah_. Ia bicara panjang lebar tapi Taehyung hanya diam, ia marah.

Maka ketika Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung yang hampir membeku itu, suasana disekitar mereka berubah. Hangat, namun sunyi. Pendengaran mereka mendadak buyar dan bisa saja menjadi _tuli_. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu selain salah satu dari mereka yang berniat melepas tautan itu.

Yang Jungkook tahu hanyalah ia _menginginkan_ Taehyung. Sebesar Taehyung menginginkan Jungkook, barangkali. Dan ia kesal mendengar incarannya terus bicara _ngawur_ berusaha kabur dan pergi lagi. Tentu ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Maka setelah lima detik hanya _bersentuhan_ , Jungkook berani melumat bibir bawah Taehyung yang ternyata pas sekali untuk rongga mulutnya yang agak tipis. Ia bangga saat bisa menjilat bibir tebal itu dengan lidahnya yang hangat, menyalurkan kehangatan pada bibir yang sedingin es itu.

Ia senang bukan main menyadari bahwa Taehyung bahkan tidak melawan. Bahwa dia sejujurnya menikmati ciuman polos itu. Dia tahu Taehyung sedang menghayati ciuman yang perasaan yang campur aduk. Jungkook mengintip dari matanya bahwa Taehyung memejamkan mata dan napasnya agak kacau, dan tidak ada ada kerutan di wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan kalau ia membencinya. Itu artinya _ia_ _menyukai ini. Ciuman ini, Taehyung menikmatinya, menghayatinya, menyelaminya, dan ia sungguh terbuai._

Hati Taehyung tidak berhenti bergejolak sejak awal Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya. Sampai ia memainkan bibir bawahnya bahkan beradu dengan lidahnya, ia tetap menikmatinya. Ia _benci_ mengakui kalau ia sungguh terbuai akan kelihaian Jungkook menciumnya. Bukan karena tekniknya. Tapi _sesuatu_ yang coba Jungkook sampaikan melalui ciuman ini. Ada _sesuatu_ yang seperti untaian kalimat yang hendak ia utarakan dengan ciuman ini. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu besar tak terbendung yang ingin ia salurkan pada Taehyung dari caranya mengelus tengkuk Taehyung dengan lembut seolah ia adalah mahakarya yang rapuh.

Dan Taehyung _benci_ karena ia mengerang kecewa begitu Jungkook menyudahi ciuman itu.

" _aku mencintaimu_."

.

.

Taehyung sungguh tidak mengira ia bisa _sepanas_ ini jika bersentuhan dengan Jungkook. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa _segila_ ini hanya karena kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia pusing merasakan betapa kacau napasnya begitu jemari Jungkook mengelus kulitnya lembut penuh sayang. Ia _terbuai_ akan kelembutan yang disalurkan pemuda itu. Ia tengah terperangah memandang wajah Jungkook dari samping yang terpapar cahaya matahari dan angin yang meniup-niup rambut halusnya – _sial_ , Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas normal!

" _jadi_?"

Taehyung mengerjap, "jadi... jadi apa?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya dengan wajah sebal yang ia buat-buat. Tidak sungguhan marah, lagipula dia tidak bisa marah pada Taehyung bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak tega juga, makhluk seindah Taehyung harus _rusak_ karena dimarahi. Tidak, Jungkook akan menjaga Taehyung. "jadi kau itu resmi pacarku, kan."

"oh, itu sih –eh?! Apaan?!"

Suara pekikan yang dilontarkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkikik pelan. Mengetahui betapa lucu nada dan mimik Taehyung barusan, hati Jungkook berdesir. Mensyukuri betapa baik Tuhan mengirimkannya manusia _luar biasa indah_ macam Taehyung. Wajah dan penampilannya –jangan ditanya, Taehyung bagai diberkati wajah rupawan sejak dalam kandungan dan selera _fashion_ nya sungguh unik dan manis. Auranya yang cerah namun kalem juga terhitung sebagai pesonanya, serta caranya bertingkah dan bicara sungguh lucu. Jika Jungkook harus mendeskripsikan seorang Kim Taehyung, maka ia akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua bulan untuk menulisnya.

"kita sudah berciuman, dan lagi aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku."

"siapapun juga boleh berciuman. Dan lagi, aku tidak membalas ucapanmu jadi secara resmi aku belum membalas perasaanmu, _bocah_." Taehyung mengerutkan wajahnya lucu dan nadanya mirip merengek. Hampir saja Jungkook lupa diri untuk mencium Taehyung sampai _mampus_. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang di trotoar yang penuh dengan manusia, mungkin Jungkook akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Jungkook menyeringai, " _tapi kau menikmatinya_."

 _Sialan_. Siapapun tolong bantu Taehyung untuk menebas kepala Jeon Jungkook sekarang juga. Bocah kelebihan hormon ini benar-benar minta dihajar. Lihat wajah liciknya yang sungguh mesum itu. Dan Taehyung sebal mengetahui bahwa Jungkook _benar_. Benar Taehyung _menikmati_ ciuman itu. Ciuman _awkward_ dengan emosi campur aduk dan sedikit bar-bar serta _intim_ itu mampu membuat Taehyung mabuk dan tergila-gila. Ia sangat terpukau dan merinding. Seolah seluruh darahnya mengalir kencang sekali dan tubuhnya seketika lemas. Dadanya sesak meronta minta oksigen untuk bernapas tapi otaknya _tidak mau_. Secara naluri ia benar-benar _tidak ingin_ ciuman itu berakhir. Seolah ia ingin Jungkook terus menciumnya; _lagi, lagi, terus, seperti itu, sehangat itu, selembut itu, seintim itu_.

Memikirkannya sungguh membuat kewarasan Taehyung terkikis. Wajahnya memerah mengingat ciuman itu. Jeon Jungkook memang bocah kurang ajar. "siapa bilang. Aku hanya terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi aku hanya –"

"bahkan kau tidak mau melepas genggaman tanganku,"

Taehyung menatap tangannya yang ternyata _entah sejak kapan_ sudah bergenggaman dengan jemari halus milik Jungkook. Ia tidak sadar, sungguh. Tapi rasanya sungguh nyaman, hangat, dan aman. Jari-jarinya yang besar sungguh pas dengan jemari Jungkook yang berukuran lebih kecil. Kulitnya yang halus menghantarkan kelembutan yang dapat merenyuhkan jiwa Taehyung dalam sekejap. Ia tidak tahu pasti tapi yang jelas ia benar-benar terbuai bahkan ketika manik Jungkook memerangkapnya dengan cepat, mengalahkan angin hari ini.

"benar, kan?" Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang masih bergeming. Ia yakin bahwa Taehyung sedang terpesona. Sayangnya proses berpikir pemuda itu memang amat sangat lamban, hingga Jungkook harus pandai-pandai mengatur emosinya yang sudah meledak-ledak. Jungkook percaya bahwa sebenarnya Taehyung menyukainya sebesar ia menyukai Taehyung. Dan jauh dalam hatinya, pemuda itu _mengiyakan_ semua pertanyaan Jungkook.

"tidak tuh, dasar mesum. _Kudet_ , jorok, kelebihan hormon. Cium-cium di toilet, kayak gak ada tempat lain aja. Dan pegangan ini –bukannya kau yang tidak mau melepaskan tanganku? Huh, dasar bocah. _Aku benci kau_."

 _Bohong_. Jungkook tahu Taehyung sedang berbohong. Tapi dia tersenyum, hatinya menghangat, dan dadanya berdesir hebat sekali. Melihat tingkah Taehyung yang malu-malu begitu; suka tapi malu. Ia benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh pemuda ini. Benarkah Taehyung ini senior yang lebih tua darinya? Bahkan sikapnya sungguh menggemaskan untuk ukuran pria dua puluhan keatas. Jungkook terkikik pelan dalam hati, mensyukuri keberkatan yang dilimpahkan padanya. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Ia memang sudah diceritakan tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. Namun, ia tidak marah ataupun menangis dan mengurung diri. Justru ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Taehyung saat itu. Memastikan, benarkah yang Wonwoo dan Hoseok ceritakan padanya benar adanya? Benarkah selama ini Taehyung yang melindunginya, menyayanginya, menemaninya, memberinya semangat hidup, menyukainya, dan mencintainya –bahkan sampai detik ini?

Jungkook tentu tidak mengingat apapun, ia paham kalau ia telah terkurung dalam segel hipnoterapi yang ia jalani tiga tahun lalu. Tapi ia sungguh tidak peduli, masa bodoh, tidak mau tahu. Baginya ini adalah awal untuk memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi. Bersama Kim Taehyung ( _ataupun V_ ), ia akan memenuhi keinginan Taehyung selama ini. Mimpi dan andaiannya yang sejak dulu meraung berharap Jungkook untuk kembali dalam hidupnya dan memulai dari awal lagi. Jungkook dengan senang hati menerima kesempatan emas itu, tanpa ragu, tanpa pikir panjang, penuh keyakinan, dan hati yang mantap penuh komitmen. Ia akan membalas semua jasa, waktu, tenaga, dan pikiran yang telah Taehyung habiskan untuk dirinya di masa lalu.

Namun ia berani _sumpah_ semua ini ia lakukan karena ia mencintai Taehyung sungguh-sungguh. Tidak sekadar membalas budi padanya, tidak begitu. Jungkook benar-benar menginginkan Taehyung dalam hidupnya, mewarnainya, mengisi kekosongannya, melengkapi kekurangannya, dan menjadi orang yang bisa dijadikan sandarannya. Seseorang yang bisa dibagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaannya, yang selalu ada mendengarkan, menggumamkan kata cinta dan sayang, mengelus kepalanya kembut, dan memeluknya hangat. Ini bukan keputusan yang didasarkan pada rasa balas budi dan prihatin, _lebih dari itu_ Jungkook menyayangi Taehyung dengan tulus. Ia menyukai pria itu segenap hatinya, _Jungkook mencintainya_.

"heum~ terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu."

"aish! Apaan, sih Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

"selamat datang kembali, Taehyung _sunbaenim_ ~!"

Ini baru jam setengah tujuh dan Taehyung sudah harus pusing dengan pekikan riang dari mulut Jimin yang sungguh disayangkan cempreng seperti itu. Jungkook benar, siapapun tidak akan tahan dengan suara cempreng milik Jimin yang menggelegar seperti itu. Bahkan Yoongi sering mengeluh padanya kalau suara Jimin itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum hangat, menyukai betapa perhatiannya juniornya ini. Dan sedikit lega karena keceriaan pria itu telah _kembali_. Tidak ada lagi Jimin yang seseram elang dan sedingin kutub utara. Diingat-ingat lagi, Taehyung jadi merinding melihat sisi _gelap_ seorang Park Jimin.

"terima kasih, omong-omong kau dan Yoongi –"

Buru-buru Yoongi memotong, "kami hanya tak sengaja berpapasan dijalan, oke? Jangan pikir macam-macam, pabo. Atau ingin kucongkel otakmu?"

"aish, masih saja kejam. Kau tidak _kangen_ padaku, begitu?"

"heh. Kau menumpang di _flat_ ku, _keparat mungil_. Setiap hari aku yang membangunkan dan memasak untukmu, kalau tidak kau sudah tinggal nama karena kelaparan." Yoongi berdecak sebal dan mulai menggerutu. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena marah, dan bicara cepat sekali sampai Taehyung kembali pusing. Suara cempreng Jimin dan _rapp sukarela_ dari Yoongi membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Yoongi terus saja menggerutu dan Taehyung sudah gatal ingin membekap mulut kecil itu. Tapi melihat Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan berbinar dan senyum merekah membuat Taehyung enggan membekap mulut sahabatnya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari betapa Jimin masih _menginginkan_ Yoongi. Masih berusaha agar Yoongi melihatnya, menyadari keberadaannya, mengetahui perasaannya –lebih dari itu Jimin berusaha membuat Yoongi _berpaling_ padanya.

Tau-tau Jungkook datang dan merangkul Taehyung, "kau bisa mengotori wajahnya dengan liurmu, Yoongi _hyung_."

"dih. Diam saja kau, atau kau mau kuludahi juga."

 _Salah_. Jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi, memang akan _selalu_ salah. Jungkook bermaksud bergurau tapi lihat, Yoongi malah men _damprat_ nya juga. Ia meringis dalam hati, manis-manis galak sekali. Ia sampai heran apa yang Jimin sukai dari pria reptil seperti itu. Jimin memang unik. _Atau masokis?_ "omong-omong, kapan kalian mentraktir? Kalian kan baru saja –uhm, itu..."

"aku tidak tahu kau sematre itu. Yoongi _hyung_ , jangan mau dengannya atau kau akan bangkrut."

Jimin merengut sebal, "apaan sih, Jeon Jeongguk!"

"memang tidak mau." Yoongi menjawab dengan santai dan Jimin menatapnya terkejut. Ia merengut sedih menatap Yoongi yang meliriknya tajam. Sebenarnya Yoongi bisa saja memekik dan mencubit pipi tembam Jimin hanya saja gengsi mengalahkan nafsu liarnya. Bahkan ketika Jimin ber _aegyeo_ pun ia tetap menatapnya datar, padahal Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi tatapannya yang katanya seperti _nenek lampir_. Apa-apaan itu.

Yoongi menghela napas, " _selamat datang kembali, Kim Taehyung._ "

Dan ketiga orang disana terkesiap, mereka terkejut sampai sempat menahan napasnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika secara langsung dan tanpa persiapan Yoongi menyebarkan senyumnya yang manis. Astaga demi apapun, Yoongi itu memang manis tapi sungguh jarang menampilkan senyum mautnya itu. Bahkan Taehyung saja masih bisa _collapse_ jika Yoongi mengeluarkan senyuman tulusnya yang lebar dan mematikan seperti itu. Sumpah, Taehyung sering jantungan kalau Yoongi berubah jadi manis seperti itu.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Jimin kali ini. Mungkin ini tampang terbodoh yang pernah Jimin pasang selama hidupnya. Matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga sampai hampir berliur, dan hidungnya kembang kempis. Kepalanya pusing meski otaknya mampet, jantungnya menggila, dan tubuhnya lemas. Begini besar efek sebuah senyuman, rupanya. Min Yoongi sungguh luar biasa. " _h –hyung_ , kau –kau manis sekali,"

"apa?! Coba bilang lagi, Jimin _pabo_!"

"kau manis – _adaw_!"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Yoongi memukul Jimin bertubi-tubi. Ia menolehkan pandangannya menuju Taehyung. Pemuda itu tengah menatap Yoongi dan Jimin dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum tipis. Raut wajahnya senang dan kalem, membuat Jungkook ikut terlena dan tenang. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Taehyungnya lagi, disini. Ia bisa bersama Taehyungnya lagi. Memandangnya, memikirkannya, menyentuhnya, merengkuhnya, dengan perasaan _berbunga_. Dengan senyuman tampan Jungkook menarik lengan kurus Taehyung dan menggiringnya pergi, setelah mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk tidak berisik. Ia ingin memberi Yoongi dan Jimin waktu berdua, dan Taehyung tentu setuju.

Mereka berakhir di belakang gedung tiga kampus, "ada apa, Kookie?"

Bukan menjawab, Jungkook tertawa pelan hingga Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya pelan. Mencoba menerka apa yang Jungkook tertawakan? Padahal dia sedang tidak melucu, atau ia menertawakan tingkah pasangan Yoongi dan Jimin?

"aku suka panggilan itu. Kookie. _Manis sekali_."

Taehyung berdecak malas. Pikirnya apa yang lucu. Hanya masalah nama panggilan, ternyata. Memang pola pikir Jungkook sesederhana itu, ya. Taehyung jadi sedikit iri. Bagaimana ia melihat segala sesuatu dengan positif dan menyenangkan. Bahkan ketika bocah itu bilang bahwa ia tidak menangis saat diceritakan masa gelap itu, Taehyung jadi malu sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu jauh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Padahal ia tidak tahu seberapa hebat Jungkook tumbuh dewasa, namun ia seenaknya berasumsi negatif tentang Jungkook. Kali ini ia akan mencoba lebih berpikir terbuka. "iya, manis kayak dirimu yang manisnya tumpah ruah."

"a –apaan sih, _hyung_."

Mungkin tidak hanya Jungkook yang menyukai warna merah. Rasanya Taehyung juga mulai menyukai warna itu. Ia suka warna merah di kedua pipi tembam Jungkook yang muncul malu-malu seperti itu. Membuat hatinya berdesir bahagia, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengecup pipi itu saking gemasnya. Sisi kekanakan Jungkook yang malu-malu dan kikuk benar-benar membuat Taehyung memekik betapa lucunya bocah yang sudah resmi miliknya ini. " _h –hyung_ ,"

Taehyung bergumam dan mengelus pipi Jungkook. Ia terkikik mengetahui pipi bocahnya itu justru semakin merah jika disentuh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya pipi itu jika ia kecup. Membayangkannya membuat Taehyung jadi gila, sumpah. "i –itu, _hyung_ –ah, anu –"

"apa sih, Kookie. Bicara yang jelas. Aku yang dengar jadi ambigu nih dengar _anu_."

Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung dengan kesal dan malu-malu. Sempat-sempatnya Taehyung berpikiran mesum sekarang. " _hyung_ –kau belum bilang kalau –uh, kau mencintaiku?"

Giliran Taehyung yang tertawa terbahak. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan Jungkook barusan. Bocah ini benar-benar polos, rupanya. Hanya penampilan luarnya yang sudah dewasa. Jauh didalam dirinya Jungkook masih murni seperti anak SMP yang masih awam soal cinta.

"memangnya harus kukatakan, bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya. "aish, _hyung_!"

Memangnya sesusah itu mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Memang pertama Jungkook mengatakannya ia merasa gila. Ia gugup setengah mati dan napasnya kacau. Kebetulan sekali ia mengatakannya setelah mencium Taehyung dan parahnya di toilet. Mengingat itu Jungkook merasa bodoh sekali, ia seperti pria mesum saja sampai harus berciuman di toilet. Ah, sudahlah. "kita bukan anak SMA yang harus mengatakan hal picisan seperti itu, Kookie. Kau bahkan hampir dua puluh tahun dan ucapan itu sungguh _kekanakan_."

"kekanakan?! Aku?! Kekanakan?! Aku mengatakannya seperti sedang menjual jiwaku pada dewa kematian, tahu. Aku gugup sekali, takut kau menamparku atau apalah."

"tapi tidak, kan."

Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Apa sesulit ini mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari kekasih sendiri? Ia tahu Taehyung jelas mencintainya, hanya saja ia ingin mendapat bukti otentik setidaknya melalui ucapan dari bibir kekasihnya sendiri. Ia ingin mendapatkan haknya, dan ia rasa mengatkan hal itu dengan perasaan yang memang benar mencintai tidak sesulit itu, kan? Ia kesal sekali Taehyung mengatainya kekanakan ketika Jungkook menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya mati-matian untuk mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ dengan keren seperti di drama tv. Sialan memang Kim Taehyung itu.

" _hyung_ , kau –"

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Tapi yang jelas ia menyukainya. Menyukai segala yang ada pada pemuda itu. Baik wajah, penampilan, suara, tingkah laku, cara makan, berjalan, bahkan caranya membuat perasaan Jungkook jungkir balik. _Ia mencintai Kim Taehyung_. Ia mencintai bagaimana pemuda sekaligus seniornya itu menciumnya sehangat ini. Betapa tubuhnya hangat sekaligus lemas hanya dengan sentuhan bibir yang sangat lembut itu. Pikirannya kaku dan sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa untuk membalasnya. Karena bahkan Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menempelkan bibir mereka dalam waktu yang panjang.

Tapi ada _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdesir hebat. Seperti ia bisa mendengar Taehyung berbisik lembut di telinganya, bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook. Caranya menempelkan bibir dan menekannya membuat Jungkook seolah melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum manis padanya dan mengatakan _aku menyayangimu_. Sentuhan lembut yang Taehyung berikan di pipinya membuatnya seolah merasakan Taehyung tengah memeluknya erat dan berucap _aku menyukaimu_. Deru napasnya yang hangat dan agak kacau membuat tangannya seolag digenggam lembut oleh Taehyung dan dikecup pelan kemudian berkata –

" _aku mencintaimu._ "

"Dengan sungguh, sejak dulu. Tidak pernah berkurang, selalu bertambah dari hari ke hari. _Aku menyayangimu_ dengan seluruh sel darah yang kumiliki. _Aku akan menjagamu_ dengan semua kekuatan dalam tubuh kurusku ini, aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan sifatku yang konyol ini. _Aku ingin bersamamu_ , melewati hari dengan senyum manis dan tawa bahagiamu yang bagai vitamin itu. Jungkook-ah, aku sangat tergila-gila. _Sumpah_ , aku sangat menyukaimu –"

Taehyung tersenyum, " – _aku mencintaimu_."

.

.

.

.

 _END_

.

.

 _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~! Finally the complicated story of Taehyung and Jungkook is done. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi huhuhuhuhu aku kok baper sendiri, ya. Lol. Aku berharap bisa punya cerita romansa seindah ini _#jomblobaper_. Terima kasih atas semua perhatiannya yang udah setia membaca ceritaku yang masih amatir ini, selalu review dan kasih semangat. Semoga endingnya bisa memuaskan hati kalian, maaf kalau kecepatan finishingnya /

Berhubung kisah Yoongi dan Jimin belum selesai, aku berencana bikin sekuel tapi khusus Yoonmin gitu. Tapi lihat review dulu, sih. Ehehhew, mungkin ada yang berminat? Kalau setujunya lebih dari enam akan kubuat sekuelnya~! Kalau gak segitu... yah, kumohon segitu lah ya, ehehehe

Once again, i want to say thank you for all my readers, reviewers, and followers. Also for my inspiration, _bighit, bangtan_ , and all the friends who keep supporting me well. Thank you for your attention, efforts, supports, nice comments, all of them.

Me, the author of _Unpredictable Wheel_ is saying goodbye. Thanks for being the part of this story by just reading or leaving comments. With all my love, i say goodbye and thank you!


End file.
